A Dying Romance
by titanking666
Summary: Percy Jackson recently lost his mother, he now has to live at Camp Half-Blood, and now he has to deal with his problem of cancer on his own. But can a certain daughter of Ares, a certain goddess, and a certain huntress help relieve him of his pain and misery before death approaches him? Will he be prepared for the evil that is beginning to rise once again? Only one way to find out.
1. The Tragedy Begins

_**A Dying Romance**_

**8/4/15 – A/N: Hey everyone. A lot of people have brought to my attention of a few errors in the story that I somehow missed and didn't fix. I'm going to go through the chapters and fix them. Also, people have been getting on my case about the cancer business of how I may have it wrong. So I'm gonna change that to. Hopefully I won't have to make too many changes and that they make better sense here. Also, since I've been thinking about going into writing for my career, I've decided to try to entitle the chapters. I hope the titles end up representing the chapters, because I don't have too many ideas for them.**

**This new fanfiction is called 'A Dying Romance'. This was a fanfiction originally started by Shadow Gumball of Death. And before anyone gets on my case about it, no, I'm not stealing his story. You see, the story wasn't coming to him like how he wanted. He sent me a PM, saying how he likes my fanfictions, and was wondering if he could have some help with 'A Dying Romance'. He said he wanted me to make it for him. He'll be throwing some opinions and ideas ever once in a while. If you don't believe me; ask him, he'll tell you on how I'm not lying.**

**But enough of that. Now, onto the new fanfiction. I present to you 'A Dying Romance'.**

Percy's POV

"So you're saying that I truly lost my mom?" I asked Chiron.

My mom and I were recently attacked by a Minotaur. That thing nearly killed me too, and it would've, if Chiron didn't come over and killed it. I was happy that he saved me, but not happy that I wasn't able to save my mom. She was the only family I had, and now she's gone.

"Yes Percy, I'm afraid so." Chiron said.

There was no way for me to hide the tears that I was now shedding. I lost my mother. As if my life wasn't terrible enough. Going to my home wasn't an option since Gabe would just make everything ten times worse. He's what you could call an insecure, overbearing, psychopathic, dictatorial, egomaniacal, frigid, lunatic, asshole **(Sorry if I'm overdoing it here, I'm trying to describe Gabe as the worst human being ever)**.

Just as Chiron was trying to ease me of my pain and sorrow, we heard a horn in the distance. "What's going on Chiron?" I asked.

"That was the horn of the hunters of Artemis. I believe you know their story, am I right?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, they're women whose lives were greatly damaged by men, and for that, they live as long as they can, never to fall in love again. They also hate men with every fiber of their existence." I explained.

I've always been in Greek mythology. It always fascinated me how people back then worshiped many gods back then. Greeks back then were very extensive about whom they worshiped, and I always thought it incredible of them to do so.

"Exactly, and that's why when they see you, you'll need to be on your best behavior." Chiron said.

"No problem. After all, I really don't want to be on the bad side of women who would kill me in the blink of an eye." I said.

Just as I said that, a woman and a group of girls came out of nowhere and surrounded us. Chiron was perfectly okay, but I felt like I was gonna shit my pants. I tried to hide it, but I don't think I was doing a good job at it. Just looking at them scared me like hell. The woman walked up to Chiron and bowed to him as he was bowing back. I followed his example and bowed as well. I can tell that she was without a doubt Lady Artemis. She looked a lot better in person than how she does in her pictures.

"Chiron, it's great to see you again." Lady Artemis said.

"A pleasure is to see you again as well Lady Artemis. What brings you and your hunters here to Camp Half-Blood?" Chiron asked.

"My hunters are in need of a safe place to rest for a while. We've been having some unfortunate turns of events, and we need to rest and regain our strength here." She explained.

"Very well." Chiron simply said.

That's when Lady Artemis moved her gaze from him to me. She seemed to have instant hate for me, not that I would actually expect anything else from her. I mean after all, if you think about it, she's practically the goddess of female sexists.

"Who's the boy?" She asked with disgust. Was it just me, or were all eyes on me right now? I think I'm gonna be sick. All eyes are definitely on me and . . . oh god, I really am gonna be sick right now. Why now, out of all times, why in front of the hunters of Artemis.

"This is Percy Jackson. He's a new camper and he . . ." That's as far as he got. He was interrupted by the sound of me throwing up. There is now blood coming out of my mouth. Yeah, it's blood that's coming out of my mouth right now.

"Percy my boy, what's wrong?" Chiron asked me in worry.

"I'm fine, it's nothing really." I said, trying to avoid telling him what's really wrong with me.

"Puking blood isn't nothing. Now what's wrong?" Lady Artemis asked. She actually didn't sound as icy as she looked. All her hunters were staring at me questionably. Might as well tell, there's no way I'll be able to lie my way out of this.

"I have cancer, Non-Hodgkin lymphoma disease to be more exact. It's a cancer that originates in your lymphatic system, the disease-fighting network spread throughout your body. In non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, tumors develop from lymphocytes, a type of white blood cell. It's a blood cancer that can begin anywhere in your body. You can get it at any age, but it's a cancer that's more common for guys to have, girls don't have too many chances of ever getting it." I started but had to paused because I started to tumble to my knees and felt like my chest was about to explode.

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed bringing me back and holding me steady.

"Symptoms to this cancer include night sweats, fever and chills that come and go, itching, swollen lymph nodes in the neck, underarms, groin, or other areas, weight loss, coughing or shortness of breath if the cancer affects the thymus gland or lymph nodes in the chest, putting pressure on the windpipe (trachea) or other airways, abdominal pain or swelling, leading to loss of appetite, constipation, nausea, and vomiting, headache, concentration problems, personality changes, or seizures if the cancer affects the brain." I said as clearly as I could which wasn't too much.

"And also loss of blood?" Artemis asked.

"That really depends on how much the cancer spreads through the body and how fast as well as what grade the cancer is and where it spreads to. In my case, since I also have a metastasis, which is what makes the cancer spread a lot faster, spread it to any other part of my body it wants, and attacks all cells in my body that try to keep my immune system going, yeah, it includes losing my blood." I explained while having hard time breathing.

"How long?" Chiron asked with so much sorrow and pity.

"Who knows? It could be a little less than a year, it could be half a year, and it could be less than a year. Either way, it never gets any easy to deal with." I said knowing he was referring to how long I have to live. Now I'm getting looks of pity from the hunters and Lady Artemis.

"I'm sorry to hear that Percy Jackson." Lady Artemis said sincere.

"Don't be. I'm already ready for death to take me. It's not like I have any reason to continue on living anyways." I said not meeting anyone's faces.

"How can you say such a thing about yourself?" Artemis asked shocked. I guess she's never heard a man say something like that to himself.

"I just lost my mother, the only person that ever truly cared about me. What does anyone have to lose when I die? No one ever really cares for a disgrace of life like me, especially Gabe." I said.

"Who's Gabe?" Lady Artemis asked.

"My step-father, the man that always try to kill me every chance he gets." I said. I didn't really want to talk about Gabe. He always made life harder than what it already had to be.

"Come here." Artemis said.

I didn't know what she was up to, but disobeying her wasn't gonna be a good idea, so I went to her. She placed her hand on my head as she told me to close my eyes. I did and she said something in what I assume is ancient Greek.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She and her hunters are searching through your past Percy." Chiron said. **(Think of it like how Griffin showed J's father visions that he needed to see for J and K to complete their mission in Men In Black 3)**

Searching through my past? Oh, I didn't really like the sound of that. The only person who ever knew about my terrible experience with Gabe as well as a girl that rained hell on my life was my mother. I never told anyone else. So them looking through my past to see what I was referring to didn't exactly feel good to me. It even made me feel a bit nauseous. When she took her hand off of my head, I assumed that was a sign that I was allowed to open my eyes now. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with so much pity and sorrow. Well, at least that's what I thought I saw. I honestly couldn't tell for sure, my vision was starting to go blurry on me.

"Lady Artemis, permission to murder?" One of her hunters asked who I'm guessing is one of Artemis' top rankers.

"Permission granted." She said.

Then she walked up to me. I was afraid she was gonna turn me into ferret or a pig or a jackelope or something. I wasn't afraid of dying, but she was taking my definition of fear to a pretty high level. But what she did was something that shocked me beyond belief. She wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a hug. I couldn't help but blush. Her skin was creamy colored and warm. I didn't really know what this was supposed to mean, but I just decided to wrap my arms around her to.

"Percy, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be around for you. My hunters will help you as well if you need them too." She said.

All I did was nod my head. My original intention was to say that I don't anything from anyone, but by the way Artemis said that, it sounded a lot like how my mom would sound to try to comfort me. I could also easily tell that she was dead serious and that she wasn't gonna take no for an answer. She kept hugging me. I guess since she saw everything in my past, she thought that I was no different from her hunters, even if I'm a boy and not a girl like them.

"Percy, why don't you go to the big house and get some rest. You've had a rough day." Chiron suggested.

Again, all I did was nod. I didn't really feel like saying any words right now. I don't I could even say much anyways right now considering how exhausted I felt. I unwrapped my arms from Artemis and she did the same to me. Then I went off to the big house, feeling my sickness swelling up in me. I also felt everyone's stares on me.

-15 minutes later-

I was making way to the big house as fast as I could before I lost consciousness when a girl came in front of me out of nowhere. She didn't look like a huntress like all the other girls I recently saw, but she was definitely not someone to mess with. She looked like a female wrestler. Definitely not someone I want to piss off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm heading to the big house." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm sick. Um, what's your name?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares, the Olympian god of war." She said.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I can't tell you which god I'm the son of because I have no idea." I explained to her.

She had a pretty serious face on her when she first came in front of me. But now, it looks like that seriousness is starting to be replaced with gentleness. "You said you're sick right?" She asked.

"Yeah and I . . ." That's all I was able to say because I felt a sudden strong urge to lose consciousness.

'Damn it.' I roughly thought to myself.

**There's chapter 1 for you. It's basically everything Shadow Gumball of Death left off at. Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope this is a good start for you. I'll await you review or PM, whatever you send me first. The story will work as he originally planned. Percy will be having some sort of relationship with Clarisse, Artemis, and Zoe. There might be some sexual parts in this, I don't know yet. All depends how the story goes and where I decide to lead off to. Anyways, again, I'm not stealing, I'm adopting. I hope you like it. I'll have the next update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. Keep your eyes open for the other two Percy Jacksons fanfictions I'm going to start soon: Clash of the Immortals and Love The Goddesses.**

**P.S.2. If you're interested, I'll also start some Danny Phantom fanfictions sometime.**

**P.S.3. I recently updated for my fanfiction Sometimes, Popularity and Popularity Don't Belong Together. So if you haven't yet, check that out. Also, just in case you're waiting, I'll have a new chapter for The Joys of Memory Loss as soon as possible.**

**Hope you guys have great eagerness for my upcoming updates, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Hearts Filled With Sorrow

**Holy fuck! This story only has the first chapter, and it's already got 28 favorers and 40 followers. I don't think any fanfiction I've written so far has had such an amazing start. Thank you all so much for your support.**

**Quick note: If you're waiting for any Danny Phantom fanfictions, I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a while longer. I want to finish my other fanfictions first before I start any more. Also, the second fanfiction I wanted to start 'Love The Goddesses' I'm going to wait to start too. I'll start them whenever I feel is the right time.**

**So, with all of that being said, I proudly present to you chapter 2.**

Clarisse's POV

So, here's the story. I find some kid walking over to the big house, and not looking well at all. I walk in front of him to ask him some questions. I found out his name is Percy, an unclaimed demigod, and who was walking to the big house for feeling sick. I don't know what's wrong with him because he just fainted.

I caught him, but his head landed in the middle of my chest. He isn't the first person who ever touched me, but this case is different than all others. He fainted, I could tell this wasn't some sick joke he was playing because for the obvious reason, he's pale and shallowly breathing. This is without a doubt a real situation for the kid. All others tried on purpose. This camp is actually filled with a lot of perverts. When they tried a twat move on me, they ended up getting a body part of theirs broken. For that, they end up in the infirmary for at least a month. This kid did it accidently. Even though it's nothing but an accident, I can't help but blush. I don't know how to explain it, but his touch, unlike any others, spreads so much heat throughout my body. For a kid whose feeling sick, his skin feels warm on mine. He's pretty good looking too. He has shaggy black hair, lean and muscular body, and he has the most beautiful bluish-greenish eyes I've ever seen in my life.

I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do know that he's needs my help. Everyone here expects me for being a bully to everyone I see, all because I'm the daughter of the god of war. There are some times that I do seem like that, but only when people give me a reason to. This kid, what's his name again, Percy Jackson, hasn't given me any reason.

I picked him up bridal style and took him to the big house. I went to the guest bedroom and placed him on the bed. Even though I probably should leave, I just don't have the heart to. God, I feel like a daughter of Aphrodite right now. I usually don't act anything like how I am right now, but there's just something about him that makes me feel so . . . different? I don't really know, but I do know one thing, I'm somehow attracted to him. So I closed the door behind me and locked it, so no one would find me in here. I got in the bed with him and placed his head on my shoulder. He didn't even stir, so he must be a heavy sleeper. I place my head on his, and I find myself blushing at his touch again. His heat was Elysium, and that alone is what made pass into a peaceful slumber.

Artemis' POV

Never in my immortal life have I seen such pain in one boy. He's been physically abused so many times by his own step-father, he's been teased and bullied by people who been to the same school as him, and now he recently lost his mother to a Minotaur. Poor kid, and to make things harder for him, he's suffering and dying from a kemoe. I feel so bad for him.

What really surprised me was that he doesn't seem to care if he lives or dies. He's nothing like any other boy I've met. He doesn't have long to live. With all of this in mind, I've decided to make his remaining days the best he's ever had. I'll be making sure he doesn't get sent on any quests, and that he remains in the only home he has left, Camp Half-Blood.

Also, he's very charming. He has a very rare beauty for a boy. Muscles and athletic looks don't mean anything to me. I had to admit though, I loved his smell. He smelled like the ocean breeze, or how water smells at a sunny day beach. His smell is just simply intoxicating. I also loved his hair. His hair is raven black, it's shaggy and messy, like he doesn't comb it at all, just washes it and let it dry on it own, or just dry it will a towel and leave it show it is. His hair felt fresh and full of life when I felt it on the side of my face.** (I know Artemis is thought of as looking like a small kid by Rick Riordan, but I prefer to look at her as a grown woman)** But the one thing I loved the most about him were his eyes. Not only were his eyes beautiful, but you could definitely see his emotions through them. You could also see the ocean itself in his eyes.

"Zoe!" I called.

"Yes Milady?" She asked when she came in my tent.

"The boy Percy Jackson, he is not like any other boy we've met, wouldn't you agree?" I asked.

"He might be the only boy I've ever met that has pain and suffering similar to what other hunters and I have experienced." She said.

"Indeed, that is exactly why I've decided that we're going to help him live the last days of his life. I want all hunters to keep an eye on him and protect him from whatever harm may come to him. He deserves to enjoy his final days of life." I explained.

"Yes Milady." She said before bowing and leaving.

As Zoe left, I walk over to my bed and lie down on it in deep thought. I can't stop thinking about Percy. Due to how he looks and smells, I'm assuming he's a son of Poseidon. It would make perfect sense with him having a lot of the ocean in him. The only difference is that Percy has my full respect with him, and I think I may have strong feeling towards him already. I don't know how or why, but there's just something about him that I admire so much already. Maybe the fact that he's practically suffered every day of his life is what draws me so close to him so quickly. I look over to the other side of my bed.

'I wonder what it would be like, to have him sleep here for at least one night.' I thought to myself. Of course I shouldn't wonder such a thing, with me being a virgin goddess, but I can't help but wonder. I just have to know how it would feel.

Percy's POV

I began to stir. I had no idea what happened or what's going on, other than the fact it was one of those mornings that I felt my heart beating pretty fast and that I felt some sweat on my body. As I began to stir more, I noticed that I was lying on something soft, and I feel something or someone rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see a girl lying right next to me on her elbow. She's looks familiar somehow, but I can't put my head into it right now. She's smiling down to me, and it's her who's rubbing my head. She looks beautiful, with her brunette hair, brown eyes, and her shiny white teeth.

"Hi?" I asked, not really sure what I'm supposed to make of this.

"Welcome back. Did you dream?" She said.

"I thought I was under the ocean, swimming freely and making friends with all the fish down there." I said.

"Sounds like a nice dream. Do you usually dream like that?" She asked.

"Not much really. Hey uh, not to change the subject or anything, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Clarisse, the daughter of Ares you met near the big house last night." She explained.

That's when it all came back into my head. She was the girl I met, briefly talked to, and passed out on. "Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize you. It was a rough day yesterday." I said sincere.

"Yeah, I can tell. You mind telling me why." She said.

I explained everything to her, how my mom died by a minotaur yesterday, how I have a terrible case of cancer that just seems to get worse every day, how I don't have a home, and that I don't have too much time to live anymore. She seemed to understand everything.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You said you had cancer?" She asked.

"Non-Hodgkin lymphoma disease to be more exact." I said.

"Well, that explains why you fainted on my boobs" She said.

I freaked out at that. I landed on her boobs when I passed out!? "My head landed on your boobs?" I asked. She nodded. Oh man, I hope she doesn't murder me for it.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"Oh, that's okay, and don't feel so scared about it. It was actually a nice feeling. Your skin has a magic touch." She freely said shrugging her shoulders.

She actually enjoyed it and didn't mind at all? Wow, I'm really shocked now. Normally when you pull a twat move on a girl, that earns you a red hand mark across you face from her. But she says it was okay when I accidently did it to her.

"You aren't mad at me for that?" I asked surprised.

"No, I actually feel a little care free from it." She said.

Was it just me, or was the room starting to heat up? This girl is really making me feel nervous and frightened. I've never been this close to a girl before, nor has any girl pulled what she's pulling on me right now. Everyone who wasn't my mom all thought I was a loser, a nobody, someone who would be better off dead. I never thought I would ever meet someone who would think differently for me.

Just as I keep these thought glued in my head, I see Clarisse leaning down. Now I was blushing up a storm. Just when I thought I couldn't be any more shocked, she kissed me. It was a slow and gentle kiss, but I could tell that by the way she was silently moaning that she wanted to go a little. She didn't though, probably just in case she ends up scaring me if she did. When she removed her lips from mine, she didn't move her head away at all. She keeps her head right above mine with a huge smile on her face.

"We should get together sometime; I'd like to get to know you a little better." She said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." I said.

"Great." She said just before she gave me a quick peck to my lips and brushed the tip of the tongue under my nose.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast." She said as she got off the bed and offered me her hand. I took it and she hosted me up.

As she was leading where we were supposed to eat, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I did the same with her. It's nice to finally have a friend, or something close to a friend, I don't know. I've never been in anything like this before so. I had my doubts about this place, but maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it was gonna be.

**There's chapter 2. I hope it was okay; I pretty much just improvised and went along with what just put down. Though I think it turned out pretty good. Read, review, and if you have any ideas on what I could do for the next chapter, I'll be keeping my eyes open for any suggestion. Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope this is working well for you just as much as it is for me. Later.**


	3. War And Water Together

**Now, the results went from 28 favorers and 40 followers to 42 favorers and 54 followers. I like these results. Thank you for your support. Sorry for not updating for a while. I meant to, but I decided to take a little break. I got a little carried away with it, that I made it last than what I wanted. But I'm writing again. After this, I'll have update for my other stories. But for now, here's chapter 3 for 'A Dying Romance'.**

Percy's POV

I never thought I would have a girlfriend, or something close to one. Clarisse is an amazing girl. She's supposed to be sitting with her half siblings at the Ares table, and me the Hermes since I haven't been claimed by my godly parent yet. But instead, here we are at the guest table. She asked Chiron for permission to sit with me at a table that we can sit at ourselves, and he said yes. I was shocked to say the least that he was gonna let us break the rules, but I had no reason to complain. I'm just happy to be around someone who doesn't think of me as a waste of life.

"Thank you for inviting me for breakfast Clarisse." I said.

"Your welcome, I'm just happy to spend time with a guy who isn't like all the others around here." She said.

We were really getting in into deep conversations. We shared many facts about each other. How we both got here, how we live our lives, what we like to do in our spare times, favorite color, music, TV shows, movies, food, and sports. We were having a great time eating and talking. Also, for once, I don't seem to wonder when death is gonna claim me like how I usually would. Clarisse is like the light that's confronting the darkness that has long infested my existence. I feel very happy. If you ask me, it's official that I just made a friend. My mom would love seeing me happy for once. That thought was a bit heart touching.

"Percy what's wrong?" Clarisse asked concerned.

"Oh nothing, I . . . I got something in my eye. You know, my mom always dreamed that I would actually find a way to be happy despite my upcoming death. I just wish she be here to see me now." I said.

Clarisse, understanding what I'm saying, slid closer over to me and brought me in for a hug. "I'm sure she is watching you from Elysium and shedding tears of joy for you." She said.

I was happy to hear that. She was right, even though she's not around anymore, she would still be around for me no matter what. As we were hugging, I found that there were people with shocked expressions on their faces starring at us. They've been eyeballing us ever since we sat at the guest table, but before, their expressions were just suspicion and confusion. I guess Clarisse hasn't been as nice to them then how she is to me.

"Come on Percy, let's head out of here. These damn people don't know how to mind their own goddamn business." Clarisse stated, obviously annoyed by all the attention we were drawing toward ourselves.

We got up from our table and went off to . . . wherever it was Clarisse was taking me too. People were still eyeballing us as we left. She was leading me to the cabins. Each cabin represents a god, like the tables. She stays with the Ares cabin, and me, well, I don't know where I'm staying at yet. I hope I'll just continue sleeping at the Big House. I really don't want to be around a huge group of people. I don't mind being near some people, but a whole lot of them make me very uncomfortable, and when I feel uncomfortable, my kemoe begins to act up. She led my behind the Ares cabin.

"I'm sorry if you felt a bit rough back there. Everyone wouldn't be able to believe that there's someone I'm trying to be friends with." Clarisse explained.

"It's okay, I've felt worse." I said, and I wasn't bluffing one bit.

She just nodded, smiling a sad smile. She's smiling because I'm being understanding, sad because she knows what it is I'm referring to.

"People are expecting a bully out of me 24/7, but I really don't like it. I would prefer if I was able to live my life as how I want to. I hope that you don't mind." She stated hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind you not being a bully. If being a bully is against what you really want for yourself, then you should live through it. Also, I personally don't see a bully in you at all. I see a young and beautiful woman who is not only in need of a friend, but who's more than a mere is also bully. I think you're perfect the way you truly are." I said.

I can't help but greatly admire her. I don't see why everyone wants a bully from her. I truthfully think she's perfect the way she is. And no matter what, she will always be perfect the way she is.

Clarisse's POV

To say I was shocked and happy at the same time was an understatement. He thinks I'm a perfect and beautiful young woman. No one has ever been this nice to me. He truly understands me, listens to me, and freely speaks what he wants to say to me. He just touched my heart, and I feel like I could shed tears for his kindness right now. Earlier, I had some strong feelings for him, but now, I have intense feelings for him.

There was nothing that I can do to stop now. I grabbed his shirt collar, forced him over to me, and smashed my lips to his. He was surprised by my sudden move on him, but kissed me back with such passion and enthusiasm. For someone who's dying and who's never been with a woman, he's a great kisser. I needed more, wanted more, and desired more. I rubbed his lips with my tongue, begging to have entrance. He granted it, and our kiss was all the more fierce and hot. He wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck.

Our kiss lasted for probably ten to fifteen minutes, before we had to break it for air. We both really needed to catch our breaths.

"Clarisse, what does this make us?" He asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure honestly, but I do know one thing. If anyone ever gives you hell, There gonna face my fury." I stated proudly, before leaning in for another kiss, which I happily returned.

Zoe's POV

During breakfast recently, it was very awkward. Percy was having a peaceful meal with a girl who I could tell wasn't a part of the hunt. I don't know why, but something about Percy with her really strikes a nerve; I don't get why. I'm a huntress of Artemis, I swore never to fall in love again, and plus Hercules already broke me hundreds of years ago. Yet, Percy with that girl isn't something that I enjoy having in my sight. I don't know why though. Maybe I'm concerned for him. I mean, after all, he's been through so much in only one life, he recently lost his mother to a Minotaur, and to make matters worse, he's dying from a kemoe. I definitely don't want anything to happen to him, but I don't even know if being near him right now is a good idea, especially since I don't even know what I'm supposed to look at him as, or what he is other than a boy who is in of so much help with the darkness that poisons his very existence. I need to head back to my cabin and take a cold shower. I need some time alone to think about this. I definitely can't tell anyone about this. If I did, who knows where it will lead me. I don't really know what to make of all of this, but I do know one thing, I'm gonna have to keep my eyes wide open and intact with Percy Jackson.

**Unfortunately, that's all I got for the next chapter. But hey, better than nothing. Again, sorry for not updating in a while. I meant to only take a week long break, but I got so caught up with my break, that I completely forgot about my fanfictions. I hope I don't do it again. I'll have another update as soon as possible, and there'll be more updates for my other fanfictions coming up too. Thank you all for your patience, and I'll see you all later.**

**-Quick note- Not that it really matters for this fanfiction, but If it's possible, can I please have more reviews for this fanfiction please? Due to all the favorers and followers for this fanfiction already, reviews aren't too important for this fanfiction anymore. But I would still love to see more reviews than what I currently have, which is only 11. Just saying. Thanks again for your support and patience, and I can't wait to see more results for this fanfiction, and I'm pretty sure Shadow Gumball of Death feels the exact same way.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope this is going as well for you as it is for me, and that everything is going well for you buddy.**


	4. The Power Of Fear

**The results for this fanfiction just never seize to amaze me, and of course I have all of you to thank for that. They went from 42 favorers and 54 followers to 57 favorers and 70 followers. I never thought this fanfiction would get so many results so fast. Either I'm becoming a better fanfiction writer, or I write fanfictions that involve Percy being with someone other than Annabeth a lot better than a Percabeth story. Which do you guys think?**

**Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Hopefully it ends up being longer than the last.**

Zoe's POV

After the hunters and I finished our breakfast, everyone but me went away to either train or to give everyone here hell. Me, on the other hand, I just went back into my cabin. I don't know why, but I hated the sight of Percy with that girl. I mean, that didn't really look like a girl he should be anywhere near. She looked like a female wrestler. If I'm right, then Percy needs to be careful. He's already suffered so much, and he's unfortunately going to suffer even more as time goes on. If he gets hurt any more, he could just decide that he'd be better off dead. Well, he already thinks that, but we want to show him that he's completely wrong. As for me, I really don't him getting hurt. He's not like any other guy in this world. He's not too different from the hunt. He's suffered from a cold hearted asshole like us. He has a hard time trusting people and letting them in his life. He also doesn't put himself before others. He's more than good enough to be a boy who can hang out with the hunt.

'Before I forget, I need to take note of another task I need to do: Kill Gabe Ugliano and whoever else has given Percy Jackson hell.' I thought to myself as I finally got back to the cabin. When I entered though, I saw something I wasn't exactly expecting to see at this time. I saw Lady Artemis on the bed, and by the looks of it, she was drawing something. She had a big notepad in her left hand and a pencil in her right hand. She didn't seem to notice me coming in. I was really curious on what she was drawing. I've never seen her draw before, which kinda sound weird, I know.

I snuck behind her, and took a glance at what she was drawing. What I saw was yet another sight I wasn't expecting to see. She was drawing a picture of Percy. In the drawing, Percy was shirtless, had nothing but swimming trunks, and had a rose in his mouth.

The image was breath taking. I don't know why, but just seeing and thinking of Percy like that makes me feel so tense and warm. The feelings were getting so intense, that I accidently let out a moan. Lady Artemis hears it, and turned around to find me behind her.

"HOLY FUCK, ZOE IT'S YOU!" She exclaimed surprised and shocked. As she did that, I lost my balance and ended up letting out a shriek of my own.

"Um, Lady Artemis?" I asked, not really sure what to make what I just saw. I've never seen Milady like this, so this is such a first for me.

"You. Saw. Nothing, Got it!?" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I got it." I said.

**(Ha-ha, Artemis has been caught in the act. Damn, I'm pretty bad. This wasn't originally part of the outline for this, but I thought I'd add something in this that could probably get some people to throw a laugh. This was a part from 'Shadow Gumball of Death's' version of this story I didn't put in yet. I figured since I'm now fostering this fanfiction for him, I'd be doing him a huge favor if I make sure to include every detail he had in this. It's not much, but I think it's pretty comical. Okay, moving on.)**

We both got up and tried to calm our nerves. I from seeing Milady draw a picture of a boy, and her finding me seeing her do it. I tell you, this is one of those awkward moments.

"Lady Artemis, may I please ask why you were drawing that?" I asked.

"If I do, can you swear to me that you won't tell anyone, not even any of the other hunters?" She asked hopefully.

I just nodded my head, only partially understanding what she's trying to tell me. "Okay, I think I'm lusting over Percy I don't know if I am, but I just feel so alive when I think of him. I just can't stop dwelling on how he's the first boy to actually suffer at the hands of another man." She explained.

"I've been feeling unusual feelings towards him too." I confessed. I don't know why I was confessing this to her. I guess I just need to talk to someone about this, and she's probably the only one I can rely on right now.

"What are we going to do Milady?" I asked.

"Let's just grant ourselves some time. With any luck, we'll be able to sort our thought and feelings towards Percy." She said.

All I did was nod. I was a bit shocked to hear milady say that. I thought I was dead when I told her that I feel different when I see Percy. But then again, since the two of us are practically in the same situation, so I guess she and I are both in need of some time.

Clarisse's POV (Just a short preview from the last update.)

_"Clarisse, what does this make us?" He asked me._

_"I'm not entirely sure honestly, but I do know one thing. If anyone ever gives you hell, There gonna face my fury." I stated proudly, before leaning in for another kiss which he happily returned._

Percy's POV

I feel like I could be in Elysium right now. I just never thought kissing/making out with a girl would make you feel alive. I don't even though if I'm in to her like that, or I even want to be in a relationship, especially I'm on my death bed. But I do know one thing, kissing her makes me feel alive and for once pretty happy.

I know what you're probably thinking: 'Percy, how can you possibly think about casting a hot babe away from you like that when all she wants is some Percy loving?' The answer is pretty simple if you think logically about it. I've never been with a girl before, so much as kissed one. Every girl before Clarisse has always made fun of me; ignored me, bullied me, and acted cold hearted towards me. They thought I was a nobody, and the more that number increased, the more I began to think it myself. Out of all of the girls that made me think that and so fucking miserable, the worst was this one girl Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy Bobofit, probably the worst girl anyone could ever meet. She would mercilessly bully me in every way possible. She was in the same grade as me in Nancy Academy, which made her access to torture me all the more easy. She was like a female version of a mini Gabe Ugliano. In class, she would shoot spit balls at me, throw paper balls at me, throw pencils at me(Thank God none of them hit me in the eye), and other things. At lunch, she would throw whatever food she didn't eat she would throw at me. No matter how far my seat was from hers, she would never miss her mark. And to make things worse, if she could get to me before and/or after school, she would make me hope I never end up with any girl in my life. I'm not going to give too many detail on how other than the simple fact it involved sexual harassment. It never went to her raping me (Thank you again God), but it still was the worst case of bullying.

-Flashback-

**(Fair warning, very graphic harassment will be in this. If you don't like it or if you get grossed out and/or scared of what I put in this, I'm sorry.)**

**(Also, I should probably tell you all this real quick. I might change the rating for this from T to M, or I might make it somewhere equally between (T/M). So if you can't stand any smuts, lemons, or sexual harassments, you'll need to be careful as you continue to read this. I'll give warnings when I include anything like that like how I'm doing right now. That way, if you don't want to read any sexual parts in this, you won't have too. I've given you your warning, so I better not see anything negative come from anyone because of this.)**

'Why does it have to be me? Why can't Nancy and her friends leave me alone? How did I suddenly become her favorite punching bag?' I thought to myself as Nancy's friends had me pinned on the bathroom wall.

"So Jackson, you ready to pleasure me? She asked as she began to strip.

Knowing it was a rhetorical question, I tried to get away, but her friends had me pinned down tight. I could barely even try to struggle out. I was now reduced to a bully's toy now.

"No point in escaping. You can hide all you want; we'll find you no matter what." She said she advanced towards me.

Out of nowhere, her friends got out some rope and tied my arms and legs to the wall so I couldn't fight back. After that, they left and left me to Nancy. Then they went outside of the bathroom door to make sure no one would hear me or see her harassing me or suspect anything.

"You know Jackson, if you're good, maybe I'll lay off you a little in our classes and make sure to make you the perfect toy." She said as she pressed herself on me and shoved some paper towels in my mouth. All I could do is whimper and tightly close my eyes. I knew she wasn't gonna cut me any kind of slack. All she would do is make everything worse. She's nothing but a heartless bitch.

My whimpers began to get louder and stronger she was rubbing herself all over me. This was pure torture. The more she rubbed, the more wet my skin and clothes were getting soaked. They were getting drenched with her pre cum and my sweat.

I wanted to scream, but the paper towels wouldn't let me. All I could do is muffle some screams from my mouth. I felt like I could just shed millions of tears. I wasn't aroused even the slightest by this. I was scared and broken. I just wanted this to end so I can leave, put whatever distance I could between her and me, and go on with the rest of the day. But she apparently had other plans for me.

-15 minutes later-

She has now spread her release all over me. I was completely covered in it. I was just completely disgusted at her for doing this to me, and myself for letting it happen to me so easily.

"Well Jackson, I must say, you're a better toy than you are a target and a punching bag. I'll definitely be using you more often." She said as she cleaned herself off and took that paper towel out of my mouth.

"Can I leave now?" I pleaded.

She threw the old paper towel in the trash, got her clothes back on since she was now clean, and walked towards me with some new paper towel. "If I let you leave, you'll be wreaking the school with not only your personality as a nobody, but the smell of me having my fun with you. So no, you'll be staying here today." She said.

I was about to shout out for help, but she stuffed the paper towel in my mouth, so now she has yet again silenced me. "Have fun, and if you ever tell anyone about this, you're dead." She said as she took her leave and left me hanging on the bathroom wall.

-Flashback ended-

The more it infested my mind, the more Clarisse was losing me, and it was scaring her.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Clarisse asked worried.

I didn't know If I should tell her or not. I've never really told anyone about this, not even my mom. She was always so stressed on the fact that I was dying from my kemoe; I didn't want her to have any other reason to feel so sorry for me. I didn't know what to tell the girl that has been completely nice to me, but I knew lying wasn't going to help too much.

"I'm scared." I simply said.

"Scared of what?" She asked more confused than worried this time.

"I'm scared of getting my heart broken, and breaking yours by my death. I don't really know how I'd be able to live with myself if any one of those two things happens." I explained.

I technically wasn't lying. I really was scared of letting myself be broken and breaking her, but that wasn't what was really bothering me right now. I just don't know what I can do with myself knowing that it could all happen again anytime soon.

I was starting to feel some tears come from the corner of my eyes. Clarisse obviously noticed this, and brought me into a tight embrace. She was holding me as if our lives depended on it.

"Percy, I will never hurt you. I will never let anything bad happen to you. And you don't need to worry about breaking my heart. I know you won't let yourself do such a thing. So try not to worry so much. I'm here for you." She said.

I nodded, thanking her for being here for me. I brought her in yet another kiss and I held her close to me. I don't care if she's a bully in the eyes in the hearts of others. In my heart, she's a woman that I'm more than just happy to have in my life. Oddly though, her saying that made me wonder how Artemis and her hunters were doing. She said she and her hunters would be around if I needed them. I'm very happy for that, but Clarisse is promising the same thing now. I don't doubt any of them; I'm just wondering who I'm supposed to rely on more than the others for such a promise. I'm starting to worry about the fact that I may not let too many people keep that promise, and that I'll hurt them terribly. I don't want to hurt anyone. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did. I'll just need to be extra careful with all the people I meet here.

As we parted, she looked lovely at me. "Come on; let's head over to the strawberry fields. You need some time to relax and to take your mind off of your fears." She said.

"I'd love that, thank you Clarisse." I said sincere.

She wrapped her arms around one of mine and led me to the strawberry fields.

**I think that's a pretty damn good chapter. It has more than a good enough length of words for it to be a good chapter, so I like it. Let's see how you all like it. I'll be waiting for your replies. Read, reply, review (recommended), favor and/or follow.**

**P.S. I gave you a warning about the possibility of future sexual parts. So I better not see any negative reviews for it. I really don't want to see anything like that for this fanfiction.**

**'Shadow Gumball of Death', I hope you don't mind some sexuality for this fanfiction. If you do, I'll try not to put any more of it in this. Remember buddy, this fanfiction is yours just as much as it is mine. I hope everything else is going well for you buddy.**

**Take care everybody.**


	5. Love Triangle

**There haven't been any negative reviews, so thank you for that. The results didn't quite go as high as it has the other times, but that's okay. I actually didn't expect the results to skyrocket like how it did the other times. Result went from 57 favorers and 70 followers to 71 favorers and 82 followers. It wasn't exactly an increase like the other times, but it's more than enough for me. Not to mention, this is the fastest I've ever been able to update for this, which I'm very proud of. Thank you for your support, and I hope to get more in the future. Here's chapter 5.**

**Oh, I should also give you a heads up just in case it's a big deal to any of you, like how I did about the possible chances of sexual scenes in chapter 4. All character in this fanfiction are gonna get more and more OC as this goes on.**

Percy's POV

After Clarisse and I went to the strawberry fields and got to just lie down and relax for about 2 to 3 hours, a horn signaled that it was time for lunch. Unfortunately though, Clarisse and I weren't allowed to sit together this time. The camp director Mr. D, or as he's really named Dionysus wouldn't allow it. He's a bit of a rule enforcer. A little word of advice, never get on his bad side, it could be one of the last things you could ever do. I was supposed to sit with Chiron at his table. Before I got there though, my hand was grabbed by Lady Artemis. She led me somewhere behind a tree.

"Sorry for the sudden appearance Percy." She apologized.

"It's okay, no big deal. What's up?" I said.

"I want to know where this Gabe is, so I can slaughter him." She said.

"Kill him? Why would you want to kill him?" I asked.

"Because he's ruined you, and I find that inexcusable." She stated.

"Okay, but is killing him really gonna solve anything?" I asked.

"How can you not want him dead? He's done so many cruel things to you and you don't think he should die?" She asked shocked.

"I just don't think death would be any way to solve this. I mean, I hate him, but I don't think killing him would ever make me feel better about myself." I explained.

"I understand what you're saying Percy, but I don't want him getting away with tormenting people like that. So please, if not for your own sake, at least for the sake of others. Who knows what other people he would and already tormented." She said.

I don't think him dying will solve anything. But I had to admit, she does have a good point. I might not be the only victim, and the chance that I'll be the last are very slim. I know him better than most, and I know for a fact that if he can't get his hands on me, he'll find someone else. I know he'll never stop being a monster, so I guess killing him is the only option at this point.

"He lives in an apartment on 'Beach Street', which is the part of New York that's closest to the beaches. It's an apartment will have dead grass, no decorations anywhere around it, and will most likely have beer bottles and cans in the grass and all over the inside of the place." I explained.

"Thank you Percy. Trust me, this is for the best." She said.

There was a moment then. She seemed to be staring at me deep in my soul. We had strong eye contact. I had no idea what was going on exactly, but this was starting to scare me. She was starting to move closer to me. I felt nervous about this. I didn't know what to do other than try to keep my cool. She placed her hands on my chest and was really staring deep in my eyes. She was leaning towards me now, with her eyes closed and her lips parted. Huge surprised, but what really surprised me was that I seemed to be doing somewhat the same to her.

We were kissing. I don't think either of us knew what we were doing at first. But the more it continued the more passionate and heated it got. I don't know why this is happening though. She's not supposed to be doing this with anyone, and there's already another girl who's already wanted to be with me. I'm in a situation here. Because I think there are now two girls that are gonna be fighting over me. That thought alone was scary. It's one thing for women to fight over a man, but to fight over a boy whose dying is completely different.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when she pulled away. We both needed to catch our breaths. I had to admit, for a woman who's never been with a man before; she was one damn good kisser. Or that might just be a part of me thinking I'm one lucky bastard to have two women interests while on my death bed.

"Wow." That was all I got out of my mouth. All she did was nod her head. I guess this was a shocked to her just as much as it was to me. Who can blame her? She just did something she isn't supposed to do, practically make out with a man, or in my case a boy.

"Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Come over to my tent tonight. I want you with me tonight. And at dinner, I've made arrangements for you to sit with my hunters. The commander of my hunt Zoe will have a seat next to her for you" She said.

"Okay." I said.

After that, she gave me a quick peck and we made our way to lunch. I sat where I was with Chiron and Dionysus at their table. Artemis decided to sit with us too. I guess she thought I could use some company to keep me conferrable. I wasn't scared of Chiron, but I was of Dionysus. He's a god so I really should be scared. Artemis is a goddess so I should technically be scared of her too, but she's already a very important friend of mine. So I don't really have a reason to be scared of her.

After lunch, I was gonna maybe head to the beaches, to get in the water for a little while. Clarisse showed me around the camp before we headed to the strawberry fields. It was all nice looking, but the only place I really cared about that she showed me and that was gonna be my favorite part about being here was the water at the beaches. I love being in water. It's the only place I can think clearly and have some time to be alone. Just as I was making my way to the beach, Clarisse caught to me.

"Hey Percy, wait up." She said as I turned to face her.

"Hey Clare" I said.

"Clare?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I figured since we're close friends already, I should have a nickname for you. Clare is short for Clarisse." I explained.

"I like that Perce." She said with a giggle, which made me giggle back.

"So Perce, what did Artemis want with you?" She asked.

I was nervous on what I should say to her about this. I didn't want to hurt her, but I hate lying. I guess I could tell her a few things and leave a few details out.

"She wanted to know how I was doing, how everything is going for me, and letting me know she's gonna kill Gabe." I explained.

"Wow, you have Artemis's trust in only one day. That's very impressive Perce." She said as she gave a quick peck.

"Also, I think I might be over thinking, but I think she may look at me as more than just a friend." I said a little nervously.

I was expecting Clarisse to get suspicious and/or somewhat offended, but her mood didn't seem to change one bit. "By that, I mean I think she might actually have a thing for me." I continued. Again, what I was expecting to happen didn't happen. She just seemed to be okay with what she was hearing.

"So does that mean you might have a goddess interested too?" She asked. I nodded, not really knowing how to answer exactly with my mouth.

"Wow, a virgin goddess, a daughter of Ares, and a kind hearted man. Sounds like a fun trio, don't you think?" She asked.

She was actually serious about this. "Interesting how some things work out." I stated.

"Just make sure that I'm the main girl for you." She said.

"You actually don't mind another woman wanting me?" I asked shocked.

"Percy, I want you to make sure you live the remaining days of your life as the best. So if that means having more than one girlfriend, then go for it. Besides, I'm sure any girl here would feel the exact same way." She said.

"Thanks Clarisse. Sorry if being with other girls makes you agitated." I said, hugging her.

"You have nothing to worry about Percy. Just make sure you have most of your focus on me." She said.

"I'll try." I said as I claimed her lips for a kiss.

Artemis's POV

After lunch and after I just had my first kiss with Percy, I began traveling to 'Beach Street' to look for Gabe Ugliano. Percy said that I'll know which apartment is his when I see it. If so, then this will make find him too easy. With my godly powers, I was able to teleported myself to the beaches. I don't really know New York by heart, so I don't really know the streets too well. But Percy did say to look for an apartment with dead grass, no decorations, and that reeks of beer bottles and cans.

After an hour of searching, I finally found an apartment that fitted the description I was given to by Percy. I went to the door and was about to open it, when I heard moan and grunting in there. I went to look through the window to see what was going on. What I saw, I don't if I should be surprised at or not. I saw Gabe and that girl Nancy having sex. It was sick and I couldn't help but wonder how Percy was able to deal with these fucking people.

"Oh Gabe, you sure know how to please a woman." Nancy moaned as they finished and got up from the couch.

"And how to ruin witless worms like Jackson." He stated proudly as they were putting their clothes on.

Those words made my blood boil. How dare they insult such an innocent, sweet, and loving boy, Percy is not a worm. He's a real man. I've seen his entire life, and he's just as strong as any other half-blood could ever be.

"I just wish Jackson was still around, so I can give him a real reason to bleed." Gabe said.

"Well yeah but what about me? If he dies, who am I gonna use to rub myself with? I love the way his hair tickles me when I hump his head." Nancy said.

I decided to crash the party. I blasted the door down, which gave the two fuck bags a good scare, and went inside to do this world and Percy a big favor.

"Hey, who the hell are you!?" Gabe Yelled.

"My name is Artemis, and I'm here to shed some blood." I growled.

"Alright bitch, get out of my house before I call the cops!" Gabe said grabbing his phone.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen, so I shot an arrow, which not only broke his phone, but went into his hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabe yelled in pain and agony.

"Gabe!" Nancy exclaimed as he crouched to the ground. "Look what you did to him! You hurt him!" Nancy shouted.

"Good, now he can suffer like how he's made others suffer. You both deserve what you got coming" I said.

That's when Nancy charged at me and tried to attack me. Poor mortal, she isn't even smart enough to run from a warrior like me. When she was reaching distance, I just used a sky upper punch on her, which sent her momentarily in the air and land on her face. When she lifted her face back up, she spat her teeth out since that punch knocked them like how I wanted. She was also coughing out blood, not that I really cared.

She crawled back to Gabe, who was still on his knees, hissing about his now arrowed hand. They both stared at me in fear. "What do you want from us?" Nancy asked in fear.

"I want you both dead." I said darkly.

"Please, don't kill us." Gabe begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked bitterly.

"We're begging you please." Nancy begged.

"When you're kind-hearted to others, people are kind-hearted to you. When's the last either of you two have even been nice to people around you? I bet it's been a while hasn't." I stated.

"Please, stop lecturing to us and please spare us." Gabe begged.

"You two don't like being hurt do you, and yet no matter what you'll always delight in hurting others. You know what you're right, you two don't need a lecture, and you two need to be sent to hell." I stated, taking out my daggers.

"NO, PLEASE, STOP!" They both begged.

Yeah right, like I'd actually show these two monsters mercy. I made it look like I was gonna stab them, but then I made it look like I was having second thought and got out of my fighting position. They both sighed in relief, which meant it was time for a double kill. I threw the daggers at both of their heads. When the sound of the impacts made their sounds, the bodies fell to the ground without a breath.

"That was for Percy Jackson, you heartless fuckers." I said while gritting my teeth.

I was about to take my leave when something I caught in my sight got my attention. It was something I saw on a counter, a photo to be more exact. It was a photo of a woman and what appeared to be four year old boy in her arms. On the picture frame was engraved 'A mother and a son'. I knew straight away this a photo of Percy and his mother when Percy was only a child.

'Wow, even as a child, he has the charm of a god.' I thought to myself.

Then, I saw something else about the picture frame that I found interesting. On the corners of the picture frame were tridents. This proved my hypothesis correct. Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon.

'This will be some crazy news to everyone back at camp.' I thought to myself as I teleported myself out of the apartment and back to camp.

**There you go, another chapter, a chapter that many of you were begging and praying for. If not all, most of the reviews I got for chapter 4 were requests on me getting Gabe and Nancy killed. You all didn't really need to request that. I was actually planning Gabe's death ever since chapter 1 and Nancy's death ever since I thought about putting her in this fanfiction, which was sometime after I posted chapter 3. I hope their deaths were enjoyable for to imagine, but not the sex. I accidently got that scene pictured in my head once while I was typing this, and I literally felt a strong urge to puke. I hope that doesn't happen to any of you.**

**Anyways, read, review, (recommended) favor and/or follow if you haven't yet, and read again.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, I don't know about you, but I'd say this this is the best story I've ever had the pleasure to make. Thank you for letting me work on this, it's a great honor and experience. I hope everything's going good for you as well.**

**Later people.**


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**Results are going great here. Results have gone from 71 favorers and 82 followers to 91 favorers and 108 followers. The results for the reviews haven't changed that much though, but I guess a small change is better than no change at all. What really surprises me though is that these results happened from just five chapters. I never would've thought that this fanfiction would get so many readers in such a short amount of time. Well, three months isn't exactly short, but compared to how long my other fanfictions have taken to get their results, it's pretty short.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for your support, and I can't wait to see even more. And now, here's chapter 6.**

Percy's POV

Even though there are people that are being kind and nice to me, there seems to people that want to use me as a punching bag. Clarisse is a great person, but her brothers and sisters were freaking me out. They all just seemed to have looks in their eyes that said 'you're dead' when they see me. I guess that they don't approve of Clarisse being anywhere around me. I wish people wouldn't judge me so much. I mean I know I'm not much, but can't people at least respect me well enough to treat me like a human being? I wish it could be so; maybe I wouldn't be so much against life and everything else around me.

I wish there were more people here like Clarisse, Artemis, and her hunters. Despite my conditions and how they treat others, they actually give me hope that maybe I actually can live my remaining days of life and live to enjoy them. It's funny, but whenever I'm around them, my cancer doesn't seem to bother me as much. I mean I don't feel it ever just facing away from my body, but being happy and around them just seems to really give me strength. I guess it's like mom once said, if you don't think about it too much and focus on the things that make you happy, the pain is not as bad as it may seem sometimes. I still haven't gotten over my mom's death, but I've been able to find joy in being with some new people around here. Clarisse has wanted to make me her boyfriend since I first met her and Artemis has been trying to be around whenever she's around. Speaking of Artemis, I still need to find out what exactly she wants me at her encampment tonight for. I don't know for sure, but chances are it might just be to make sure I'm safe.

Well anyways, right now is after dinner time. When Clarisse and I talked about me being allowed to be near as many girls as I want, she and I spent the entire time after lunch and throughout dinner getting to know each other better. We had so many things we shared with each other. Like what we thought we would do for a career, what our hobbies are, our favorite movies, books, sports, TV shows, music, instruments, and colors.

Career thoughts: (Percy: main interest: Musician, secondary: Olympic athlete, and thirdly: mythology professor/Clarisse: main interest: Dancer, secondary: singing, and thirdly: Super model) (I know, it's hard to imagine and most likely not even possible for them to even dream of being such things. But after a lot of thinking, I thought that for this fanfiction at least, those careers would be perfect for them.)

Hobbies: (Percy: swimming, playing guitar, cooking, lifting weights/Clarisse: yoga, track, dancing, and singing)

Movies: (Percy: Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit, Star Wars, Harry Potter, The Mummy, Thor, The Scorpion King, Clash of the Titans/Wrath of the Titans, 300: Rise of an Empire, and Hercules(Dwayne Johnson Hercules(2014))/Clarisse: Hunger Games, Men In Black, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit, Terminator, Noah, Stuck In Love, We're the Millers, Step Brothers, Role Models, Date Movie, Project X, and The Three Musketeers(2011))

Books: (Percy: Anything that involves adventure and/or mythology/Clarisse: Anything that involves suspense and/or mythology)

Sports: (Percy: Baseball, Basketball, and Football/Clarisse: Softball, Volleyball, and tennis)

TV Shows: (Percy: NCIS, Comedy Central, and Adult Swim/Clarisse: Adult Swim, Comedy Central, and TNT)

Music: (Percy: Metallica, Slayer, Mega Death, Anthrax, Theory of a Deadman, Nickelback, Godsmack, and Five Finger Death Punch/Clarisse: Rob Zombie, Drowning Pool, Dream Theater, Kid Rock, Buckcherry, Scorpions, ACDC, and 3 Doors Down)

Instruments: (Percy: Guitar, Piano, Bass, Drums, and Harmonica/Clarisse: Guitar, Flute, Violin, Piano, and Percussion)

Color: (Percy: blue and green/Clarisse: black and violet)

**(Sorry if this was boring, but I'm going through some writer blocks here and as you can probably tell, I'm pretty desperate on putting things in for this chapter. I'll try to improve this chapter as much as I can.)**

Anyways, I was making my way to the hunters' camp. I still didn't really know what Artemis wanted from me or what that kiss we shared meant. Was it a sign for something real, or was it just a thing caught up with the moment? I couldn't tell. My thoughts about what's been happening to me recently have really been making me go crazy. Clarisse is actually okay with me being with other girls, but how would Artemis feel about that? I don't know. I personally don't think too much of it. I would prefer to be with one girl so I don't end up breaking anyone's heart and anyone having a kitty fight over me. But so far, there seems to be a lot of girls that want a shot with me.

As I was thinking this, someone grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I looked up to see who it was. I had no idea who it was, but something told me that whoever it was has some sort of grudge on me.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked the mysterious person.

"You think you can have whatever you want, don't you?" He said while glaring at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to get up.

"You think just because you're a new comer you can just start a relationship with our sister don't you?" He said as some other guys came.

"Sister? What are they . . . oh. They're Clarisse's brothers. Well, I'm fucked." I thought.

"So what if I'm dating Clarisse?" I asked. I guess he had me surrounded because as soon as I said that, someone pushed me to the ground from behind. Needless to say, I took a harder fall than last time.

"Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, which means she's supposed to look like a strong and independent person to the whole camp. If she's dating a wimp like you, she looks weak, if she looks weak, we look weak, and if we look weak, our father looks weak. And that is one thing we will not tolerate." He explained.

"Clarisse will be strong person no matter what, and who she can't and can't date is not your choice." I said trying to get back up, only to have someone stomp me in the ground.

"You think you have a say in it? Well I guess we'll just have to show you how wrong you are." He said as some of his brothers were roughly picking me up.

'Yep, I'm definitely fucked.' I thought, preparing for the pain they were about to inflict on me.

Artemis's POV

Ridding the world of those two heartless monsters felt really good. No one should ever treat an innocent child like that. After I killed those two and found that picture of Percy and his mother, I teleported back to my encampment to see how everyone was doing. When I got back, the girls got up from their seats. They were having a camp fire when I got back. Then I quickly went into my tent and wrote a note to Poseidon, telling him that I found his son and that I am protecting him. I also wrote of how he recently lost his mother and how he's dying from a kemoe. He'll be happy to know his son is still around, but not when he learns about his son's now dead mother and kemoe problem. After the note was finished, I threw it in the bonfire I have in my tent. For us Olympians, when we burn something that is meant to go to a god, it's our way of mailing that message to them. When that was done, I returned to my hunters.

"Girls, how's everyone doing?" I asked. They all responded with greats, goods, and fines to my question. This was very good for me. When I looked around, I couldn't see Percy amongst them. I wanted him to come here tonight; I wanted to make sure he would be perfectly safe and away from harm by staying here.

"Girls, where's Percy Jackson?" I asked. They all looked around and with confused looks.

"He isn't here Milady. Why?" Zoe asked.

"I told him I wanted him to spend the night with us in our encampment. I don't really trust anyone else keeping an eye on him. Has he shown up yet?" I asked. They all gave me signs of saying no. That worried me a little, it made me hold the picture of him and his mother that I have in my pocket a little tight. "Then everyone search around camp to find him." I ordered.

And so we fanned out to search for Percy for what already was a half an hour. I was really starting to worry about him. I really hoped nothing terrible happened to him. It's bad enough that he has that kemoe, and now he seems to be missing.

Just when I was about to give the order of the girls returning to the encampment, I heard some laughter in the distance. Judging by the tone of the laughter, it was a cruel laughter, and something told me that wasn't anywhere near a good sign. I followed the sound to see what was going on, and what I saw was not a pleasant sight. I saw Ares's sons beating up Percy. Percy didn't have any way to fight back or even show an ounce of resistance. They just kept pounding on him. Just when I thought it wasn't bad enough, one of them pulled a knife from little campfire they had. They were going to kill him. And what was hearing was making my blood boil.

Percy's POV

And I thought I had it rough at home in the mortal world. The sons are Ares are just as ruthless and merciless as Gabe and Nancy could ever be. They been beating me nonstop for over half an hour and I feel like I could break into millions of pieces any second now. Just when I thought they couldn't get any rougher, that one guy that made the first attack on me earlier was carrying a knife from the campfire he and his friends made. Two of his brothers grabbed hold of me and were restraining me from doing anything to fight back. All I could do was struggle and whimper. As he advanced to me, he punched me in the stomach, and then across my face.

"Hold out his arm." He commanded his brothers. They did and he was gonna put that thing on my arm.

"Say your prayers bitch." He said he was gonna press the knife on my flesh.

But I guess luck was actually on my side. Before that knife touched my flesh, Artemis came out of nowhere to my rescue. She took hold of the hand he was carrying his knife with and she brought the knife to his other arm. He was screaming in agony. One of his brothers was gonna strike, but Artemis seeing that coming, took the knife and swung it at his face. After that, all the others just back away shocked, then out of nowhere yet again, Artemis's hunters came with their bows armed and ready to shoot at the sons of Ares. They were really scared now. The two sons of Ares that got hit by that knife weren't dead, but their bodies were left with a nasty looking burned mark.

Artemis broke the knife with what I assumed was her godly power and picked me up from the ground. When she stuck at those two guys, the two that were restraining me let me go and I fell, obviously because I could barely stand. She picked me up and led me away from the sons of Ares. Her hunters following behind with their bows still armed. Judging by the looks from the sons of Ares, I don't think they'll be trying anything on me for a while.

Artemis led me inside her tent. Her hunters gathered around a fire they had. Artemis sat me on her bed as gently as she could. This at this point wasn't much since every part of my body felt like hell. I was still whimpering, shedding some tears, and I was covered in dirt and blood.

She then grabbed a bowl of water and a washcloth. "Are you okay?" She asked. I was still whimpering and scared out of my life, so all I could do was nod my head no.

"I'm sorry, for what they did to you." She said.

"Well, it's not like you would ask for it to happen." I weakly said.

She soaked her washcloth and was about to bring it to my face. I freaked out and brought my arms to cover myself. "Don't hurt me." I said, still scared as hell.

"Percy I'm not going to hurt you." She said, but I'm not exactly sure if I can believe after what just happened. "Percy, look at me." She said. I slowly moved my arms as she slowly brought her hand to my cheek. "Percy, it's okay now. You're safe here, nothing will hurt you." She gently said.

Weird how she can sound and remind me so much of my mother. She really just seems to exactly how to calm me down and make me feel safe. I nodded and let my arm fall from my face. She then proceeds to wash my face, cleaning all the dirt and blood. As she's cleaning me, I just remained silent. I trusted her, but my ability to speak was pretty much damaged like my body.

The washing lasted for about 10 to 15 minutes. When she was done, she put the washcloth and bowl of water in the corner of her tent. "Are you hungry?" She asked. I nodded yes, and then she came back with a big plate full of food. There were grapes, barbeque, carrots, garlic bread, and shredded cheese on it. We began eating in silence. We both were digging into the barbeque more than the rest. I love barbeque; it's always been my favorite meal. I guess it was hers too with her being the goddess of hunting and everything.

When we were both done eating, she sat the food around the corner where she put the washcloth and water earlier. "Thank you." I said.

"Anything for you Percy." She said smiling. As she smiling, I can't help but blush. She was really beautiful. Why wouldn't she honestly? I mean, she a god, it's practically in her nature to look and be so amazing.

"Percy, I have something for you." She said as she reached into her pocket. I was a bit nervous at first of what it was she was getting out, but what she got out made feel somewhat god smacked. It was my mom and I's old photo. It was the picture she and I had to live by for our lives. She gave it to me, and as I held it, I had to fight back whatever tears were trying to come down.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"I found it in your apartment after I killed Gabe and that other mortal Nancy." She explained.

'Wow, Gabe and Nancy dead, I never thought a day would come with either of them were around to harass me.' I thought to myself. I was grateful that Artemis brought this back to me, but the photo also hurt me a little since I still haven't gotten over my mom's death. I held the picture to my heart, still mourning my mom.

"Thank you." I said to her.

She nodded and then she came to right next to me on her bed. "Percy, I want you to know, your mother with be in the fields of Elysium, watching over you." She said.

"I wish I could be with her one last time." I said.

"I know it hurts Percy, but try not to let your mother's death get the best of you. You can still find ways to feel happiness. And there will always be people like us to be around for you." She said. I nodded and managed a slight smile of gratitude.

"You should probably clean up the rest of yourself. The shower and laundry room is through the door in the back." She said. **(I know it's just a tent and tents don't have showers in them. But you never know what could and couldn't be when it comes to the Olympian gods. Think of it like the scene of Hermes in 'Percy Jackson The Sea of Monsters', Hermes ran a post office and he had a door that led to a huge ass factory.)**

I nodded and went to the door she told me to go to. I didn't exactly expect much with this being a tent. But I suppose I should've known better to do that since this the tent of Lady Artemis herself. The room looked amazing, like a room you see in houses, apartments, and hotels, only bigger. I took off my clothes, put them in the washer, yeah, I actually know how to do laundry, and got in the shower. I just pretty much let the water rinse all over my body and let the steam sooth through my body. I can't help but wonder how I got to this point. One minute I was nobody in one world, and then I get so many admirers in only one day. It makes me wonder what my mom would think or say about this. Would she be proud, shocked, happy, or curious of how this is all working out? I'll probably never know.

After what I assumed was half an hour, I turned the shower off and got out. I grabbed one of the towels on the hangers and wrapped it around my waist. I was now clean. My clothes were done in the washer machine, but I couldn't put them back on or take them and leave because I still needed to dry them. I threw them in the drying machine, and of course like all other clothes, I was gonna have to leave them in there for an hour. As of this moment, I don't have anything to wear other than the towel around my waist right now.

Even though it probably wasn't too good of an idea, I exited the room to find Artemis sleeping on her bed. She wasn't in her dress anymore; she was just in her undergarments. She looked so peaceful, so I decided to go against waking her up and disturbing her.

I was gonna just leave and head out, But I guess Artemis was only half asleep. "You can stay here if you want." She said opening her eyes. She moved a little for a place near. I knew what she was referring to, but instead of lying down, I just sat on the edge.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." I said.

"You won't, you're more than welcome to". She said, getting herself into a sitting position.

"I hate being a burden on you." I said.

"You're not a burden, and don't think of yourself as one." She said scooting closer to me.

This was making me nervous a little bit. She was really close to me. I was really starting to feel nervous around her.

"You don't need to be scared of me." She said.

"I'm not scared, I'm just nervous." I admitted.

"Nervous?" She questioned.

"Well, I've never really been so close to a beautiful woman before." I said.

**(Fair Warning: Sex Scene)**

She looked at me wide eyed.

'Oh shit, did I really just say that? Man, I think that's gonna complicate things here.' I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and her staring at me wide eyed, she suddenly just grabbed a hold of me and threw me on her bed. I was starting to freak out. I thought she was gonna throw some sort of tantrum at me, but what she was doing was completely different from what I kinda thought. She unwrap the towel I had around my waist while staring deep into my soul. Then she grabbed my hands and brought them to her hips. The way she was making eye contact with me was like hypnotism or something, because I felt myself not able to move even if I wanted to. Then she brought her face closer to mine. She opened her lips and brought them to mine. She was kissing me, and I couldn't help but kiss right back. The kiss started off slow and passionate, but as we kept kissing, it got more heated and rough. Eventually, we went from gentle kissing to deep throating each other.

As we were deep throating each other, we flipped side so that I was on top of her and she was underneath me. We both broke the kiss because we really needed to breathe, but neither of us seemed to want to break eye contact. While still staring at each other in the eyes, I pulled her panties off and she took off her bra. Then we got back to kissing each other and this kiss was more intense, if that was even possible at this rate. That was when we took it up to the next level. I entered her, and believe me; I've never felt anything like this before. She was extremely tight. I could barely get half of myself inside her. She was trying to keep moans as low on volume as possible, but she wasn't doing too good of a job. With me and her trying to get me fully inside her, she was just moaning like crazy. I was able to help a little by kissing her still, but that didn't help too much either really.

After many attempts, we were able to get myself fully inside her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck while I got my arms around the small on her back. We were thrusting at each other as steady as we could, but we both wanted so much from each other that for the most part, we were thrusting like crazy.

After about half an hour of unbelievable sex, we were both exhausted and completely spent. We laid there with me still inside her, breathing, sweating, and holding each other. When we looked each other one last time before she brought me in for another kiss, though this one was just a gentle one since neither of us had the energy for another rough one. As this kiss went on, I flipped us over so she was on top and me underneath her again. She still had me inside her and I had a feeling she wasn't gonna let me out for a while longer. After the kiss, she rested her head on my chest and I just laid my head on the pillows, staring at the top of the tent. After a little while, we both fell asleep, with me still inside her and the both of us still holding each other in a tight and what I was assuming, a loving embrace.

**Wow, this chapter went longer than what I was expecting. I completely lost track of how much I was typing. Though there's nothing to complain about. The more the merrier. Well I'm gonna stop here and work on my other fanfictions. Take care people.**

**P.S. This Tuesday, October 7, that's when 'The Blood of Olympus' is being released. That should be very exciting. Okay, later.**


	7. No Evil Deeds Go Unpunished

**Results went from 91 favorers and 108 followers to 107 favorers and 127 followers. Reviews are at 42. Not much of an improvement, but as always, better than nothing. I really like how everyone who reads this takes a very huge interest in it. I never would've thought this fanfiction would so many interests in a small amount of time and only a small handful of chapters. Shadow Gumball of Death and I are very happy to see this story alive and well.**

**Well here's chapter 7, but before I start this chapter, there's something I need to share with you all real quick about it so you don't end up getting confused or anything. Shadow Gumball of Death has asked me to put his OC in this fanfiction, which is exactly what you'll all see here.**

**Name: Leo.**

**Gender: Male.**

**Age: As old as time itself. (But looks between ages 15 to 17)**

**His domain: Time, space, gravity, multi-verse, universe, reality, fiction, and (self-proclaim) god of sweets.**

**Looks: White hair like snow that just above his shoulder. Left eye red like blood and right eye blue like water. He wears black cargo pants, black combat boots, black jacket that stop above the ankles, and a plain white V-neck T-shirt. He's kind of lean, but got a well tone muscle, but not too much. He stands 5'1 inches tall.**

**Personalities: A bit childish, but mature when he's serious or mad. He hates being call small or any related height thing to him. (Just think Edward Elrice)**

**Parents: son of Chaos, primordial goddess of space, mysteries, confusion, and the entire universe. He has no father. He was born by his mother alone like Chaos' other children Eros, Gaia, Erebus, Tartarus, and Nyx, and like how Jesus was from Mary.**

**Alright, there's you description of Gumball's OC, hopefully I can make him look pretty good in this fanfiction, and hopefully this, along with some other shockers I'll be throwing down eventually, will make you all more anxious for this fanfiction than ever. I don't know if I'll be able to get Gumball's OC involved in everything he asks for, but I'll do my best for him. Enjoy chapter 7.**

Leo's POV

Life is never easy. Life is not without pain and sacrifice. Without the pain we are meant to endure, we will never be able to discover our strengths and battle our weaknesses. Many that are born take life for granted. People can take their lives as nothing more but a joke and a sick game. We are meant to endure pain, but we not meant to let ourselves be corrupted or be a part of the darkness that tries to infest our hearts and minds. Life is a gift, a rare gift, a gift that we all only receive once, and a gift that can't possibly be given to one more than once. Those who let themselves become part of the darkness look as them as the most important people ever and are too full of themselves. They look as others as people who are nothing more but a disgrace and a waste of life, that they were born by accident. In truth throughout this universe, there are no such things as accidents. There's not even such a thing as a coincidence. Everything that happens in our lives happens for a reason. Everything happens for a purpose, even the slightest of activities is meant to happen for a purpose in the future. Most cannot see this because they are too concerned about what has happened, what can happen, and what may one day happen that will bring harm to them and those who they care for. That is why there is a saying that relieves us of such a fear and allows us to enjoy our lives to our fullest: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, which is why it is called, a present.

Darkness is not an easy thing to battle or to even control, but those who let themselves become one with the darkness and let themselves bring it with them to cause harm to others must not be unpunished. A perfect example is the case of two named Gabe Ugliano and Nancy Bobofit bringing darkness to torment an innocent and one of a heart of pure love and selflessness named Percy Jackson. No boy should suffer the burden of facing such darkness.

It was he who was believed to be the weak one. Gabe and Nancy made it so that it seemed that they were the strong and their victim Percy the weak. In truth, it was they, who recently died, who were weak, and Percy who was the strong one. It takes great strength and a willing heart to face the darkness, only the weak dare to embrace it. By giving themselves to the darkness, they were the true weaklings. Percy Jackson is no weakling. He has faced darkness through every moment of his life, and though he's negative towards himself, he has a heart that others can only lack and dream to have. He faces darkness with every fiber of his existence and has no intention to let the darkness win, not even in death. Little does Percy Jackson fully realize, he is the light in the darkness that fights and conquers what the darkness attacks with. Percy Jackson expresses another saying, a saying that has been forgotten, a saying that is believed to be nothing more but a lie, and a saying that is believed to be nothing more but a false hope: There is no darkness that can defeat the light.

With all that being said, I should probably update on what happened to the souls of Gabe and Nancy after they died. They were sent to the fields of punishment by the three judges of the underworld, who are also three sons of Zeus himself: Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus. True, their places were assured there, though I personally would've thrown them in the depths of Tartarus. That's what I was thinking at first, but now, I have a better idea for these two. My power as a primordial god and a son of Chaos surpasses the power of the Olympians, the Titans, and the Giants. My brothers and sisters, well, to be perfectly honest, in some ways I'm stronger than them, but in a few other ways, they're stronger than me. When it comes to a primordial, there really isn't much telling who's stronger and who's weaker. Technically we're all equally a matched. Except for our mother, Chaos is more powerful than all six of us in every way.

Anyways, the punishment I have in mind for those two is to make them feel what they made Percy Jackson feel. I intend to make them face the darkness they thought they had in their control. That is why I'm traveling to the realm of Erebus **(The primordial god Erebus is the underworld itself, just like how the primordial god Tartarus is the realm of Tartarus itself.)** and paying them a visit.

When I get to them, they look at me in total fear, just the way I want them too. "Who are you?" They both whimpered.

They weren't worthy of knowing my name or who they were in the presence of, so I decided that I should just let them know what I was here for. "I am he who has come to bring the pain you cause to others on yourselves." I simply explained.

Before they could say anything or react, I sprang into action. I used my powers through my left eye, which was the eye of mine that was as red as blood, to send them into their own darkness. My eye began to glow an even darker shade of red and was beginning to release an aura around it that was a blackish-scarlet **(Scarlet: combination of red and orange.)** color and began their punishments. As my eye spread its aura, their eyes became clouded and with nothingness and lost their colors. They began to dissipate as the exact same color of aura and disappeared into their darkness.

"Enjoy your terror." I happily stated.

Gabe's POV and Punishment

As I fell on what felt like a hard concrete floor, that little shit Jackson came into my sight. I got up so I could go take that little shit out.

"Alright Jackson, here comes the bull." I stated, charging at him to beat the shit out of him, like how I used to. But when I was reaching distance, he ducked and he kicked me in the knees.

"!" I shouted. He broke my knees. How do I know, I can't feel them, and I can't stand on my legs anymore. I came down, angered that I let him do this to me.

Then out of nowhere, he began to hurt me more. He never said anything, nor did he even show any kind of emotion while he was inflicting pain on me. I couldn't what I felt more, scared of being abused like this, or scared that Jackson was seemed to have just become my worst nightmare.

After an hour or so, I ended up having two black eyes, no teeth, broken knees, bruised nose, a twisted right arm, a sprained left elbow, and my ribs all smashed and broken. I can't believe this kid is making this happen to me.

"Doesn't feel good do it, people abusing you when you can't do anything to defend yourself?" Asked the voice of that guy with that red eye.

"What do you want from me?" I weakly asked.

"I want you to suffer the way you made Percy Jackson suffer. You abused him for the first seventeen years of his life, so I'm gonna let him make you feel the way you made him feel for the next seventeen years." He explained.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, but that was all I got to shout because Jackson just kicked me in the throat. Now he was getting a broken beer bottle out of nowhere and was advancing towards me with it. I tried to run, but I couldn't move away at all. All I could do is let him continue to break me.

Nancy's POV and Punishment

When I woke up, I was freaking out. I was tied up to the ground and I didn't have any clothes on. I was completely naked and there was nothing I could do to try to cover myself. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I saw Jackson coming towards me.

"What are you doing here Jackson?" I spat. He didn't answer me. He didn't even seem to have any emotions on his face either. I've never seen him like this before, and it was very frightening.

"Percy, what's going on?" I asked while shaking in fear.

"Young Percy Jackson here is going to make you feel the pain you made him feel." Said the voice of that red eyed weirdo.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still scared.

"You've been sexually harassing Percy for five years, so he'll be doing the exact same thing to you." He explained.

"You not seriously gonna let him touch me are you!?" I asked freaking out even more.

"Touch you? No, I'm gonna have him rape you so much, you won't be able to walk anywhere ever again." That weirdo said again.

After that said, Percy jumped on me and began raping me. I've never felt so violated. He was raping me, and he was being completely rough and brutal about it. I kept screaming in pain and agony, begging for someone to make this stop. It didn't stop, it just kept getting worse, and I just couldn't handle it.

'God, help me!' I thought and cried to myself.

**(Damn, I'm bad. Nothing like a little payback for the damage one has done to you. Well, I hope you enjoyed imagining Percy torturing Gabe and Nancy as much as me. With that being done, let's see how things are going at Camp Half-Blood shall we?)**

Percy's POV

As I began to stir awake from a peaceful slumber, I couldn't help but feel good yet rough at the same time. I was wondering why I was feeling like this. I had no idea. As my body began to wake up on me, I slowly began to notice something, sort of. I felt my arms around what felt like another body. I slowly began to open my eyes and what I saw nearly made me flip myself. I saw Lady Artemis in my arms with back towards me and one of her hands holding mine. I would've freaked out, if yesterday's event didn't instantly come back to my mind. I began to recall everything, Ares' sons trying to kill me, Artemis and her hunters coming to my rescue, Artemis trying to treat my wounds as best as she could, and later her and me having sex.

I don't exactly know what made her pounce on me like that, but I didn't care much about that. What I did care about though was what was gonna happen to her because of this. She's supposed to be a virgin, and I just ruined that last night. Will I get her in trouble for it? Will she be exiled from the other Olympians? Will her reputation be gone now because of me?

As I began thinking all of this, a familiar and very unpleasant feeling was coming. My blood was making its way out again. I slipped away from Artemis as quietly as I could and rushed to the bathroom. I'd rather not share too much of what happened in there exactly, so I'll just try to summarize it all up for you. The blood began coming from my mouth, then my nose, then eventually it began coming from my wounds from yesterday. There was a mess everywhere around me. I lost so much blood that I felt myself losing consciousness.

**(I hate doing this to Percy, but I have to so I can try to make this give everyone some suspense, to be eager to death on what will happen next. I'm sorry to everyone, especially you Percy.)**

Artemis' POV

When I woke up, I was hoping to find Percy by me awake or asleep and for this to be a good morning. Unfortunately, I was wrong. When I woke up, I looked by my side to find that I was the only one in my bed. I was confused on why he wasn't here with me, but I was also a little worried. When I looked around, It doesn't look like he left at all. The tent was still closed, nothing looked different from last night, and everything hadn't been touched since last night. I can easily tell all of this because my senses as the goddess of hunting are keen and unmatchable.

I guess I wasn't fully awake yet, because I didn't hear anything until like five minutes after I woke up. I heard a groan of pain coming from my bathroom. I knew straight away that it was Percy. I got up straight away and rushed to see what was going on. What I saw really scared me. Percy was at the toilet with blood coming out of him with no control, and that he was in so much pain.

"Percy!" I exclaimed as I rush towards him. "Percy, what's wrong!?" I asked worriedly.

"My Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, it's . . . it's acting out of control. My bl . . . my blood is spilling everywhere." He weakly said.

There was no doubt about that. His blood was literally making a blood bath in the toilet and on the ground around him. I had no idea what to do with him. I wish I could help him, but I had no idea what I could do to help. I was freaking out almost as much as him. I didn't know anything about medicines like how my brother Apollo, so I couldn't just heal him. I wasn't gonna get Apollo to come here either. It was tempting, but how is he supposed to react when he knows I'm naked, a boy is naked and dying in my tent, and that I was as scared as fuck for him. I could give him some nectar and ambrosia to try to help him, but I had no idea what help that would be at this point of time. They help with open wounds and loss of energy, but they can't help too much with broken limbs or the loss of a body part. So I doubt they can help with a cancer that as serious as this.

So I just did what was the only idea that came into my head. I ran out to get my clothes on as fast I could, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Percy's waist, and I teleported him to the Infirmary.

"Lady Artemis?" Asked Chiron.

"Chiron, Percy's cancer is acting up and I have no idea what to do! He needs help!" I explained.

"Alright, bring him over quickly!" He stated, starting to freak out as well.

I sat him on a bed and some satyrs, who were hired as the medical directors around here, came in right away and began looking into way they could help Percy. I couldn't bear to look, so I went outside his room and went to the wall, feeling so sad and worried for him.

"Artemis, what's going on?" asked a voice that I wasn't in the mood for right now. I turned to see all the other Olympian gods right behind me, staring at me with confusion and suspicion of what I was so sad about.

"FATHER!" I stated even more as scared as fuck now. This is not gonna be good.

**I think that will settle for this chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it for Percy suffering from his kemoe. But please try to understand I had to make this chapter like this. If I didn't throw in a moment where his kemoe acts up, the story would probably start to suck, and I may make it look like Percy's recovering from his kemoe, which he technically isn't supposed to. But maybe the part of Gabe and Nancy suffering the way Percy did will help lighten the mood you feel about this chapter.**

**Well, I think this was pretty good chapter, and I hope you all agree with me, despite how Percy is doing right now. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as I can. So until then, read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope you like what I did with your OC so far. I had a hard time finding out how I was gonna make his role fit in this story. But I was able to come up with something. I don't know how you describe the way he uses his powers, but I hope you're okay of how I'm having him use them. I'll have him appear later on again. Take care buddy.**


	8. Fade To Black

**Results went from 107 favorers, 127 followers, and 42 reviews to 115 favorers, 133 followers, and 52 reviews. Slowest rate increase, but that's no big deal. I've had worse, not to mention, I don't really expect fast rate increases for every chapter I make, that would be crazy. Well, I hope the next chapter you like. So here's chapter 8.**

Artemis's POV

"Artemis, what is going on here?" My father Zeus asked.

I couldn't just tell him that I was emotionally having a heart attack because of a man I gained feelings for from the very first moment I met is suffering from a great illness right now. I'm Artemis; I'm one of the virgin goddesses. Well, was a virgin, can't say I still am now really. After all, last night I had sex with Percy Jackson. I'm not too sure if I meant to come on him like that, but I couldn't control myself. Percy said he was nervous when he's near me and that the reason is because he's never been so close to a beautiful woman. Beautiful woman, those words still echo in my head. It really touched my heart. He got even more nervous after he said that. He was scared that what he said would offend me. But it didn't, it surprised me, and I just couldn't stop myself. I had to express my feelings. I tried to stop, but the fiercer we got, the more we continued; the more I began to care less about my oath. I just didn't care anymore. I just wanted Percy to feel loved, I wanted to feel loved, and what we did was what we needed to feel that way. It may come with consequences later, but I can't seem to care about that either. I just care about making Percy's last few days on earth worth remembering.

"There was trouble with someone, and I'm worried about it." I explained, not wanting to go any further than that.

"What trouble?" Zeus asked, not satisfied with my answer.

"Someone got extremely sick, and needed to be brought to the Infirmary." I said.

He still wasn't too satisfied with my answer, but I still wasn't going to tell him the full story, especially with all the other gods here.

"Who?" Zeus simply asked.

"I don't know, just someone that was really sick and that needed help." I said, getting a bit irritated.

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?" Zeus challenged.

"I don't know, now if you don't mind, I have to back to my hunt to check up on things." I stated. My father may be stronger than me, but that doesn't mean I can't stand up to him when I want to.

"Very well, gods dismiss." Zeus said.

As they were leaving, I sighed in relief that that was over.

"Artemis?" I heard someone say near me. I opened my eyes to see Poseidon still standing there.

"Poseidon." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He walked towards me until he was standing in front of me.

"Artemis, does this business you're in right now have anything to do with my son?" He asked.

I was a little scared of answering his questions, but this was Poseidon I was talking to. Poseidon is my uncle, and he's not as rough or strict as my father Zeus. Poseidon is a lot easier to be around and to talk to, especially in situations like this.

"Yes, this is about Percy Jackson." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"He has a terrible case of cancer that's acting up and he . . . he's dying." I said, feeling like I could just burst into tears any minute now.

"Is that why you seem so sorrowful?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, he's dying and I feel like I'm not doing enough for him." I said.

It was after I said that that tears began to form from the corner of my eyes. Poseidon came up and held me. "Go ahead, let it out." He said calmly.

And that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. My tears were just coming at a rapid pace. If I did this to anyone else, their shirt would be soaked from my crying on them, but with Poseidon, my tears don't do anything. He's the god of the seas after all, he can choose on whether or not he wants to get wet or when he wants to stay dry. I wonder how much of his father's power Percy has in him right now.

When I began to calm down, I unwrapped myself from Poseidon and slowly began to calm myself and my breathing down. I was thankful Poseidon was still here. He always knew how to calm me down and to make things better for me. I didn't really feel any better with Percy suffering from his kemoe right now, but I at least got my tears out and I didn't feel as broken right now.

"Thank you Poseidon." I said.

"You're welcome, and I'm almost afraid to ask, but why do you smell and look funny?" He asked, looking pretty confused.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not. I was afraid. If anyone found out about any of this, things would begin to go downhill fast. But then again, this is Poseidon I'm talking about. He's the one I always go to when I'm feeling down or depressed. He practically knows me better than I do. Maybe telling him wasn't a good idea, but telling is a lot better than telling my father or any other god. Not to mention, he's bound to get it out of me sooner or later. If there's one thing about Poseidon that anybody that knows him can ever forget, it's that he's very persuasive. He's very persuasive, just like his father, my grandfather, Kronos. It's a habit he got from he was persuaded by his father to serve him and the titans.

Not too many people know of this story **(And this is a true story about Poseidon by the way.)**, but there was once a time where Poseidon joined his father Kronos to destroy Olympus. Like Hades, my other uncle, does today, Poseidon deep down envied Zeus' title as king of the gods and wished it for himself. This was sometime just before the destruction of the ancient city of Atlantis. Kronos learned of Poseidon's envy and he used that against him. Kronos tempted Poseidon promises of great and unlimited power and the throne of Olympus if he and the titans were freed. Poseidon didn't want anything to do with his father, but Kronos wasn't going to take no for an answer. For despite the fact he hated to admit it, Kronos needed the help of one of his children to finish what he started. Not to mention, Poseidon's envy wouldn't die either at the time. So despite he knew he would probably regret it later, he agreed to help Kronos. Luckily for the world's existence though, Kronos' plan failed. Poseidon was going to use the people of Atlantis to free his father. Kronos was so close to being freed too, but there were some Atlanteans that rebelled against Kronos, and were able to prevent the return of the titans, but at a price. To ensure the return of the titans a complete failure, the people of Atlantis were forced to sacrifice themselves as well as their own city. It was the only way they could destroy the gateway between Atlantis and Tartarus. The destruction of Atlantis was what helped Poseidon rebel against his father and turn away from the temptation. True Poseidon desired Zeus' title and throne, and maybe he still does, but no part of any of his desires to rule as an all-powerful being in the entire universe ever involved bringing death and destruction to any innocent people. He was ashamed of himself afterwards, but he was forgiven by the rest of us, and was welcomed with open arms.

Anyways, main point, I might as well tell him now.

"I found Percy suffering badly as soon as I woke up and I had to help him." I explained.

"How did you find him as soon as you woke up? I learned from your letter that you met him and you two started a 'sort of' friendship, but how did you find him as soon as you woke up without having to look around camp for him?" He asked, getting suspicious and a little teasing.

"He was in my tent last night." I said getting a little nervous.

"Why was he in your tent?" He asked with a smirk starting to form on his face.

"I had him stay for the night so I could make sure he doesn't get hurt during the night." I said getting really nervous.

"And?" He asked me to continue, while his smirk was getting bigger.

"And . . . we kinda . . . had sex." I said with my nervousness skyrocketing right now.

"You had sex with my son?" He asked in disbelief, but in the good way, not bad.

I nodded my head. He just then started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow as to why he was laughing at me right now.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what he found funny about this.

"I never thought you would actually break your vow of maidenhood, especially with my son." He said through his laughs.

He was right, breaking my vow isn't one the most likely things to happen. But come on, it's not my fault that I've actually fallen for someone who not only has had terrible experiences in life, but who has a charm that even I can't possibly ignore. Though I had to admit, it actually was a bit funny that I would actually do something like that. I don't know why, but when Poseidon laughs, it's hard for me not to laugh.

"It's pretty weird ain't it?" I asked through a little snickering.

"I'm very proud of him." He said with happy tears coming out of his eyes. He probably only used his powers to do that. When he said that, I couldn't help but blush.

Just as we were having our conversation, a satyr came out of Percy's room. Our good moods were immediately forgotten about as Poseidon and I rushed over to the satyr to find out what's going to happen to Percy.

"Well, how is he?" Poseidon asked me, beating me to the question. Probably a good thing he did, it would be weird to the satyr if I was the one to ask that.

"He's unconscious right now. We were able to clean up all the blood and get it to stop so he wouldn't lose any more blood, but his body is covered in bruises and scares. It appears to be what made his cancer act up so badly. Any idea on how those injuries might've happened?" He explained and asked us.

"He was being beaten up by the sons of Ares yesterday." I said.

They both were shocked to hear that. I don't blame them really. I was really shocked too. The only difference is that they only heard about it, I witnessed it in person. So I was just as shocked as they are right now.

"I think I'm gonna have to send some Cyclopes to teach them a lesson." Poseidon said angrily.

"Well, they certainly beat him pretty badly. His cancer, from which I gathered is Non-Hodgkin lymphoma, was out of control. We were able to stop him from losing any more blood, but his life has been greatly scarred. And I'm afraid that's not the worst of it. We ran some tests on him, and his cancer is starting to enter into his lungs. He doesn't have too many chances of waking up, and even if he does wake up, he will have such a difficult time with breathing." The satyr explained.

"Can you treat his cancer at all?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm afraid we can't risk anything. We could try, but any treatment at this rate may just kill him rather than help him." The satyr explained.

"What are the chances he'll survive?" I asked worriedly.

I could see the 'What the fuck?' look in his eyes, but he's smart enough not to get on my case in anyway about it. "Give the state of things, approximately only a 10% to 15% chance. He's lost a huge amount of blood and with how bad he looks right now, if he doesn't die now, he will eventually." He said in a depressed way. Not depressed that he doesn't care about Percy, but depressed that he's suffering and is gonna die very soon.

"How much time would he have left if he doesn't die yet?" Poseidon asked.

"If the test results we were able to get on his health are correct and if he's able to survive the amount of pain he's in right now, he probably has approximately 1 month left." He said sadly.

No, no, this can't be happening. He had to have had months before and now because Ares' sons, he only has approximately 1 month now. I can't tell how I feel more, angry or sad. I was sad about Percy dying a lot sooner now, and angry at Ares for having so many heartless sons and/or his sons daring to hurt him like this. Either way, I'm nowhere near in a good mood. And neither was Poseidon, I can promise you that.

"Can we see him?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, just keep it brief, it's best for him to be left alone to heal, if he can." He said, heading out of the Infirmary.

Poseidon and I went in to see Percy. He was definitely unconscious. He looked as is death could become him. His skin was losing its color, he definitely had scares and bruises all over him, and it hardly looked like he was even breathing. He just looked so broken. Poseidon and I both sat of either side of him. Poseidon took one of his hands to hold Percy's hand, while he used the other to rub his head. Me, I placed my hands on his shoulders, my head on his neck, and was shedding tears for him. I don't think I've ever been so sad in my immortal life. I was praying to the original Greek goddess Chaos that he wouldn't die like this.

After gods know how many minutes exactly, Poseidon suggested that we leave so we could let Percy rest. I didn't want to go anywhere, but as much as I hate to admit it right now, he's right. We really did have to leave him be so he could gain his strength back. Before I got up, I planted a firm kiss on his lips.

When we left the infirmary, Poseidon told me to keep in touch with him so that he can help keep an eye on his son before he went back into the seas. I agreed to keep in touch with him. Then I went over to my encampment to check and see how everyone was doing. When I got there, it looked like they've been waiting for something. They've been waiting for me no doubt, waiting for their orders on what needs to be done today.

"Milady, what happened?" Zoe asked.

"Percy's cancer acted up this morning girls, so I had to take him to the infirmary immediately." I explained.

"How is he?" Zoe asked with worry and concern.

"Thanks to those snarling bastards Ares calls his sons; he only has approximately 1 month of his life left now, if he doesn't die from his injuries from last night." I said, feeling the need to break into tears again. But I wasn't going to let myself break again, especially not in front of my hunters. I need to remain as their wise and strong leader to them.

They all looked like their own arrows were just thrust threw their hearts. Even though they hardly know Percy, they know that he's going a very difficult time right now, and that what Ares' sons did to him, he didn't deserve.

"As for your orders, uh . . . just . . . do whatever you want today, I don't know what else to tell you." I said as I made my way back to my tent. I knew they were all staring at me right now, but I didn't care. I was too depressed to care right now. I just went straight to my bed. It still had the smell of sex all over it, just like me, but I didn't care. I actually preferred it that way, because it reminds me of what Percy and I did last night. It made me feel that despite the fact he isn't here with me right now, a part of him is. And that, that's what makes me feel a little better right now. Which is exactly why I'm not gonna take a shower, not today at least, but I intend to let the smell of sex remain for as long as I can let it.

Leo's POV

As Gabe Ugliano and Nancy Bobofit suffer, their darkness fades away, but at a very slow pace. As I once said before, what they get is no more than what they deserve. They shall suffer for their crimes, and I suppose I have Artemis to thank for that. I would've killed them myself, but my mother Chaos forbids me from killing others, or torturing them if they're still alive. She says that killing another being is not only wrong, but not what we are made for. Killing is never the answer nor was it meant to ever be considered. Perhaps things could've been like that, if the original humans Adam and Eve didn't turn their backs on he who gave them life.

You know, the Christians have a guy who can do anything and everything he wants, and who was around long before any of us primordial were even born. Now that's a true God.

Er, anyways, making those two suffer is an accomplishment. But before I can possibly be satisfied with my work, there are other things that must be done. The boy Percy Jackson is in need of comfort as he rests and battles through his pain and sorrow. As my mother once taught me when I was a child, if you ever long for a miracle, you don't wait for them to happen, you make them happen. Miracles can only be gained if you work your life for them. They happen every day, and they can always happen no matter what, you just need to believe in yourself to make any miracle possible. That is how I intend to lend to Percy, a miracle that will help him battle the darkness bestowed upon him. And I may know just the perfect miracle for him.

Percy's POV

I can't see anything around me. All I see is utter blackness. I feel so lost, like I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm even at right now. I remember my kemoe acting up, but I can't really remember anything after that. I can only see a small glimpse of a woman, a girl, and a camp of some sort. I just wish there was something to help me, because I feel like a four year old who's afraid to sleep in the dark all by myself.

"You have nothing to fear Percy Jackson." I heard a voice say, but I couldn't see anyone else around or see where that voice came from.

"Who's there?" I asked as bravely as I could, but probably didn't succeed in.

"A friend is all, or perhaps something more like, as the mortals say, a guardian angel." The voice said.

I wanted to believe this friend/guardian angel, but I was too scared to. Just then, a white light started to shine right behind me. I looked to see what was going on. I saw a man in the light. I have no clue who he is, he definitely isn't someone I've ever met before, at least as far as I can remember of my life as of this moment.

"Fear not young one, I have only come to bring you comfort in your time of need." He said as the blackness he was beginning to replace with a sun filled sky, trees, grass, and flowers in the ground, and animals roaming around the land in peace and joy. This place was so beautiful.

Just when I thought I couldn't be any more surprised, he made another light shine right near him. That light revealed another person, a woman. Who I saw form from this light made tears begin to swell in my eyes.

"Mom?" I asked in disbelief.

"Percy." She said as she opened her arms, smiling warmly at me.

"MOM!" I exclaimed as I charged at her, hugging her like my life depends on it, which I'm kinda thinking and even hoping was true.

We just stood there, hugging each other, and I was shedding some tears. I didn't care if was looking like some sort of wimp, I was just happy to see my mother again.

"Thank you." I said to the guy who brought her here, and helping me kill my worries I had a few minutes ago.

He just smiled and bowed his head. "You two have fun here. This is a world where you will find all the time you need to feel nothing but happiness." He said as he began to fade away with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on Percy, we have a lot of catching up to do." My mom happily replied, and in which I was more than happy to happily agree with.

**I think that'll work for this chapter. It didn't come as the way I was expecting to come out exactly, but it works for me. Hopefully it works for you guys too. So until I update the next chapter, which will probably be pretty soon if I'm not as busy as I think I'll be, read, enjoy, review (recommended), favor and/or follow.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, I hope you like the role I gave your OC in this chapter. Also, just I let you know ahead of time buddy, I've started the next chapter for the fanfiction you, my brother and I are working on, but it's coming to me pretty slowly. I probably won't have it ready until maybe Thanksgiving Break. I'll try to have it ready sooner, but I don't think I can get it any sooner than that. I'll do what I can though. Take care buddy.**


	9. Love Is In The Air

**Results went from 115 favorers, 133 followers, and 52 reviews to 143 favorers, 163 followers, and 66 reviews. I like how I get a lot of favorers and followers per chapter. It's an unbelievable yet amazing sight, even though I still kinda wish that the reviews would start to get to the hundreds sometime soon. Plus, I think I'm getting a lot better with how long I make these chapters. Usually, I wouldn't be too good at it, but I think this fanfiction has helped me with that problem. Well, here's the next chapter, and let's see how many shockers I can get in this chapter. Here's chapter 9 of 'A Dying Romance'.**

Percy's POV

-1 month later-

For once, I don't feel worried about my kemoe and everything. My mom and I have been having a great time together. We've been catching up on a lot of things. I told her of what's been going on at Camp Half-Blood for me. I told her everything from scratch. I told her of how I got instant pity from Lady Artemis and her hunters when they found out about my kemoe. She was very happy to hear that they were concerned for me instead of giving me a hard time. I also told her the incident with when I first met Clarisse. I have to admit, the reaction I got from mom wasn't the one I was expecting from her. I thought she would've flipped or something, but she was all happy and cheery about it. She was literally asking so many questions about it, and I was stuck answering them all. I also told her of the sons of Ares trying to kill me and Artemis saving me. She wasn't happy to hear of what the sons of Ares did, but she was very relieved that Artemis has a strong care for me. And of course, telling her of Artemis saving me lead to telling her of what Artemis and I did the same night. She was completely shocked, not that I wouldn't expect her to be. I don't know if she was shocked in a good way or in a bad way. But I know that she's at least pretty fascinated about there being a strong girl and a goddess who have both taken a very huge liking to me in such a short amount of time.

The place where that one guy sent us whose name I eventually learned is Leo is amazing. We've been having so much fun together. I've been asking for Leo to hang with us, he's only accepted a few times. Most times he said this should be a time for a mother and a son to spend together alone. From what it felt like, we've been here for over a month. And throughout that month, my kemoe didn't act up once, though that's probably only because this is all most likely happening in my head. From what Leo said, I'm still alive right now, I'm just in a coma, which I'm bound to wake up from pretty soon.

Right now, my mom and I are sitting on a hilltop, looking out to the land and sky. It was very breath taking.

"Percy." My mom started.

"Yeah mom?" I responded.

"When you return to Camp, please don't let yourself dwell on my death. Go on with your life and enjoy it. Find experiences that'll make you happy okay. I know you really miss me, but you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened and stop hurting yourself because of it." She said.

"I'll try mom, but it's not easy." I responded.

She nodded, and just as she was nodding, Leo came to us.

"Hey Perce, I'm sorry to take you away from your mother, but it's time for you to return to Camp. There are three girls awaiting you." Leo said.

"Three? I thought you said that there were two Percy." My mom said confused.

"There are, Clarisse and Artemis." I said, confused on there being three when I only recall two.

"Those two plus one who will be making a move very shortly the commander of Artemis' hunt Zoe." He explained with a smirk.

"So another girl who swore not to fall in love ever again has taken a liking to me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, better not keep her or the other two waiting." He said.

I nodded and turned to my mom to give her what would probably be the last huge I'll ever be able to give her. I hugged her tightly and firmly and she did the same to me. I had to keep my breathing level to prevent myself from crying. I didn't want to leave my mom, but I knew I couldn't dwell here forever, even though I wouldn't mind that too much. As I let go, my mom grabbed a hold of my hand before I could go. She unwrapped something from her neck. It was a necklace that had a shiny jewel I once found when I was six years old, three days before her birthday. I thought it was beautiful, and I thought it would look great on my mom. So I added it onto a necklace and gave it to as her birthday present. She wrapped it around my neck.

"You need it more than I do." She said as she tied it around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her again, thanking her for giving me this gift. Even though half of me would prefer for her to keep it since I made that necklace for her, the other half of me was very happy that she gave me it. I know she would be very happy if I had it and made sure nothing bad ever happens to it.

"Come on Percy, it's time to go." Leo said.

I regretfully unwrapped both of my arms from my mom and hers from me and made my way to Leo.

"Close your eyes and I will send you back to earth." He said.

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. "Just a few things before you go. First, when you wake up, make sure you make her feel loved the way she'll make you feel. And second, know that miracles are made by you alone. Good luck with the one you'll receive in a couple of months." He said with a slight hint of humor I detected in his voice.

"Wait what?" I asked confused and with my eyes still closed.

"Good luck pal." He said before I felt like I was traveling at light speed back to my unconscious body in Camp.

Artemis' POV

Here my hunters and I were, sitting in his room at 10:30 PM, praying and begging Chaos to please bring this poor man back to us. I was worried sick about him. The more this past month went by and he never woke up, I felt as if my heart could just blow up into millions of pieces and never able to be repaired from its damage. I was worried sick, but I was also as scared as fuck. I was scared that Percy may never wake up, that he may already be dead, that he might die before he even has the chance to even wake up, that . . . that . . . I can't handle it on my own.

Just as we were about to leave, we heard a low groan. We turned to see Percy beginning to stir from his sleep. I rushed to his side. Over the month, I told my hunters what happened to Percy and why he was in my tent. Needless to say, they were beyond shock. Never in a million years would they or anyone thought that I would actually break my oath of maidenhood, especially with a man that I only recently met. How is it my fault that I not only want to make a man on his death bed have the best of his remaining days and want to feel love between each other? But despite them being shocked, they seemed to be a little happy, and were more that okay to accept Percy as a sort of fatherly figure. Poseidon and I are still the only gods that know about this, though I don't really know how long it'll stay like that, especially given the certain state of things with me right now.

He began to slowly open his eyes. His eyes didn't have the light he had before, but he was awake, and that was all I cared about right now.

"Artemis?" He asked.

"Percy!" I exclaimed and tackled him in a big hug. He was caught off guard and was shocked about my sudden pounce on him, but he eventually hugged back.

"I missed you." I said to him. At this point, my hunters all gathered around us and were greeting and congratulating us for our relationship.

"I missed you too." He said.

I wanted to kiss him senseless, but I figured that lead to some sex and scaring my hunters, so I just peck him a few times on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Rough, but somewhat a little better I guess." He responded.

I'm not too sure if I could believe him when he said he thought he was feeling a little better, but I figured that it was best if we left it that way.

"Milady, perhaps we should let him get his rest." One of my leading hunters suggested. Yet again, I didn't want to go anywhere, but I knew it was best it I did. Percy needed to rest and try to regain his health back. So I gave him a kiss to the lips and got up from his bed.

"Alright girls, let's let Percy rest." I said as they all began to leave the room and return to their tents.

"And Zoe, I want you to make sure Percy is alright while I'm gone. Keep him company until he falls back asleep, and then return back to camp." I said when I found her in the group.

I wanted to stay myself, but I knew Zoe probably needed to have someone to talk with her about her feelings. She hardly talks to me or any of the other hunters about them, so I figured that Percy could help her out, not to mention, I need to travel contact Uncle Poseidon. I know he'll want to know that his son is alright and that he's wide awake now.

She just nodded and stood there until the rest of us left.

Zoe's POV

Why did Lady Artemis have to do this to me? I mean, I don't have anything against Percy, he's a great and wonderful man, but I know she'd keeping me here because ever since I started to feel for him to, I've haven't been myself lately. I've been a bit quiet, a little stressed, not too sociable than usual, and I've been overreacting about Percy a lot. Not only that, but I, along with that daughter of Ares Clarisse, have been making the lives of Ares' sons a living hell.

When Clarisse found out what her brothers did to him, she went ape shit on their asses. She was beyond pissed off that they just came out on him like that just because they were worried me being with him would ruin their social status and bring them to the bottom of the food chain. I was worried that Clarisse had something to do with that, but I was happy to know that she didn't, and that what happened to Percy she was just as angry about as I was. Ever since then, she and I decided to show the sons of Ares what it really means to really be at the bottom of the food chain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, though it didn't sound like I was as certain as I wanted to.

He began to scoot over to the side of his bed and lay his head on his hand and elbow on the bed. "How about you come sit down, you look like you need a friend to talk to." He said, patting a spot near him. It was as if he already knew why Artemis really wanted me here. I don't know why, but his gesture to be a friend to me was like a power of his own. I found myself walking over to him and sat down to where he was patting his bed on. Just being this close to him makes me feel very nervous. I just hope he doesn't get any funny idea about this.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his concern not slipping away from his voice.

"It's nothing against you Percy; it's just that I haven't been near a boy since Hercules." I blurted out. I don't why I just did that, it just somehow came out of my mouth.

"The son of Zeus who helped the gods defeat the giants in the giant war that happened sometime after Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades overthrew their father Kronos?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. I had to admit, I didn't think he'd know his mythology this well so soon.

"I guess he had your heart broken?" He guessed.

"Yeah." I said, remembering that day where he broke me all those years ago.

Later on eventually, Lady Artemis found me and made me the commander for her hunt. While I'm very happy to be a part of her hunt, a small part me can't help but wonder what my would be like if I had just stayed with my sisters and never met Hercules in the first place.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

He then leaned forward and placed his hand on mine in an attempt to try to comfort me. I couldn't help but blush at this. True, I've sworn to not fall in love with anyone, but I can't help but feel so warm and tingly inside when I'm near him and considering the fact he's touching me. Would it be a sin for me to fall in love with him? I mean, if Lady Artemis can, then why can't I?

"You know, if you ever need anyone around, I'll be around for as your friend." He said, giving my hand a friendly squeeze.

"I don't know." I said. I wish I could believe him, but after what Hercules did to me, I don't really know if I can.

"Why not?" He asked, and judging of how he sounded, it sounded like what I said kinda hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt him. I don't mean to be negative to him. He hasn't done anything to deserve any negativity from me. I just don't want to get hurt again.

"Percy, please understand that I wish I could believe what you're saying, but I just don't know if I can." I explained.

Percy didn't look as hurt as before, but I can tell he still wasn't too happy with what I said. I can't blame him really. He seemed to be in deep thought, as if trying to determine what's the best way for me to believe and trust him. He thought for a while until he seemed to have come up with an idea. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I'm more than ready for any surprise, or so I thought. What he did actually did surprise me, but it was nowhere near to what I was kinda expecting. He pulled out of his shirt the most beautiful jewel on a necklace I've ever seen in my immortal life. It was so shiny and beautiful, I have never seen such beauty before.

"Where did you get that Percy?" I asked, still amazed out of my mind.

"I found it when I was only six years old. I gave it to my mother for birthday. When I was unconscious, I met my mom in my head, and she told me to take it. Next thing I know, when I wake up, it's around my neck as if I've always had it. She gave it to me because she said I would need it. I think I now know what she may have been referring to. This was once a gift from me to my mom, but now, it's from me to my friend Zoe." He said happily and proudly as he placed it in my hand.

It was then and there that I knew I could trust him. There was no way I could prevent any tears coming out of my eyes. I was just so happy and filled with so much joy. I tackled him into a tight hug like how Lady Artemis did earlier, which he responded by hugging me back. Percy Jackson truly was a man, and a man that I could gladly give my life for. I shredded my happy tears on his shoulder while he rubbed my back to comfort me again.

**(Fair Warning: Sex Scene)**

**(In case you're wondering, I'm not going to put sexual activities in every chapter from now on. I know it may seem like that, but it's not. So don't worry if you're not into any fanfictions that involve sex, this fanfiction will only have a one or two more after this one.)**

As he held me and rubbed my back, I can't help but feel so tingly and so many goosebumps on my body. His ways of trying to comfort me were just pulling me towards him, even though he doesn't know it. As I began to settle my tears, I began to smell a hint of what smelled like sea breeze and coconut palm trees. It was so intoxicating, and when my cheek was slightly brushing against his, heat quickly spread through my body. I could also feel the muscles of his body. I had to admit for a kid with cancer, he was very well built. It was all just too much. No wonder he was able to capture Lady Artemis that one night. He possesses a charm that even Aphrodite could be jealous of. All these things were just doing crazy things to my hormones and I couldn't take it anymore.

'Milady, fucking forgive me for this.' I thought to myself.

I immediately began kissing and sucking on his neck. He was moaning and his arms were moving all over my back at a new found quickened pace. Afterwards, I straddled his waist and began to remove our shirts. I removed my bra afterwards. He seemed to be extremely nervous about this since he was blushing up a storm. I, not wanting to stop, smashed my lips back on his for a fiery and frenzy kiss. He eventually moves so that he's on top of me. A fire ignites in my stomach and I feel so alive, nervous, and yet excited.

I break the kiss and Percy groans as my lips touch his neck again, nibbling and licking, before they travel down his chest. His hands begin to rub circles into my stomach. I pushed away, wanting things to go faster. Percy stares at me for a second before his mouth finds my breasts and I collapse against the bed panting. His mouth on my breasts was almost enough to send me to Elysium. If this is what it feels like to be with someone who you can feel strongly for and who can do the same for you, then all the bad events I've had in my life were worth it if it got me to this point of time. My fingers fight with the button on Percy's jeans before I push his trousers down his tanned legs and push off his socks with my feet. Percy pulls back and stares into my eyes.

"We should stop." He pants.

"No!" That's all I say before my lips are back on his. We can't stop now. Not when I feel like this. I haven't felt this free and hungry in so long.

Percy rests his hands on my rear and begins to remove the rest of my clothing, so that we're both completely naked in bed. I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he begins to do what I did to his neck to me, kiss, nibble, suck, and lick, which I didn't mind one bit.

I knew that we should stop, but I can't even if I wanted to, which I don't. Why should I anyways? True, it's wrong, but Percy is just so special. He opened my heart and it's because of him that for once in my immortal life, I actually feel so complete, happy, and gladly wild hearted all at once. It was a feeling I couldn't afford to let go.

Our hands roam each other's bodies, getting to know each other. His kisses creep down my stomach and I arch my back, wanting so much more. In the end I have to beg.

"Please!" I whimper, pulling his face down to meet mine before he slides inside of me. We both moan, loudly, and then start moving hungrily against each other.

I felt so good and right, being here with him. Percy was so big, and he moving with such incredible speed. It made me wonder how Lady Artemis could've been his first, but it is what it is. I know I'm gonna have to not only take a cold shower in the morning, but I'm also gonna have to remind myself to slap myself if I end up hurting Lady Artemis because of this.

Percy keeps thrusting in and out of me, and his moves just kept getting faster and harder. I've never felt like this before. I'm in Elysium. Two thrusts later and both Percy and I reach our destination. We moan each other's names as we cum together.

When it's over Percy collapses against me and I hold his head between my breasts as I pant for air. We don't say anything and after a while he pulls out of me and throws himself onto the mattress next to me. Then I slid next to him and placed my head on his chest as well as pull the blanket over us. I was so tired and exhausted; my energy was just completely thrown out of my body. Percy then wrapped his arms around me again.

"Thank you Percy." I whispered.

"You're welcome Zoe." He whispered back.

Eventually, sleep came and found us both and we faded away in a peaceful slumber.

-Line Break-

When I woke up, Percy was awake too, rubbing my back again. Either it's a habit he has, or his hands have a power of their own.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I responded.

He then reached to his side and grabbed that necklace from last night. He placed it around my neck. "As long as you wear this, I give you my word of honor that I'll be your friend forever." He said looking me deep into my eyes.

I pulled him into a kiss, thanking him for being such an amazing man.

"Sorry if things end up getting rough between you and Artemis by the way." He said.

That when realization came jogging into my head. The Hunt has to be waiting for me right now, and Artemis will no doubt demand answers for my absence last night.

"It's not your fault." I said, though nervousness began to jog into me again.

"Percy, I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to go back to the encampment. I need to return to Lady Artemis." I said getting up to get my clothes.

He got up to gather his clothes as well. There was no need for anyone to see us both naked. "I understand, just be careful over there okay." He said.

"I will." I said.

After we were both fully dressed again, I ran as fast as I could to the encampment. I was most likely dead meat; I just hoped that I don't get in too much trouble. When I got there, I saw that there was no one awake yet, which helped settle my nervousness a little.

I went to Lady Artemis' tent to report of my absence of last night and to, if I have to, confess to my involvement in sexual activity with Percy Jackson. When I went in, I saw Lady Artemis wide awake, but she looked troubled. She looked like she didn't get any sleep at all. I hope she doesn't already know about what happened last night.

"Milady, are you okay?" I nervously asked.

When she saw me, she looked startled. She had a pretty worried expression on her face too. I guess that means that whatever her problem is right now, it has nothing to do with what Percy and I did last night.

"Zoe, we've got a huge problem." She said, looking away and sounding pretty nervous herself.

"What?" I asked, my nervousness now being replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"Zoe, I . . . I have something that'll make everything on Olympus for me very complicated.

"What?" I repeated.

"Something big is happening." She said, still not quite answering my question.

"What?" I repeated again, wanting to know what this is all about. Seeing milady like this was shocking enough, but what came afterwards was taking this shocker to a whole new level.

"I'm pregnant."

**Da da da, Artemis is in deep shit now. Well, I think that'll do for this chapter. So as always, read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow, and await the next update. And if it's at all possible, let's try to get the reviews in the hundreds as soon as possible.**

**What do you think Gumball? Does this cliffhanger completely blow your mind? I'll be honest; it actually did to me when I first thought of it. I hope you liked the chapter, as well as everyone else, I hope this was a good chapter.**

**P.S. I'll be starting some new fanfictions soon, so if you're interested, be on the lookout for those. Also, exams are coming up, so I may have to slow down on my updates so I can study for them.**


	10. It's Time For A Little Family Reunion

**Results went from 143 favors, 163 followers, and 66 reviews to 163 favors, 192 followers, and 83 reviews. I thank you all for these wonderful results, as does Shadow Gumball of Death. I'm still expecting to get to 100 reviews pretty soon, so I'm kinda hoping to reach there after this chapter or the chapter after this. I'll tell you, when he read the previous chapter I updated, he said I completely blew his mind. He said he had to reread the chapter a couple of times to make sure he read correctly. I'm very happy to hear that, and happy that all of you are very intrigued to read more of this story. Also, thanks to God, my exams are done and over with, and Christmas vacation is just starting, which means I can get back to working on my fanfictions again. For the next chapter, I don't think I have any shockers to throw at you all for it, just a chapter I'll work slowly through. And by that, I mean it'll be a chapter that'll most likely have random events on it. We'll see what I can come up with. Here's chapter 10.**

**P.S. Just to let you all know, I may focus more on working through editing my fanfictions. What I mean by that is go through them, look for grammar errors that I may have made but somehow failed to see beforehand, and fix them.**

**This is to Son of Athena5555. Thank you for your review. I've been rereading it a lot lately, and I just can't enough of it. I can't wait to hear how well you think this'll go from here. Thank you again, from me and Shadow Gumball of Death.**

**Son of Athena5555's review: Oh. My. Fucking. God. Ok I just started reading this and I am completely amazed by this. You, good sir, have managed to put romance, sorrow, pain, comfort, a bit of happiness, and a life lesson in this story. YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS?! This story is something else man, it's just a complete mind blower. As for the OC, it's an ok OC. Nothing good but nothing bad but hey that's only my opinion. What I really like is how you have managed to show a side of Clarisse that I don't think any of us have expected. And not to mention it can actually fit in well with her too! Please keep writing and working on this. I hardly come across with FF like this. And to be honest that's the only kind of FF I like to read. The ones that bring something a bit new, have guts to do something that the readers might hate but makes the story all the more better because of the plot twist and ones that bring a new world of imagination to the FF world. So keep up the great writing and I'll keep checking for an amazing update. Happy holidays by the way and I sincerely hope my comment has made you feel more confident about your already amazing writing.**

Zoe's POV

_"I'm pregnant."_

Oh my gods! Lady Artemis is pregnant! How is this possible? I mean, I know how happened and who the father obviously is, but how could something like this happen to her? I have never been so shocked before in my life. I just wonder how Percy is going to take the news. PERCY! Oh no! That just makes thinks even worse for me. Not only did I sleep with someone my lady has feelings for, but also with the father of milady's child. Oh, how could I be such a bitch?

"You're with child?" I nervously asked.

"Yes, I have a child, and Percy is obviously the father." She said.

I felt even worse than before. I've made the father of milady's child cheat on her. Well, maybe not cheat since they aren't exactly together. It doesn't change the fact that what I did was wrong though. I just don't know what to make of all of this.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Lady Artemis asked concerned.

"Yeah." I said, but not in a confident way really.

I knew I was gonna have to tell her sooner or later. Better to tell her sooner than later, I'll get in less trouble if I tell her now instead of later. "Um, milady, I need to confess to something." I started.

"Confess to what?" She asked confused.

"Well, you see, I – I . . ." I didn't know how to break this to her in the nicest way and in a way that won't make her feel so hurt or offended. "I kinda . . . – I . . . sorta . . . slept with . . . Percy." I finally finished.

I couldn't tell the expression she had on her face. Anger, Offence, Pain, Sorrow, Surprise, or all at once.

"You had sex with Percy? How? Why?" She asked, getting up from her bed and coming over to me.

"Well, after you left his room last night, we got to talking. He offered to a friend for me, and told him I didn't know if I could trust him due to what Hercules did to me, I didn't think I could trust him. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he gave me this as a sign of friendship." I began to explain and showed her the necklace Percy gave me last night.

When she saw it, she gently held it in the palm of her hand. Her expression was exactly the same as mine last night. She was enchanted by its beauty.

"Percy gave this to you?" She asked. I nodded my headed saying yes.

"How did he come by this?" She asked amazed.

"He said he found this when he was only six. It was just a jewel at first, but he had it made into a necklace and gave it to his mother on her birthday. When he was resting, he said she came to him in a dream and gave it to him. When he woke up, he found it around his neck, and he gave it to me. He said that as long as I have this, we will always be friends for each other. I couldn't help myself milady. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. His kindness just really touched my heart, and the heat he spread through me when I crashed him into a hug, and the way he smelled of sea breeze and coconut palm trees just kept bringing me closer to him, . . ." I tried explaining, but the memory of him was making me think about him and I was having trouble focusing what I was supposed to do right now. I can tell Lady Artemis was doing the exact same thing, dreaming about Percy.

"Anyways," I started, getting us both back on track. "It was too much for me to resist. I couldn't stop myself. I just lost control. I'm very sorry milady." I said.

I looked away from her as I began to feel a tear coming out of the corner of my eye. Artemis brought her hand to my face and turned my head to hers. She wiped the tear off of my face and didn't seem to be too angry at me right now.

"He is a wonderful man, isn't he?" She asked me, though it was more of a statement, not that I had any reason to say otherwise. I nodded my head yes again. "I understand Zoe." She said.

To say I was surprised by what she said was a bit of an understatement. "You mean to say you're not angry at me?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I am a bit angry, but remember we both already knew we both knew we had feelings for him, and it was only a matter of time when we'd both make a move on him." She said. I remembered that we both knew we felt emotional towards Percy, but I kinda thought we'd be fighting over him or something.

"So, what now?" I asked, unsure what to say or do now.

"Agree that since the two of us will most likely be in the same situation very soon, the two us share Percy." She suggested.

"Three." I simply said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"It may be three of us because a daughter of Ares named Clarisse has the exact same feelings for Percy as well." I explained.

"The girl who's been helping you humiliate Ares' sons?" She asked. I nodded yes. "Okay then. If she's on board, the three of us will be lovers of Percy Jackson until he dies."

"Agreed." I responded. This was gonna be interesting.

Percy's POV

After I got dressed, I didn't really feel like leaving the Infirmary quite yet, so I decided to just lay back down on the bed. I had many confusing thoughts in my head right now. Here I am, practically on my death bed, and I have three relationships with three girls. Well, one girl, one woman, and one goddess to be exact. I don't know what to make of this really. I don't really think I could be with any of them without hurting them. I only have a short amount of time to live, not to mention, two of them are already immortal and I'm nothing but a mere mortal. What can I possibly be worth to anyone when I'm dying right now?

Just these things were swimming in my head, someone came in the room. He looked like an older version of me. He had the same tan skin, sea green eyes, black messy hair, and everything. I'll be damned if he isn't who I think he is.

"Percy." He said.

"Dad." I responded.

He came and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I shrugged pretty grimly.

He nodded his head. "You're probably wondering who I am. I'm Poseidon." He said.

Poseidon, the Olympian god of the seas. Makes sense why I love water and prefer to swim more than anything.

"What do you want?" I asked, not really in too much of a good mood that he only picks the time to see me when I'm dying.

"I came here for you my son." He said.

"Thanks, but I think I have more than enough help already." I said bitterly, getting out of bed and now attempting to leave the Infirmary.

As I was reaching for the door, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Percy please, I just want to be here for you." He said.

I really didn't want to have him near me, but something about the way he said it made me think otherwise somehow. I sighed.

"How old was I when you left?" I asked.

"Seven months." He responded.

"Look, I don't care about being on my death bed throughout my life and you not being around. But I – I would've like to see you at least one time that I would've been able to remember you from." I said.

He looked pretty hurt by what I said. Half of me didn't care, the other half of me did feel bad, but didn't show as well as the other half of me.

"If you really loved me and mom that much, then why did you leave and never come back?" I asked, demanding an answer.

He sighed and took a moment to think of the best way to answer my question. "I was forced to leave." He started.

**(Alternate version of what happened.)**

I encouraged him to continue. "Percy, what you have to understand is that after the disaster of World War 2, my brothers and I swore on the River Styx never to have any children again. During World War 2, we Olympians had a war of our own with our father and the titans and it nearly got us all killed. Our children were the tools they used against us and after we were able to bring the war to an end, we agreed that it was best if the three of us didn't have any more children. But later on, I fell in love with your mother, and then you came along and things were just perfect. But when you were seven months old, Zeus and Hades found out about you and they both declared that if I didn't leave, they would kill both you and your mother." He explained.

I'm not too sure if I was going to take that as an excuse, but as excuses go, it's not terrible when compared to others. At least it didn't involve leaving us for a different woman.

"How is your mother, if I may ask?" Poseidon asked.

That was a question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "My mother was killed by the minotaur." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

There was an awkward silence between us after he said that. We were both looking at everything around us but each other. I wish I could just open up to him since he's my real father, but I didn't bring myself to it. I just didn't really think he deserved it, not yet at least.

After a while, thunder began to rumble in the sky above us. That was when he finally spoke. "I have to leave. Zeus is calling for an emergency meeting." He said.

"Whatever you say." I said dully.

"Percy, I know I don't deserve it and it's not really something I should ask of you, but when I come back, will you please let me spend some time with my son?" He asked.

I took a moment to think. I really didn't want to say yes, but I have to remember that I'm dying and that I technically don't have much time left.

"Yeah." I simply said.

He nodded his head and dissipated into water and left. Interesting way of taking his leave I guess. After he left, I went back to bed yet again. But as I was about to lay back down, I started to feel rough in my pelvis. I knew this feeling all too well, so I rushed into the bathroom and went straight to the toilet. Long story short, I turned another toilet into a blood bath, not as bad as how I did in Artemis' tent, but a blood bath never the less. I was probably best if I just stay here for a while.

**That's all I got. For those that I promised to have this by the weekend, I'm sorry I didn't. I tried, but my older brother's birthday was during the weekend. So I ended up getting carried away and forgot about the chapter. Not to mention I went to see the last hobbit movie, my parents forced me to run the concession stand for a few games, and my computer isn't working too well right now. So much shit is happening and I'm barely able to handle it all at once. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter updated. I'll update again as soon as I can.**


	11. Fight For Those You Love

**Results went from 163 favorers, 192 followers, and 83 reviews to 184 favorers, 214 followers, and 92 reviews. Results never cease to amaze me, and I'm happy to see you all loving it more and more every day. Here's chapter 11 of 'A Dying Romance'.**

Percy's POV

Yet another morning where I feel like shit. I was shitting out blood, luckily in the toilet. After Poseidon took his leave, I rushed to the toilet for feeling pain in my pelvis. I can't tell where I prefer to have my blood come out of. My cancer just chooses random places at random times when and where I need to lose more of my blood. As I just sat there, I kept thinking about what Leo said before he brought me back to camp. He wished me luck for the miracle I made possible for myself. I can't help but feel so confused by that. I have no idea what the hell he's talking about. It can't have anything to do with Clarisse, Artemis, or Zoe, could it? Or maybe something about them? I don't know, but there's no way he can be referring to the love I found from three women. Sure, to find love is to find happiness and a rare blessing, but I'm not entirely sure if I'd call finding love a miracle. The only thing I can assume is that it may not be about them directly, but maybe something to do with them.

As I thought about this for the past fifteen minutes or so, I finally felt the blood starting to settle until it was either all out, or just done for now. Either way, I flushed all my blood down the toilet, well, not right away considering the fact had to flush like five times to get it all down the drain. When it was done, I pulled my boxers and pants back up and left the Infirmary. I've spent more than enough time in there; it's time I got out to get some sunshine and fresh air. When I got outside, I had to cover my eyes a little. I guess being out for a month really dulled my eyes. I was eventually able to fight it, but it wasn't until wondered for ten minutes did I realize I had nothing to do. The fact made me feel a little alone, especially considering the fact I hardly know anyone here. I wish something could just happen right now so I cannot feel so depressed.

"Percy?" I heard a beautiful voice say.

'Wow, I guess some wishes actually can come true.' I thought to myself as I turned to the direction I heard the voice come from. I saw Clarisse.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, running towards me.

"Clarisse!" I responded, making my way to her.

When we were reaching distance, we brought each other in a tight hug. I lifted her up and twirled her around. I was so happy to see her again. When I put her down, she grabbed a fierce hold of the sides of my face and brought me in for a heated and rushed kiss. I didn't mind though. I knew she was doing this because like Artemis and the hunters, she was worried sick about me. I could instantly tell by the way she shoved her tongue in my mouth the very moment she brought my lips to her. I brought her body closer to mine to keep us as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around my head and neck, trying to bring me closer as well. I had no idea how long it's been, only we had to be pretty short on breath right now. Though considering she was moaning with so much need and urgency, she obviously didn't want to stop for any reason.

It wasn't until she was literally breathing into my mouth and on my face did we break the kiss. I was breathing pretty hard myself. I think there were a few tinkles sweat coming from my forehead even. So we just stood there and continued to tightly hold each other.

"Percy, oh my gods, I was so worried." She said. I think I felt a few tears beginning to come out of her eyes when she said that.

"I'm sorry Clarisse, but your brothers literally tried to murder me." I said.

"I know, I've been pranking and beating the shit out of them ever since I heard what they did to you." She said, trying not to break in a huge sobbing scene.

"I just hope you haven't killed any of them yet." I said.

"Not yet, but it's very tempting." She said, and yep, there were definitely tears coming out of her eyes, because my shoulder was getting wet.

"It's alright, I'm here now, and that's all that matters." I said.

She nodded. She was still crying a bit, but not terribly. We just stood there and held each other, that is, until someone spoke up from the side of us.

"Hey look guys, daddy's little princess is crying for her little peasant." Someone said.

We turned to see Clarisse's brother again. If I was scared to them, which I was, I didn't show it. They nearly killed me when I was vulnerable and weak, no way am I letting that happen again. Clarisse didn't seem terrified, not that I would actually expect her to. She placed her arm around me protectively and went between me and her brothers.

**(Warning: Nothing sexual, but offensive insults will most likely be thrown here. This is for a bit of comedy, don't like, understandable. I'm not an expert at comedy. No negative reviews about it though please.)**

"Beat it Blaze, can't you see I'm trying to hold my boyfriend?" She demanded. I really loved it when she called me her boyfriend. Though I had to remember there are still Artemis' and Zoe's feelings to consider.

"Clarisse, what is it that you see in this loser anyways?" Blaze asked.

"He listens, understands, and loves me, and I do the same for him." Clarisse said.

"You're bringing our social status around here down to Tartarus!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I don't care." Clarisse sternly said.

He obviously couldn't handle what he was hearing right now too well. "Well then, be a loser by being with a loser. It's your funeral." Blaze said.

Clarisse looked hurt from that. I can't blame her, being called a loser by your own family must really fucking hurt. That's when I decided I needed to step in for. I wrapped my arm around and rubbed her back to try to relax her. "You're not a loser Clarisse. There's nothing wrong with you." I said.

She turned to me and smiled. I loved seeing her smile with those white teeth and those beautiful blue eyes of hers, as well as her brunette hair flowing in the air in a ponytail or a messy bond. **(In case you don't know, Clarisse looks like how she did in the 'Sea of Monsters' movie.)** Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how she Ares' daughter. I mean sure, she's an incredibly strong and tough girl, but she's just so beautiful. This woman looks more like a child of Aphrodite.

"Thank you Percy." She said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Romantic suck up." Blaze snorted, which got a few snickers from the others.

'Name calling huh? Well, two can play at that game.' I thought to myself.

"Olympian reject." I called him. That certainly shut him and the others up. They were just shocked I would actually backfire at them. Clarisse went wide eye and covered her mouth to try to contain her laugh. She was now beginning to enjoy herself.

"You want a piece of us you little shit?" Blazed threatened.

"You want Artemis and her hunters to come over with some fire arrows to shoot your thick skulls with?" I backfired again. Meanwhile, Clarisse was having a little difficulty containing her laughter.

He as well as the others seemed to back up a little after that, but they were still pretty pissed off at me. "We will get you kid." Blaze said.

"The name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I stated.

That seemed to shocked everyone greatly, even Clarisse. Her laughter settled pretty fast when I said that. I guess that should be expected since there's that oath my father and uncles made after World War 2.

"Well that explains why you look like horse shit, because you are horse shit." Blaze said. That got all his brothers hurled with laughter; Clarisse on the other hand wasn't too pleased to hear him say that.

"Better to be horse shit than a fudge packing mother fucker." I said.

That killed their laughter right away and revived Clarisse's, only this time, she didn't bother trying to hide it. She freely let her laughter out this time. Blaze and his brothers could not believe I said that to them. Hey, they started this; I'm just trying to end it.

"You got a death wish Jackson, calling us gay like that?" Blazed said, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"Hey, come on, let's think logically about it, where else are gay models gonna blow their loads at?" I innocently asked.

They looked like they really wanted to rip my head off. Clarisse, she was laughing really hard while tightly holding on to me. She obviously just wants an LOL **(laughing out loud)** moment and not an ROTFLOL **(rolling on the floor, laughing out loud)** moment right now.

"You need to keep that mouth of yours under control Jackson." Blaze said, really getting irritated.

"That's not what your mother said." I said.

They all went wide eyed and mouth hung open after that one. I think I heard a few snicker even. Clarisse, well, you can imagine the amount of laughter she's sharing with us right now.

"How dare you insult us and our father like that? How dare you make a mockery out of the children of Ares!" Blaze said. I think he's just swelling red with anger right now.

"I'm only insulting you and your brothers. I'm not insulting this strawberry though." I said, referring to Clarisse. Everyone, including her, seemed confused by my choice of name.

"Strawberry?" Clarisse asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's how people can describe you as: Hot and sexy like a chocolate strawberry." I said.

Her brother thought that was pretty stupid, but I thought it was perfect for her.

"You know what Percy, forget these assholes. Let's go make out." She said taking my hand and leading me away from her brothers. They didn't bother to try and stop us. Smart move, God knows what would happen to them if they try to kill me again.

Clarisse lead me to the strawberry fields. This was where we've been going to be by ourselves, but it just seemed so much more special. As we got to our usual spot, Clarisse took a seat on the ground. I took one to, but as soon as I did, Clarisse pounced on me. She had me pinned on the ground. I wasn't afraid though. She had that smile I love seeing on her face.

"So, let me ask you something Percy, Hot and sexy like chocolate strawberry?" She asked with a lot of humor and happiness in her voice.

I didn't answer; I just placed my hands on her waist and brought my lips to hers. She responded right away, and we got to making out like hell with our lips and tongues. If this is what love is, why couldn't I have found it a lot sooner?

Poseidon's POV

After all these years, I finally met my son. The boy looks just like me. He's got my eyes, and hair, my skin, and everything. I was happy to meet him, but wasn't happy to hear about this kemoe he has. My son, a victim of cancer, how is that possible? It's bad enough that I was forced to abandon him when he was only a infant because of my brothers, but now I only have a few months to try to spent a little father and son time with him. How could the universe be so cruel?

Anyways, as I was trying to talk to Percy, Zeus called for an emergency meeting. He probably needed to talk to me about something. I have quite a mind right now to want to use his own thunderbolt to shoot him in the head. If it wasn't for him, my son wouldn't be in the situation of growing up without his father being there for him.

Back to now. I arrived at Olympus to find my brother Zeus looking over the edge of the mountain to the mortal world.

"Zeus." I said as I walked up to him.

He turned around to face me. Poseidon." He responded.

"It's been many years brother." I said.

He looked at me for a moment, as if he was not in a good mood because of something that happened that he's not too happy about. Then he turned back to looking over the edge. "Do you know that Artemis has been staying in Camp Half-Blood longer than she said she would?" Zeus asked.

"She said she'd be there for a few weeks." I said, remembering when she left Olympus to be with her hunters at camp.

"But it's been over a month since she's been here." Zeus said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"When we returned home after we came to visit her at camp, Hera said she had the looks and the attitude of a woman in labor. Also Aphrodite said she sensed that her virginity aura was broken." Zeus said.

I looked at him shocked, knowing what he was referring to, and not liking where this was going already. He turned back to me and looked at me sternly and grimly. "She's with a child." He said, and by the tone in his voice, he was not very happy about it.

"What, you think I did it to her? She's my niece; I'm not in to her like that brother. She would never be anything like that towards me either." I explained.

"But she is to someone." He said.

"And who would that might be?" I asked, though I think I already know who it is.

"Athena said it's a half-blood that represents the sea and you." He said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're accusing my son?" I asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

"He's only been at camp for over a month and things have out of balance ever since he arrived. Also I just saw a glimpse of you two talking about the aftermath of World War 2" Zeus said.

"I haven't seen my son since he was a baby. I never had the chance to raise him because you wouldn't let me anywhere him. And to make matters worse, he's suffering from a cancer he has and he only a few months left to live." I said, getting irritated.

"If your son is the bastard that got my daughter pregnant, I will send him and his child to the depths of Tartarus." He said.

That's when I snapped. There was no way I was gonna let anything harm my son again. I grabbed a hold of Zeus by his arms in a threatening matter. "If you dare go anywhere near him, you won't exist long enough to regret it." I threatened him.

He just sighed and smacked my arms away from him. "Spend whatever time you have left to be with your son. I don't believe that this could ever happen to my daughter, but if it did, cherish him now while you still can if he is the one who did this to Artemis. Because if I find out that it's true and your son is the father, he will suffer eternal punishment for it." He said, walking away and back to his throne room.

How dare he threaten my son. My son is dying and all he wants is something to help him want to live up his remaining days a while longer. My son is now a father, and Artemis is actually the mother. Zeus may find this as an abomination, but I find it as a blessing. My son will not be taken away from me or Artemis that easily. I warn you only once Zeus. You lay a finger on my boy, and I'll see in oblivion for it.

**I think that'll due. That wasn't my best work, at least I thought it wasn't, but it was all I could think of. Let's see what you all think of it. Read, review(recommended), favor and/or follow.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, hope all is going well.**


	12. Getting To Know One Another

**Results went from 184 favorers, 214 followers, and 92 reviews to 205 favorers, 233 followers, and 105 reviews. I greatly thank you all for your support and interest to the story. Also, thank you for getting my story 100 reviews, now if we can get the story 200 reviews now. Now, for some twists. I've been thinking and planning, and I decided to add something new to the story's outline. Hope you don't mind and/or like. Here's chapter 12.**

Percy's POV

Just half an hour ago, I had a fierce make out session with a beautiful daughter of Ares. Though it didn't last as long as we were hoping. Clarisse said she had to go to sword practice. The good part, she gets to beat her brothers and not get in trouble for it. The bad part, we can't spend any time with each other during this period of time. I didn't really know else to do, so I decided to head to the beach for a swim. I headed to the big house, got out of my clothes and into my swimming trunks, and went to the beach for the open water. I was enjoying myself quite freely, doing nothing but swim in the water, but things got a bit awkward when I saw my father coming towards me.

"Percy." He said.

"Poseidon." I said.

"How are you?" He asked when he got to me.

"I'm fine, I'm hanging in there." I answered.

"That's good, um, are you busy?" He asked.

"Just trying to do nothing but swim really." I answered.

"Can I join you?" He asked. I just nodded my head. I wasn't really in the mood to have him around, but I didn't want to hurt him. Even though he left me and mom, he only did it because he was forced to.

"Come with me, I want you to see something." He said, diving under water. I didn't know what he was getting at right now, but I followed him anyways. I followed him as we kept going deeper and deeper under water. Looking back, I always wondered how I was able to hold my breath under water for as long as I wanted to, but I guess Poseidon being my father says it all.

We continued swimming deeper and deeper into the water until there was a huge castle in sight. It was amazing; I've never seen something so amazing. There were colored sands, rocks, gems, and coral everywhere. Colors were just blasting and glowing everywhere.

"Welcome Percy, to my kingdom." Poseidon said.

As we were swimming through the gates, there were many eyes on us, or rather me at least. There were sea nymphs, mermaids, Cyclopes, and many other sea creatures around. The more we got inside, the more I began to feel like I was walking on the ground of the earth again.

"This is amazing. Is this where you live?" I asked my father.

"Indeed, it's quite the eye catcher ain't it?" He stated.

"Yeah, it really is." I said.

"Come on son, let's go." He said. I don't know how I felt when he called me 'son'. It was nice to see how seriously he takes the fact we never knew each other before my arrival at camp. Though, with me never knowing him before hand, I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready for him to address me as 'son' yet. But I wasn't going to ruin his happy mood right now. He wants to make up for his mistake, so I think it's only right that I give him at least one chance. We'll see how it goes.

Artemis' POV

I hate shopping. I hate the mall. I hate being near so many mortals. I hate going out in public. I hate all the girls obsessing themselves with makeup, clothes, and their hair, aka: making themselves look like dolls. I hate the men who drool over and fantasize about all hottest girls they find with desire and lust. I – I – I should probably get to the point right now.

After Zoe and I had our discussion of how we agreed that Clarisse, her, and I will share Percy's love with each other, Zoe somehow convinced me to go to the mall and look for some clothes for me to wear as my belly grows, and for the baby as well if possible. I could buy myself clothes, but I don't really see how I should start shopping for baby clothes right now. I have eight months more to go, I've got plenty of time, I don't really need to worry about baby clothing quite yet. Plus, I didn't see the point of buying baby clothes before knowing if it was a boy or a girl.

Oh, I tell you, the mall is like the mortal version of Tartarus itself. I have no idea how anybody can enjoy this. What is there to enjoy in shopping, especially for clothes? There are always too many people, there are always girls that make themselves look like dolls and seduce men for their own selfish games, and there always men drooling over the hotties they find and want to pounce on them. I wonder how Aphrodite can live with this. As far as I know, when she goes shopping, she literally buys one of everything there. Where she puts it, I don't know, but I'm sure I'd rather not know or have any idea.

I didn't really want to spend too much time here, especially since I felt every pair of male eyes on me. It was irritating. Honestly, why does there have to be only one man that doesn't look at women for games and for amusement, only one I can tolerate, and one that's dying? I wish there were more men in this world like Percy. Maybe there are, and men like him are just extremely hard to come by. Either or, only one man has earned my trust, my care, and my love.

Anyways, not wanting to come here made it bad enough, but all the drooling bastards here made it even worse. Just so I could get out of here as fast as possible, I just picked up the first seven dresses I found, not really caring what they looked like, and paid for them so I could leave. Before I could teleport myself back to camp, some guy came up to me. By the looks of him, he was a gangster in his mid-twenties. Oh Chaos, save him before I decide to break him in half.

"Hey hot stuff. What brings you here?" He flirted with me.

'As if I wasn't disgusted enough already.' I thought to myself.

"I'm heading home." I sternly said, wanting to get away from him right now.

"Why bother leaving so soon when you can have a place of fun and amusement?" He asked, winking at me.

'Chaos, kill one of us now!' I thought to myself.

"I have a boyfriend to return to." I said.

"So, what a loser doesn't know won't kill him." He said, trailing a finger down my cheek, which I slapped away from me.

"My man is not a loser, I have plenty of fun with him, and for the record I'm with his child." I said, trying to walk past him.

"Hey, no one rejects me bitch." He angrily stated, grabbing my arm.

That did it. After he said that, he's going down. I took my fist, the one that wasn't carrying my dresses, and punched him in the throat. He let go of my right away and was clutching his throat, good. He would've gotten a lot more than that if he didn't let go. Oh, never mind, he's getting back up. Even though he right behind me and I can't see him, I can feel him getting back through the vibrations in the air.

"Hey, what was that for?" He choked out, trying to touch me again. Before he could this time though, I backwards kicked him in the nut sack. He didn't bother trying to get back up after that, other than squirm and roll around in agony and pain on the ground. I was about to take my leave, when I heard what sounded like a click. I turned to see that gangster pointing a gun at me.

"Now it's your turn bitch." He said pulling the trigger.

Okay, I've had enough. This ends now. As he pulled the trigger and launched the bullet at me, I used my godly aura to simply disintegrate the bullet before it could hit me. He was too shocked to move from where he was.

"What?" He asked in fear.

Time for the big finish. I was gonna destroy him, but I remembered that I'm carrying a child. Thoughts, feeling, and even doing such things like that are not good for your health, especially if you're a woman carrying a baby inside of you. It can have so many bad effects on you and your baby, and I so didn't want to bring that on me and my child. So, I decided to do what was the next best thing for me. I used my godly powers to turn him into a ferret. Let me tell you, he was a scared little weasel after that, and ran away. That felt good, made going to the mall a bit better I had to admit. The only thing I'm surprised at myself for is the fact that the seven dresses I bought didn't get wrecked. Oh well, saves me the trouble of going back to the mall. Now I can finally go home. I took this as my queue to teleport back to camp.

Zoe's POV

I hope Lady Artemis can tolerate a little shopping for at least once. Let me tell you, I think she'd rather be banished to the depths of Tartarus that go shopping. She hates it. Then again, I'm pretty sure all her hunters hate it to. I know I hate it. The only time I don't hate it is when I'm in the hunting session of the place or if I'm there, getting something to eat. Other than that, shopping is a fucking nightmare. Thank Chaos I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite.

All the other hunters were at the bonfire right now. Me, I was sitting in Lady Artemis' tent, twirling the necklace Percy gave me between my fingers. It is the most beautiful think I've ever seen. Not only that, but it's the most important thing I have. Given to me by the man I love. The more I stare at it, mostly the jewel on it, the more my thoughts dwell on him. It makes me long for him so badly. I long for his touch, his heat, his scent of the sea and coconut trees, and his love. I haven't told any of the other hunters about what happened between me and Percy. Only he, Lady Artemis, and I know about it. I don't know how they'd take the news. They'd probably think badly of me or Percy, and I don't want that. I haven't shown the others the necklace yet either. I don't really know if I ever will. I'd like to, but I'm just nervous of how things will go if I did tell.

Just as I was lost in these thoughts, Lady Artemis appeared in the tent. By the look on her face, she was a bit stressed.

"Lady Artemis." I bowed.

"Hey, you stayed here ever since I left?" She asked, setting a few things on her bed.

"Yeah, I just felt like I needed some time alone." I said. She nodded her head, understanding what I meant.

"So, how was your shopping trip?" I asked.

"A fucking nightmare and the fact that I turned some asshole who tried to seduce me into a ferret didn't help." She sighed.

First part, typical answer expected from her, second part, not too much expected. "You turned someone into a ferret?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, he touched me, so I punched him in the throat. He got back up; I backwards kicked him in his nut sack. He tried to shoot me; I disintegrated his bullet and turned him into a ferret. Typical day." She explained.

I couldn't hold back some of my laughter. The only thing I regret is not being around to see it all happen for myself.

"Sounds like he had a rough day." I said amused.

"Yeah, well, he won't be bothering any women ever again." She said.

"So, did you find any clothes for you and your baby?" I asked.

"With it unknown if my child is a boy or a girl, I decided to wait for baby clothes until I know for sure. As for me, I just grabbed and bought the first seven dresses I found." She said.

"Sound's good I guess." I said, not really know how else to respond to this.

"So, any idea if your with a child or not?" She asked. I didn't see that one coming.

"No, the only thing I know is just the thought and longing I have to be with Percy again." I answered.

"Where is Percy anyways?' She asked.

"If I heard correctly, I think he was last seen heading to the beach." I answered.

"Alright, well then let's get everyone down to the dining pavilion. Lunch will be starting very shortly. We'll see Percy when he comes back." She said.

With that, we exited the tent, got the other girl running, and headed to lunch.

Clarisse's POV

I don't think I've let out so much anger before in my life. All of my brothers are now on their way to the Infirmary. I beat then like how I would beat someone for pulling a twat move on me, slowly, terribly, and cruelly. They think they can just come up and take my man away from me, over my dead body. Percy is not a loser. He's just as much of a man as anyone else here. So what if he's a lover and not a fighter. It doesn't mean he's not worthy of being a half-blood. Honestly, I'd say out of all half-bloods ever born, he's the best overachiever out of them all. He won my heart, and I'm usually not one for dating. He also won Lady Artemis' heart. She swore never to fall in love with anyone, and yet she fell for him and she has no regrets about it. And then, there's the heart of my hunting friend Zoe. She's a part of Artemis' hunt, and she had no intention to have any contact with any boy after what Hercules did to her. But Percy was able to win her heart anyways, even though that wasn't what he was after. He just wanted to be her friend, and she gave him more than just friendship. He has three lovers right now. I just hope he's doing okay.

Anyways, after sword practicing, I began to make my way to lunch. On my way, my thoughts dwelled on Percy. I was anxious to see Percy again. With him losing more of his life every day, I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Speaking of that, a question has been dwelling in my head for a little while now, how does Percy know he's a son of Poseidon? He hasn't been claimed by him immortal parent yet, so how can he know who his father is? And even if Poseidon was his father, how could that be possible? The elder Olympians swore never to have any children ever again, so how can there be one? Did something happen to him that everyone failed to learn? I have no idea. All I know is that I love him, and I'll be damned before I ever let anything hurt him.

"Hey Clarisse, come join us at our table." Someone said.

I turned my head to see the Hunt heading to lunch to. Zoe was walking towards me. After what happened to Percy, she and I have been after my brothers' throats. Then there was when she told me of hers and Artemis' relationship with Percy like me. We agreed that for the sake of the one we love, we will make Percy's last days his best, and share in Percy's love.

"Clarisse, would like to come sit with the Hunt?" Zoe asked when she reached me.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." I said. We then made our way to Artemis' table.

The Hunt was been pretty friendly to me with me sharing their hatred for my brothers. Zoe and I have been in touch with each other ever since. I guess us both being in love with Percy and accepting the fact he loves three woman kinda makes us very close sisters or something like that. I don't really know what this makes her and I. I just hope Percy doesn't kill himself over for loving three women. Speaking of Percy, where is he?

Percy's POV

I was heading out of the water with my father taking me back to camp. It was a shame though. I had an absolute wonderful time with Poseidon. Spending time with him in his kingdom was one of the best moments of my life. He and I really had a great father and son time. He showed me all around his kingdom, which was actually much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. There were a lot rooms there. I think the best part was the food. It was filled with barbeque. I love barbeque; my hunger for it is one I can never satisfy. Poseidon is actually the same. The only food he never eats is seafood, ironically, I never liked seafood either. I guess we're a lot more alike than what I thought. I was happy for that, it made me feel more connected to my father, like I don't have to worry about being a terrible son to him.

We watched some seahorse races in this arena he has in his kingdom. There were fifteen seahorses in the race. Each seahorse represented an Olympian. One for Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hebe. I couldn't tell what was funnier about the race, the fact that the seahorses were more occupied in trying to trip each other over than winning the race, or the fact that they were succeeding tripping themselves over. Either or, it was funny.

Along the tour, I got to meet my step-mother Amphitrite and my half-brother Triton. Triton was quite joker, Amphitrite was quite the woman. She was very happy to meet me; she even treated and loved me like I was her biological son. It made me think of my real mother a little. I still miss her, but it was nice that I had a step-mother that loved me, not like my step-father. Amphitrite was nothing like Gabe, and I was completely thankful for that.

The four of us told each other short stories of our lives when we were all eating. They didn't take news of Gabe and Nancy well at all. Well, Poseidon and Amphitrite didn't, Triton was a little more focused on planning a prank.

**(At the moment of when they were sharing their stories.)**

"Yeah, he just loved beating me every chance he got." I said.

"Oh Percy my son, I am so sorry I was never there for you." Poseidon said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I feel terrible Percy dear." Amphitrite said, giving me a motherly hug. I returned the hug and was happy to feel like a have a family again.

Triton was snickering. We all turned to his direction.

"Triton being abused is not a joke." Amphitrite shouted, releasing me from her hug.

"I'm not laughing because of that." Triton said through his laughter.

"Then what?" Poseidon demanded.

Before he answered, the barbeque I had on my plate exploded and I had food all over me. Triton was laughing his lungs out.

"TRITON!" Poseidon and Amphitrite shouted.

He ran out with His parents chasing him. I just stayed where I was and tried to get some of the food on me off. While in the process, I wanted to throw some payback. So I took this time to look around the table to see if I could form a plan to prank Triton back. I eventually caught the sight of some extreme spicy red hot.

'Payback time.' I thought to myself.

I took the red hot and triton's meal. He's not the only one who can pull a prank. I filled his meal with red hot. If only I had a camera to capture this moment.

Just as I was done preparing my prank, Poseidon and Amphitrite came back with Triton in a vice grip on his arms.

"Triton, apologize to your brother now." Poseidon demanded.

"Okay, I'm sorry I blew up your meal." Triton apologized.

"It's alright I guess." I said.

"Alright, now Triton, just sit down and eat your meal. No more pranks for the rest of the day." Amphitrite demanded.

"Okay mom." Triton sighed.

We sat back down and got back to our food. Triton took a bite of his barbeque. When he swallowed it, he got wide eyed.

"Triton, what's with you?" Poseidon asked.

"Why does my food taste so spicy?" Triton asked.

"It has red hot." I said with a smile forming on my face.

He just started breathing like a dog and trying to cool off his mouth. He took his can of diet coke and jugged the whole can to cool his mouth. Now that helped him right? Wrong! Yep, I filled his can with red hot as well. So when he was done jugging. He just went crazy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!" He shouted, running around like maniac and acting like he was choking on something.

I was the one laughing his lungs out. It was so funny, I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack. Poseidon and Amphitrite couldn't help but laugh as well. They tried not to, especially Amphitrite, but they couldn't hold it. It was so funny to see him like this, not even his parents were able to ignore it.

**(Back to the present moment.)**

Poseidon and I just came out of the water and headed back to the sand.

"Thanks Poseidon. I really had a great time." I said.

"I did too Percy. I look forward to when we can do this again." He said.

"You're leaving?" I asked, a bit disappointed.

"I'm afraid I have to. You have to be at lunch in a few minutes, and I can't really leave my kingdom unsupervised." He explained, getting ready to take his leave.

"Will we ever see each other again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, but I can't promise you anything. Zeus is already angry about me meeting you. Spending a lot of time with you like how I did with your mother with greatly anger him and put you in danger." He said.

I understood what he was saying, but honestly, I didn't care. I didn't about the consequences or what people thought of it. I just wanted a father, and I didn't want to be separated from my father, not after the bond me made today.

"Take care Percy." He said, heading back underwater.

"Dad wait!" I said.

He turned, shocked at me. I was a little shocked to really. I said dad out of anything else. Again though, I no longer cared, I just want my dad. I rushed over to him and hugged him in a tight embrace. He hesitated at first, not that I didn't expect him to, but eventually held me back.

"I don't want you to go. What if I never see you again? I already lost my mom; I don't want to lose you to." I said, not letting go of him.

He tightened his hold on me to. "I don't want to be away from you either Percy. But if I'm not careful, Zeus and maybe Hades will kill you, I don't want to see my own son die." He said.

"At least promise me I'll see you again." I begged.

"You will Percy; I swear it on the River Styx." He said.

We let each other go after a long minute and he regretfully turned away and headed back to his kingdom. Me, I just grabbed my towel and dried myself off while heading out to lunch. I'm not too sure how hungry I am right now considering the brunch I had with Dad, Amphitrite, and Triton. But I still had room in my stomach for a little more food. I didn't really feel like changing right now, so I just decided to go with my swimming trunks on and my towel wrapped around me.

I noticed I was a little late when I got there. Everyone was already at their table and eating away. The Ares table only had a few girls at it. There were no boys there. I'd be surprised if Clarisse had something to do with this.

"Percy, over here." I turned to see Clarisse inviting me to sit with her and the Hunt.

I was a little nervous about sitting at a table filled with girls, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. So I went to sit with them. I guess I should've changed, because there were a lot of eyes on me. Haven't they ever seen a guy in swimming trunks and a towel before? It's not like I was trying to put on a show for everyone here.

"Have a nice swim Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Wonderful swim actually." I said, taking my seat.

"Percy, above you." Zoe said with a shocked expression. Everyone else eventually had the same expression when they looked in my direction. I looked up and saw what was freaking them out. I saw the symbol of Poseidon above me. I knew it was Poseidon's symbol because it's literally all over his kingdom.

"A new claimed half-blood. And we all know a claimed half-blood means a quest is required." Chiron stated.

"No!" Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all said.

'I'm fuck.' I thought to myself, even though I didn't know what was gonna happen yet.

**There you go. I decided to try for some more comedy in this chapter. I typed a lot more than what I intended. Man, I just keep getting carried away with writing for this story. Well there's the change. I'm gonna put a quest in this now. What is the quest gonna be, I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it. I'll probably just completely make something up. It may take me a while for me to fully think this through, so it may be a while before I update again. Until then, review (please), favor, and/or follow.**

**As you review, Please tell me what you like best about this chapter. Triton's prank on Percy, Percy's prank on Triton, Artemis being hateful to the mall, Artemis going ape shit on that gangster, the seahorse races, or something else.**

**To my three friends Shadow Gumball of Death, Son of Athena5555, and Yetitwig. Thank you for your support and for your ideas on how I can this story more interesting. They really help. I hope all three of you loved this chapter. I had to think a little more for this chapter than the other ones. Hope all is well.**


	13. A Quest Is Called

**Results have gone from 205 favorers, 233 followers, and 105 reviews to 220 favorers, 247 followers, and 110 reviews. That's definitely a decent increase of results. I like it. I just wish I could get a lot more reviews for this story though. Just in case you don't know, for the previous chapter, I was going for a bit of comedy. It wasn't much, but I thought it was pretty funny. Anyways, thank you all for your support, it really means a lot to me, and I hope that what I have planned here keeps you all interested in the story, even when I finish it, which won't for a while. Here's chapter 13.**

**Fair warning: With me re-planning the outline for this story, I've been having a hard time planning all the upcoming events for the story. With that being said, this chapter might not be that good of a chapter. I'll do my best though to make it as good as I can though.**

Percy's POV

"Percy, above you." Zoe said with a shocked expression. Everyone else eventually had the same expression when they looked in my direction. I looked up and saw what was freaking them out. I saw the symbol of Poseidon above me. I knew it was Poseidon's symbol because it's literally all over his kingdom.

"A new claimed half-blood. And we all know a claimed half-blood means a quest is required." Chiron stated.

"No!" Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all said.

'I'm fuck.' I thought to myself, even though I didn't know what was gonna happen yet.

"A quest is required from our new claimed half-blood, Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon." Chiron said.

I didn't need to ask anyone for what this meant since I had a pretty good idea on what it meant. It'll involve going on a journey that I'll most likely die from. Not to mention the reaction this got from Clarisse, Artemis, and Zoe said it all as well. If this was something all three of them weren't okay with, that meant this was something they hoped wouldn't happen.

"Chiron, Percy is already suffering from kemoe. You can't seriously mean to have him go on a quest." Clarisse said.

"I understand your frustration Clarisse, but I'm afraid Percy has no choice. It's sacred law for half-bloods to go on a quest as soon as they are claimed." Chiron said, though through the tone in his voice, you can tell he's just as saddened about this as the rest of us.

"Percy, please come with me." Chiron said, gesturing for me to follow him.

I got up from my seat and began to follow him to the big house. All the girls at the table were begging me to not go, but I told them I'd be okay. I wasn't fond of this idea either, but I had to. Besides, I'm already dying. I don't really have much to lose anymore.

"Alright Percy, head inside and go up to the attic. Inside you will be given your prophecy for your quest. When you're in the attic, speak your words clearly and to the point." Chiron said.

I went inside and went up to the attic. It didn't look like much. It just looked like any ordinary attic to me. How was I supposed to receive my prophecy if I had no idea what it was I was looking for exactly? All I saw around here was some old furniture, some old chairs, candles, scrolls, and some old weapons. I didn't see how I was supposed to find a prophecy if I had no idea how I was supposed to get it. Was I supposed to just look around here until I come up with something that I would assume is my prophecy or something?

Just as I was just gonna ransack the place, the candles all started to light up. I never lit them up so I had no idea what was going on. Just then, some smoke came out of nowhere and began to swirl around something that was sitting a chair. As I cautiously walked closer, I realized that on the chair was some sort of old lady. At least I thought it looked like an old lady, but I couldn't tell exactly since she didn't look much like a human. She looked like some sort of undead person or more like a zombie. Again, I couldn't tell. As the smoke swirled around her, her eyes began to glow a shiny blue color. She was also beginning to move. I guess I have better understand on what Chiron meant when he said I would be given my prophecy.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask." She said.

Apollo's oracle, Delphi, now it makes sense. She was the teller of hero's prophecies. It was she who was chosen by Apollo and who took it as her duty to bear the gift of foresight. I can't believe she's actually here at camp. Honestly, I still can't believe that I'm involved in this Greek mythology stuff. It's one thing to be obsessed with Greek mythology enough to learn every part of it, but to actually see it's all real and to live through it, that's completely different.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I'm here for a prophecy for a quest." I said.

"Ah. Welcome Percy Jackson. To be in the presence of a son of Poseidon is a very rare pleasure. I wish you luck in your quest, and your prophecy stands as thus." She started.

**(I'm still not too good with rhyming or poetry, so if the prophecy sucks to you guys, that's completely understandable.)**

_Son of the sea shall travel east,_

_To fight an evil that will be released,_

_A ruin city shall rise from the seas,_

_To bring Olympus down on its knees,_

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family,_

_From the depths you will fight great monstrosity,_

_Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death,_

_Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath._

**(There you go; I had to think for half a week to come up with this. Hopefully it's okay for you guys.)**

To Yetitwig, I'm sorry I didn't go with your idea. I liked it, I really did, but I was already in the process of thinking of this one. Not to mention I didn't want to re-plan the story a third time. I hope you understand.

As she gave me the prophecy, her eyes were beginning to lose their glow and the smoke around her was starting to fade away. She was back to looking like a dead woman on a chair. I didn't like this prophecy at all. Not just because it sounded bad at every corner, but the fact I didn't understand a goddamn thing about what it was talking about.

Son of the sea shall travel east: Where in the east, another state, country, or continent or something?

To fight an evil that will be released: What evil, there are literally hundreds of enemies to Olympus, what evil am I required to fight?

A ruin city shall rise from the seas: How can a ruin city underwater rise from the water, and where am I supposed to find this city?

To bring Olympus down on its knees: What can a ruin city possibly possess that can bring Olympus down like that?

You shall be betrayed by one of your family: Who would betray me and why would it be someone who's a part of my family?

From the depths you will fight great monstrosity: What monsters and do I really have to fight so much when I'm close to death?

Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death: Why do I have a strong feeling this might be referring to me?

Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath: What secret of Zeus, and can't it be something that Zeus himself can get?

Either way, this wasn't good for me, not to mention I have to do this. As I tried my best soak this in as best as I could, I left the attic and left the big house. Chiron was waiting for me on the porch.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Not too good, I have a very bad feeling about this already. My prophecy reads thus: Son of the sea shall travel east, to fight an evil that will be released, a ruin city shall rise from the seas, to bring Olympus down on its knees, you shall be betrayed by one of your family, from the depths you will fight great monstrosity, heart of the seas shall be claimed by death, secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath." I explained.

"Hm, that certainly doesn't sound good at all. I don't have too many ideas on what all those lines mean either, but they definitely aren't meant to mean anything good." He said while in deep thought.

"Chiron, is there any chance you can get me out of this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Percy, I wish I could, but I'm afraid I can't. This quest must be fulfilled." He said grimly.

"When do I leave?" I sighed.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. To make you feel less stress, you're forbidden to go on your quest alone. You're required to take two other half-bloods with you." He said. I wasn't sure if I felt less stress, but I was happy to know I won't be alone on this journey. And to make things even better, I already knew which two half-bloods I wanted to come with me.

"Go enjoy the rest of your night Percy. I'll have your supplies prepared for you tomorrow." Chiron said.

I nodded and headed out.

As I left Chiron's sight, I began to feel very uneasy. I was really nervous about this quest. The more I felt uneasy, the more I began to feel sick. Realizing this, I ran to the bathroom. Getting to the toilet just in time, I began to puke out my blood. God, I hate this. Well, if I don't die from this quest, I'll certainly from my kemoe. I don't see any difference between my kemoe and my quest honestly, because either way, I'll suffer and eventually die.

After whatever amount of time I spent just staying in the bathroom and over a toilet, I flushed my blood down the drain and left to head out. Where am I heading, I don't really know, just somewhere that wasn't the bathroom.

-Elsewhere at the exact moment-

?'s POV

Too long I have dwelled in the shadows. Long have I waited, long have I suffered, long have I remained in the darkness. But no more. Soon and very soon, the darkness shall return to feast on the world of the living. Soon I shall have the power I deserve. Soon I shall have my revenge on Olympus, and none shall dare to challenge me ever again. For far too long have the Olympians dare to deny my wrath and my right to rule. Soon, my right to rule all with be in my grasp once again. The Olympians can't evade from me forever. Even now, I can see what happens on earth in their domains. None can hide themselves from me, not even those pathetic half-bloods. Camp Half-Blood will burn just like Olympus. I have them all in my sight.

"Busy training to become heroes are they? How foolish to pretend they are safe. To think that hiding behind some magical enchantments will mean the end of war and the safety of their lives. To forget that I'm still here. Well, it's in their nature to be forgetful. Even their gods can be absent minded. Zeus is so concerned about his rule over his kingdom; he has forgotten his concern about everyone he has locked away in Tartarus. It is time for all of us to remind him. Go; do as I have told you. Make way for the enemies of Olympus." The voice said with a great deal of malice and power.

Percy's POV

I was gonna make my way to Artemis' encampment, only to find that I didn't need to make the trip there. Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all waited for me at Artemis' table. When they saw me as I was making my way towards them, they all got out of their seats and rushed over to me.

"Percy, what happened?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"I have to go on a big quest apparently." I answered.

"What of your prophecy?" Clarisse asked, grabbing my hands with hers.

I was really nervous about this. I knew they weren't going to like what they will hear, but they meant a lot to me, they had the right to know. And so I told them my prophecy.

_Son of the sea shall travel east,_

_To fight an evil that will be released,_

_A ruin city shall rise from the seas,_

_To bring Olympus down on its knees,_

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family,_

_From the depths you will fight great monstrosity,_

_Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death,_

_Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath._

They looked grim for a minute. They were not happy to hear about this, just as expected.

"Percy, you cannot go on this quest." Artemis said.

"Artemis, I wish wouldn't go, but we all know I have to, no matter how much I don't to." I said.

Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. "Percy, I can't let you go on this quest. I won't let you go." She said.

"I don't want to go either, but I need to." I said.

"The four of us won't let you go." Artemis said.

I was confused by that, and by the looks of it, Clarisse was confused as well. What did she mean by four of them? There's just her, Clarisse, and Zoe here. There aren't any other people here. Zoe seemed to completely understand what she meant. Zoe obviously knew what Artemis was talking about, but I didn't, can't say Clarisse knew either.

"Don't you mean three of you Artemis?" I asked.

"No Percy, I mean four." She said taking my hands and putting them on her belly.

Big realization came to me. "You're – You're – You're pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm with child, your child." She said, shocking me, and Clarisse I should say.

"Percy's gonna be a father?" Clarisse asked shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, this is our child, and I don't to be alone when he or she comes to the earth." Artemis said, tears beginning to drop from her eyes.

I brought her to a hug and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, but I have to. If it was up to me, I'd happily stay here with you guys, but I can't." I said, sorrow filling me right now.

"I can't lose you." Artemis said.

"I swear on the River Styx Artemis, I will return as soon as this quest is done." I said.

At this point, she was holding me even tighter, and Clarisse and Zoe joined in the hug. It was a group hug now. I guess I don't have to worry about only choosing one of them. All three of them seem to be taking the fact that I have a strong relationship with all three of them pretty well.

"Chiron said I need two demigod companions with me for this quest. So Clarisse and Zoe, will you two come with me?" I asked.

"Yes." They both said.

We broke the group, but I placed my hands on Artemis' shoulders. "I will be back. I promise." I said.

She brought her forehead to mine and placed her hands on my face. "Please do come back." She pleaded.

I gave her a kiss to reassure her. "I love you Artemis." I said.

Then I knelt in front of her and gave her belly a kiss as well. "I love you as well my child." I said and then got back on my feet.

"Come on; let's head over to my tent." Artemis suggested, which the rest of us agreed to.

When we got to the Hunt's encampment, the other girls were already in their tent, it was obvious since there was a fire pit with no fire, but burnt wood and coal in it. I was relieved about that. The three beautiful women with me were already as worried as fuck about me. Not to mention, the other hunters weren't happy about me having to go on the quest. I didn't really want to be overcrowded by them and have to explain to them what was most likely going to happen in this quest.

We entered Artemis' tent. I don't think I realized beforehand, but I was just exhausted and really needed to get some rest. I guess my kemoe was taking its toe on my yet again. I nearly fell to the floor, and I would've if Artemis didn't catch me in time.

"Percy?" She asked worriedly. Zoe and Clarisse also grabbed ahold of to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired. It's been a long day." I said.

They lead me to the bed to lay me down to get some sleep. They stayed there the whole time, by my side to make sure I would be okay. Zoe was holding my hand, Artemis was rubbing my head, and Clarisse rubbed my back. I wish I could tell them now, but with me being so tired, I couldn't find my voice. Being with the three of them and finding love with them has been some of the greatest moments of my life. Not only was I happy to find love for them, but I was happy that they cared so much for me. I was happy about not having to worry about breaking them for choosing over the other two. But I was still also sad about this. Even though I won't hurt them by having to choose, I'll still hurt them with my death. This quest will most likely cost me my life. And even if it doesn't, what does that matter anyways, I still have my kemoe to struggle with, and I only have a few months left to live anyways. They were still gonna lose me, and that thought alone was just hurting me beyond repair. I don't know how this can work, but I'm not going to ruin everything for them. That's the last thing I'd ever do. I decided to worry about all of this later. For now, I just need to rest.

After a while, I sighed while turning to lie on my side and fully closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to claim me. Somewhere on the border between sleep and consciousness, I felt heat beginning to surround me and comfort me. One of my loves wrapped an arm around to hold him tightly and press her body to my back. Another pressed her back to my chest and grabbed my hand with hers and wrapped it around her. The third wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her head on my neck, cuddling with me. I smiled a sleepy smile, happy to have all three of them here. I mentally thanked them for being here before sleep claimed me.

**I think that'll be a good update. But I'll leave all of you, the readers to be the judge of that. After all, your support helps keep me going. In case you're wondering, I have most of the quest planned, I just need to think a little on how and what order to display them in. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll update again whenever I can.**

**Until then, read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow and read again. Also, if you can figure out any of the events of the prophecy before I post them, or care to take a guess, my Gmail is always open.**

**To Shadow Gumball of Death, Hope things are going well for you. I'm working on my chapter for the fanfiction you, my brother, and I are making together. I'll have it ready as soon as possible. Other than that, what do you think of this chapter, good or bad?**

**To Son of Athena5555, Thank you for suggesting on a quest for this fanfiction. I never would've given it a try. You really gave me a lot more to look forward on writing about. I deeply appreciate that. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you did, that way I can see another one of your amazing reviews.**

**To Yetitwig, Again, I'm sorry for not going with your idea. It was a good one and I really did like it, but I really hate re-planning. It really gives me a headache, having to re-plan for my stories. I hope you understand. Other than that, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll talk to you again later.**


	14. The Journey Unfolds

**Results went from 220 favorers, 247 followers, and 110 reviews 236 favorers, 263 followers, and 125 reviews. I'm very happy to see I'm able to keep all of interested in this story. I have to say, not only has this gotten a lot of favors, and followers for my account itself, but the story has gotten 42,732 views. Thank you all for this story's amazing results.**

**The last chapter went well for everyone it seems. Nobody said anything bad about the prophecy I made up, so that's good. I don't have the entire quest planned out yet, but I have most of it planned. So far, I think I'll have the encounters of the quest involved people that have something to do with Poseidon and/or the water. This will be my first time in writing a quest. As I write it, the chapter will either be longer, or a bit shorter. I hope you all like how the quest goes either way.**

**Some of you took some guesses through reviews and PMs on who the villain is in this story and of how the a few things will work in the quest. Also, there were a few that took a few guesses on what the lines of the prophecy represent. I won't say who was right and how those people were right, but I will say this, if you think logically about the prophecy and the events of how the story went so far, the answers are actually pretty obvious. Same for the villain, pretty obvious.**

**As I write the quest, everyone may slowly become OOC. I will be throwing some other characters in the story, and the same will go for them to, they will most likely be OOC. We'll see how OOC they'll be when they arrive in the story and as the story goes on. Happy reading.**

Leo's POV (Shadow Gumball of Death's OC)

Darkness is on the move. An ancient evil is beginning to awaken from its ancient slumber in the shadows. The universe is in grave danger. I have seen a vision of the birth of a new age of a long forgotten one. It was an age that brought the universe much ruin and death. For thousands of years, this age was destroyed and left as nothing more but a mere memory. But now, the rebirth of that age is beginning. What I can't see though is if there's a way this age can be overthrown again, or how it will even be reborn for that matter. The future is always hard to fully predict. When you try to look into the future, you can never fully predict what will happen. You can only see a few glimpse of it. Even a primordial can never fully predict every event of the future, which is fucking embarrassing if you ask me.

My concern of the future right now is the fate of Percy Jackson. The boy has been offered a quest, just as I feared. He will be traveling to the east. He will be leading himself in grave danger. Like Artemis, I was hoping this wouldn't happen, Percy being forced to go on a quest. But as the saying goes, you can't always have what you wish for. I guess you can say this is a time where I was hoping this quest could be an exception.

I wish I could go help the young half-blood on his journey, but by ancient law, I am forbidden to interfere with Olympian affairs. My mother says that the Olympians must learn to handle their own problems without having someone to do all of their work for them. Who knows, there may come a time where they may need my help, but until then, I must remain in my domain. I can only do so much with me being the pure blood son of Chaos and everything. It kinda makes me wish I was someone else, almost. I can only imagine how much Percy feels the same way, wishing he were someone but who he is. And I don't like to think how much more he could feel like that as he gets closer to his fate. I see many dark things unfolding in the future. Percy will suffer from each and every one of them. I just hope he's strong enough to give his all in every fight he must participate in. He still needs help though. He will have a goddess, a hunter, and another demigod supporting him as much as they can. But even with them, death is what awaits him, just like every other half-blood sent on a quest. Percy Jackson will need all the help he can get, for I fear the darkness that is rising might have special plans for the young son of Poseidon. There's only one person I know that could possibly have a clue on what this evil is planning. I best not keep her waiting.

Percy's POV

It's a no brainer, waking up with three beautiful women by my side is one of the greatest experiences in my life. Even though I'm unfortunate to be forced to go on a quest I don't think I'll survive, I am more than lucky to have found three women I love and who are all more than willing to share the love they have for me with each other. I can only imagine how much my mom would be shitting bricks for my luck. Though, I have to wonder how my dad would react about this. Would he be happy, shocked, or would he not know how to react? Can't say I would blame him if he didn't know how to react. I mean it's one thing to have more than one lover when you're a god, but it's not the same with a mortal, or even a half-blood for that matter. Either way, I have a certain luck that no other half-blood could possibly have.

When I woke up, I smiled at what I saw with my waking eyes, Artemis, Zoe, and Clarisse still asleep in bed with me. While trying not to wake any of them, I snuck out of bed as quietly and quickly as I could and hopped into the shower. No sense leaving for a quest with a B.O. problem. I smirked at that, a B.O. problem. It reminded me of the days I would spend making a fool out of Gabe Ugliano. He owned his own bar, so I guess you can see it's no wonder how and where he gets all the alcohol from. It was also because of that, I had a nickname for him, Smelly Gabe. Anyways, I pulled a lot of prank calls on him when I was younger. How I got away with it without him finding out it was me, well the answer is pretty simple really. He was addicted to drugs, alcohol and tobacco. He was far too drunk off his ass to recognize my voice. It was the only thing that was good about having him around; I had someone to make a fool out of. Due to him being in my life, he kinda made a bit of a trouble maker out of me. Not my fault, his fault. Anyways, prank calls, oh, sweet, sweet, prank calls.

-Flashback-

I dialed the number to Gabe's bar and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Gabe asked on the phone.

"Hello sir, sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a Mrs. O'Problem, first name's Bea." I said.

"Uh, yeah, just a minute, I'll check. Uh, Bea O'Problem? Bea O'Problem! Come on, guys, do I have a Bea O'Problem here (B.O. Problem)?!" Gabe asked his friends and customers.

"You sure do!" Someone said right before he and the rest of the people started laughing at Gabe.

"Oh, It's you, isn't it?!" Gabe shouted into the phone. Now it was my turn to laugh at him.

"Listen, you. When I get a hold of you, I'm going to use your head for a bucket and paint my house with your brain!" He shouted, hanging up the phone, leaving me here to continue ROTFLOLing.

-End of flashback-

I laughed at that, remembering the good times I had with embarrassing the shit out of Smelly Gabe. I guess I either was so distracted by my laughter or I was so deep in my memories, I lost my senses for seeing and hearing things around me. Because as my laughter began to settle, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Clarisse smiling at me.

"What's so funny Lover Boy?" She playfully asked.

Lover Boy? Interesting nickname, a bit awkward, but interesting.

"I was thinking of some funny moments I experienced when I was young." I answered.

She smirked at first, but then just brought me over to her so that she could use her mouth to attack my face, not that I minded.

"When did you wake up?" I asked.

"About the same time you got out of bed." She answered, still attacking my face. I guess I didn't sneak out as well as I thought as I did.

She stopped after a while and look at me in the eyes with worry and concern. "How are you feeling, is you Non-Hodgkin lymphoma or whatever it's called acting up?" She asked.

How did I miss that, how did I not notice that? My cancer wasn't acting up. Usually it does when I wake up in the morning, if not terribly, at least a little. But it's not acting up at all this morning. While I was happy about that, it was really strange. So many strange things have been happening ever since I met up with my father. Wait, my father, the god of water; that might be the reason. That might be the reason why it's not acting up, because my father is Poseidon. When he brought me to his kingdom, he said that gods and demigods are usually stronger in their domains or the domains that represent the god you're the child of. Poseidon is my father, he's the god of water, and water is his domain. Looking back at my time at his palace to, my cancer didn't act up all then either. It only acted up like an hour or so after I returned from Poseidon's kingdom. Maybe being in water helps keep my cancer from acting up for a while. Maybe my father's domains on earth helps keep my cancer from acting up and give me a little strength to help fight the pain. If so, I'll need to make sure I bring a boat load of water with on my quest, it may be the only way to help me have a better chance at succeeding in this quest.

"Actually, no it's not. I think the water here is holding it back a little." I said.

"It would make sense since you're the son of Poseidon. We better make sure to have plenty of water with us for the quest then." She said.

I agreed immediately, and after that, she helped me get cleaned up for the day. I helped her too, seeing it was only fair that I repay the favor. It was tempting to just pounce on her, she had the body of a goddess, but I didn't. I don't want to rush things, or force her to do something she didn't want to do. Sounds weird I know, especially since I already had sex with Artemis and Zoe. But they were the ones that pounced on me, not me on them. I'm not entirely sure if I'm completely ready for sex, 2/3 of me was, but 1/3 of me wasn't yet, and I had no idea if Clarisse was ready or not. Better to be safe than sorry. If she's ready, she'll let me know, or just pounce on me like how the other two did. So I thought it best if we continued doing what were already doing, just cleaning each other up. This went on for about fifteen minutes, and then we got out of the shower and dried each other off. I didn't want to get out of the water with us discovering it may be a way for me to fight my kemoe a lot better. When we were dried, we went to get some clothes on. When we got out of the bathroom, we found Zoe and Artemis packing up some back for what I was assuming was for my quest.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Percy, how are you?" Zoe asked concerned.

"I'm actually doing fine." I answered.

"Come on, we have preparations to make." Artemis said.

We spent the rest of the morning getting our things ready for our journey. I was still getting more nervous about this. I just wasn't ready for this. I'm not a warrior or a fighter. I was just a boy trying to prove himself a man on his death bed. I just don't know I if I have what it will take to do this.

"Percy, are you okay?" Zoe asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just worried and scared about all of this." I answered.

"Don't worry Percy, we'll be fine." She said, though I kinda think she was trying to convince herself of that more than me.

I nodded and we went over to the camp's gate. Chiron was waiting for us there. In his hands, he had a bag of money, nectar, and ambrosia.

"You'll need these Percy. They'll help you on your quest. I pray you need them, but better you have them with you just in case." He said, taking his leave.

As he left, it was just Artemis, Clarisse, Zoe, and I here at the gate. Artemis saw that it was just the four of us now, and she took it as her queue to kiss me. She brought me to her and she was heavily kissing me. She only let me go when she needed air. When she pulls away, she looked at me with those beautiful pleading silver eyes.

"Please come back to me my love." She said.

"I will, I promise." I reassured her.

She just nodded and then went to Clarisse and Zoe. She brought them in a hug, which they both happily gave back. I was happy to know I wasn't the only concern for Artemis. I was glad to see she was worried about Clarisse and Zoe to, I could feel so much love in the air through this. After they were done hugging, Artemis shared with Clarisse and Zoe a kiss. I have to admit, I was I little shock to see that. I mean, I knew they were willing to share my love with each other, but I didn't think that would also involve the three of them falling in love with each other to. I guess you really do learn something new every day after all. Either way, I can see the four of us sharing a happy life with each other when this is over.

"Please come back. I've never been this happy in my life as a goddess; I don't want my loved ones to be taken away from me." Artemis said to Clarisse and Zoe.

"We will come back Milady." Zoe said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine Milady." Clarisse said.

"Please just call me Artemis my loves. We are lovers now, so my name is more than enough to be addressed as." Artemis said.

They smiled and nodded. We were about to take our leave when water came from the ground and began to take shape. Dad.

"Percy." He said.

"Dad!" I said, going to him for a hug, which he was eager to return this time.

From the back of my head, I could feel three pairs of eyes staring at me in shock and surprise. Can't say I blame them, after all I haven't had the chance to tell them about my time with my dad in his palace yet. They probably don't know how much it means to me to have my real father with me despite the long distance we've had in our lives either. I don't care if I shouldn't be letting him in my life or who he is. I want a father, I never had one and now that I've finally met my real father, I want to have the fatherly figure that I always wanted in my life.

"Poseidon." Artemis said a bit surprised.

"My niece Artemis, Zoe Nightshade, leader of Artemis' forces, and Clarisse La Rue, daughter of my nephew Ares." Poseidon said, acknowledging he knew he and I weren't alone right now. After about a minute, I finally released my father from my grasp.

"Dad, what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you and all, but won't you get in trouble?" I said.

"Perhaps, but my son is too important for me to ignore." He said.

I smiled at that. If this is what it feels to have a father, then I'm gonna have a bone to pick with Zeus for trying to keep us away from each other.

"I came here to wish you luck, and to give you a few things." Poseidon said reaching behind him for something. He pulled out a sword.

"This is Anaklusmos, the very blade I used to overthrow my father Kronos." He said.

"Riptide, the blade used in the titans wars along with Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helmet of Darkness." I said.

"Yes, and now I pass it down to you." He said giving it to me and clicked it and it went from a sword to a pen, which I was amazed to see.

I took it, though I'm not sure if giving me such a weapon was a good idea. Then he pulled another thing from behind him. What he brought out was a diamond encrusted trident head on a necklace. It was much like the jewel I put on a necklace that I once gave to my mom, but now have given to Zoe.

"Amphitrite wanted you to have this when she learned of you going on a quest. She said it would be your shield against monsters on your quest. She also said to consider it a gift from your new mother." Poseidon said.

That caught me a little off guard. I've only met her once and Amphitrite already loved me as if I were her own son. I know she cares deeply for me, and I'm truly about that, but no one can replace my real mom. I would never let any woman replace my real mother, but if there's one thing I know about mom, it's that she would be overjoyed that Amphitrite loves me as if I were her own son, and my mom would ask for me to look up and to love Amphitrite as I always have to her. I can't see any reason on why I shouldn't. Amphitrite is a wonderful woman. She's like the titan Rhea, my grandmother, and my father's mother. Rhea loves all of her children more than anything. She looks over her children and most likely prays to her grandmother Chaos that her children would stop going for each other's throats. Rhea loves all live, she has a way of loving people who aren't loved by others too much or who don't even love themselves. I can see Amphitrite being the same way, loving, caring, generous, and gracious.

"Thanks dad, and be sure to give Mom my gratitude." I said, putting the trident around my neck.

He seemed happy that I was looking up to his wife as my mother. Both Poseidon and Amphitrite are wonderful people. This is why I'm more than happy to say I am honored to be a member of their family. I brought Dad for one last hug before he left. When I turn, my three loves were staring at me in shock.

"I allowed him to have a chance at being my father and he introduced me to his family under water." I simply explained which seemed to answer everything for them.

"Well that's very nice, but I think we should get going Percy." Clarisse said.

She was right; we really did have to go. So Clarisse, Zoe, and I bided Artemis one final goodbye and we made for our destination. Where were we going? We had no idea. All we knew was that we were heading east of here. I can only hope where we're supposed to be going we'll be able to find out.

-Elsewhere at the exact moment-

?'s POV

At last, I have finally found just what I've been looking for. This one half-blood, Percy Paris Jackson, is the key to my revenge. Such a half-blood has not been born for many years. If only this half-blood could've been born sooner. I have suffered long enough. The Olympians have made a fool out of me for the last time. But no more. Thanks to that pitiful excuse of a god Poseidon, my victory over Olympus is assured. And with the help of Poseidon's mortal son, I shall have all that I require for my dominance, and this universe will be mine.

"My lord, a quest at Camp Half-Blood has been called for a half-blood." My servant said.

"I already knew that. A quest has been called for Perseus Paris Jackson, the son of Poseidon." I said to my servant from my throne he is bowing before.

"A son of Poseidon? This half-blood could be the end of us." My servant said, getting worried.

"Calm yourself worm! This half-blood will not stop us. He rushes only to his death here. His quest here will be all I need to begin the process of regaining my power." I said.

"But what if he finds a way to stop us?" He asked nervously.

"He won't, he can't." I simply said.

"If he does?" He asked nervously again.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY POWER WORM!?" I bellowed.

"No milord, no." He said in fear.

"Good, now sent word to the fallen relatives of the seas. It is time." I commanded.

He bowed and left. The Olympians have defeated me before, but they will not defeat me this time. The time has come Olympus; your time has come to an end.

**That all came out a little weird, but it could've been worse I guess. Anyways, thank you all again for your support. Read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow, and read again. What do you think Shadow Gumball of Death, Son of Athena5555, and Yetitwig?**


	15. You Gotta Hate Snakes

**SURPRISE! Yep, that's right, already another chapter for you all.**

**Results went from 236 favorers, 263 followers, and 125 reviews to 240 favorers, 268 followers, and 131 reviews. The results didn't increase too much, but that's okay. No big deal, besides, I just updated the last chapter recently, so a small increase is to be expected. The views went up pretty well though; the ratings for the views went from 42,732 views to 45,400 views, so that's good. I'm pretty sure I have the quest fully planned out, so that's why I'm gonna be updating more frequently for this story, or at least I'll try. I know I probably say this a little too many times, but thank you all again for your support and for still having an interest in this story. I hope the quest goes up to your likings as much as possible. I've never done this before, so I hope I do it well for you guys.**

**A few people have been taking a few more guesses at what the prophecy means and who the villain is in this story through reviews and PMs. Again, if think logically and look back at the other chapters, some of the answers are given to you. I'll work through this as much as I can, and hopefully this story will never escape your interests. Happy reading. Oh, and if it's possible and if you haven't yet, please review for all of the chapters. I'd like to see the review rating match up to the favorite and follower ratings. If you all could do that for me, I would deeply appreciate it. Shadow Gumball of Death will happily appreciate it to. Thanks again, hopefully I can write this quest down well enough for you all, and enjoy your new chapter.**

Zoe's POV

I hate bus rides. They're long, noisy, disgusting, and filled with so many people that look at you with everything ranging from suspicion to hostility. The only bearable thing about this one is that Clarisse and Percy are here with me. Percy suggested that we take a bus to start heading to our destination, and that it would be more helpful since it beats going on foot. I wasn't up for a bus ride, but Percy was right. It'd help us a lot with getting to our destination, even though we technically still don't know where we're going.

The bus ride lasted for about two hours or so. The bus driver would only take us as far as the borders of Connecticut. It was good enough for us, definitely beats walking all the way here. We paid the bus driver the money he charged us and made our way out.

"So, where do we go from here?" Clarisse asked as we kept walking on the side of the rode.

"I was thinking we should make our way to Rhode Island." Percy said.

"Why?" I asked, not really seeing the point of that.

"The state Rhode Island was named after the sea nymph Rhode, one of Poseidon's daughters, my sister. I thought if we met her, I could perhaps get to talk to her, child of Poseidon to child of Poseidon, and see if she can help us in any way." Percy explained.

"Well someone's thinking outside the trunk." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How long will it take to get there?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, by car, it would take us about another two hours with it being 110 miles away from here. But by foot, it'd probably take us twenty hours." He said.

"Well in that case, we need to find ourselves an alternative means for transportation." I said, looking around for any way to go faster.

"Maybe we can ask for help from there." Percy said, pointing to a small building. There was a sign on top of it that read Auntie Em's Garden Emporium. What the Tartarus kind of name is that? That's almost as stupid as naming a store for sport equipment Dick's Sporting Goods. Even after over a thousand years, mortal ways are still a mystery to me. Where the Tartarus does a person get these crazy ideas from?

"Can't hurt I suppose." I stated.

We crossed the street to head over to the building. There were a lot of leaves around here. There didn't appear to be any signs of people around here. There was only one truck here, but that was it. There weren't any other vehicles around here. Either this place didn't have any customers today, or this place is just occupied by an owner and it's out of business. When we entered the building though, it looked like a dump. There were leaves, stones, bricks, and shards of broken glass all over the floor in here. If this place is actually run by anyone, he or she is doing a terrible job at keeping it clean. But that wasn't what got my full attention, what did though was the fact that there were so many statues around here, each in an awkward position.

"Hello, anyone here?" Percy tried, but nothing came to sight of hearing. We went deeper into the place. But there weren't any people here. Though there was something about this place I didn't like. The more we went, the more my hunting instincts began to kick in.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Percy asked.

"Something isn't right. I thing we might have made a mistake by coming here." I said getting my bow and an arrow ready. Percy and Clarisse followed my lead and drew their weapons. Percy got out his blade Riptide and Clarisse got out her spear which she says is named Maimer, a gift from her father Ares. I can't help but feel like we're falling into a trap. There's just something about this place that makes my skin crawl.

"Well this is a fabulous surprise. We have ourselves some new visitors." A voice said out of nowhere. We looked around us, but there was no one but us here.

"Who's there?" Clarisse asked getting into her battle stance.

"How refreshing, three half-bloods." Another voice said out of nowhere. I was right. This is a trap.

"Where are you?" I asked, ready to fight.

"Mm, the son of Poseidon. You know Percy Jackson; I used to date your daddy, before Athena ruined me and my sisters." A third voice said out of nowhere yet again.

I'm not entirely sure if knew what was going on, but from what I saw, Percy seemed to have an idea. Then some hissing was forming near us somehow.

"MOVE!" Percy exclaimed as he tackled Clarisse and I to the ground and away from where we were standing. Only a second after he did that did three figures come from the ground, from where we were standing. Okay, now I get it. We're in a huge dilemma. We're in the lair of the gorgons. I've been trained to fight many things, but I don't think I've been trained for fighting something that can turn me into stone just by making eye contact or that are extremely fast. Well, only Medusa can turn people into stone. Her sisters Stheno and Euryale can't but they can poison people. We have a huge problem.

"Run." I said as we got up and tried to lose the gorgons. We each ran in a different direction. I thing we were all on the same page, spitting up and hoping to lose the gorgons.

As I was running, one of the gorgons, Euryale came in front of me. I got my bow and arrow ready.

"Zoe Nightshade, daughter of the mighty titan Atlas. Killing you will be a pleasure." She said.

"Killing me won't be easy, even for you." I said.

She laughed at that. Then she charges at me. I dodged and tried to shoot her, but she dodged my attack as well. Only she dodged just as easily as I did. Then she made a major U-turn and charged at me again. I didn't have time to get another arrow; she was too fast, so I just did was just dodge again. She made yet another U-turn and charged again.

This went on for quite a while, her pouncing and me dodging. I couldn't keep this up forever. I was short on breath, and she just kept coming back for more. Eventually, I made clumsy move that got me to lose part of my shirt and a claw mark on my stomach. That sent to me on my knees. I was breathing hard. I was in no shape to continue. Then Euryale tackled me and she had me pinned on the ground. Ugh, as if she wasn't ugly enough from a distance.

"A hunter tagging along with a male, what an unusual sight. Do you take pride in doing the one thing you are forbidden to do?" She asked amused.

I needed to get out of here and find the others. But I couldn't move with this thing on me. She had me right where she wanted me.

"Percy Jackson is a special man. So yes, I do take great pride at being with him." I said.

"He is a son of Poseidon. He will ruin you like his father did to my sisters and I. Why bother fight with while you can help me kill him instead? It will only be a matter of time before he breaks you." She said.

She was too strong for me, though I wonder how smart she is. Hopefully not much. It was a raw idea I had, but it was the only thing I had in mind. Plus it would be the only I can get an arrow out of my quiver. Better than nothing.

"Perhaps you're right." I said.

"Indeed, now come, save yourself and destroy that sea spawn." She said getting up and looking to see which way to go. Her back was towards me, so she didn't see me load my bow again.

"This way." She said, slithering towards the direction she pointed at.

"Alright then." I said, and then I fired an arrow at her head. Direct hit. I can't believe she actually fell for it. As she fell, she slowly began to slowly turn into a pile of dust and slowly faded away from earth and into the depths of Tartarus.

"Okay, now I need to find Percy and Clarisse, and get us all out of here." I said to myself.

Clarisse's POV

I hate running away from a fight. Only cowards run away from a fight. I'm not a coward; I'm a daughter of the god of war. Right now, I'm making a fool out of myself. But what can I do to fight? I'm fighting a gorgon. The gorgons are some of the fiercest creatures to ever roam the earth. I need to find a way on how I can kill these things.

As I was thinking while running, something shot at my hand and my spear flung out of it. That also caused me to lose my balance and fall to the ground. Just as I was getting up, the gorgon chasing me came in from of me.

"Another half-blood. A daughter of Demeter, may I guess?" She said.

"I'm Clarisse la Rue, a daughter of Ares." I said getting back on my feet.

"Well then Clarisse La Rue; count this as the day you die by the hands of Stheno. But first, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Hungry?" I asked confused. What does that have to do with the situation I'm in right now?

"Well, I don't want you to die on an empty stomach. When's the last time you've had something to eat?" She asked.

'Fucking unbelievable!' I thought to myself.

"Would you like me t get you a hamburger of a hot dog?" She asked in sick and sweet kind of way.

I need my spear. I need it so I fry this sack of meat. She was between me and it though. There was no way I'll be able to get my spear back. Unless . . . .

"You know, you could use my spear to make some food." I said.

"Really?" She said turning to my spear. Then she picked it up, examining it. She seemed to be taking the bait. Why was I running from this bitch again?

"How do you get it to make food?" She asked examining it.

"It's easy, all you have to do is touch it's head." I said.

She seemed intrigued by that. So she touched the head, just like I hoped she would. And when she did, she got shocked. The spear began to zap her and she was just having an electrifying moment. She was being electrocuted so badly, you could see her bones through her body.

"You said this thing makes food." She said as she let go off the spear and was withering on the ground.

"And it does, it does make food. Like right now, it made an extra crispy gorgon." I said getting my spear.

She tried to get back up, but she couldn't, she could hardly even move. Her body was covered in blisters and bruises now, and her skin had gone from regular green to a darker shade of green. Serves her right for challenging me. Then I approached her and struck my spear into her heart. She gasped, and then her breathing began to fade away. Then as she fell motionless, her body turned into dust.

"One down, two to go." I said heading out to find the others.

Percy's POV

Me and my ideas. This is just fucking perfect. I've most likely gotten the three of us killed. I should've just suggested to just wait to get another bus while we were still out there.

"You can run, but you can't hide." The gorgon chasing me said.

I hate to say it, but I don't think she's bluffing. I have no idea where I'm going. I feel like I'm going in circles. Because everywhere I turn, I see nothing but statues and plants. I feel like I'm a mouse in a maze looking for cheese. I've certainly fell into a mouse trap. I need to get out of here. I need to find Clarisse and Zoe. I just hope their luck right now is just as fortunate as mine is. I just hope they can get out of here safely.

I was coming up to a point where I had to choose turning either left or right. I was turning left just to continue running, but I guess that was a bad choice. I was tackled to the ground. I can't tell what hurt more, being tackled or landing with a hard fall. I tried to get up, but something wrapped around my body, from my feet to my neck. It was the tail of the gorgon chasing me, and if I'm correct, which is a strong possibly, it was Medusa. I closed my eyes right away as she lifted me up from the ground.

"Son of Poseidon." She started. "You look so much like your daddy." She said.

I tried to break free from her grasp, but I couldn't. Her hold of me was too strong. Not only that, but her hold was suffocating me. I felt the oxygen in my body leaving me. Now I know how people feel who end up dying by a rattle snake. I was reduced to just do nothing but suffocate and seal my eyes tightly shut.

"Let me see your eyes. I would love to see the eyes of the great god Poseidon once again." She tried to persuade me, but I wouldn't give in.

"Open them, or my hungry babies will have to open them for you." She said as her snaked kept swatting at my face.

"I'd like to see them try." I said, grinding my teeth.

"But it would be such a pity to destroy such a young and handsome face." She whispered in my ear before lightly blowing on it. Goddamn it, the bitch is trying to seduce me to get me to open my eyes, and goddamn my body for responding to her.

"Stay with me Percy. All you have to do is look." She said against my face. I couldn't hold back. I couldn't resist anymore. It was too much. She had me right where she wanted me.

Honestly though, what was the point? I couldn't get out of her grasp, one look at her and I'll turn to stone, and if I don't open my eyes, I'll suffocate from her strangling me with her tail. Not to mention I have kemoe. I'm gonna die one way or another, and I can't death even if I wanted to.

I'm sorry Artemis. I'm sorry Clarisse. I'm sorry Zoe. I wish there was something I could do for the three of you, but I can't. So I slowly opened my eyes, ready to accept my death. I saw her, and then there was the face of the gorgon in my sight. Then she hissed and her eyes began to glow light green. I felt my body fade away.

Just as it was fading away, it suddenly stopped fading away. I felt my life returning to me. I wasn't a statue like how I was supposed to be. I was confused by this; Medusa seemed just as confused as I was. She tried again, and the same thing happened again. I started turning into stone, but then it suddenly stopped and the stone started turning into flesh again. Her power wasn't working on me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Medusa asked.

"You know, I'm actually wondering the exact same thing right now." I said as best as I could, which wasn't too good since she was still suffocating me.

"Die!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip on me. I was sure I was a purplish shade of blue now because I was feeling light headed and my breath was gone.

Just as I thought it was the end of me, there was a bluish glow coming from somewhere in her tail. The glow continued to glow brighter. She moved her tail a little to see what was going on. I couldn't see, so I had no idea what was happening. When she found the source of the glow she seemed shocked. I couldn't see what was happening because of how big her tail was. Just then, something happened. That bluish glow surrounded us, and then it went off around us like a bomb. I close my eyes when it did that, and I overheard Medusa scream but then her scream suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see that Medusa was gone. She wasn't here anymore. There wasn't any trace of her anymore. I looked down and I saw that glow. The glow was coming from the trident head on a necklace that Amphitrite gave to me. The necklace must've saved me from Medusa.

"Thanks mom." I said. As I said that, the glow then faded and the necklace was back to normal. If Amphitrite gave me this because she knew I would need it for the quest, I'm gonna has to remember to buy her something very special when I see her again. I'll even take her to somewhere special in the mortal world for a little mother and son time, if I get the chance to that is.

"Percy!" I turned to see Zoe running over to me.

"Zoe, thank the gods you're okay I said as we came together for a big hug.

"Where's Medusa?" She asked.

"Tartarus." I simply said, I don't really know if that was true, but I was hoping so. Because I so do not want to ever see her again.

"Where are Stheno and Euryale?" I asked.

"Tartarus." She said, but there was another voice that said it too from behind me. I knew it was Clarisse by her voice and by the fact someone wrapped their arms around me and Zoe from behind me, and planted a kiss on my neck.

"I'm so sorry about this guys, this is my entire fault." I said as we pulled out of our hug.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. You have nothing to beat yourself up for Percy said. Clarisse said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"She's right Percy. If anything, we would've suggested the exact same thing." Zoe said placing a hand on my cheek.

"Thanks guys, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could use that truck we saw earlier." Clarisse suggested.

Zoe and I agreed and we headed for the truck. I was able to hardwire it to get it started. I didn't know how to drive. Okay I did know, but I didn't have a license, only a permit. So I was basically still learning how to. Clarisse had no clue how to either. Zoe said she did though so Clarisse and I allowed her to take the driver's seat. Clarisse took the middle seat and I took the passenger's seat.

"How are you feeling Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Much better now that we're safe now." I answered.

"GPS from the gods, where to?" Zoe asked as she started driving away from that fucking joint.

"Rhode Island. I want to see if my sister Rhode is there. If so, maybe she can help us." I explained.

"I just hope she doesn't try to kill us when we find her." Clarisse said.

I took her hand. "We'll be fine. After what happen a few minutes ago, no one will be able to take us down." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"How long will it take us to get to Rhode Island again?" Zoe asked.

"It's 110 miles away from here, so probably two hours." I answered.

"Alright, Rhode Island it is then." Zoe said. I just hope I was right and leading us somewhere. Otherwise if not, I'm just making yet another big mistake right now.

**There's the beginning of the quest. I little sloppy, but okay I guess. What did you all think? Did you like it, hate it, or somewhere in between. I'd like to know what you all think of the quest so far. Which will make reviewing all the more required. If you didn't like it, that's okay. This is my first adventure story, so I don't have any experience at it yet. I hope you all did like it though. Tell me what you thought, and please be honest.**

**As usual, read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow, and read again. Thank you all for your support, and I'll see you all again.**

**Shadow Gumball of Death, Son of Athena5555, and Yetitwig, what are your thoughts?**


	16. A Little Comedy Doesn't Hurt Anyone

**We've had yet another decent increase in result. Results went from 240 favorers, 268 followers, 131 reviews, and 45,400 views to 245 favorers, 275 followers, 138 reviews, and 48,560 views. I wish I could thank you all in person. This story just seems to get more interests from you all each and every day. I know Shadow Gumball of Death must be shitting bricks for how this is going.**

**Last chapter seemed to go well for everyone. I know everyone loved how the necklace Amphitrite gave to Percy saved his life. I was relieved to see that, I was worried it wouldn't go too well for everyone. Nice to see it did. Let's see how this chapter goes. I'll mostly be going for a little more comedy for the most part. I'll most likely put in a shit load of prank calls; I hope you all don't mind. There won't be any fights in this chapter, but I'll have a few interesting events started here for the later chapters. I hope you all like the chapter. Here goes nothing.**

Percy's POV

We were halfway there to our destination. I was excited to meet another member of my family; it just felt like a new life was waiting for me, and was begging for me to take in my hands. I have to admit, I was a bit bummed out when I first came to camp Half-Blood and I wasn't really too happy having to start a new life. But now, looking how things have been going around here, I'm happy to have been to have been sent to camp Half-Blood. A father, a mother, a brother, and three women to love each and every day, what more could a guy ask for. If anything, I wish I didn't have only a few more months to live, that way I can live to spend many years of my life with each and every one of them.

The ride was pretty boring at first. Clarisse, Zoe and I rode halfway there in a peaceful silence, and Clarisse gave me some water so I could keep my kemoe from reacting along the ride. But it was kinda boring. There was nothing good on the radio. We searched it many times, but didn't find anything any of us liked. So we were reduced throughout that time to me just drinking water, Clarisse just pushing random buttons in the truck, and Zoe just driving the truck. It was obvious that we all wanted to have some sort of conversation, but none of us could think of anything worth sharing.

"Percy, are you okay?" Clarisse asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just going back to all the events of my life." I answered.

"In the mortal world or at camp?" Zoe asked.

"Both, I'm comparing them in my mind." I said.

"Camp is better right?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, though I still miss my mom. She was the only person back then that made life bearable. People like my step-father Gabe Ugliano and Nancy Bobofit always made it harder than what it already was." I said. Clarisse took my hand.

"Well, there both dead now. You don't have to worry about them anymore." Clarisse said rubbing my hand.

"Yeah, though I don't know how I can mess with Gabe with him being dead now." I said.

"You used to mess with him, even though you knew it would end up getting you killed?" Clarisse asked surprised.

"Yeah, but he made messing with him pretty easy. I always messed with him by giving him prank calls." I said, getting a bit of a grin from the memories of my prank calls.

"How did you get away with pulling prank calls at him?" Zoe asked.

"Most of the time, we would be at this bar he owned. He didn't spend too much time at home, so he hardly had any memory of my voice. Not to mention, he's was never a smart person. With him being him, it made my prank calls all the more easier and enjoyable." I said.

"What kind of prank calls?" Clarisse asked very curiously.

"Let me share them with you." I said.

**(I hope these prank calls will make you all laugh like hell.)**

Prank Call #1

Percy: Hello, is Al there?

Gabe: Al?

Percy: Yeah Al, last name, Coholic.

Gabe: Let me check. [Calls] Phone call for Al. Al Coholic. Is there an Al Coholic here (Alcoholic)? [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Wait a minute. Listen you yellow bellied rat jackass, if I ever find out who you are, I'll kill you! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"He really fell for that?" Clarisse asked while laughing?

"Like I said, he wasn't a smart person." I said, laughing along. Zoe tried not to laugh since she had to focus on driving, but she fail at not laughing. At least she wasn't losing control over the car.

"Tell us some more." Zoe said.

"Okay, here's the next one." I said.

Prank Call #2

Gabe: [Answering the phone] Gabe's Tavern.

Percy: Is Oliver there?

Gabe: Who?

Percy: Oliver Klozoff.

Gabe: Hold on I'll check. [Calls] Oliver Klozoff. Call for Oliver Klozoff (I love our clothes off/all of our clothes off). [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Listen you lousy bum, if I ever get a hold of you, I swear I'll cut your belly open! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

They really liked that one. I have to admit, I don't know what part about all of my prank calls I liked more, the part that I was able to make so many up just to tease Gabe, or the fact he never found out I was the one making the prank calls. Ow well, I was sharing the calls with my girls and they were loving them, that's all I care about. Next prank call.

Prank Call #3

Gabe: Gabe's Tavern.

Percy: Is Mr. Freely there?

Gabe: Who?

Percy: Freely, first initials I. P.

Gabe: Hold on I'll check. [Calls] Uh, is I. P. Freely here? Hey everybody, I. P. Freely (I pee freely)! [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Wait a minute . . . Listen to me you lousy bum, when I get a hold of you, you're dead. I swear I'm gonna slice your heart in half! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"I pee freely?" Clarisse asked as best as she could through her laughter. Zoe was just having such a hard time with not laughing as well.

"Hey, it was funny." I said through my laughter.

Prank Call #4

Gabe: Yeah, Gabe's Tavern, Gabe speaking.

Percy: Is Jacques there?

Gabe: Who?

Percy: Jacques, last name Strap.

Gabe: Hold on. [Calls] Uh, Jacques Strap! Hey guys, I'm looking for a Jacques Strap (Jock strap)! [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Wait a minute, Jacques Strap? It's you isn't it, you cowardly little cunt? When I get a hold of you, I'm gonna gut you like a fish and drink your blood! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"That is so sick." Zoe said, but her laughter was saying she thought it was funny anyways.

Prank Call #5

Gabe: Hello, Gabe's Tavern, birthplace of the Rob Roy.

Percy: Is Seymour there? Last name Butz.

Gabe: Just a sec. [Calls] Hey, is there a Butz here? Seymour Butz? Hey everybody, I wanna Seymour Butz (See more butts)! [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Wait a minute, listen you little scum sucking pussy bucket, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna pull out your eyeballs with a corkscrew! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

I'll tell you guys, there is nothing more precious than the laughter of your woman, or in my case women.

Prank Call #6

Gabe: Gabe's Tavern.

Percy: Hello, is Homer there?

Gabe: Homer who?

Percy: Homer . . . Sexual.

Gabe: Wait one second, let me check. [Calls] Homer Sexual? Hey, come on, one of you guys has got to be Homer Sexual (Homer sexual)!

Homer (Gabe's friend): Don't look at me. [Everyone at the bar laughs at him]

Gabe: Oh no . . . You rotten little shit. If I ever get a hold of you, I'll sink my teeth into your cheeks and rip your face off! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"Where did you get all of these ideas from?" Clarisse asked trying to control her laughter.

"He being my step-father has had a lot of negative effects on me." I answered. That was as far as I was gonna say, talking about Gabe was not a pleasant thing for me.

Prank Call #7

Gabe: Gabe's Tavern, where the elite meet to drink.

Percy: Uh yeah, hello, is Mike there? Last name, Rotch.

Gabe: Hold on, I'll check. [Calls] Mike Rotch! Mike Rotch! Hey, has anybody seen Mike Rotch lately (My crotch). [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Wait. . . Listen to me you little puke, one of these days, I'm going to catch you, and I'm going to carve my name on your back with an ice pick! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"Oh my gods, how many death threats does he give to people?" Clarisse asked while having a hard time controlling her laughter. Zoe was too, though not enough to lose control of the truck.

"Believe me, you have no idea." I said.

Prank Call #8

Gabe: Gabe's Tavern. . . Hold on, I'll check. [Calls] Uh hey everybody! I'm a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and my butt smells and I like to kiss my own butt! [Everyone at the bar laughs at him]

Homer: That's a new prank call. [Laughs]

Gabe: Wait a minute . . . Listen you little shit, when I find you, I'm going to cut off your head and shove it up your ass! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"How can a mortal be so stupid?" Zoe asked as she and Clarisse were now having an LOL moment. I wasn't laughing that hard, but I was laughing along pretty well.

"Beats me, all I know is that it's incredibly easy to make a fool out of him." I said through our laughter.

Prank Call #9

Gabe: Flaming Gabe's.

Percy: Uh yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Last name Jass. First name Hugh.

Gabe: Uh, hold on, I'll check. [Calls] Hugh Jass! Can someone check the men's room for a Hugh Jass (Huge ass)? [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Listen to me mother fucker! When I catch you, I'm gonna pull out your eyes and shove them down your pants, so you can watch me kick the crap out of your ass, and then I'm gonna use your tongue to paint my bar! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

I can't recall the last time I've laughed this much or this hard. I never had the chance to tell my mom about how I used to do this to Gabe. She knew Gabe was getting prank calls every once in a while, though I don't think she had any idea that I was the one doing it.

Prank Call #10

Gabe: Gabe's Tavern, Gabe Ugliano speaking.

Percy: Hello sir, sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a Mrs. O'Problem, first name's Bea.

Gabe: Uh, yeah, just a minute, I'll check. [Calls] Uh, Bea O'Problem? Bea O'Problem! Come on, guys, do I have a Bea O'Problem here (B.O. Problem)?!

Homer: You sure do! [Everyone at the bar laughs at him]

Gabe: Oh, It's you, isn't it?! Listen, you. When I get a hold of you, I'm going to use your head for a bucket and paint my house with your brain! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"I love that one." Zoe said, she was really laughing her brains out. Clarisse was enjoying herself to. She even ended up placing her head on my lap from laughing so hard.

Prank Call #11

Gabe: This is Gabe Ugliano speaking. . . Yeah, just a sec, I'll check. [Calls] Amanda Hugginkiss! Hey, I'm looking for Amanda Hugginkiss! Oh, why can't I find Amanda Hugginkiss (A man to hug and kiss)? [Everyone at the bar laughs at him]

Homer: [Laughing] Maybe your standards are too high!

Gabe: You son of a dirty bitch! If I ever find out who you are, I'm going to shove a sausage down your throat and stick starving dogs up your ass! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"That's my favorite one." Clarisse said. I would say she and Zoe were having an ROTFLOL moment, but Zoe was still driving, which actually surprised me with how much I've been making her laugh for quite a while now. Clarisse, she had her head on my lap still, and she was just laughing like Tartarus, which I didn't mind. Well, time for the last prank call I pulled on him. Each prank call I did more than once in many different ways. Yeah, Gabe really was stupid enough to fall for them more than once, even though I told them in many different ways. I'll let you all try to figure them out.

Prank Call #12

Percy: Hello, I'd like to speak to Ms. Tinkle. First name Ivana.

Gabe: Ivana tinkle, just a sec. [Calls] Ivana tinkle! Ivana Tinkle! Hey, everybody put down your drinks! Ivana Tinkle (I wanna tinkle)! [Everyone at the bar laughs at him] Wait a minute . . . oh, you goddamn piece of shit! If I ever find out who you are, I'll hammer a flag to your worthless ass and mail to Iran! I swear I am going to fucking kill you! [Hangs up]

Percy: [Laughing]

-Back to the truck-

"You really know how to offend people, don't you?" Clarisse said laughing again.

"At least to Gabe, yeah." I said, rubbing her luscious, shiny, brunette hair.

"You know, I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my eternal life." Zoe said as her laughter started to settle, but her huge smile wasn't done yet.

As our laughter started to settle, I helped Clarisse back into her seat, but she just attacked her face with her lips again. God, I'm in heaven.

"You know if you keep that up, I'll end up joining, and then the truck will stop so please stop." Zoe said, causing Clarisse to stop and apologize. You could easily see she wanted some love right now, but she couldn't because she had to focus on the road. So I decided to fix that. I switched seats with Clarisse so she was sitting in the passenger's seat and me in between them. Then I wrapped my arms around Zoe and planted soft kisses on her cheek, jaw, and neck.

"Oh Percy." Zoe moaned as I continued my conquest on her face.

I stopped after a while. "I won't leave you out Zoe; you'll always have my love." I said planting one last kiss on the side of her lips. Clarisse moved closer to join the hug I was giving to Zoe.

"You have my love to Zoe." Clarisse said.

"Thank you." Zoe said.

If only Artemis was here with the three of us, that would make this a perfect moment. I just hope she's okay.

Artemis' POV

Things have been depressing ever since Clarisse, Percy, and Zoe left. I've been trying to act like my usual self for my hunt, but it hasn't been exactly easy. I miss them so much, and I'm worried about them. I won't be able to bear it if they ever got killed. Poseidon came back to try to keep me company. He and I went to my tent so we could have some time by ourselves, Olympian and Olympian. I wasn't entirely convinced that everything was gonna work out through this quest, but Poseidon always did have a way of lifting up people's spirits when no one else can, even if only for a short while or only a little bit.

"So the necklace Amphitrite had you give to Percy is gonna keep him from death?" I asked in hope.

"Indeed. You see, what Amphitrite gave to Percy is called a Stargate pendant. I'm sure you probably know that Stargate pendants are some the oldest and greatest artifacts that have even been found on earth. These pendants are known for their power to heal you from any injury and even keep you away from death, no matter how severe it is. They are also known for the fact that the longer one wears them, they grant the wearer strength and power unlike any other in the entire universe. Stargate pendants bind the strength and power of all of the wearer's biology aka bloodline into the wearer. Percy will be granted all he will need for his quest just as long he doesn't lose his pendant." Poseidon explained.

**(Just so you all know I'm not making any of this up. These pendants are real and they really do possess all that power, mythology wise of course. In real life, probably not. Interesting how mythology stories can have such weapons of power, don't you all agree?)**

I was shocked. Stargate pendants haven't been discovered in thousands of years. They've been hidden and lost from both mortal and immortal eyes for so many years. Despite the fact Amphitrite has given Percy such a wonderful gift; I was still worried of how things may go for him, Zoe, and Clarisse.

"Where did Amphitrite get that pendant from?" I asked.

"Where indeed. I honestly don't know. Actually, I had no idea Amphitrite had it in the first place. She just told me to give it to Percy so he would be better prepared for his quest. The only thing I can assume is that she may have somehow come across it on one of her daily rides throughout the seven seas." Poseidon answered.

That wasn't exactly promising for me, but I knew that Percy was gonna be tough to fight for whatever comes in his way. But what of his sickness?

"Poseidon, the Stargate pendant, will it destroy Percy's cancer, so he can live on?" I asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"As long as he wears it yes, he will live on. And as you already know from what I said, it will grant him great strength and power. That pendant will ensure he lives on as long as its around his neck. But relieve him of the burden of cancer, I cannot say I'm afraid. It will ensure his cancer doesn't cause any harm to his body for sure, but I don't know if it'll do any more than that. That has never been proven or discover by the atlanteans before. Plus if he loses it, then there's really no guarantee he'll live on. The injuries he had while he was wearing it may kick in and destroy him. I don't know about his cancer. I would rather hope he is relieved of it, but I don't know what will become of it." Poseidon answered.

I knew I wouldn't get a positive answer, but I still hoped and prayed to Chaos that I would anyways.

'Chaos, please keep him alive for me. Keep all three of them alive for me. I can't possibly live without them.' I prayed to Chaos.

Just then, a bright light came in out of nowhere in my tent and began to take form. Apollo. What does that infant minded child of a brother want now?

"Poseidon, father wishes for all gods to return to Olympus immediately for an important meeting." Apollo said.

"Alright, come on Artemis." He said as we got up.

"Poseidon. . ." Apollo started, but started to look nervous and depressed at the same time. "My sister Artemis is banished." He finished.

"Banished!?" Poseidon and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Zeus said that he learned you broke your vow of maidenhood sis. Not only that, he found you're with child. He doesn't know who, but he knows you just gave up your vow when you came to camp and he sought your act of compassion for a half-blood as an act of treason against Olympus since it was a vow of many of Olympus' lifestyles that were broken. So he's relieving you of your throne at Olympus. You'll still be the goddess you are and are allowed to roam anywhere on earth as you please, but you are forbidden to set foot on Olympus ever again." Apollo sadly explained.

Oh no, not only has my father found out my secret and overreacted about it as expected, but now he just took away my home from me. The thought of never returning to Olympus was heart breaking.

"Come on uncle, father is waiting for us." Apollo said.

"You may tell my brother Zeus little nephew, that if there is no longer a place for my niece, then I am forbidden myself from Olympus as well." Poseidon said. Oh Poseidon.

"Uncle, you must go to Olympus now. You must go to your king." Apollo said.

"You're right Apollo. My brother Zeus is my king, but that doesn't mean he has any control over my heart. Tell Zeus if he will not have anything to do with Artemis, then he will have nothing to do with me as well." Poseidon said, standing his ground.

"Poseidon, you don't have to do this." I said as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"I don't, but I'm doing it anyways. Come, we'll make for my palace. Zeus won't be able to get to us as we remain underwater." Poseidon said offering me his hand.

I went to him for a hug instead and he teleported him and me to his palace. At least I've been given another home to live in. Thank you Poseidon, I owe you so much.

**I don't know about all of you, but this is one hell of a chapter I just made. What do you all think? Was it an awesome chapter, great chapter, nice chapter, okay chapter, bad chapter, or terrible chapter? Give me your opinion as you review and please be honest. If any of you have any questions about the Stargate pendant, which I suspect will be many of you, my Gmail is always open. So as usual, read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow, and read over and over again.**


	17. So Many Twists And Turns

**Results went from 245 favorers, 275 followers, 138 reviews, and 48,560 views to 256 favorers, 287 followers, 148 reviews and 53,850 views. Good increase, I'm still looking for more reviews though. ****The prank calls I posted on the last chapter seemed to get a lot of results. Everyone seemed to throw a laugh at them every once in a while. That was nice to see. It's nice to see that how the quest is going so far seems to be okay with everyone. I have to admit, I'm still a bit nervous on this, I still kinda worry about screwing up on a chapter. Like on the last update, I was a little scared that people would hate how I had Zeus banish Artemis. I guess I don't need to worry too much though huh? It seems that Artemis' banishment made everyone all the more eager to read more. That's nice to see. I hope it'll be the same for all the other chapters. Here's chapter 17.**

Artemis' POV

Poseidon, my sweet dear loving uncle Poseidon. I don't know how I'd be able to deal with what has happened if he wasn't around. How could my father be so cruel? So I broke my oath, so what? Like he hasn't broken any oaths or promises he made himself. Plus, I'm his own daughter. How can Zeus be perfectly fine with being so cruel to his own flesh and blood? I suppose hatred for your own children runs in the family. Zeus must now hate me for breaking my maidenhood, like how his father Kronos hated his children for not being born as titans and his father Oranos hating his children for not being born as human like immortal beings like him. Oh how this family is going down to the depths of Tartarus.

Poseidon and I were just standing on a balcony in his kingdom, looking out through the water. If it wasn't for the blessing Poseidon gave me, I would be suffocating right now. Yeah, even immortals can drown. Just because I'm immortal, that doesn't mean I can't die. Nothing, not even eternity itself lasts forever. Everything comes to an end one way or another. Immortals can die, we're just harder to kill than most. But I don't really care about any of that. All that my thoughts are dwelling on right now are recent events. I'm happy that Poseidon is here for me, but his company isn't enough for me to be relieved from my sorrow. There's only one person that can possibly kill my pain is Poseidon's mortal child; the one who he and I have created new life together.

Speaking of that, my belly has started to grow a little. Looking down, my outfit is starting to get a bit tighter. My belly is growing. Looking at it shows that I'm starting to get a little round down there. It hasn't grown enough for me to have to wear one of those dresses I bought that day, though it may get to that point soon. I just wish Percy was here. I never thought I'd ever hear myself say or even think this, but I love him.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Poseidon asked in concern while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He reminds me so much of Percy; the only difference is that Percy knows how to make me feel so alive. I guess it's a talent he got form both of his parents.

"I don't know." I simply answered moving closer to him, seeking some comfort from my loving uncle.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Said a voice that didn't belong to Poseidon. It was a female voice that came from someone else. I turned to the other side of me to find that one the other side of me was standing Poseidon's wife, my aunt Amphitrite.

"Hello Amphitrite." I said.

"Don't worry Artemis; Percy will be back before you know it." Amphitrite said taking my hand in hers.

Her saying that reminded me of something I had to know. Something only she could answer. Percy now has a great chance of surviving this quest because his step mother here is looking after him with all of her love and motherhood. I don't know if too many people suspect this or even think of it as a possibility, but I wish Hera would look at me and Apollo the same way.

"Amphitrite, I have to ask you something." I started. She gave my hand a squeeze, encouraging me and letting me know I can ask her whatever I want to ask her. "How did you get that Stargate pendant that Percy now has?" I asked.

"Where else, Stargate pendants were only ever made in the ancient city of Atlantis. I found it there sometime before it sunk under the seas." She simply answered.

I was shocked to hear that. I mean, I knew that those pendants were made many years ago and were lost from our sights for years as well, but I had no idea that their origin is actually from the ancient city of Atlantis. Judging how his hand twitched on my shoulder, Poseidon must be shocked just like me. As far as we all knew, Atlantis has never been found by any mortal or immortal ever since it had sunken under the seas.

"Amphitrite, I thought you just found it somewhere during one of your daily rides." Poseidon said shocked.

"Like how I always tell you hon, I'm full of surprises." She said winking at him before taking her leave. Poseidon was now blushing. I have an idea on what she was referring to by that, but I'm not gonna say anything about that, otherwise I'll just end up longing for Percy so much more.

Atlantis, I've never seen the city before, but I always thought about what the greatest city ever may look like when I was younger. I mean a city underwater. . . Wait a minute, a city under water. "A ruin city shall rise from the seas" Atlantis must be the ruin city the prophecy is referring to. Percy, Clarisse, and Zoe need to know.

"Poseidon, I need to go." I said turning to him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I need to get to Percy." I answered.

"Artemis, you can't go. Zeus will find you, and he may kill all four of you." Poseidon said.

"They are my three loves; I need to go help them. I'll be damned before I let anyone or anything take them away from me." I said.

"How do you expect me to allow this Artemis?" Poseidon asked.

"I'm not asking you to allow it uncle; I'm asking you to understand I have to leave for the ones I love." I said.

"I don't approve of your decision here, but perhaps you're right. Perhaps they do need your help." Poseidon sighed.

I nodded and headed out to find my three lovers. "Artemis," Poseidon started before I got too far. "Be careful out there, Percy will kill me if I let anything bad happen to you." He said to me.

I nodded and went back to going out to find them. With me being the goddess of hunting, I can follow the tracks of any being on earth. Hold on Percy, Clarisse, and Zoe, I'm coming.

Percy's POV

Finally, the long truck drive is over. I wasn't happy that my peace and quality time with Clarisse and Zoe had to come to an end, but we still had a quest to fulfill. I hate hour long trips. I always get so bored, tired, and cramped up from them. There still wasn't anything good to listen to on the radio, pretty much like always, so that made the ride all the more boring. But what killed the boredom was the fact my two ladies and I were sharing our love, so that was a good thing about the ride.

"It's good to stretch." I sighed as I got out of the truck and stretched out my four limbs.

"Not a big fan of long rides?" Clarisse asked coming up near me.

"Not really, they really take a toll on me." I answered.

"Well, we're here, the state of Rhode Island. The state named after your sister." Zoe said as she too came up near me and took my hand in hers.

"Okay then, now does anyone have any idea where we might be able to find Rhode?" Clarisse asked.

I have to admit, I didn't quite fully think this through. I mean, yeah, I thought we could find the goddess Rhode here, but I wasn't exactly sure where in the state we'd find her exactly. I had a feeling Zoe didn't know where to begin either. All three of us were now lost. That left the three of us trying to figure out an option to this scavenger hunt.

"If anywhere, she has to be somewhere that involves something that has to do with Greek culture." Zoe said.

She was right; a place that involves Greek has to be a place a Greek goddess would be at. Though I've never been here before, so I don't exactly know what this state has for sure. The only good part about this search is that when compared to most other state, Rhode Island isn't that big of a state. If not anything that involves Greek, maybe I can try to look for her underwater. Rhode Island is after all the state that's surrounded by the largest body of water. I remember a few things about this place, but not too many. This state is pretty historical and all, with it being the first of the thirteen colonies and the last one to be confirmed as a state. The thirteen colonies were developed by the English from England. As well as it got it's named by the man who brought a Greek revival to this state, William Strickland. He started making his mark in history in his youth by bringing the Greek Revival Plan in the state through his skills and talents as a landscape painter, illustrator for periodicals, theatrical scene painter, engraver, and pioneer aquatintist. He was a very gifted person, even as a small boy. And personally, it's my thought that he may have actually have been a son of Athena. It's not likely, but still, you never know. He really. . . Wait, that's it!

"I know where we can begin." I said.

"Where?" Clarisse and Zoe both asked.

"The Athenaeum." I said.

"The what?" Clarisse and Zoe both asked confused. I guess they never heard of this guy like how I have.

"Back in the 19th century, this state had a man that brought Greek culture here in America. His name was William Strickland. He was a landscape painter, illustrator for periodicals, theatrical scene painter, engraver, and pioneer aquatintist who brought the Greek Revival Plan and he was the one that brought Greek culture here. He made many great Greek projects here. One of them is the Athenaeum, which was made in to be a Greek styled private library made back in 1831, which wasn't collaborated with the Providence Library Company until 1836. It's the perfect place to start looking for a Greek goddess. With any luck, we may actually find her there." I explained.

They both seemed a bit surprised that I knew all of that and revealed it to them. I know I may not look like much, but come on, that doesn't mean I'm brain dead.

"Wow Perce, I have to say, you're full of surprises, aren't you." Clarisse said taking my hand in hers.

"But where is it?" Zoe asked.

"It's on 251 Benefit Street 02903, which is about half an hour away from us right now." I answered. I may have never been here before, but I know how to do both my social studies and my mythology homework.

"I like it when you share history with us Percy, it really turns me on." Zoe said pressing herself against me. Clarisse leaned in a little closer to.

"I've been doing my homework." I simply said.

"We can tell." Zoe said as she and Clarisse both came in and kissed me. Yet another new experience here, two girls kissing me on the lips. I don't know how to share a kiss with two girls at the same time, so I just puckered my lips and kissed as I was just kissing one of them. I don't know if it works, but it'll do for now.

They pulled away when they were done. "Alright, I love to continue our love sessions, but we really need to get going. We have a sister of mine to find." I said. They simply nodded and we made our way to the Athenaeum.

-Elsewhere at the exact same moment-

?'s POV

My time is close now. Today is August 16th, and September 2nd will be the day where my plan shall unfold. Only seventeen days until my power shall rain supreme once again. Soon I shall reclaim what is mine, and Olympus will burn. The boy Percy Jackson is playing straight into my hands. He will only accomplish ensuring my victory. When I have my full strength again, there will be no stopping me. There will be no escape.

"My lord, the fallen sea spawns are in position as you ordered." My servant said.

"Excellent, now all that's left is for the son of Poseidon to fall into our trap." I said.

"But my lord, what about the Olympian gods?" My servant asked.

"What about them?" I responded.

"What if they should interfere with our affairs to rise again?" He cleared up.

"What concern of that is there to you? The Olympians are too blind to see anything of our plans. Even if they could, they wouldn't try to stop us, because they know they can't. They'd be too scared to act against us, especially after what happened last time." I explained.

"Some may still try anyway though my lord." My servant said.

"Let them try. I prefer to kill them sooner rather than later, my treat." I said.

"Now, on to other matters. Is the army ready?" I demanded.

"We still have yet to gain the amount you demanded, and we have too few workers here my lord." My servant answered.

"I do not accept excuses. Everything must be prepared before Percy Jackson arrives. My spirit will not good enough to repel him. Get those worthless asses moving. I want them all armed and ready to march within two weeks." I commanded.

"But my lord, there are too many. They can't all be armed in time, we don't have the means." My servant said.

"I have planning this for over seventy years worm. I will not allow even the slightest of failures because my servants can't handle a simple job." I said.

"But we don't have enough fuel to feed the forges." My servant said. What a pitiful little rat.

"I don't care what you do to get the job done. JUST DO IT!" I exclaimed, causing him to run out of my temple. He had better not fail me again. Poseidon, you defied me and made a fool out of me once, I will make you pay for it. Your son will die first. I will slaughter him in front of you so you can watch him die. Olympus is out of time.

Percy's POV

-Line Break-

"Well, here we are, the Athenaeum." I said.

"Nice place, though I don't know if I'd consider it much of a library from out here." Clarisse said.

"Oh well, at least we have a place start our search." Zoe said making her way to the entrance. Clarisse and I followed her up.

We went in and when we did, we were all godsmacked. This place was huge. There were so many books here, as well as some paintings and some sculptures. This place was more than just a library; it was a Greek culture museum. It was a lot better than that one museum I went to on a field trip when I was in school. That place was pretty boring and it basically had all the simple Greek culture things, not anything big and advanced as to how this place has. How I would love to stay here for at least a day or two, but we have a quest to do.

"Alright, so how are we gonna find a goddess in a place as huge and filled with so many people as this?" Clarisse asked.

"Good question." I said.

"You guys don't need to worry about that, With me being in the Hunt for over a thousand years, I can tell whether someone is a god or an immortal. I'll know an immortal when I see one." Zoe assured us.

So with that, we began our search. Unfortunately, this wasn't going well for us. We've been looking through every corner of this place for hours, and Zoe can't find a single immortal around here. Clarisse and I were doing just as worse. She and I had no idea how the two of us would be able to help Zoe on this one. We tried, but we failed to make any progress. We searched through every door, room and section of the place and we just weren't getting anywhere. I guess this was just a waste of time.

"Nothing but mortals here." Zoe said.

"Sorry Percy, but I don't think she's here. Maybe she's somewhere in the seas around the state." Clarisse said.

"Well, I guess we better take our leave of this place. Sorry for making us waste our time here guys." I said.

"It's alright Percy. It was a great thought you had though, better than any idea I would've thought of." Zoe said. That cheered me up a little bit, but not too much.

"Before we leave to head to the ocean, can we go somewhere to get something to eat? I'm fucking hungry." Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, definitely." I said.

We made this moment to leave. We were walking through an empty hallway. There a few Greek sculptures in here, but not too many. As we were walking through the hallway and when we got to about the middle of the hallway, my necklace began to glow. It didn't glow like how it did in the lair of the gorgons, but it glowed enough for the three of us to notice it's glow.

"Percy, what's with your necklace?" Clarisse asked.

"I have no idea." I said taking it in my hand. When I did that, a small ray of light began to beam out of it like a flashlight. It got into my eyes, so I had to move it away from my face.

"Maybe it's just having some sort of power surge or something." Zoe guessed.

"Or maybe that thing is revealing some sort of magic power." Clarisse threw in.

I had no idea what it was doing. I hoped this doesn't mean we're in danger. When it glowed in the lair of the gorgons, it killed Medusa and prevented me from dying. So at first I thought this was some sort of pendant meant to keep me away from death or something. Back then though, the glow was huge and massive. Now it's working light as if it was a flashlight. I had no idea what to make of this, other than this wasn't just a coincidence. Whatever this was happening for was happening for a good reason. What, I don't know, and I can't really tell why it would do this at a time like this.

"Guys, what's with the wall?" Clarisse asked.

Zoe and I turned to see what she was talking about. We saw part of a circle on the wall. How did it get there though? It wasn't there before. So where did it come from?

"Okay, first it's Percy's necklace, and now it's the wall." Clarisse said.

I looked at the necklace in my hand at first and then I looked at the wall. The light coming out of my necklace was pointing at the part of a circle on the wall. Then I put two and two together, and I thought of an idea. I just hope I don't end up regretting it.

"Clarisse, Zoe, stand back." I said.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Just do it please." I said.

They did, and I began to move my necklace's light up. As I did that, the part of a circle began to move up as well. When I got to the point when the part of a circle got a smaller part of a circle, I stopped moving up and began moving it to the right until the shape changed again. I was outlining something on the wall. When I was done, there was a bright outline of a square on the wall. Then the light began to shine a bit lighter, and then the inner layer of the square began to glow too. Then the light began to slowly dissolve and the wall that was on there before wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a new hallway.

"Wow." Clarisse said.

"Well, I guess coming here wasn't a waste of time after all." Zoe said taking my hand in hers.

"I think we should check it out. Stay close to me." I said moving in with Clarisse and Zoe right behind me.

As we moved deeper into the hallway, we came to a pair of stair leading to somewhere below us. We cautiously went down the stairs, but it didn't look like we had anything to worry about, not yet at least. The hallway slowly began to get a bit darker as we went on. When we made it to the bottom of the stairs, the hallway went from how it did to what I'm guessing was some sort of cave. We all took each other's hands as we continued on. We had no idea what this place was or where this path was leading us to, so we really needed to keep our guard up. As we went on, we ended up in a cave that had what looked like the kitchen of a house. There was also a waterfall here to. As if I haven't seen enough awkward things already.

"Well, this is pretty unique." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

The girls just nodded. I guess they didn't really know what to either. Just then, someone came out of the body of water under the waterfall. It was a woman by the looks of it. I went for my pen just to be on the safe side. She looked like she wasn't a destructive force of nature, but I didn't want to take any chances. She had shiny black hair that went down to the small of her back. She had a ocean blue summer dress on but she had nothing on her feet. When she came out of the body of water, she took notice that she wasn't alone. Zoe's grip on my hand tightened at that.

"Oh, how lovely, it's been a long time since I've had visitors. Welcome to my home, whoever I have the pleasure of meeting." The woman said while coming up to us.

"I'm Zoe Nightshade, leader of the Hunt." Zoe introduced.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Clarisse introduced.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." I introduced. She seemed a bit surprised when she heard about me. Guess I can't really expect anything less.

"A half-blood of Poseidon?" She asked surprised and yet anxious at the same time. I nodded yes. "This is wonderful. I have a new brother." She grabbed me in her arms and brought in a bear hug. She may not look too strong, but she actually got a lot of strength under that skin of hers.

"So does this mean you're my sister Rhode?" I breathed out.

"Indeed I am. This is such a wonderful blessing. How I've longed for another member of the family." She said letting me go.

"It's wonderful to meet you to Rhode." I said catching my breath.

She went to the counter of her kitchen. "You kids must be starving. How about some muffins and hot chocolate?" She offered.

We accepted the offer right away. She brought out a lot of muffins; I think about forty-eight or something. There were blueberry muffins, chocolate chip muffins, cherry muffins, and banana muffins. I think we had three or four of each. They were really good. And of course we needed some cups of hot chocolate to help get the muffins down our stomachs.

"Thank you Rhode." I said.

"Sure thing little bro. So if I may ask, what brings you here, I wish I could say to pay a friendly visit, but I know better than that." Rhode said.

"Well, we're on a quest, but so far we're not really off to a great start. We came here in hopes to find you and see if there's anything you can say or do to help us." Clarisse explained.

"Ah, I see. Well tell me where things are at for you so far." She said.

We told her everything, each of us sharing their side of the entire story and not leaving a single detail out. We even told her how things have been at camp ever since I met Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe. Well, not exactly, we didn't tell her of my relationship of love with them. The three of us thought that part of the story was probably best left unsaid, for now at least. She seemed to be very interested on how things went for us so far. But what really got everyone's attention was when I told them that my necklace was what saved me from Medusa. She tried to turn me to stone, but her power wasn't strong enough. My necklace was shielding me away from her power to instantly kill and it killed her for me.

"That's very interesting. Well, that's Mom for you, always full of surprises, especially for Dad." Rhode said.

"I don't think it's necessary for us to know that." Zoe said.

"My apologizes, anyways, what of your quest's prophecy?" She asked.

_Son of the sea shall travel east,_

_To fight an evil that will be released,_

_A ruin city shall rise from the seas,_

_To bring Olympus down on its knees,_

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family,_

_From the depths you will fight great monstrosity,_

_Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death,_

_Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath._

She seemed a bit uneasy when we finished. Can't say I blame her. This prophecy has had us worried ever since we heard it.

"Sounds like there's a lot that awaits you on your quest." Rhode said.

"Yeah, well, do you happen to know anything about what the quest is referring to exactly?" Zoe asked.

"Olympus has many enemies; the evil referred to in the prophecy could be anything. The prophecy reveals that something evil will reside in the east and challenge Olympus. It's not really good enough for figuring out the correct answers." Rhode said.

"What about the last two lines of the prophecy. Do you anything about those two?" Clarisse asked.

"Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death; Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath. That doesn't really make any sense. I reside through water like you brother, but never has there ever been anything that could be described as the heart of the seas. And as for the last line, I have nothing. Uncle Zeus is always a mystery, and that's how people like me prefer it that way. Zeus is always never an easy person to be around. Whatever secret of Zeus there is, it's nothing that I know of. I'm very sorry, but I honestly don't think I can be of any assistance." She sadly said.

"Well, maybe you can help us move further along our journey." I suggested.

"I can at least give you some advice, but personally helping you would probably put you three in even greater danger. I'd go ahead and start with heading over towards Greece. It's a strong chance whatever evil is rising will be coming from Greece. If you make it there as soon as you can, which will hopefully be at the point where the evil is still at its weakest, you may have a chance." She explained.

"Okay then, how should we get there?" Clarisse asked.

"As much as I would like to say that I'm wrong, I think traveling by water may not be a good idea. We're meant to fight monstrosity that will be rising from underwater, so we may be better off with traveling by the air." I said.

"Travelling through the air isn't a good idea either Percy. You're a son of Poseidon, and the sky is Zeus' domain. If he finds you traveling in his domain, he may kill you for it. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades have just as much hate for each other than they do brotherly love. Zeus won't hesitate, so might be better off with traveling through the seas." Zoe said.

"She's right Percy; going through air is way too dangerous for you. Besides, the seas are your domain and gods and half-bloods are always at their strongest when they're fighting in their domains. The water will be your ally just as much as it will be your enemy." Rhode said.

"Alright then. We better get a move on." I said.

"Go through the waterfall. It will lead you to the shores of Rhode Island beaches. You can find a way to travel to your destination from there." Rhode said.

"Thanks again sis." I said hugging her one last time.

"Anytime brother." She said returning the hug. As she let go, Clarisse, Zoe, and I made our way through the waterfall and went on to continue our quest.

**That's over five thousand words in just one chapter. Damn! Sorry for it being a while. I meant to finish this a lot sooner, but school and home are chewing up my ass again. Plus, I had to think a lot of how exactly Clarisse, Percy, and Zoe would meet Rhode. I don't know if this was exactly what I was going for, but it works, so I'm happy. What did you all think of the chapter? I hope you all liked it. Read, review (recommended), favor and/or follow, and read again. More reviews please. I really want to see more of those. ****What did you think Shadow Gumball of Death, Son of Athena5555, and Yetitwig?**


	18. The Strength of Water

**Results went from 256 favorers, 287 followers, 148 reviews and 53,850 views to 274 favorers, 302 followers, 158 reviews, and 59,695 views. I love you all for your support. Thank you all from me and Shadow Gumball of Death.**

**Last chapter seemed okay for everyone, that's nice to see. I hope no one will mind, but Percy is definitely gonna be the brains of the journey. Things are gonna get pretty rough for the later chapters. As you all know, evil is rising, darkness is beginning to spread, and the world is in terrible danger. I wonder if anyone has any idea of who the villain is, how Atlantis will rise, and how the rest of this quest will play. It's obvious who the villain is, if you think logically about it. A few of the other chapters have a clue. How Atlantis will rise, well, that's not too obvious, but if you think you can figure it out, I'm listening. As for the quest, I'm pretty sure everyone's trying to leave it all for me to determine. Oh well.**

**Before you go on to the chapter, there are a few things I need to tell you all. I may have trouble with updating for a while now. The file that had the outline for my stories quest somehow got corrupted, so I don't have it anymore. Hopefully I won't need it anymore. But that's not the worst of things. Not only are my parents and my school raining hell on me yet again, but I am now grounded. I got in a pretty big fight with my parents about some family issues, and due to me having to move to a new state in a few months, I've been letting my grades slip. I haven't really been in too much of a good mood lately; I'm pretty pissed about this moving bullshit and I've lost my care for my grades. I've let them all slip not terribly bad, not to any Fs, but I'm getting a lot of Ds and I'm hardly doing any of my work now. I know, it's pretty stupid of me, but I take moving very seriously. Who wouldn't honestly?**

**Well, anyways, I'll update whenever I can, which may not be at a good paste anymore, and I hope you all look forward to more of the story.**

Clarisse's POV

If there were to be a favorite part about this state for me, it would be the beaches, especially the one we're at, Charlestown Beachway. It was a beautiful place. I only wish we had the time to spend a little time here, but we really need to get a move on. We still have a quest to finish. It would be nice though to get to relax here, getting a tan under the sun, feeling the nice sea breeze under my feet, seeing my man in nothing but swimming trunks. . . I think I'll just stop there. The first thing we did was find a dock that no one else was on. We needed to find a place that wasn't occupied so that we can find a way on how we can travel out of here and begin heading to Greece.

"Alright, any idea on how we get to Greece, because I doubt we'll be able to swim there or be able to get a canoe for the trip." Zoe said.

"Why not just steal one?" I suggested.

"I'd rather not steal anything. Shit like that isn't a part of me." Percy said.

I guess he has a point there, stealing doesn't exactly fit the bit here, not yet at least.

"You're the son of Poseidon Percy. Maybe you can find a way. Maybe touching the water and asking for help will work." I suggested.

"I'm not too sure about that, but I'll try anyways." Percy said.

He went to the edge and placed his hand in the water. Zoe didn't looked convinced that this was going to work, I'm not too sure if I am either really, but Percy has allies in the water, and that much is clear. I just think with him, we have an advantage here.

"Hey Dad, Amphitrite, Triton, or whoever the fuck can hear me right now. Clarisse, Zoe, and I are looking for a way of how we can travel to Greece. We really need some help, and we would deeply appreciate it if we can have some assistance." Percy said to the water.

"It was a nice thought Clarisse, and a good try Percy. But don't be too disappointed when the gods don't answer your call." Zoe said.

We were about to take our leave here, when suddenly we saw something move in the water. We went to the edge to see what was moving in there. Percy got out his sword Riptide, Zoe got out her bow and an arrow, and I got Maimer out. Thank the gods there aren't any mortals around to this. We were ready to strike just in case whatever's down there attacks us. Just then, something leaped out of the water and back in. Then after a few seconds, it came back up and floated in front of us.

"It's a hippocampus." Percy said with bit of excitement in his voice.

He went up and extended his hand towards him, or is it a she, I don't know. The hippocampus just moved closer and allowed Percy to pet him, or her, I don't know, fuck it to Tartarus. The hippocampus rubbed his head on Percy's chest. Or is it a she, whatever, I don't know, fuck it to Tartarus.

"I guess someone was listening after all." Zoe said as she came up to pet the hippocampus too.

I went up to pet him to, or her, whatever, fuck it to Tartarus. **(A Greek mythology version of a quote from South Park. South Park kicks ass!)** "Hello girl." I said. The hippocampus snorted in an agitated way in my face when I said that. I groaned in disgust, wiping my face. I didn't hear any noise from anything but the hippocampus making some naying noises. No noises from Percy or Zoe, so I guess they didn't find this funny. Good because my boyfriend and girlfriend or not, I'd throttle them both if they did laugh.

"He says he's a boy, and that his name is James." Percy said.

That got my attention, because I never heard anything like that. Did I somehow miss something here? "He was just naying." I said.

"Yeah, but when he did that, I heard his voice in my head." He said, surprising me. Yeah I actually was surprised when I heard that, so what?

"It must be one of your powers as a son of Poseidon. Poseidon is after all the god of water and horses." Zoe said. It makes sense, so we'll just stick with that.

"Sorry James." I apologized.

He made a sound, but I had no idea what it was supposed to represent. "He says it's okay, and that he's sorry for snorting in your face." Percy explained for me. I just nodded my head understanding.

"So is James gonna be our ride to Greece?" Zoe asked.

James responded with another noise. "He says that was what he was sent here to do. He was sent by Poseidon to give us a ride." Percy explained. "Thank you Dad." Percy quickly added.

"Alright then, let's get going." I said.

So then, Percy, Zoe, and I mounted James and we took off.

Artemis' POV

-Hours after what happened on Charlestown Beachway-

So after I finished traveling underwater, I was able to track down Percy tracks. First, I tracked his path leading to a place called Auntie Em's Garden Emporium. When I first got inside, I was immediately disgusted. The place was a complete dump. But despite that, I continued following Percy's tracks despite that. As I continued, there was a hole in the ground. It was caused by the three gorgon sisters. After they sprang out of the ground, Percy, Clarisse, and Zoe splat up. Each ended up having a gorgon on their tails. Euryale chased after Zoe, Stheno chased after Clarisse, and Medusa chased after Percy. All three of them were able to defeat the gorgons and survive their wrath. Zoe was able to trick Euryale and get a clean shot at her head with one of her arrows. Clarisse was able to trick Stheno as well. She electrocuted Stheno with her spear and then used it to stab her. As for Medusa, Percy wasn't as lucky. She had him contrasted with her tail and attempted to turn him into stone. She even went as far as try to seduce him to get him to open his eyes. Fucking bitch! He wasn't able resist the temptation and opened his eyes. But fortunately for him, his Stargate pendant saved him. He was turning into stone, but his pendant kept his flesh from turning into stone. Then the pendant blew her up. Oh Percy, my love! Then Percy, Clarisse, and Zoe found an old truck and used it to travel through the road.

**(She just figured all of this out using her hunting skills, and she didn't use any of her powers as a goddess. Think of her doing this like how Aragorn did in The Lord of the Rings the Two Towers when he, Legolas, and Gimli were tracking down Saruman's party of uruk-hai to rescue their two hobbit friends Merry and Pippin.)**

They stopped their drive when they reached Rhode Island. They left the truck here and continued their journey on foot. They traveled to the Athenaeum. Why they went there, I had no idea. They didn't stop by just to enjoy the Greek art or to read any Greek books. They spent hours looking for something. Unfortunately, I lost their tracks in the middle of a hallway. Their tracks somehow lead to a wall. Then the just suddenly disappear. I looked around for a reason why, but somehow found nothing. It's as if there was something else here and then was replaced by a wall. I took a closer look around the area, and saw that Percy's pendant revealed a hidden hallway for him. If that was done with the pendant, then there was no way I'd be able to find a way to reveal the hidden hallway for myself. So I had to leave the place and try to pick up their tracks somewhere else. The only lead I had to try to track them was to travel the direction the wall was facing. It wasn't much at all, but it was all I had.

Luckily for me, I was able to find their tracks again. They came out of a cave that was in a waterfall and ended up in Charlestown Beachway. It didn't look like there were any signs of a conflict for the three any time after the gorgons. Thank Chaos, may she continue to look after my loves. It was a beautiful place here. I'm not really one for places like the beach, but even couldn't deny this place was simply breath taking. I wouldn't mind having my hunters and I come by here sometime. I could even spend some time with Clarisse, Percy, and Zoe here too. I could make some good memories with Percy too, him and me relaxing on a nice beach blanket, having some ice tea, getting a tan, holding Percy in my arms and him holding me in his, taking him like that night in my tent. . . I think I'll just stop there. Anyways, they went to a dock, and a hippocampus arrived to carry them out into the sea. This leads to the exact moment right now.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. I'm too late. I wasn't fast enough. Now I won't be able to tell them what I've learned about their quest. I don't know how I'll be able to pick up their trail in the water. Hunters don't have the skills to track people down through water. Even if hunters actually did have such skill, it wouldn't matter. Water's wavy, swirly, and random. The track would eventually be lost and ruined. It would be gone and you'd be stuck with going back to square one, like how I am right now.

I have no idea what to do now. I no longer have my uncle's blessing; I lost it when I got out of the water from before, so I can't swim. I could probably find a boat and sail out to find them, but my hunting skills are useless when it comes to water, and I have no idea which direction the hippocampus took them in. I'd basically be sending myself on a wild goose chase and probably accomplish nothing. I've failed and I have no idea what to do. I can't go back to Olympus. Thanks to that geriatric fuck of a father of mine, I'm banished now. I can't return back underwater with Poseidon's or Amphitrite's blessing, and neither of them are here right now so I can't return to Poseidon's kingdom. I have no options left. I can't use my godly powers anymore, because if I use even the simplest of them, my father will find me, and I don't like to think what he'd do to me when he does.

The only thing I can think of is to just hope and pray to Chaos that they will succeed in their quest and make it back to me safely. I turned around to take my leave when something shot at me. I was so depressed about my failure, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and someone got a shot at me. I fell to the ground, unconsciousness beginning to taking me away. But before it did, I heard voices and saw three figures. I couldn't tell who they were; my vision was too blurry for me to tell. But from their voices, I could tell that whoever they are, they're not Percy, Clarisse, and Zoe, and they definitely aren't any friends of Olympus. All three of them were men, or at least I thought they were men, but they obviously weren't any ordinary men. I suspect their either monsters in mortal disguises, or cursed men.

"Nice shot brother. The bitch didn't know what hit her." Said voice number 1.

"So this is the great goddess Artemis? Not much of a goddess now is she?" Said voice number 2.

"No, she's not, but that's not important right now. What is important is that we do our jobs. Our master is growing very impatient with us." Said voice number 3.

These three didn't come on their own accord. They weren't sent to find me and capture me. But who are they, and who sent them? What in the name of Tartarus is going on? I was really losing my consciousness to try to figure out right now. Complete unconsciousness was almost complete.

"Alright Antaeus, load her up on the ship." Said voice number 3.

"Wow wait, why do I have to carry the bitch Phineas?" Asked voice number 2, who was now identified as Antaeus.

"Because I said so. I'm the brains of our trio, you're the brawns of it, and I was made the leader, so you will do as I say." Said voice number 3, who was now identified as Phineas.

"The master should've made me the leader though. A true leader is someone with great strength and speed." Said voice number 1.

"And another reason the master made the leader is because you don't know when to shut you goddamn mouth Chrysaor." Phineas said.

"Fuck you Phineas." Said voice number 1, who was now identified as Chrysaor.

Oh my Chaos! These three are three of Poseidon's son. Phineas, son of Poseidon and the queen of Argos Poseidon raped after she dared to proclaim herself more beautiful than all the Nereids Cassiopeia; Chrysaor, son of Poseidon and the gorgon Poseidon fell in love with before she was cursed to be a gorgon by Athena and was still a beautiful woman Medusa; and Antaeus, son of Poseidon and the primordial goddess of the earth that Gaia. What do these three want with me, or rather, who are they working for and what does he or she want with me?

"Just get going." Phineas demanded.

"Fine." Antaeus said as he picked me up and carried me to their ship It was he picked me up that everything around me went black.

**That's all I got right now. Thanks to the document that the outline for the story's quest getting corrupted, I don't have the outline anymore. To make matters worse, I don't remember every detail I had planned. But I do have most details memorized, so I think I'll be fine. I hope this was a good chapter for you guys. Later.**

**P.S.: (To Shadow Gumball of Death) how's the next chapter for our reality fanfiction going for you? Also, I hope this chapter was okay.**


	19. Three New Enemies

**Results went from 274 favorers, 302 followers, 158 reviews, and 59,695 views to 290 favorers, 318 followers, 171 reviews, and 66,825 views. Again, I thank you all for your support, though I still hope for more reviews. Other than that, enjoy the next chapter, chapter 19.**

Artemis' POV

I began to stir from my unconsciousness, and I instantly wished I didn't. I was being held in chains. There were chains from the ceiling holding my wrist and chains from the ground holding my ankles. To make matters worse, these chains are made out of celestial bronze. This means my powers are useless for any attempts of escape. I was completely trapped with no way to escape. I was scared right now. I wasn't scared of dying, I don't really care that much to die, but this time around I did mind dying. Not for me, but for Percy, Clarisse, Zoe, and more importantly, my baby. I was scared for my baby child who's still growing in my belly. If I die, then my baby dies, and I can't let that happen.

"So you finally awaken." Said someone.

I turned and saw Phineas, one of the three sons of Poseidon that kidnapped me. He was blind, so he couldn't really see anything with his eyes. But for him, that didn't really matter. He had razor sharp senses that keep his body intact; he also has the power of an oracle. He can see things in the future, things that can determine the fate of any mortal and immortal. That's actually why he's blind in the first place. He was so caught up and addicted in using his powers that he eventually ended up revealing too much about the gods to the mortals, which greatly offended my father. When Phineas wouldn't stop, Zeus had his family murdered, and blinded Phineas for the rest of eternity. To make matters worse for Phineas and for my father to a bigger dick about it, he casted harpies to eat every meal Phineas would ever have so that he would starve for the rest of eternity. Nice work Dad.

"Phineas." I said disgusted.

"About time you woke up. Antaeus must've knocked you out pretty good if you're unconscious for the entire night." Phineas said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"It's simple, if we have you, then Percy Jackson will come after us and when we have him, he'll be delivered to the master." Phineas said.

"You'll never get Percy!" I shouted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He said pulling out a dagger and advancing towards me.

I was freaking out. I tried to get away, but I couldn't move. The chains kept me in place. That fact alone made this all the more frightening.

"Why are you scared? I thought the Almighty Artemis doesn't fear death. And yet here you are whimpering. Why the sudden change?" Phineas asked with an evil smirk on his face.

I was scared of dying, but I was scared of never seeing Percy, Clarisse, and Zoe again. Not to mention, I'm pregnant. If I die, Percy and I lose our baby. And the thought of that was heartbreaking. This is my baby as well as Percy's. This baby is our child, the symbol of the love we have for each other, the life we worked to make together, and the child we will love and adore forever. I can't let my baby die; I will not let my baby die.

"Don't touch me." I whimpered.

"What are you hiding from me Olympian?" Phineas asked pointing his dagger at my heart.

"What are you hiding?" Phineas asked again getting suspicious and a little annoyed. I was still whimpering like a little child. I can't let my baby die, but I can't do anything. He has me exactly where he wants me. He kept increasing the pressure on the dagger. It was painfully pressing against my skin, which made me so scared, tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I tried to hide them, but I don't think I was doing too good of a job. Chaos, help me.

Just when I thought things were gonna get worse, one of the other two sons of Poseidon that captured me came down here. By the golden mask, you can tell it was obviously Chrysaor.

"Phineas, we have the other targets." Chrysaor said.

"Very well." Phineas said removing his dagger from my heart and taking his leave.

'Thank you Chaos.' I thought to myself.

I was thankful for me and my baby being saved, but I was still scared for our lives. I was also worried what those three traitorous half-bloods were up to. Chrysaor said they found the other targets. I was worried what that meant other than they obviously found something else they're looking for. I just hope nothing goes terribly wrong around here.

"Lady Artemis?" I heard someone ask.

I turned my head to the direction of where the voice came from, and what I saw made me want to sob.

"Clarisse? Zoe?" I asked shocked. No, this can't be happening. They have the others. How can this happen?

I stared in shock as Phineas and Antaeus chained them near me. They both looked terrible, they were both covered in sweat, water, dirt, mud, and blood. Zoe and Clarisse looked like they've been through a serious fight. Wait a minute, where's Percy? Why isn't he down here chained like the rest of us? It was after when they had Clarisse and Zoe chained up that Phineas and Antaeus left.

"Milady, how did they capture you?" Zoe asked.

"I went out looking for you guys because I learned a few things about the prophecy that you needed to know. How did you guys get captured?" I stated.

"We were riding on a hippocampus when their ship came out of nowhere and attacked us." Clarisse answered.

"Well, where's Percy?" I asked. Please don't say he died.

"We – We don't know. When they got us, Percy was badly wounded. When they got us, one of them used some sort of energy attack on him. We don't know what happened to him." Zoe answered.

Percy, please don't be dead. He can't be dead. He just can't. Maybe he was able to escape and just wasn't able to save Clarisse and Zoe. Maybe he's just underwater trying to figure out how to rescue us. Or maybe he went to go get help. Even with his Stargate pendant, I honestly doubt he could take these three on. Phineas, Chrysaor, and Antaeus are three of the most dangerous enemies of Olympus. One of them alone is bad enough, but all three of them together, that's trio with so many strengths and power, it would be impossible to defeat. Their power comes from Poseidon just like Percy. Percy however hasn't been in too many fights and he's not really too much of a fighter. The Stargate pendant might help him a little, but I don't know if it will be enough or not. Phineas, Chrysaor, and Antaeus have lived for thousands of years, and what they do they've been doing for centuries, and not only do all three of them love what they do, but they are the best at what they do. Whoever has bought their loyalty, they must be someone with a stronger hate for Olympus than those three and who has power that the three of them together can't even defeat. But what I don't know is who they could be working for. There are a few beings I can think of, but I don't have enough answers for me to guess on whom. Percy, wherever you are, you need to hurry.

Zoe's POV (Back to the beginning of the chapter)

**(I'm having some writer blocks right now. So the rest of this chapter along with the next few chapters may suck to you guys until I figure out where to go from here exactly. Goddamn writer blocks.)**

This was pretty nice. Here Percy, Clarisse, and I were, riding on the back of a hippocampus named James across the ocean underneath the moon in the middle of the night. It was a beautiful night. Percy was riding up front with Clarisse behind him holding his waist and me behind Clarisse and holding her waist. I never thought my life would lead me to something like this. I mean, who would've thought I'd be in love with Milady Artemis, a person of the opposite sex who I was technically sworn to hate like every other male the very moment I joined the hunt, and another girl from camp named Clarisse La Rue. I guess life can have many turns for you, even if you don't expect them. I was happy though. I found happiness and love, and I was proud of myself for it.

Unfortunately though, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

As we rode out into the night, something smashed into the water right near us. We all freaked out, and James here was losing his cool pretty fast. Then a ship came out of nowhere and we were under attacked. That impact from before was from a cannon firing a cannonball at us. I could tell by the fact they were loading a cannonball into a cannon.

We weren't as fortunate the second time as we were the first time. When they launched the second one, it hit James in the tailfin. That sent Percy, Clarisse, and I into the water. Then fists made out of water grabbed us and threw us on the ship. We got up to prepare to fight, but we weren't ready soon enough. There were three men that charged us, and they caught us completely off guard. Like the incident with the gorgons, one of the three took on one of the three of us. The strange thing is, all three of them look somewhat familiar to me somehow. I didn't recognize them, they didn't look like any three men I've ever seen before, but there was just something about the three of them that seemed familiar. Now wasn't the time to figure out how though or who they are.

We tried our best, but they were too strong for us. Just then, the one that was fighting Percy unleashed some sort of green energy attack on him. Percy had way to defend himself against this attack.

"PERCY!" I shouted as the impact of the attack sent him back into the ocean.

Unfortunately, that caused Clarisse to turn to see what happened, and we both let our guard down. We were taken down and disarmed from our weapons.

"Nice attack Phineas" One of them said.

"Percy Jackson will belong to the master very soon brothers, dead or alive. And now with the runts of the quest are captured, their little quest fails. Let's get them to the brig." Phineas said.

Just then we were picked up and dragged into the ship. Clarisse and I tried to fight back, but there wasn't much we could do anymore. We were already tired and beaten. We fought as much as we could, but it wasn't enough. They were too good for us. What made things even worse was when we got to the brig, milady was down here to. Judging by the looks of her condition, Fate hasn't been too kind to her either.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked, not believing what I'm seeing.

She turned her head to our direction and she wasn't happy to see us captured either.

"Clarisse? Zoe?" She asked shocked.

Just then, Clarisse and I were dragged over to a set of chains. We were chained just like Lady Artemis, and it was not a pleasant feeling.

"Milady, how did they capture you?" I asked shocked..

"I went out looking for you guys because I learned a few things about the prophecy that you needed to know. How did you guys get captured?" She stated.

"We were riding on a hippocampus when their ship came out of nowhere and attacked us." Clarisse answered.

"Well, where's Percy?" She asked.

"We – We don't know. When they got us, Percy was badly wounded. When they got us, one of them used some sort of energy attack on him. We don't know what happened to him." I answered.

I don't know why this is happening, or what is happening as a matter of fact, but I do know one thing, we need to get out of here.

Percy's POV

-four days later (August 20th)-

I had just awoken from my unconsciousness, though the very second I did, I wished that I didn't. I felt like hammered up dog shit. That attack was unbelievable. It just came and launched me in the air and into the ocean. Not too many other things to say really.

"Take it easy son of Poseidon. You've suffered a heavy blow." Someone said.

As my eyes started to pass through the blur, I took a look around. I saw that I was lying on a body of sand in the shape of a bed. I was still underwater. I saw that floating near me were two mermaids.

"Man, that was some attack that guy had." I said.

"Indeed, son of the seas." One of the mermaids said.

"You guys can just call me Percy." I said.

"Well in that case, my name is Koral, and this is my sister Mindy." Koral said.

"Where am I?" I asked getting back on my feet.

"The same place you were blasted to. We found you here about four days ago and we've been watching over you." Mindy said.

"What? Four days? Why wasn't I woken up? How could I have let this happen? Where are Zoe and Clarisse?" I said looking around for them but not being able to find them as well as losing my sanity right now.

"I'm afraid your attackers have them held as prisoners. They headed into the east." Koral answered.

"I need to save them." I said.

"You may need this." Mindy said as she snapped her fingers and a small boat appeared near us.

"It's not much, but it'll help you catch up to your friends' captures." Mindy said.

"Thank you." I said getting on.

"Good luck Percy!" They both said right before they both blew me a kiss. I waved goodbye to them and thanked them for their help. Don't worry guys, I'm on my way.

**Unfortunately, I can't do any better than that. I'm all out of ideas. Not to mention my school is murdering me. It may be until summer until I can update again. I'll try to update sooner, but I really can make any guarantees. See you around readers.**


	20. Traveling East

**Well, I graduated from high school, and other than getting ready for the big move, I'm free to write again. Sorry for the long wait everyone. Hopefully it never has to happen again. Either way though, it seems the story isn't losing its status. It seems like you all still have an interest in the story, which I'm happy to see. Results have kicked in again. They went from 290 favorers, 318 followers, 171 reviews, and 66,825 views to 312 favorers, 334 followers, 179 reviews, and 76,930 views. Thank you all again for your support and thank you for being patient with me. I know it wasn't easy, it never is easy for me, but with the whole moving business and letting my grades slip because of moving, I had to get myself out of the hole I got myself stuck into. Now that I have, it story time baby! So without further a due, here's chapter 20.**

Artemis' POV

-four days later (August 24th)-

Out of everything that has ever happened to me in my life, this is without a doubt the worst experience ever. Clarisse, Zoe, and I are being held as prisoners by Poseidon's three corrupted son, Percy's not around, and I am struggling so much to try to keep my baby alive. They haven't found out yet, Clarisse, Zoe, and I have been able to keep it a secret so far, but Phineas is getting suspicious. He definitely knows there's something different about me, but he doesn't know how or why yet. Though with him and that degree of intelligence he possesses, he's bound to find out sooner or later, and that's what really scares me right now.

Right now, Clarisse, Zoe, and I are sitting on the side of the ship with our hands tied up and left to just watch us sail through the water. We had no way of escaping. They had us exactly where they wanted us. To make matters worse, Zoe hasn't really been as brave as she usually is. The courage she usually possesses just seems to be slowly leaving her. I guess the three sons of Poseidon can be used to be blamed for that. Ever since she and Clarisse were captured, she's been trying to fight back, but to no avail. They keep leaving a mark on her, sowing terror into her heart, and striking fear into her soul. She hasn't been sleeping too well, she barely eats, and she really is losing her light. I think she misses Percy just as much as I do. I know he means a lot to her. He was the first true and real man in her life and that he opened her heart in ways she never thought possible, but I guess her feeling for him I may have underestimated a bit. Clarisse and I, well let's just say we haven't been as brave as Zoe or took being separated from Percy well either. Percy, wherever you are, please be alive and please come find us.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." Phineas said.

I'll tell you another thing, this ship is awful. It reeks of drugs, alcohol, and tobacco. The sons of Poseidon are obsessed with it, and it's disgusting. This ship is practically filled with it. It makes our prison here all the more unbearable. It's a wonder how the three of them can even sail this thing while they consume all this shit.

"Why are you doing that?" Phineas asked Chrysaor who was by the looks of it looking out for something from behind the ship.

"I'm just making sure no one's following us." Chrysaor answered.

"That would be inconceivable." Phineas said.

"Despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, you will pay with your lives." Clarisse said.

"Of all the necks on this ship bitch, the one you should be worrying about is your own." Phineas said.

Oh, that abomination has some nerve. How dare he address Clarisse as such a thing. I greatly despise men who dare to mistreat women like that. How I wish the Hunt was here or at least Percy. I know Percy isn't much of a fighter and that he doesn't approve of life being taken away, but in a case such as this, this would have to be a time where he would have to make an exception.

"Stop doing that already. We can all relax. We have nothing to fear." Phineas said to Chrysaor who was once again looking out keeping an eye on behind the ship. I should also mention real quickly that the third capturer here Antaeus was just sitting down on a chair, goofing off with some cannonballs.

"Are you sure there shouldn't be anyone following us?" Chrysaor asked.

"As I have told you brother, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable. None of the other Olympians know what we've done, and no one could have learned of us so fast." Phineas said before he started to relax against his seat.

"Out of curiosity's sake, why do you ask brother?" Antaeus asked.

"Oh, for no reason really, other than the fact if you look behind us, someone is following us." Chrysaor answered.

"What?" Phineas and Antaeus asked in disbelief and in unison. We all turned to the direction Chrysaor was looking and to everyone's surprised, Chrysaor was right. There was indeed someone following us. There was a small boat there. I couldn't make of who it was. The boat wasn't close enough. Another thing was considering the fog that was out and around wasn't helping my vision either. I just hope whoever it is someone coming to save us.

"Probably some local fisherman out for a blizzard cruise at night through some mammoth waved waters." Phineas said in an uncertain and confused tone.

I didn't know what to make of this. I was hoping and praying that whoever it was is someone coming to save us. Just as I was hoping for such a miracle, Zoe began to shed tears. She was slowly breaking over these past few days. The more the days have been going on, the more she's been breaking. I don't think I've seen her so broken before. If only this never happened. As Zoe's tears began to fall, Clarisse lifted her tied up hands and wrapped her arms around Zoe to try to comfort her. She then brought Zoe to herself and held her and planted a few kisses on her head. Clarisse seemed to have calmed Zoe down a little, just by looking into her eyes; Zoe was still no shape to stop shedding tears. I moved closer to them to share in the embrace.

"What's going to happen?" Zoe asked through her tears.

"I don't know, but have no fear Zoe." I said.

"But Milady, they're going to kill us." Zoe said.

I wish I could tell her that we'd live through this, but we all knew that the chances of that happening were very slim. So I did the only thing I could think of to try to settle her nerves. I leaned towards her and kissed her. Clarisse was still holding her and trying to take away Zoe's pain and sorrow. I pulled away after about thirty seconds.

"No matter Zoe, we'll be together no matter what." I said. She nodded, but I'm pretty sure she didn't really believe me. I'll be honest, I don't believe it either, but something tells me in my heart that we have no need to give up.

"Um Lady Artemis, um I was wondering . . . well . . . I was thinking . . . if it was alright that I . . ." Clarisse was nervously trying to ask. I already knew what she was asking. So I answered with what she was seeking. I leaned in and gave her the kiss she was hoping for. I never thought I'd be in such a position, but I'm happy to be in it nevertheless. When our lips parted, we stared at each other with the hope that we may find a way out of this, and then Clarisse rested her head on my shoulder. I laid my head on top of hers and took a hold of her hands. Zoe then took ours in hers to. The three of us were in this together. I only wish Percy was here with us. Please be safe my love.

Leo's POV

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I can't believe I'm going to seek council with one of the many women in this universe that drive me fucking insane. True, she and I share the same blood, sorta, but still, what I'm doing right now is just goddamn unbelievable. Why I'm thinking she might help me is a thought I have not thought through yet. Oh God, crucify me now where I stand and shove my ass back up the vagina I came out of.

Anyways, so here I am at her realm. I haven't had any contact with her in thousands of years. The thought of her isn't really much of a pleasant thought either. I guess you could say I understand a little bit of how Kronos feels towards the Olympians. Despite that however, she's the only one that could possibly give me answers. I had to know what was happening on Earth right now. I had to know so Percy could know. He needs all the help he can get. I may not know what's going on, but I do know that whatever or whoever is unleashing a great degree of evil on earth is something of great power. Nothing I can't handle I'm sure, but something I'm forbidden to fight by my mother's sacred law and something that my mortal friend Percy won't be able to defeat so easily. The boy needs my help and whether my mother likes it or not, I intend to help him one way or another.

"Aw Leo, my dear Leo, it's been a long time." The voice of the woman I'm meeting said.

Just then, green energy waves began to form and into the woman I've come to see. She hasn't changed one bit since the last I saw of her. Same long black hair, green eyes, creamy skin, and smell of water and dirt. Again, I'd rather be crucified and shoved back into Chaos' vagina instead of be here.

"I'm not here for any games, so you can drop the act." I said.

"We've had no contact with each other in thousands of years, and you can't even say that you missed me after all this time?" She asked pretending to sound hurt while extending her arms.

"You should know me well enough that I'm not here to give just a friendly visit." I said crossing my arms.

"Of course, but I would still think you would feel some desire to give me a proper greeting. If not, then perhaps at least a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a high five, some sort of a greeting." She said.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your games and I don't have time for any jokes either." I said getting a bit irritated.

"But you are here for something." She said coming towards me.

"I'm looking for answers, answers that only you could possibly reveal to me."

"So the mighty Leo comes here looking for answers he can't find. How unexpected for a primordial being wouldn't you say?" She dramatically stated as she came right in front of me.

"Save the primordial being bullshit for another time so we can get down to business." I said.

"Very well, shall we . . . brother?" She stated opening her arms again.

"Yes . . . Gaia." I said.

-Line Break (August 25th 10:00 P.M.)-

Zoe's POV

These past few days have been the worst. I don't know why, but I haven't been myself at all. I mean, I am scared right now, but I feel more scared than what I should. I just don't explain why I feel so broken. Lady Artemis and Clarisse have been trying to comfort me the best they could. I guess I've been in worse shape than them right now. There only one main reason as to why I've been broken, I want Percy back.

"Look, the sailor's right on top of us. I wonder if he's somehow using the same wind we're using." Chrysaor said.

And then there's that boat from last night. That boat has been following us all night. It's also been gaining on us. No one has any idea who it was or why, but the fact the it's someone that seems to have some interest in chasing this ship.

"Whoever's chasing us is too late. See, the cliffs of Zakynthos." Phineas said.

Oh, now that's why this ship smells of drugs, alcohol, and tobacco. This is the ship that crashed in Navagio Beach, Zakynthos, Greece, also known as the Shipwreck Beach. This ship is the Panagiotis, _The Smugglers Ship_. This ship was built in 1937. It was used as a ship to transport drugs, alcohol, and tobacco, to other countries, well, mostly cigarettes, but many men aboard it were able to make quite an amount of exceptions. The ship was destroyed in 1983 by the Greek Navy. They Greeks were able to learn of this ship and its purpose for travel. The very minute they found out, they wanted the ship destroyed, so the navy was sent to destroy it. Due to the fact the Panagiotis had already suffered heavy damage due to the severe weather it traveled through, it made its destruction all the more easy and simple for the navy. The navy ambushed the Panagiotis on the coasts of Navagio Beach, Zakynthos, Greece. Ever since then, the remains of the ship on the beach have been used as nothing more than a tour guide for tourists visiting Greece, which has thousands of people visit to check out every year. How can I tell it's this ship you may ask, the ship wreck that's supposed to be there isn't there anymore. Not to mention that ship was filled with cigarettes, drugs, alcohol, and tobacco. That's exactly what this ship is filled with. It fits the bill here people.

"Hurry Up! Move the thing! . . . No, that other thing! . . . Move it!" Phineas exclaimed to Chrysaor and Antaeus. How sad is it that they're all sons of Poseidon and they don't know ships and boats by heart.

The ship kept sailing until we reached a small part of the beach. On that small part of the beach was a rope that comes from above the cliff. If we're climbing that, I think I'm gonna lose my mind. As for the boat that was still following us, it was catching up, but no one was still able to tell who it was that was following us.

"We're safe. Only Antaeus is strong enough to go up our way. The sailor will have to sail around for hours until he finds a harbor." Phineas confidently said.

As we all got out of the ship, Chrysaor wrapped a strapped shirt around Antaeus. The shirt was by the looks of it meant to have Antaeus carry all of us while he climbs up the rope. Chrysaor wrapped Milady, Clarisse, and I to Antaeus' shirt first. Then he wrapped Phineas with it. After he made sure the four of us were all secured and had no chance of falling, he wrapped himself in Antaeus' shirt last. As Antaeus was getting ready to climb, I took a look at the cliff. I couldn't believe we were actually climbing up there. The cliff was at least 20 kilometers tall. I don't mind heights, climbing, or even flying, but what the three corrupted sons of Poseidon are doing right now is suicide. I closed my eyes as soon as Antaeus started climbing. I don't know how Milady was feeling about this. She rides in the sky every night. So she can't be afraid of falling as much as me right now. As for Clarisse, she's probably scared stiff right now. I don't know what scared me more right now, dying by the three psychopaths, or falling off when we reach a few hundred feet off the ground. Either way, I was certain my death was drawing near.

As we kept going up, the sounds of water was replaced with the sound of seagulls flying around us. By the sounds of it, there were quite a number of them. I don't know though. I was keeping my eyes closed the whole time, and praying that this would all just end. I try to calm my nerves, but to no avail. The fear of the possible chance of falling was still active inside of me. The only thing to help with not being so worried about that was the fact that Antaeus was the muscle of the trio and he seemed to have no trouble with climbing this rope.

"He's climbing the rope, and he's even gaining on us." Chrysaor said. He was obviously referring to the sailor, and he said that the person following us is a man. Whoever he is, please save us.

"Inconceivable." Phineas said in disbelief. Well, so much for his theory of Antaeus being the only one strong enough to go up this rope.

"Faster Antaeus!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I am going faster shit for brains!" Antaeus replied.

"You are supposed to be the muscle of this team. You are supposed to be a great and legendary man and yet this sailor gains." Phineas complained.

"Well in case you forgot, most of my power and strength comes from being on the ground. Also, I'm carrying five people while that son of a bitch only has himself to carry." Antaeus said.

"I do not accept excuses. I'm just going to have to find a new muscle man, that's all." Phineas said.

"Good luck with that Phineas. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding a better muscle man that your own brother." Antaeus spat speeding up a little.

"Are you even aware that our lives are at sake?" Phineas asked.

They kept arguing like that for gods know how long. The same goes for the amount of time that was spent climbing this rope. I don't know for how long, and honestly I don't think it matters.

We eventually got to the top of the cliff. Chrysaor got up first. Then he got Milady, Clarisse, and I up next. When the three of us got up, we just stood there waiting for whatever's gonna happen next. We would run or try to throw them off the cliff, but all three of us knew that the three corrupted sons of Poseidon are too clever and strong for that. Phineas was eventually brought up to. When he was up he began to cut the rope and Antaeus got up on his own. Phineas was using the small dagger to cut the rope. As soon as the rope was cut, it fell off the cliff as well as the man that was following us. Chrysaor and Antaeus went to the edge to see the fall. When they looked over the edge, they both looked like they saw a ghost.

"He's got pretty good arms." Antaeus said. Wait, the man is still alive? Wow, yet another man I've underestimated.

"He didn't fall? Inconceivable!" Phineas said as he too came to the edge to that our pursuer was still alive.

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." Chrysaor said.

Then all three of them looked back down to the man. Milady, Clarisse, and I would've checked out the scenery ourselves, but I don't any of us thought much of this other than the fact whoever it was, he was clearly a strong man.

"Holy fuck, the sailor's Percy Jackson!" Chrysaor exclaimed.

"PERCY!?" Artemis, Clarisse, and I all exclaimed. My fears were now gone and replaced with hope. Our beloved Percy is still alive and he's come back for us.

"How is that possible? I thought I killed him." Antaeus said.

"It doesn't matter. The boy still lives, so therefore we must finish the job and ensure he dies. Antaeus, take the girls. Chrysaor, we'll head for the cliff frontier, catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, then the sword." Phineas said.

"I'm going to fight him left handed." Chrysaor said.

"You know what a hurry we're in." Phineas said irritated.

"Either way Phineas, I mostly likely won't be satisfied. I'm a great swordsman after all. So if I use my right hand, the fight will be over too quickly." Chrysaor said.

"Oh have it your way, I don't care." Phineas said.

Whatever hope I just gained seemed to be slowly fading away again. Be careful Percy.

**I think that'll do it. I hope this was a good chapter. I know the part of Leo meeting his sister Gaia has to be a real mind blower for some people. I would post more for this chapter, but I got to update for my Danny Phantom fanfiction **_**Danny Phantom's Night Out**_**, find all those goddesses for my **_**Love The Goddesses**_** fanfiction since I lost my list, try to work on chapter four for the fanfiction as well if I can, and finish getting ready for the big move, I've got a lot to do right now. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Your friend Titanking666.**


	21. Fighting Chrysaor

**Results went from 312 favorers, 334 followers, 179 reviews, and 76,930 views to 342 favorers, 361 followers, 204 reviews, and 87,365 views. Thank you all again for your support. For those who've asked, yes I used 'The Princess Bride' for the last chapter and I'm gonna use a little more from the movie for my story, I hope no one minds. Has anyone taken a guess as to what is important about September 2****nd**** or who the villain is? I'm kinda hoping someone will take a lucky guess before I reveal it. Well anyways, here's chapter 21.**

Percy's POV

You know, it's a good thing I'm not out of shape or this would be impossible. Climbing a cliff of rocks and boulders is suicide. I don't need to look down to know that one slip and I'm going to Hell. True, there's water below me and the fact that I can control water and all, and of course the necklace Amphitrite gave me seems to prevent me from dying, but either way, I'd rather not fall hundreds of feet from the ground and feel the impact of my fall. I need to get the top, but I have no idea how I'm gonna get to the top with that rope gone now.

"Hello there!" Said someone who was at the top of the cliff. I looked up to see it was Chrysaor, one of my three deranged half-brothers. You might be wondering how I know that these three are the three sons of Poseidon Antaeus, Chrysaor, and Phineas. Well, during my four days of searching for their ship, I ended up running into some Ichthyocentaurs. Well, it was a little more of accidently rowing my boat into their territory, but not the point. But at least I came to terms with them before things got out of hand.

-Flashback-

This would be a perfect example of why you don't go roaming into another's territory. When you do, you get what could probably be considered a fight to the death. As I was sailing, some Ichthyocentaurs came up and started attacking me. As they attacked me, all I did was dodge their attacks. There was a full pack whose attacks I was dodging. It was all going fine until one was able to catch me off guard. He pounced on me from the side and ended up bringing me underwater with him. Thank God I'm a son of Poseidon or I'd be a goner underwater. It was when we were underwater that I was able to slip out this guy's grasp and put my guard back up. It was great timing to because all the other Ichthyocentaurs came and encircled me. I was ready, or at least I thought I was until they drew in their archery. I hope I was still ready, because I'm really in some deep shit now.

"Hold your fire!" An Ichthyocentaur ordered all the other. By the tone in his voice and how he was the only Ichthyocentaurs that had lobster claw horns, he was the leader here.

"Do you fools not see we have a son of Poseidon in our presence?!" He exclaimed.

At that, all the other Ichthyocentaurs went wide eyed and put all their weapons down. I couldn't help but feel a very huge stage of relief wash over me and a great deal of gratitude for the Ichthyocentaur that just saved my life. When all their weapons were down, the Ichthyocentaurs began to bow to me. The leader made his way towards me before he bowed to.

"Allow me to apologize, son of Poseidon. Sometimes, my people can get a bit out of hand." He apologized.

"That's okay, no harm was done, so everyone's okay. Sorry that I trespassed your territory. I didn't really know I was in it." I said.

"It's alright. *Clears throat.* Arthos, king of the Ichthyocentaurs, and my two sons Aphros and Bythos, leaders of the pack that attacked you, at your service." He said bowing.

"Percy Jackson, son of the god of the seas Poseidon, at yours." I said bowing back to him.

"Father, we cannot trust him. I say we finish him off." One of his sons said.

"No Aphros!" Arthos exclaimed.

"Father, have you forgotten Antaeus, Chrysaor, and Phineas? They betrayed us as well as their own father and everything they once ever stood up for. We cannot trust any child of Poseidon." Aphros said.

"Don't be such a brainless, barnacle backed, bleating whale fart Aphros. Any being with a brain can see that this is a different child of Poseidon." Bythos said.

"How about I make you brainless you stupid, clam tongued, bag of vomit." Aphros threw at his brother.

"Boys, that's enough! You'll have to forgive my sons Percy Jackson. They never learn how to grow up." Arthos said.

"HEY!" Aphros and Bythos both exclaimed. I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"It's fine. I'm actually enjoying this." I said through my snickers. By the look on his face, I could tell Arthos was a slightly amused to.

"So, what brings you here Percy Jackson?" Arthos asked.

"Well to be honest, I'm heading east to pursue a ship. The men sailing it took four of my love ones captive as prisoners and I intend to find them and save them." I explained.

"I know of that ship. It's the Smugglers Ship made back in 1937. Aphros and I saw it pass by just two days ago when we were roaming around the sea. It was being sail by the three traitorous sons of Poseidon. They were heading for the Navagio Beach in Zakynthos, Greece.

'No wonder that ship looked old and familiar.' I thought to myself.

"Well than that's where I need to go. I have to save them before it's too late." I said about to take my leave.

"Your compassion for your loved ones is understandable and admirable Percy Jackson, but you may never get to them at the speed you're going. So allow me to offer you a shortcut." Arthos offered.

"I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you." I said.

"Aphros, Bythos, get a portal ready. Percy is in a hurry." Arthos said to his sons.

"Yes father." They nodded and went to do what their father told them to do.

It was nice of them to offer me a secret to catching up with my corrupted brothers, but that wasn't the only thing they did to help me. They made a few modifications to my boat to, which was awfully generous of them. I'll be sure to thank them for everything they've done for me when I see them again. I'm back on track and I'm going on with my rescue mission. Look out brothers, because I'm coming for you.

-End of Flashback-

So that's the flashback, and now we're back to Chrysaor saying hello to me while I'm struggling to get to the top of this huge cliff.

"Slow going?" Chrysaor asked.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but this is not as easy as it may seem. So I would appreciate it if you didn't distract me." I said as I was still trying to get to the top.

"Right sorry." Chrysaor said.

"Thank you." I said.

I was having no luck with this climbing business. There wasn't really much for me to hold onto. Every move was an extremely dangerous one for me to. This is not my day. But despite that, I can't give up. I need to keep going. I need to get to the top. I need to save my girlfriends and my unborn child. I can't let anything happen to them. I have to hurry.

"I don't suppose you're going to speed things up." Chrysaor said. And to think things couldn't get any rougher here.

"If you really are in such a huge hurry, you could lower to me a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do here." I said getting irritated how he was taunting me like this.

"I could do that. I do have some rope up here. Though I doubt you would accept my help since I'm waiting for you to get up here just so I can kill you." He said with a sick smirk on his face.

"Well that does put quite a damper on our brotherhood." I said.

"Indeed, but I promise you, one son of Poseidon to another that I will not kill you until you reach the top." He said.

"That's quite an offer you're proposing, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." I said.

"Gods, I hate waiting. I could give you my word in the name of Olympus." Chrysaor offered.

"No good. Olympus is nothing to people like you and me." I struggled to say as I attempted to continue to climb the cliff, which I still was having no success in.

"Well is there any way you would trust me?" He asked.

"Nothing that would pop into my mind." I said.

"I swear in the name of the original goddess Chaos, you will reach the top alive." Chrysaor said.

Technically I still wasn't buying it. But I couldn't argue with the fact that I really did need help getting up to the top. Would anyone trust this guy for help other than other enemies of Olympus? Because I sure as hell wouldn't. But he did swear to the original goddess Chaos. To swear an oath in her name is just as serious as swearing an oath on the River Styx. If you break an oath that you swore on the River Styx, you die and sent to the depths of Tartarus. Breaking an oath you swore to Chaos on the other hand, that suffering a fate far worse than death. That's a one way ticket to being sent to oblivion. You die as if you were never born, as if you never existed in the first place. Every fiber of your existence is permanently erased from the universe. I guess with that in mind, I could trust him for a small minute.

"Alright, throw me the rope." I said.

Chrysaor nodded and ran over to get the rope. I can't believe I'm actually accepting help from an enemy. But he's the only person around. Not to mention if I don't get to the top, then there's no one that will be able to save Artemis, Clarisse, Zoe, and my unborn child. And I'd rather be sent to oblivion before I let any harm come to them. Chrysaor came back and threw me the rope he had. I let go of the rocks I was holding to grab a hold of the rope. I held it tightly as Chrysaor pulled me up. So far so good I suppose. It's a good thing that Chrysaor has enough strength for this job. I guess I'm also lucky to have him to be the first of the three to get through. I have a strong feeling that the other two would just throw me off the cliff or throw something at me heavy enough for me to lose me grip of the cliff and fall. For once, luck is actually on my side. Chrysaor grabbed my arm with one his hands to pull me the rest of the way.

"Thank you." I panted getting my sword Riptide out.

"Not yet kid, wait until you're ready. I want you to be in your best shape when I kill you." Chrysaor said.

"Again thank you." I said as I sat down on a rock to catch my breath. I don't know about other half-bloods, but climbing a cliff is not too much in my liege.

I took a quick glance around and noticed that it seems Chrysaor and I are the only people out here. Phineas and Antaeus must've gone on ahead and taken Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe with them. So that means Chrysaor is here to kill and reunite with the other two once he kills me. Why was I not surprised?

"So, you are Poseidon half-blood son Percy Jackson?" Chrysaor asked me.

"Yeah I am. And you're Chrysaor, son of Poseidon and Medusa." I stated.

"Indeed. If you don't mind me asking, who's your mother?" He asked.

"Her name was Sally Jackson. She died a few months ago." I answered, not really seeing why he wanted to know this.

"You to huh? Well I guess that's something we have in common. I was separated from my mother when she was cursed by Athena I her temple." Chrysaor said.

"I know of your story." I said.

"It's quite a tragedy if you ask me. To lose one's family. But then again, I guess that's how life works for us." He said taking a seat near me.

Is that why you've done all the evil deeds you've done, because you're driven by how cruel life is to you." I asked.

"Well, from a certain point of view. You see, with what happened to my mother and our father being the one who had a cause for what happened, she blames Poseidon for everything. I guess with my full brother Pegasus and I being his sons, she just has the audacity to resent her own children as well. I just hang with Antaeus and Phineas because they have similar problems. Knowing that we share that and that we have similar goals in life just helps us find ways on how we can be rid ourselves of our pain." Chrysaor explained.

I nodded understanding where he was going with this. I also felt pretty bad. I wish there was something I could do to help him and the other two. But knowing of their stories, I probably don't have many chances of succeeding in that.

"Well I – I certainly hope you're able to work your problems out." I said getting up.

"You're ready then?" He asked as we both got out our swords.

"Whether I am or not, you've been very fair to me." I said.

"You seem like a decent fellow. I'd actually hate to kill you." Chrysaor said.

"Even though you seem between decent and not, I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member." I said.

"Famous last words Percy Jackson." Chrysaor said as we both got ready in a fighting position.

Honestly I had no idea what I was doing other than trying to prepare for this duel, but I just did what felt right. As we clashed with our blades, we both kept our eyes locked on each other. Our eyes weren't traveling anywhere else. Not even when our blades where coming and leaving our sights did we break eye contact. We seemed evenly matched right now. I could tell we were both holding back. We were both just starting things easy to save our better moves for later. Honestly, I didn't know how I was doing this right now. I never really did any training back at camp, and I've never wielded a sword before. So this was really a new experience for me. Though I don't think I'm doing too badly for a beginner.

"You're taking the fight slowly huh?" Chrysaor stated.

"I thought the fight might go better if it started small and then get bigger later." I said.

"Naturally, the goal in a fight to the death is to try to end it as soon as possible." He said.

"Naturally, but I find that fighting your own brother to the death is a fight that should be taken one step at a time, don't you?" I said.

"Unless the brother of yours is considered your enemy and a problem in your plans, which I do to you." He said.

As if trying to make his point, he started to fight harder. Trying to stay alive, I basically did the same. Every swing of his sword he made, I blocked. Every stab he attempted, I dodged. Every attempt to take away a part of my body, I foiled. He also did all the same to me. Though the only difference was it seemed he was getting a tiny bit tired. I was actually still holding my breath and energy pretty well.

"You're wonderful Jackson." Chrysaor complimented.

"Thank you, I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing, but I'm just doing whatever feels right." I admitted.

"I'll admit, your skill with a sword is actually better than mine." He admitted.

"If so, then why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"Because I know something you don't know." He said.

"And what is that if I may ask?" I asked.

"I am not left handed." He said switching sword hands.

I had a feeling something like that was coming up. After all, I already knew he was holding back. Even though I suspected it, I didn't exactly count on it. He's a great fighter, but no matter great he is, I will not abandon my three loves and my unborn child.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" I stated.

"What do you expect; I'm a son of Poseidon." He stated pinning me against the wall.

"Well in that case, there's something I'd like to tell you." I said trying to push him off of me.

"What's that?" He asked curious.

"I'm not left handed either." I said getting him off of me and switching me sword hands just like how he recently did.

"Well it seems I have underestimated you Percy Jackson." Chrysaor said.

"And it would seem I may have overestimated you Chrysaor." I said.

"It would appear we are even in sword play aren't we." He said.

"It would appear so, so I guess that means just so this doesn't last for too long, we'll have to start getting serious." I said.

"Indeed." He simply replied.

And with that, we indeed did start fighting with our full potential, or at least he with his and me with whatever was keeping me going. The only thing I could guess that it could be was my determination to save my love ones. Either way, I was still providing quite a challenge for my half-brother here.

The fight just kept going. I don't know how long we were at it. It was probably just like fifteen to thirty minutes, but it felt more like an hour or so to me. The fight eventually got the point where he was in front of me and I was very close to the edge of the cliff, the same edge I was when Chrysaor threw mw the rope to help me get up here. He had me cornered. We were both sweating from our fight. We both fought with as much strength as we could find. As of this moment though, I think we both spent a lot of our strength just trying to kill each other.

"I must admit Jackson, I've fought many men and half-bloods in my time and you are the best I've ever fought." Chrysaor complimented.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"But this is where our fight comes to an end." He said.

Then he charged at me. I had no idea what to do. I was completely cornered. The only piece of land around was the one right in front of me which was already being used by Chrysaor. I was scared stiff. Just as I thought I was gonna lose it; I felt a sudden surge of energy in me. When he was so close, I ducked and slid behind him from between his legs. Not only was able to get out of that death trap, but I made him lose control of his balance. He tried to regain it, but he had no luck. He also had no luck with keeping his sword in his hand either. So he slipped off the cliff as well as loses his grip on his sword.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" He screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHH-" That was as far as he got to screaming as he was falling. Can you guess why? If not, it's because I grabbed a hold of him before it was too late. I dived over to the edge and was able to get him before he was beyond reaching distance. He looked up at me with shock in his eyes. With the remaining strength of mine, I pulled him back up. When he was back at the top, he was panting really hard and he still had the shocked look in his eyes.

"You saved me." He panted out.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"Why, you were supposed to kill me." He said.

"Well, I don't really like the thought of killing someone, or letting that person die like that, friend or enemy. Besides, you're my brother and I'm not a heartless monster." I answered.

He seemed shocked by what I just said. I guess anyone would probably, but it's the truth. Plus I want to avoid taking someone's life away as much as I possibly can. While I'm at it, I also need some answers.

"Plus, I need some questions answered." I added.

"I am in the position of only answering one question. One thing for one other thing." Chrysaor stated.

I couldn't argue with that one. I wish I could though. I had so many question that I needed answered. But it didn't change the fact that he was right. I was only in the position to ask him one question. I had no idea what I wanted to know first though. The only thing I could of to try to ask was something about my prophecy. I had no idea what though. Whatever I think of though, I need to make sure I word everything carefully and take caution of what I say. Because if this answer ends up just giving yet another question that I need to answer, then I'll practically just end up sending myself on a wild ass goose chase.

"Okay then. In my prophecy, it foretells of Olympus being brought down to its knees. I want to know what exactly the prophecy means by that." I questioned him.

"If that is what you wish to know, then my master intends to ensure his return on September 2nd and launch an assault on both Olympus and Camp Half-Blood." He answered.

So these guys are working for somebody. Great, I just sent myself on a wild goose chase. I can't ask him any more questions, so that really dampens my mood even further.

"Okay." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Now finish this." Chrysaor said.

"I will not kill you. As I said before, I have no interest in taking someone's life away." I said walking around him.

"If not death, then slavery, it is the Greek way. If you will not kill me, then I am your prisoner, your slave should you wish it." He replied.

'Greeks.' I thought to myself as well as mentally roll my eyes.

"I have been a slave, or very close to one thanks to my ex step-father Gabe Ugliano. For that, I will never allow myself to keep one or ever let any man or woman suffer the burden of being kept as on." I stated shocking him yet again and walking behind him.

"You're free to live your life and do as you wish brother. However, since I can't afford to have you follow me to try any sneak attacks on me either." I said just before I took the hilt of my sword and smacked him across the head with it. He grunted as his eyes closed and he fell on the ground losing consciousness. When he fainted, I picked him up and placed him on a rock that he could lay on. With his legs still lying on the ground, I had his back lean against the rock and placed his arms to his sides. He may have a headache when he wakes up, but at least he'll still be able to get up and take care of himself when he wakes.

"Please understand what I'm doing, one son of Poseidon to another." I said as I pat him on the head real quick and left to go catch up with the others. One down, two to go. Antaeus and Phineas, I hope you two are ready, because I'm coming for you two next.

**Sorry for the long wait. I would've updated sooner, but my computer was sent to Best Buy's for a quick check up. Plus I've been trying to look for all those goddesses for my fanfiction 'Love The Goddesses', which is pissing me off right now. It took me days to find them all the first time, and somehow it seems to take longer to do it a second time. It might just be me, but it just seems harder than last time. I just hope I can find them all again as soon as possible. Oh, in case you read the A/N In that story but haven't read the story since, the A/N was replaced with the next chapter. Other than that, everything is getting better. I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	22. Fighting Antaeus

**Results went from 342 favorers, 361 followers, 204 reviews, and 87,365 views to 362 favorers, 377 followers, 211 reviews, and 95,275 views. Shadow Gumball of Death and I greatly appreciate your support and we both hope to see these results increase like never before.**

Clarisse's POV

We were waiting for Chrysaor to come back when he was done with Percy. I wanted Percy to be here to save us, but I don't really know how he can pull it off. He's not much of a fighter, he doesn't like it when people kill other people, and Chrysaor is one of the greatest swordsmen in all of Greece. And even if Percy could somehow beat him, what are the chances he'll do it unharmed? Not to mention Chrysaor is only one of three sons of Poseidon that have Artemis, Zoe, and I held in chains. Nevertheless, I still believe in Percy. I still believe in him with all of my heart and all of my love. I have no idea how he'll be able to pull it off, but I do know he will be able to save us from his evil brothers.

"This can't be!" Antaeus exclaimed.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"He's still alive!" Antaeus answered.

We all looked down to see that he was right about what he was referring to. Someone was coming towards us on the cliff frontier, and it wasn't Chrysaor, the son of Poseidon we thought we would see coming, it was my beloved son of Poseidon Percy. He's still alive and he's coming to save us, which must mean he took care of Chrysaor. I had no idea how he did it, but I didn't care. He's still alive and he's coming to save Artemis, Zoe, and I. Speaking of which, Artemis and Zoe had a few tears of joy and hope in the corner of their eyes just like me. I knew what they were thinking considering the fact it's the same thing I'm thinking, we'll be back in Percy's arms in no time.

"Inconceivable! Alright, give the girls to me. Catch up with us quickly." Phineas exclaimed as he took Artemis, Zoe, and I out of Antaeus' grasp to bring us into his own.

"What should I do?" Antaeus asked Phineas.

"Finish him! Finish him your way!" Phineas exclaimed taking Artemis, Zoe, and I away.

"My way? I don't have a specific way of fighting you idiot. Which way of fighting is supposed to be my way?" Antaeus asked in a pretty confused yet irritated way.

"Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder. In a few minutes, Percy Jackson will come up running for a fight. The minute his head is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!" Phineas explained and then carried on taking the three of us higher up the cliffs.

"I don't get paid enough to work with this son of a bitch." I overheard Antaeus say who was obviously referring to his brother Phineas.

Whatever Percy did to get pass Chrysaor back there, I pray to Chaos that it'll be enough to handle Antaeus, because even though Antaeus isn't a better swordsman than his brother Chrysaor, he's just as physically strong and powerful as Chrysaor. Whatever you do Percy, please don't die. We need you, all four of us.

Poseidon's POV

**(We haven't had a word with our good friend Poseidon in quite a while, so I thought it would be nice to get him back into the story for a bit.)**

Ever since Artemis left to go find Percy, things in the water have been a little rough. There were many creatures that seemed to be in a bit of a panic nowadays. All the nymphs seemed to be a state of both fear and shock from something. It's as if something is around that's causing them so much trouble. I haven't had any word from either my son or my niece and I was worried sick for the both of them. Amphitrite was just as worried as I was. I tried to calm her down as best as I could, but every time I tried to calm down her nervousness, I felt like I was trying to calm my nervousness down more rather than hers. I just couldn't calm either of us down though. My son was out there as well as my niece who is carrying my son's child. I was worried something terrible could happen to them. Something in my heart was telling me it was a very strong possibility. Ever since Percy left for his quest and Artemis left to try to help him out, things underwater haven't been as calm or peaceful as before. I can't help but fear that something terrible draws near and that it involves my son. As for Triton, well with him being him, you never can tell what he's thinking and you can never really tell what he feels unless someone is able to get him to express it.

Right now, the only thing I was doing was sitting on my throne. Things were getting a bit rough out of my kingdom, and I just didn't feel like doing anything right now. Amphitrite was sitting on my lap with her arms around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I held her close to me and was rubbing random patterns on her back. Triton was, well, I don't know where he is really. All I did know was the fact he was somewhere in the kingdom being Triton, and in case you're wondering, no, that's not really a good thing. It's mainly just him goofing off, pranking people, and if possible, flirting with random chicks to see if he can lore them into his bed or himself in theirs.

"I hope they're okay." Amphitrite said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I tried to assure her.

Just then, the palace doors leading to my throne room opened. No one was expecting any visitors today, and plus I haven't invited anyone here today either. So I had no idea who it was. I was shocked to see who it was, and my wife was also shocked.

"Mother, Father." Our daughter said.

"Rhode." Amphitrite and I said in unison.

Amphitrite got out of my grasp and went to hug our daughter. When she released herself from my grasp, I got off my throne and went to hug my daughter as well. We both embraced her as she did to us as well. I was shocked to see my daughter Rhode here. She hasn't been in my kingdom in centuries. But I was shocked in a good way. I was happy to finally see my daughter after so long. I know that with us being immortal beings, you mortals would think that it wouldn't matter. Maybe it actually doesn't matter for other immortals, but it does matter to me. Being a father is such a wonderful experience, that not a day goes by where I wish I can raise all of my children like how the mortal fathers do. I love all of my children from the very second they open their eyes and I intend to love my children for all of eternity.

"It's so good to see you Rhode." Amphitrite said.

"It's great to see you to mom." Rhode said.

"What brings you here Rhode?" I asked as we broke the hug.

"I thought there were a few things I should come by to tell you guys. Muffins?" Rhode stated getting out a basket that was filled with muffins.

I couldn't help but smirk at this. Rhode always did love muffins. Muffins are like a drug to her. I don't know where it came from or whom she got it from. I mean, Amphitrite and I like muffins to, but nowhere as much as our daughter. I can still remember many incidents with her and muffins when she was just a little toddler and as a baby. Every time Amphitrite tried to breastfeed her, Amphitrite would have a few muffins around as snacks just in case she was gonna have to breastfeed for a while. Rhode would take her milk for a little while, but as soon as a muffin came into her sight, she'd be squealing and demanding a muffin instead. One moment she'd be sucking on milk, then the next she'd be sucking on a muffin. It's an unusual thing, but she's my daughter and I'll love her either way.

Amphitrite and I each took a muffin from her basket. Then the three of us made our way to the kitchen. We took a seat at the table and we got to talking.

'So what brings you here darling?" Amphitrite said taking a bite of her muffin.

"Well firstly, I thought I'd come to tell you I recently met my mortal brother Percy." She said.

"You did, how is he?" I asked.

"He, as well as Clarisse and Zoe are all doing fine. They're continuing their quest and as far as I know, they aren't having too many problems." Rhode answered.

"That's great news sweetie." Amphitrite said.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think I need to tell you this, but things have been getting rough underwater ever since I met Percy." Rhode said.

"Yes, there are many creatures that have been acting unusual lately, not to mention many creatures have been disappearing lately." I confirmed.

"What I want to know is what exactly is causing all of this to happen." Amphitrite said.

"As far as I know, there seems to be rallying monsters under his control." Rhode said.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I've been doing some investigating, and it seems monsters as well as some others are gathering in a small body of land that contains an old temple." Rhode said.

I didn't like the sound of that. I fear this all may involve Percy's quest. This started only a while after he left for his quest. I fear his quest may contain more than what we all bargained for. With him being more powerful than most half-bloods, victim of cancer or not, he's bound to attract the attention of more monsters than all other half-bloods. It worries me greatly.

"Do you know who is rallying them Rhode?" I asked.

"At first I thought it was some other half-blood or some extremely powerful man with a dark desire, but after thinking about it a little, I now don't know who it is, or what even. I know something or someone is calling them to him. Whoever and whatever is gathering them to his call, he isn't exactly what he may seem to us. Many foul creatures are being drawn to his power. Even Phineas, Chrysaor, and Antaeus are paying homage to him even as we speak." Rhode explained.

"Three of my sons are serving some random mortal?" I asked in disbelief.

"He might be more than just a mortal father. But yes, they are." Rhode said.

"Whatever is happening honey, we should investigate for further details." Amphitrite said which I agreed and was ready to do that now until Rhode had more to say.

"There is more you should probably know mom and dad. As I traveled here, I ran into some Ichthyocentaurs along the way. I learned from them that there's been word that the makhai as well as undead warriors have been spotted rising and traveling to the temple to." Rhode explained.

"Makhai and undead warriors?" Amphitrite and I said shocked in unison.

"Yes, but why would makhai rally to fight for someone, and how can anyone but Uncle Hades raise the dead, that impossible, isn't it father." Rhode asked confused.

Honestly, I was now just as confused as her. The makhai are the chaos warriors, monsters with strength, speed, intelligence, and power beyond that of most other monsters. They are some of the strongest creatures to ever roam the universe. They live and thrive in threw the death and destruction they caused to other living beings. They answer to nobody but themselves and each other. Not even we gods have any control over them. And this undead business, that's also not normal. As far as I know, only my brother Hades could possibly possess such a power. One would probably think this was Hades or a major follower of Hades behind this, but the makhai business throws that possibility away. Makhai hold no allegiance to use Olympians, as a matter of fact, they practically dream of seeing Olympus burn to the ground. The makhai can be many things, but a follower of Olympus is nowhere anywhere near one of them. So who could possibly call back the dead to serve him as well as gain servitude from the most wild and feared race of monsters to ever roam the universe? I had no idea would could possibly do such a thing. Whoever it is, he's obviously an enemy and a threat to Olympus.

"Yes, yes it is impossible Rhode." I answered.

"I wish I knew what was going on right now." Amphitrite said.

Amphitrite seemed just as freaked and confused as me. Rhode seemed deep in thought as well as scared. Seeing her like that was not a normal thing either, but considering what's happening right now, I really can't expect anything less.

"Are you okay Rhode?" I asked concerned.

"Father, I remember a few stories pro-telling a time, when a great and terrible evil ruled the universe, one powerful enough to take command of even the mightiest of villains. If whom I think is behind this has returned, I would have you confirm that." Rhode said.

No, it can't be him, it couldn't be him. He was overthrown thousands of years ago. He was defeated and imprisoned all those years ago. There's no way he could be back. It's just impossible.

"Poseidon?" Amphitrite asked.

"If you are referring to the Old One, then I tell you now it's not possible. He was overthrown and Zeus has said he can never return as long as Zeus lives." I said.

"That's what Uncle Zeus says, but does my father Poseidon say, and please be truthful to me father." Rhode said.

I was about to repeat myself again, but as Rhode said to answer truthfully, I had to stop. Could it truly be possible that the Old One has returned? I mean, he's been rotting in his prison for millennia, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time Zeus or any other god could be proven wrong. Even my niece Athena can be proven wrong sometimes, which irritates the fuck out of her. As the mortals say, nothing is impossible. Honestly, I don't know what to think about this.

"Honestly, I don't know." I finally answered.

"We'll need to keep an eye on things here." Amphitrite said.

Rhode and I nodded our heads agreeing with Amphitrite. I didn't want to believe the Old One was returning, but if he truly is, than we must be prepared. There's no telling what he could be up to this time.

Percy's POV

Finally, I'm done with walking up the cliff for a little while. Right now, I'm surrounded by a bunch of boulders and rocks. It was too quiet though. I'm not a hunter like Zoe or Artemis, but I do have some pretty decent senses for my body. If I didn't know better, I'd say the second brother of the two would be here to kill me. I know one of the remaining two brothers has to be here.

My senses saved me and proved me correct. As soon as I took one step forward, a huge rock was thrown and crashed into the boulder right near me. I drew out Riptide preparing for yet another fight, and turned to the direction where the rock was thrown from. From behind another boulder that came in my sight, I saw someone come out from behind it who had another rock in his hands. By the looks of him, I could tell it was the half-brother of mine who was also the son of my great grandmother, my father's grandmother Gaia. Out of all the being of Greek mythology I've read about, Gaia was always the weirdest out of them all to me. First she fell in love with her original son Oranos, then she fell in love with one of her three her brothers Tartarus, and then she fell in love with one of three big grandchildren, my father Poseidon. Exactly how many love interest can one woman have? Well, I guess I'm no different than her now considering I have three love interests to. The only difference is that Gaia had hers one at a time and I'm having all of mine at once.

"I missed you on purpose. I didn't have to miss your head." Antaeus said.

"I believe you brother. So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

"We face each other how the ancient Greek rulers used to make their slaves fight, sportsman like. No tricks, no weapons, and no allies, just killer against killer." Antaeus explained.

"So in other words, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword, and we try to kill each other like civilized Greeks." I confirmed.

I could kill you now kid." Antaeus said smirking.

"Clearly. It would say the odds are in your favor when it comes to hand fighting." I said.

"It's pretty much a trait you get when your mother is Gaia herself. I don't even have a need to exercise." Antaeus said throwing the rock he had in his hands somewhere behind him.

We got in a fighting position to be ready for our somewhat civilized fight. I made the first move of charging at him only to hit what felt like a wall and hurt my own shoulder. I slightly groaned in pain while Antaeus just smirked. He didn't do anything though. He's messing with me, great. I threw some punches at him. Again, he just stood there and smirked at me, and all I was succeeding in was hurting my own fists. I stopped when my fists were starting to kill me.

"Alright look, are you just gonna make me cause myself pain and show off or what?" I asked getting irritated of how this was going so far.

"Don't feel too bad brother, you're actually doing pretty well. Everyone else I've challenged just tries to run away or give up after the first few seconds." He said.

Then he threw a punch at me. I ducked before he could hit me and rolled under him to get behind him. He has great brute strength, better than what Chrysaor had, but I could easily tell he wasn't too good with speed. Chrysaor was a great user of speed. I guess until I find out how I can beat him, stealth will be my only ally.

"Your fast kid." Antaeus stated.

"Thank our father for that." I stated.

"Don't get too excited, you'll still end up dead." Antaeus said as he proceeded to me to throw punches at me now.

I'm really lucky to be as fast as I am. If I wasn't, I'd be history. He threw the first punch at me only to miss and punch a boulder. He threw another punch at me only to miss again.

"I'll give you credit, the blood of Poseidon serves you well." Antaeus said as his next punch missed me again.

I had no idea how I could win. I was hoping to have his fists ache after punching a few boulders, but that's apparently not working. I can't just keep dodging him either. I need to fight back sometime, plus Antaeus isn't bound to get tired anytime soon. I had to think of something else. But all I can do for now is dodging, like right now.

This went on for a while. Antaeus was starting to lose his breath, but so was I. This dodging business is really starting to kill me. But Antaeus eventually got on one knee and was trying to catch his breath. I saw this as my chance. I ran to him and threw a punch. Just then, a rock came in impact with my fist and then another rock came hitting me in the shoulder and sending me to the ground.

"Hey, you said no tricks!" I exclaimed at him.

"I'm not pulling a trick kid. I'm a part of the earth, meaning my body is a section of the earth." Antaeus said getting back up.

"You tricked me!" I exclaimed.

"You were the one who failed to learn that I'm a part of the earth and that I draw my strength from the earth." Antaeus countered.

I got up as well, though I had more trouble than him. Those rocks really hurt me. My hand aches and I think my shoulder is sprained. I went to attack him again, which was not a good idea. Because at reaching range, he threw a punch at me stomach. He really punched me hard to. I then fell on my knees and placed my hands on where he punched me. I could hardly breathe without groaning in pain. Then he grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"We are brothers, but not equals." He said right before he threw me at a boulder. I landed on it with my back, and I felt like my back was just dislocated.

I couldn't get back up. The pain was just too much. It was so bad that I ended up puking out blood. And I thought Ares' sons were brutal fighters, but fuck, Antaeus' strength was just at an entirely new level. Just then, the boulder I was thrown at formed into a fist and came at me. I rolled out of the way only to get kicked in the side by Antaeus. It was terrible, what was happening. I came here to save Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe, only to be slowly and horribly murdered by my brother. As if I couldn't feel worse, I tried to get back up only to have Antaeus grab my wrists and bring my arms behind my back.

"You've been quite a workout Percy Jackson, but it's time our little game to an end." Antaeus said.

Antaeus then with still grabbing my wrists lifted me up in the air and had my body hanging up over my arms. **(Basically what happened to Riddick in the third Riddick movie.) **I screamed in pain. I felt like my arms were being ripped out of my sockets. I twisted and turned my head and tried to get my arms free, but I couldn't.

"I'll be sure to give your regards to those three insects, before I kill them." Antaeus said tightening his grip on me and began laughing.

That pushed it. I can deal with someone killing me, but threatening those I love was over the line. So I stopped screaming and started grunting. I tried to ignore the pain I was in, which was pretty difficult and tried getting myself free again. I still couldn't get free. He was just too strong for me. He just kept me how I was and laughed at my misfortune.

When I felt my life slipping away, my necklace began to slightly glow, and then something clicked inside of me. I felt like I was being empowered right now. I felt my pain slowly fading away instead, well other than my wrists and arms, but you get the point. Antaeus didn't notice. He was too busy laughing and enjoying the pain he was causing me. Then as my pain faded, the glow disappeared, and I felt ready for some more action. I used my leg to kick him right in the face. His laughter was replaced with a grunt in pain. Then I once again tried to break my arms free. Antaeus lose his enjoyment, but he didn't lose his grip on me. So using my new found strength, I started to slowly move my arms back to my sides.

"What is going on?" Antaeus grunted shocked trying to get my arms under my body again but couldn't.

'Almost there.' I thought to myself.

His grip wouldn't stop, but he no longer had me at his mercy, if he even has any that is. My arms were stretching in the direction of what the opposite side of my body was. His grip still wouldn't loosen. So, I kicked him with my leg again. Only this time, with the height difference, I ended up kicking him in the crotch. That made him let me go to hold his crotch instead.

"You son of a bitch!" He weakly said.

I was back on my feet and I was back in perfect shape. This is the second time this necklace has saved me. I'm definitely gonna be giving Amphitrite a gigantic thank you the next time I see her.

"You're dead kid." Antaeus said as he still was holding his crotch.

Just then, he charged at me and tried to use the fist that wasn't already busy holding his crotch to punch me. I easily dodged again, but that wasn't the only thing I did this time. I grabbed him by the shoulders and then head-butted him. His fisted hand then went to his nose which started to bleed. Then I grabbed a hold of his upper arms and head-butted him again. His scream was muffled as his other hand went to his face. He also started to back away after that. Then, using one of my hands to grab both his and remove them from his face. I planted a fist into his face. And then I used my other fist, then I used a sky uppercut punch on him, then punched his face to face the ground and then sent my knee to collide with his face.

He grabbed a hold of his face again and glared at me. I just glared back.

"I hate you!" He spat at me.

"You hate losing. You're not used to fighting an enemy stronger than you." I countered which seemed to strike a huge nerve on him.

"You're not stronger than! You insignificant little shit!" He shouted and then ran to grab me again.

This was what I was hoping for when he grabbed a hold of me before, only this time, I'm not too tired and in terrible pain to go for it. As He was about to get a hold of me again, I duck and rolled under him to get behind him again. Only this time, I didn't get back up. He turned around to see me on the ground still, and he gave me the perfect opportunity I needed to win this fight. When he was facing me, I kick as hard as I could on his knees.

"!" He screamed as I rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed by him.

He was now the one breathing really hard and groaning in pain. He was on all fours. I dislocated his knees. He couldn't fight back anymore. He has the power to heal himself from cuts, bruises, and stabs. Broken body parts on the other hand, that he couldn't do a thing about. I guess he can't use any of his powers if he's in a situation like this, or maybe he was too focused on his dislocated knees to do anything but groan and whine. Either way, he has no way of winning now. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I thought I was a goner there. But like at the lair of the gorgons, my necklace saved me and helped me win this fight. Even though I don't entirely understand why this thing is keeping me alive, I don't really care at the moment.

"You . . . got . . . me." Antaeus got out.

"Yeah, I did. And it's about time I finish our business here." I said while getting Riptide back.

As I walked back to Antaeus with my sword back in my hand, he began to quiver. He tried to get back up only to fall on his side. He couldn't even crawl away. I was kinda expecting him to start standing on his hands now considering how much muscle he had in them, but I guess he couldn't do that. So instead, he rolled on his back onto a boulder right next to him and just laid there quivering in fear. I crouched right in front of him and grabbed that rock he had earlier with the hand of mine that didn't already have my sword ready.

"Relax Antaeus. I'm not going to kill you. Just answer a question for me and I'll let you go." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked settling down.

"I want to know who sent you and why." I said.

"We were sent to kill you. Your death will be the key of him ruling all." Antaeus answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"This universe is not Olympus' to rule. The Old One shall rise again." Antaeus said with another sick smirk forming on his face.

My eyes widened at that and I lowered my arms to. The Old One? Oh no. This is worse than what I thought. My brothers here are fighting for the Old One. This means that . . . oh Jesus! The Old One is the great evil foretold in my prophecy. This isn't a quest I've been sent on, this is a suicide mission! Oh Chaos, I know all about the Old One, he whose name no Olympian dares to utter. I'm not scared of the name, but I am scared of I'll most likely face as this quest goes on.

"The Old One!?" I asked in shock and fear.

"Yes, do you understand now brother? Death is now upon you. The flames of war are upon you." Antaeus said and started to laugh again.

Before he could laugh for long, I used the rock to swing at him across the face and knocked him out. I didn't want to hear his laughter again, I was not happy to learn about how important and dangerous my quest truly was. I had no idea how I was gonna be able to succeed in this quest anymore knowing whose business I'm getting involved in. It made saving Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all the more urgent and important. I really needed to get going. As for Antaeus, well I still don't like the thought of killing someone, so I decided to just leave how he is, which is also how I left Chrysaor earlier, unconscious and laying peacefully on a big rock. But before I left, I got out a thing of nectar the Ichthyocentaurs provided for me and dropped a few drops on his knees. I was fixing his knees so he'll be able to walk when he wakes up. I don't know if the nectar fully healed him, but his knees weren't dislocated anymore, so that was a good thing. I also decided to leave him ambrosia and sat it on his lap, just in case the nectar doesn't help too much. This was all basically me being a loving and caring brother.

"I hope you and Chrysaor will be able to find something else for yourselves instead of working for an ancient evil. But in the meantime, get yourself some rest and dream of some horny mermaids, or some crazy ass shit like that." I said rubbing his and getting back up to find Phineas and save my three women and my unborn child.

I'm coming after you Phineas, you better be prepared.

**Chapter's done, and with more than 5,000 words again. Sorry to keep you all waiting again and I hope you all loved the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, just in case you don't know, I made some changes through the updated chapters of the story recently. Nothing too big, just adding a few details, erasing some things, altering quotes, and correcting any errors I made. Hopefully I don't need to do any of that again.**

**Before I go, please answer some questions for me.**

**Does anyone know who the Old One is, what his real name is?**

**What other guesses about the prophecy have you made and/or things about the prophecy have you been able to figure out already?**

**Has anyone ever had problems with cover images here? My story "Percy's First Time" keeps having my profile picture instead of the image I want it to have, and it's really pissing me off. Anyone have any ideas on what I should do?**

**Please answer these three questions in your reviews. Thank you and goodbye.**


	23. Fighting Phineas

**Results went from 362 favorers, 377 followers, 211 reviews, and 95,275 views to 375 favorers, 393 followers, 220 reviews, and 100,400 views. When I last updated, a few people seemed to have somehow lost interest in the story. If I counted correctly, about four or five people took the story off their favorite and following lists. That's never happened before, so I was a bit shocked to see that. I'm very sorry if I'm making anyone lost interest in the story or if I'm somehow ruining it for you. I'm working with the story as best as I can. I'm not angry at anyone, it's normal for everyone to lose interests every once in a while. Other than that, thanks again for your support, and I'll get typing.**

?'s (The Old One) POV

So Chrysaor and Antaeus have failed and there's a strong chance Phineas will fail as well, why am I not surprised? It seems that the three sons of Poseidon have lost their touch. As for the half-blood son of Poseidon Percy Jackson, well, he seems to be gathering his strength a little too quickly. He is growing strong. As I have hope for, his power is growing beyond the power of any other half-blood. However, his strength is growing stronger than what I was expecting. He is so much like his father Poseidon. But he will never be strong enough to withstand my wrath.

Olympus will not be able to resist me this time. I grow in number as well as strength. My physical form may still be imprisoned within Tartarus, but my spirit still endures. As my spirit grows in power, the hour of my rebirth and return to earth draws close. The more my hour comes, the more many creatures answer my call. From earth and hell alike, I am gathering many forces to serve me in destroying Olympus, and reclaiming what is mine. When my hour comes, my spirit will no longer be bind to my ancient temple. Soon, I will be reborn and I will be free to roam as I please.

Feeling my spirit regenerating, the doors opened and in came a vast group of elite Makhai. The Makhai, my favorite servants. They are the muscle and the brute strength of my armies. They will once again be a great asset to my plans, especially since now I now possess command over them all. Last time I only possessed some Makhai, now I possess the entire race to serve me. I now have the entire race under my command since the king of the Makhai has now sworn allegiance to me. He is the one leading this small group to my throne. By the law of the Makhai, the greatest among them is proclaimed the king of the Makhai. **(This is an OC, someone I just made up for the story.) **His name is Dracul Abaddon. He is the greatest Makhai of them all. His reputation suits him well. The reputation of being known as _The Devil of Destruction_ and _The Dragon of Ruination_. His first title derives from the stories of all the other beings he's killed and all he has destroyed. His second title derives from the power he possesses. His power's function is fire. His fire is so powerful, fierce, and massive that it surpasses the wrath and ruin of both dragons and drakons fire. His body is also made out of magma. All who dare challenge him face absolute hellfire. I will take great pleasure in commanding this hell spawn.

"Dracul Abaddon." I said.

"Greetings Old One." Dracul said bowing before me with his elite warriors following his lead.

"It is a great pleasure to have you fight under my name." I stated.

"When the need to cause death and destruction is needed, I'm the tool for the job." Dracul said.

"Indeed. Shame you weren't a servant of mine during the war against Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." I said.

"Oh well." Dracul shrugged.

"Alright, here's the deal. There is a half-blood on his way. His death is the key to my rebirth. The boy is named Percy Jackson and he is Poseidon's son." I said.

"Shall we kill him?" Dracul asked.

"The boy must be brought to me and must die by my hand for my rebirth. Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas have already failed to ensure he finds his way here, so now we must consider some drastic measures." I explained.

"What do you command my lord?" Dracul asked.

"Ensure the boy comes here and be sure to bring him to me before the second of September. Do whatever you will." I commanded.

"With pleasure." Dracul said cracking his knuckles and bowing once more before getting up and heading out.

It has now begun. Soon Olympus will burn, so shall the kingdom of Atlantis rise again. The time of the Olympians is over. The time of the titans has come.

Percy's POV

This is not good. This quest is far more severe than what I was expecting, and that's nowhere near good. I really need to get Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe quick. My necklace was still glowing, but only faintly this time. I still don't know why it keeps me from dying exactly, but I do know that as long as I have it, I can't be killed. This was gonna be a huge help for me if what Antaeus said about The Old One returning is true.

As I made it up to the cliff, I found all three of them tied up and gagged and sitting on a rock with food and drinks on a rock table in front of them. Antaeus was sitting by them with a knife in his hand. He had the knife pointing at Artemis' throat. He also had a sick smirk on his face, the exact same smirk Chrysaor and Antaeus had when I engaged them in battle. I've already come so far, and I refuse to let myself falter now.

"So, it down to you, Percy Jackson, and it is down to me, Phineas." Phineas said.

Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe had their eyes on me. I could see tears beginning to form in their eyes. I could tell they were happy to see me again, but at the same time scared of what might happen to us. I slowly walked towards them. I needed to be careful on what was going to happen. I need to be cautious of how I'm going to get through this fight. I needed to learn about Phineas' style of fighting as fast as I can. Chrysaor's fighting style was his speed and agility. Antaeus' fighting style was his strength and his power. As for Phineas, well, I know of his story. I know of his power to foretell events of the future and to be able to see and learn things about the gods that no mortal is meant to learn. That's why he's blind, because he was obsessed with sharing with mortals the secrets of the gods. He was punished for it just like how Prometheus was punished for sharing the flame of Olympus with mortals. I know of his power, but that doesn't exactly mean I know what his style of fighting is. Plus with him being blind, it only means he possess many secrets no one else knows about. It's believed that his ability to see the future clearly is no longer a possibility. It's believed he can only see blurs of the future. I hope I'm right about that. Either way, I need to be careful.

"If you wish the death of these three on your account, then by all means, keep moving forward." Phineas.

"Let me explain." I offered.

"There's nothing for you to explain to me. You're trying to kidnap what Chrysaor, Antaeus, and I have rightfully stolen." Phineas threw at me.

"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached." I offered.

"There will be no arrangement, and you're killing them, starting with Artemis." Phineas said pressing his knife tighter on Artemis' throat. She was beginning to whimper in fear. I don't blame her. I mean being so close to being killed when you're with a child, what woman wouldn't be as scared as fuck at that? I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't let Phineas kill any of them. But I couldn't negotiate our way out of this, so I needed to find another way to get to them without Artemis, Clarisse, or Zoe dying. Until I can think of something, all I'm left to do is improvise.

"Well if there can be no arrangement, then we have ourselves an impasse don't we brother." I stated.

"I'm afraid we do brother. On my part, I can't compete with you in any physical way. As for your part, you are no match for my brain." Phineas stated.

"You mean to tell me that you have a rare degree of intelligence?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way. You know of Plato, Aristotle, and/or Socrates?"

"Plato was a philosopher, as well as mathematician, in Classical Greece. Aristotle was a Greek philosopher and scientist born in the Macedonian city of Stagira, Chalcidice, on the northern periphery of Classical Greece. Socrates was a classical Greek and Athenian philosopher credited as one of the founders of Western philosophy. So yeah, I know of them." I explained.

"Compared to me, they are all morons." Phineas stated.

So this is his style of fighting. He relies on his wisdom and intelligence. He may have the power to foretell blurs of the future, but not everything. If there's one thing I know about the future that Phineas may not know, it's that every event of the future is never certain, no event of the future is set in stone. Anything is possible and anything can happen in the future. Like many others before him, Phineas allowed his overconfidence fill him through his power of foretelling. And I believe I've found a way to get my loved ones back. All I need to do is make him an offer he can't possibly refuse. All I need to do is let his overconfidence get the best of him, and I'll be perfectly fine.

"Really? Well if you are so certain you can outsmart me in any way you wish, then you should have no problem with a little battle of wits. You and me, one son of Poseidon vs another." I stated.

"For all three of these females?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"To the death?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"I may no longer predict the future, but I don't need my gift of foresight to defeat a lowly half-blood. I accept." Phineas said removing his knife from Artemis' throat and putting it away.

'Well, I just won already.' I thought to myself.

Phineas is already overconfident to think he can win, and he even just admitted that he can't predict the future anymore. With that in mind, he can't be able to win this battle of wits. Don't worry ladies, I've got everything under control.

"Alright then. First, fill those two goblets with wine." I said taking my seat on the rock on the opposite side of them. Phineas did and filled the goblets with wine. Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe were staring at me with pleading and sorrowful eyes. I could tell they were begging me to be careful and that they hope I know what I'm doing. Luckily for us, I know damn well what I'm doing.

"Okay, now what Percy Jackson?" Phineas asked as the goblets were filled.

I guess it's time for me to put that little secret gift from Arthos to good use. He said since he and I both know who I'm gonna end up fighting, it will help me out. While he was right about that, I had no idea what use I would have for it. I was going to get rid of it or just hide it at first, but now I'm glad I never did. I pulled it out, the small vial that Arthos gave me. Phineas, Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all looked confused by this. They all clearly had no idea what I had pulled out.

"Next, inhale this vial, but don't do anything else with it." I said giving Phineas the vial.

He took it and did as I told him. "I smell nothing kid." He said giving the vial back to me.

"What you do not smell is a little something called Akpaloli. It was a gift to me from the king of the Ichthyocentaurs, King Arthos. It is odorless, tasteless, colorless, a dissolver in any liquid, and is one of the deadliest poisons ever known to man and monster kind alike." I explained.

"I see." Phineas responded.

Then, I took the goblets and hid them behind me so that no one but me could see which goblet would get the poison. After I did that, I took the goblets back into my hands and place them back on the rock table. I place one in front of me and one in front of Phineas.

"Alright Phineas, where is the poison? Our little battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink. And then after that, we find out which son of Poseidon is right, and which son of Poseidon is dead." I stated.

"But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it since you clearly know of my legend, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Phineas started.

"You've made your decision then?" I asked.

"Well not remotely. Because Akpaloli was created under the inspiration of the toxic iocane powder. Iocane comes from Australia, and as everyone knows, Australia is entirely peopled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me. And plus your poison was gifted to you by the Ichthyocentaur, and the Ichthyocentaur live not being able to trust those different from them like how we can't trust each other with us being two completely different sons of Poseidon, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you." Phineas continued.

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect brother." I commented.

"Wait till I get going! Now, where was I?" Phineas asked.

"Australia." I answered.

"Yes, Australia. And since you clearly know all about me, you definitely knew I would know the origin of your poison as well as the origin of its origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Phineas continued.

"You're just stalling for time now, aren't you?" I stated.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten my brother Antaeus, which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my brother Chrysaor, which means you possess a great deal of wits, but you also must've learned from your battles with my brothers that even immortals can die, so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." Phineas explained.

"You're clearly trying to trick me into giving something away. I guarantee you it won't work." I confirmed to him.

"It has worked. You've already given everything away. I know where your poison is." Phineas stated.

"Then make your choice already." I said getting a bit irritated and annoyed.

"I will, and I choose – What in the world can that be?" He said gesturing to something behind me.

"What? Where?" I asked turning in the direction he was pointing. When I looked though, I saw nothing. Nothing looked different then how it did when I came up here.

"I don't see anything." I said turning back to Phineas.

"Well, I- I could have sworn I saw something. No matter." He said. Then he began to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's go ahead and drink. Me from my goblet. And you from yours." He said taking his goblet into his hand.

I grabbed a hold of mine. Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe were all whimpering and trying to tell me something, but I couldn't make out the words with them being gagged. Phineas and I then both drank our drinks until the goblets were empty. Then we put our goblets down.

"You guessed wrong." I said.

"You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha, you fool! Like I said, you didn't stand a chance. I didn't need my gift of foretell to defeat you, and here, you just ensured your death. And now you've sentenced yourself, to rot in the depths of the underworld." Phineas said laughing.

He kept laughing and laughing and laughing and then, silence. He fell and lost his life. It's a good thing he was blind, otherwise, he probably would've seen right through me. Thank the gods that he didn't. After he fell, I went to ungag Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe.

"Percy, you did it!" Clarisse said.

"Indeed I did. It honestly wasn't that hard to get to him." I said getting my sword Riptide out to cut them free.

"And to think, the whole time, you poisoned your own drink." Zoe said.

"Actually Zoe, both of our drinks were poisoned. After my fight with Chrysaor and Antaeus, I learned that the necklace Amphitrite gave me keeps me alive and prevents me from dying in any way. Phineas had no idea about it and under the assumption that like anyone else in this situation, I just poison one goblet instead of both." I explained. Yeah, I know, I've just upgraded myself into one mysterious mother fucker.

After they were all free, I was tackled to the ground.

"Oh Percy, thank you. I thought – I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I was afraid I was going to lose our baby." Artemis said shedding tears.

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. "It's okay. You're all safe now. Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas can't harm you anymore." I said.

She nodded and gave me a rushed and heated kiss. She only stopped when she was short of breath. We got up. Then I greeted Clarisse and Zoe with a hug and kiss to.

"Oh Percy, I knew you would save us." Clarisse said.

"I would never abandon you ladies." I said.

Zoe was just shedding more tears and holding me close to herself. I have to admit, I wasn't quite expecting her to act this way. Artemis, I actually did yes, but Zoe, I wasn't expecting it from her considering the fact she's the kind of warrior who isn't afraid of dying and all.

"It's alright Zoe. We're back together." I said.

"I don't know why, but I've never been so scared in my life. I thought – I thought it was over." Zoe said through her sobs.

"She's been unusually scared ever since they captured us Percy." Clarisse explained.

Artemis then came back to us and she placed her hand on Zoe. Artemis then closed her eyes and it seemed she was using her godly powers. Kinda like how she did when she and I first met. After about a minute, she opened her eyes with shock and surprise written all over her face and removed her hand. Then she wrapped her arms around Zoe.

"I know why." Artemis said as she was holding Zoe.

"What?" I asked.

Out of all the explanations to this, what I got was not what I was expecting.

"Zoe's pregnant."

**Surprise! Yep, Percy's gonna have another child. I would like to add more to the chapter, but I'm afraid my parents are driving me nuts right now and I don't have too much time. So I'm afraid I need to stop with what I've got. I'll update again soon.**

**By the way, is anyone having trouble with the view charts for their stories? Because over the past week, mine have been saying zero views for all of my stories. For **_**Clash of the Immortals**_** and **_**The True Protectors of Reality**_**, that's pretty much normal. But for my other nine stories, that's not normal. Either is having some problems, or something's up with my account. Because there's no way my stories can be getting more favorers, follower, and reviews, but no views.**


	24. A Dark Secret Is Revealed

**Results went from 375 favorers, 393 followers, 220 reviews, and 100,400 views to 389 favorers, 412 followers, 225 reviews, and 106,750 views. With the trouble my account's view graph had, I think I have more views than that, but I don't care. I don't want to waste any time looking when I can be writing. So here's your next chapter.**

Zoe's POV

_Zoe's pregnant._

Oh my gods, I'm with child! I – I can't believe this. I'm carrying Percy's child. This is why I haven't been my strong and brave self lately, I'm carrying a baby.

"She is?" Clarisse and Percy asked at the same time.

Lady Artemis nodded her head saying yes. At that, I couldn't help but feel my tears take shape in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. First Lady Artemis and now me. Percy Jackson has gotten two women pregnant. While I didn't really know how exactly I was meant to react to this, I was also happy that I was carrying Percy's child.

Percy came over and wrapped me in his arms, which was a favor I happily returned to him. I was happy he was here, and I was happy to see him again. I was so scared that Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas were going to kill us all. I was losing hope. But I should never have given up, I should never have had no faith in Percy. I should've known he would find a way, just like Clarisse knew he would. I think Lady Artemis only hoped for the best. I don't know what she thought was going to happen, but it doesn't matter. We're all safe, and Percy is back, that's all that really matters.

"Percy, you said that your necklace protects you from death, why is that so?" I asked pulling away from him, even though I didn't want to, we still have business to attend to.

"I don't know. All I do know is that whenever I'm about to die, the necklace saves me, which means I need to make sure to give Amphitrite my greatest gratitude." Percy answered.

"I know." Lady Artemis said joining in the conversation. As for Clarisse, well she decided to just listen and take one of Percy's hands in hers.

"Percy the necklace that Amphitrite gave you, the one you're wearing, that is no ordinary necklace. That is a Stargate Pendant." Lady Artemis explained.

"A Stargate Pendant!? That's what Amphitrite gave me!?" Percy asked surprised and taking his pendant with his free hand to look at it still in shock.

"Yes." Lady Artemis simply said.

"Um, sorry for asking, but since I'm a little lost here, can someone please explained to me what a Stargate Pendant is?" Clarisse asked.

"I too am puzzled, what is this pendant you and Percy speak of Milady?" I asked.

"Stargate Pendants are very old and powerful artifacts. They have the power to heal you from any injury and keeps you out of death's grasp. They also grant the wearer strength and power that can be channeled through the universe. They are great and all powerful weapons created by the people of Atlantis." Lady Artemis explained.

Clarisse and I went wide eyed at this. This was extraordinary. I have live for over a thousand years and have discovered and learned of many powerful and rare artifacts, but never have I heard of anything like this before. I had no idea that such an artifact could actually exist, and judging by the expression Clarisse had on her face, she was in the same line as me right now. And to make things even more surprising, this is an artifact from the ancient city of Atlantis itself. It was believed that all traces of Atlantis were completely destroyed after its destruction thousands of years ago. How could any mortal or immortal for that matter be able to get their hands on evidence to the fact that there truly once was an Atlantis.

"Wait, every corner of Atlantis was destroyed, how did Amphitrite get this?" Clarisse asked taking a look at the pendant as well.

"From what Amphitrite said, she was able to find this one sometime before Atlantis got destroyed. She didn't offer any other details than that." Lady Artemis answered.

"You said that this protects the wearer from dying, does that mean that Percy will be saved from his cancer as well?" I asked hoping for a positive response for this question.

"I don't know. It might, but there aren't any guarantees I'm afraid." Lady Artemis answered sorrowfully.

Well, I guess Percy is right, Amphitrite earning the greatest of gratitude's is definitely in order. This pendant definitely explains why Percy's been so unusually well and that his cancer hasn't been acting up lately. I don't know if Percy or Clarisse ever noticed that, but I know I did. Though I don't know why I never brought the subject up a lot sooner. A lot of things have been happening on this quest, and it's been pretty overwhelming.

"Well, that's one riddle solved. But I have another one I'm curious about. What brings you here Artemis? I mean, how were you captured and why aren't you with the rest of the Hunt?" Percy asked.

Percy's POV

"Well, that's one riddle solved. But I have another one I'm curious about. What brings you here Artemis? I mean, how were you captured and why aren't you with the rest of the Hunt?" I asked.

I was happy to see Artemis again, but I was a little confused on why she was here and how she got captured. I mean, as far as I could remember, she was still at camp with the other hunters. I was confused as to how she ended up here.

"It's hard." Artemis said with her voice breaking a little and with a tear forming in her eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I've been banished from Olympus." She said failing to hold back her tears.

"WHAT!?" Clarisse, Zoe, and I all exclaimed at the same time.

"Zeus found out that I broke my vow of maidenhood and that I'm pregnant. He took that as an act of treason and so I am no longer apart of Olympus." Artemis explained.

I went to comfort her and to help ease her of her pain, even though I had no idea how to exactly. I mean, she pretty much feels the same way I did the very second I lost my mother. It took me a while to get over it . . . okay, it didn't really take a while, these three girls distracted me from my pain quite a number of times, plus it happened only like a month or so ago. But you get my point. I don't know how my brothers could've captured her either, but however it happened, it clearly wasn't good.

"Poseidon and Amphitrite offered me a place in their kingdom which I happily accepted. After talking with them for a little while I discovered a few things about your prophecy that I had to tell you." Artemis said.

At that, Clarisse and Zoe came over.

"What?" I asked.

"The city underwater the prophecy foretells, that city is Atlantis." Artemis said.

"Atlantis? Are you serious?" Clarisse asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Artemis responded.

Wait . . . The Old One? A Stargate Pendant? Atlantis? Phineas, Chrysaor, and Antaeus? Me, a son of Poseidon? Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. I've only lived as a half-blood for almost two months, no more than that, and the fate of not just the earth, but the entire universe is on my shoulders now? I don't feel too good right now. I feel like the warmth of my breath was just stolen from me.

"Percy, are you okay?" Zoe asked.

"I don't feel too good." I said getting sitting on the ground breathing hard and feeling a little rough.

"Percy, are you okay? Please don't tell me your cancer is kicking in again." Clarisse said checking on me as well as Artemis and Zoe.

"This quest, this quest is far more important than what I thought." I breathed.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"This quest won't determine just the fate of the earth and/or Olympus, but the entire universe as well." I breathed.

"How can you know that?" Zoe asked confused.

"Because I now know who is behind all of this. I know who sent my brothers after you." I said trying to calm down but not doing too well at it.

"Who Percy, who is it?" Artemis asked.

I needed to breathe for a few seconds before I could answer. Just even thinking of him is giving me a heart attack. This is pretty big for a half-blood that just recently got claimed, especially for one like me. Now that I know what happening exactly, I now understand what we're really up against now. I only had a few private theories, but now that I know for sure, I don't think that we can succeed in this quest anymore. I don't see how we can actually pull this off anymore.

"The real villain behind all of this is . . . It's The Old One." I answered.

"Who?" All three of my women said.

"Please don't tell me you don't know which being is actually nicknamed The Old One out of the all." I begged.

They all nodded their heads saying they truly don't know who the Old One is. I'm surprised that Artemis doesn't know who the Old One is. Well, she does know of him, she probably just doesn't know he actually has a nickname like The Old One. As for Clarisse and Zoe, well, they aren't immortal and they've never faced the Old One, so I guess I really couldn't expect them to actually be too familiar with this being's nickname. This means I'm going to have to reveal his true identity. I'm not afraid of his name. But the problem is though is that in Greek mythology, or any mythology for that matter technically, names have power. Especially the named of some the most dangerous and darkest beings to ever walk the universe. The Old One truly is such a being and believe me, saying his real name is not something that should be taken lightly.

I have to say, this is staring to become a little bit like Harry Potter. You know, with there being a dark lord in the franchise with strength and power so great and terrible, that no one dares to say his name. The dark lord was named Voldemort, or as he was known as before he became the heartless killer he is and changed his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle. The only difference is that Voldemort's name wasn't said because everyone fear the dark lord himself, not too much his name. As for dark being in mythology, the name of a dark being isn't spoken not just because of how fearful that being is, but also because of what just saying the name can do. Some dark beings' names are so powerful, that even thinking them can end up causing some chaos and destruction as well as, if you're luck is really that bad, end up killing some people. I really didn't want to say his name, but if my three girlfriends truly don't know the Old One's true identity, then I may have no other choice. They're a part of this quest to, so they have the right to know.

"Percy, who is this enemy you speak, who is the Old One?" Zoe asked.

I took a deep breathe. I'm going to say his name. I just hope I don't end up regretting this or end up accidently getting someone hurt. I looked at all three of the real quick before I revealed the name of the Old One.

"Kronos."

**I am so sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry this is all I have for the chapter. Things at home are getting rough yet again. Plus, I'm working on another story. Not for fanfiction, but for an actual novel so I can get it published and make some money off of it. Well, at least you all get to know who is the real villain behind all of this.**

**I should also point out real quick that I recently came up with a new idea for a fanfiction and got reminded of an old idea I had like a year ago but never started. These two ideas I may start today or tomorrow, I don't know, but since I really want to write them, and I'm actually starting to get some spare time for once, I just have to write them before I lose them. I just have to put them into action. I'll update again whenever I can. Don't worry, no matter how long the gaps might be, I will continue updating until I finish the story.**


	25. Beware Father Time

**Results went from 389 favorers, 412 followers, 225 reviews, and 106,750 views to 423 favorers, 435 followers, 229 reviews, and 120,625 views. Sorry for the wait. College is killing me, and I'm struggling with finding the time I need to write. I'm even struggling a bit with finding the time I need to work on my novel. Thank you for your patience, and I hope I haven't tested anyone patience here.**

Percy's POV

"Kronos." I said.

As I said Father Time's name, there was a sudden chill in the wind and a sudden rough breeze to be felt in the air. As I have mentioned, names have power, and this name, the one I dared to actually speak, I felt a sudden yet powerful chill run up my spine.

Kronos, the youngest, yet the most powerful and evil of the twelve original titans, the children of the primordials Oranos and Gaia. Titan god of time, agriculture (I don't know why agriculture though), king of the titans, father of the elder Olympians, and former ruler of the entire universe. Kronos is a force of evil unlike any other. You know how there are evil beings like Darth Sidious from Star Wars, Sauron from The Hobbit/The Lord of the Rings, Voldemort in Harry Potter, and Sargeras in Warcraft? Well, imagine Kronos being all of them and a lot more morphed together into another being, only like a million times more powerful. Yeah, I know, we're fucked.

"K-Kr-Kronos?" Artemis stuttered, which caused that sudden chill in the air and sudden rough breeze in the air to come back, only a little stronger.

"I'm afraid so, but please, don't say his real name. Just address him as The Old One or Father Time or some other nickname please." I said.

"The king of the titans. This isn't good." Zoe said holding onto herself as if her life depended on it.

"I don't get it though. What could Kro . . . *clears throat* . . . What could Father Time want with Atlantis? I mean, what value is a ruin city to him?" Clarisse asked confused.

"Percy?" Zoe asked sitting next to me.

"Perhaps even after the city's destruction, he still desires control over the city like how he did last time." I guessed.

"Father Time had control over Atlantis?" Zoe asked.

"Most people believe that the people of Atlantis all worshiped my dad Poseidon. But that's not entirely true. Atlanteans who were good did worship Poseidon. But those who were evil worshiped the titans instead of the Olympians because they knew that the titans could always have a chance of escaping Tartarus and return to the earth. They thought that since the titan came before the Olympians even existed, they were more worthy of being worshiped than the Olympians. Eventually, a time came when Kronos was able to gain himself the title _King of Atlantis_ and was close to exacting his revenge towards Olympus. In my opinion, the Olympians are more than just lucky to have been able to banish him back to Tartarus." I explained.

"Atlantis also possessed some of the greatest secrets of the universe and some of the most fearsome powers to ever exist. When Kronos gained the city under his control, he was extremely close to destroying us all. He must want to gain that title to gain those secrets and powers for himself. Which is very bad, because as it is well known in this world, ancient weapons and ancient artifacts are just as powerful and dangerous as they ever were in the past." Artemis added.

"But how does he plan to do so? How can he possibly achieve this if he's locked away within Tartarus?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe there's more to it than what we already know." Artemis suggested.

"Either way, whatever Father Time's planning, it's something very bad and we need to find out what." I said getting back up which was followed by Zoe getting back up to.

"I'm afraid I can't Percy." Artemis said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't chosen to be a part of this quest, and I'm a goddess, not a demigod like you. I'm afraid I am forbidden from being a part of this quest. It's my role of an Olympian goddess. It's the law of my father Zeus." Artemis said looking away and having a tear or two beginning to form in her eyes.

"You weren't chosen, yes." I started and grabbed her hand. "But considering the fact that you were captured by my three brothers Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas just like Clarisse and Zoe, I'm pretty sure that makes you a part of it now. Plus since Zeus banished you, you're not really an Olympian goddess anymore. So I think you can be a part of this quest." I said.

She looked at for a moment with those tear filled eyes, then she wrapped her arms around me. She held me tightly as I tried to hold her the same. She laid her head on my shoulder and judging by what I felt on my neck, she had her eyes tightly shut.

"And what if I make this quest harder?" Artemis asked.

"What's life without a little risk?" I countered.

"Yeah, Percy's right. What kind of life would we be living in if we didn't live it through some risks?" Clarisse added.

"The way I see it, this is Percy's quest. So if he asks you to be a part of his quest, then that's a perfect invitation and opportunity to join the quest if you want." Zoe added.

Artemis just continued to tightly hold me. She didn't say anything, just sniffed a little and let a few tears drop. I couldn't see her dropping tears, but I sure as hell could feel her drop tears because they were dropping on my neck and on my shoulder. We were all right. Plus as Zoe said, I really want Artemis to be in this quest. I don't give a fuck if it makes the quest harder, or if it makes it a lot easier for monsters to pick up our scent, hell, I don't even care if it gives Kronos a better chance to keep tabs on us. I wanted Artemis on this quest, and while I didn't want to force it on her, I wasn't going to take no for answer. I'm sure that Clarisse and Zoe felt the same.

"Thank you." Artemis said placing wet kisses on my neck.

"Milady." Zoe said coming towards us in a hopeful tone.

That's when I let go of Artemis as she did to me so she and Zoe could have a moment. Artemis looked at Zos for a few seconds, and then Artemis wrapped her arms around Zoe and brought her in for a kiss, which Zoe returned right away. I have to say, I can get used to seeing this, but at the same time, I don't think I'll be able to get used to it. I mean, how can I possibly be able to easily get used to it? How often does a guy get this lucky? Three hot women head over heels for you, more than happy to share the love they have for you with each other and not try to slit each other's throats open, and getting to spend what is as of this moment, I life of death situation. What more can I possibly ask for? Nothing really. . . Well, maybe one thing, Not have cancer so I can live every second with these three.

"They look like a married couple that are both ready to bring in a child." Clarisse said.

"Yeah, it quite a sight. And I have to admit, it turning me on." I said.

"Oh?" Clarisse responded with a wild smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Clarisse said, but I knew it was something.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me in for a heated kiss. I responded immediately and wrapped my arms around her waist. Along the line of that kiss, Clarisse somehow removed one of her hands from around my neck without me noticing and grabbed ahold of my crotch through my jeans. I jumped a bit at that, I wasn't expecting her to go for a move like that. At this rate, I'm gonna be so hard, it'll feel like a crystal in a snowstorm or whatever. I know, awkward assumption there, but hey, I can't really think straight right now. Then Clarisse broke the kiss moved her lips to my ear.

"Well Artemis and Zoe got a child from you. So when do I get one Mr. Jackson?" Clarisse asked followed by kissing and licking my ear.

"One day, I promise. But we have a quest to complete and the universe to save. And since we're starting to understand how serious this quest truly is, we not only need to move, but we also need to be on better guard from here on out." I said.

"Does this mean we don't get to distract you?" Zoe asked with a mischievous smile on her face along with Artemis having one to with an eye brow raised up and a hand on her hip.

"I dare you to try." I said with a smirk.

"I just might." Zoe said.

"So, what's the plan Percy?" Artemis asked.

That was a great question, where do we go from here? I had no idea. We've learned a little more about the quest, but I don't really think that we've learned enough. That kinda makes me wish Phineas wasn't dead yet, that way we can an answer out of him and learn a little more about what Father Time is planning. So I guess whatever move we make next depends on how much we take heed of the prophecy. Let's take a quick rode call, shall we?

_Son of the sea shall travel east,_

_To fight an evil that will be released,_

_A ruin city shall rise from the seas,_

_To bring Olympus down on its knees,_

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family,_

_From the depths you will fight great monstrosity,_

_Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death,_

_Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath._

Let's see what we've figured out and what we haven't figured out yet. "Son of the sea shall travel east," That obviously refers to me traveling to Greece, which I have already accomplished. "To fight an evil that will be released," We just learned that the evil the prophecy is referring to is my grandfather Father Time and that he's returning or already has and is biding his time wisely, lucky mother fucker. "A ruin city shall rise from the seas," We just learned that the city is actually the ancient city of Atlantis, thanks to my love Artemis. "To bring Olympus down on its knees," That we just learned about to, or at least have a lead on since we don't Father Time's purpose just yet. So far, our lead is that Father Time must want to regain the title _King of Atlantis_ for himself. While it could be because of the city possessing many things that will help him ensure his victory this time, I personally don't see how he'll be able to put the city to good use. I mean sure, he did the last time he had control over the city, but that was back when he had some of the atlanteans supporting him. They made very powerful allies for him and they were the ones who ensured so much for him. Now that there aren't any atlanteans left, now that they'll all extinct now, how can he put the city to good use? I don't know, but we're gonna have to find out if we're going to stop him. "You shall be betrayed by one of your family," I have no idea who that could be. I just hope it isn't my dad. Another reason why Father Time gained control over Atlantis was because he was able to trick Poseidon and was able to gain his support as well. My dad may have been foolish enough to fall for his father's tricks once before, but he wouldn't be foolish enough to make that mistake a second time. I hope at least. "From the depths you will fight great monstrosity," I would like to think that that line was simply just referring us getting involved in a tangle with my three brothers Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas, but I have a strong feeling the line is referring to something else, something a lot worse. "Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death," I had a feeling of what that line was referring to, but I don't want to think about it. "Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath." I have no idea what that line is referring to at all. I know a lot about Greek mythology, but a secret of Zeus doesn't sound familiar to me at all. We may have learned many things, but we still have much to learn about the prophecy. Both reasons make it all the more important that we need to be extra careful. We need to make sure we don't end up doing something Father Time will want us to do.

"I think that we should all find a place to call it a day. I think we can all use some rest." I suggested.

"I know a five star hotel we can stay at for the night. It's on the other side of the island, but with me being a goddess and since I've been there multiple times, I can easily teleport us there." Artemis offered.

"You mean the Lesante Luxury Hotel &amp; Spa Milady?" Zoe asked.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

"Let's go for it then." I said.

"We'll need to have skin to skin contact if I am to teleport all four of us." Artemis explained.

At that, Clarisse, Zoe, and I each came to Artemis and with the skin to skin contact, we teleported.

Leo's POV

Darkness is once again beginning to spread once again. The only thing that actually amazes me about it is the fact that's actually not because of any of my brothers and/or sisters. Out of all of Chaos' children, I think I'm the only one that can actually be considered a good child of hers. Well, maybe not the only one. Gaia, Nyx, Tartarus, and Erebus are all nasty siblings of mine. Eros on the other hand, well he's actually okay, when he's not on my ass trying to talk me into finding love. God, I swear, the love addicting turd is just as annoying as my mother. Yeah my mother actually annoys me. She annoys me by being a typical mother, so fucking what? Like none of you never get annoyed by your mother every once in a while.

Oh, and another thing, for those who actually think that Eros is a son of Aphrodite, he isn't. He's the original son of Chaos. Think of it this way. If Eros wasn't a son of Chaos and a son of Aphrodite instead, then how would've Gaia found love with her original son Oranos, and how would've Nyx found love with our brother Erebus? If Eros wasn't a son of Chaos, then my brothers and sisters would never have discovered love. There wouldn't even be such a thing as love as a matter of fact. After all, my brothers and sisters did find love before the universe was even populated with any other beings beside themselves. It's pretty logical people. How can anyone possibly think of Eros as a son of Aphrodite instead of Chaos? Oh and another thing. I know there aren't too many details about her and I know she isn't a very common being to talk about in Greek stories, but honestly. How can anyone believe Chaos is a god instead of a goddess? If you do you mythology homework, you read that my mother gave birth to the universe, just like how she gave birth to me, my three brothers, and my two sisters. I'm sorry to say this, but if any of you actually get facts as simple as these wrong and/or mixed up, you really need some help.

Anyways, my nephew, Kronos is once again up to his no good schemes. I tell you, that time controlling kid is just like both his mother and father, which is completely bad. He possesses his father's hatred and anger issues, he possesses his mother's intelligence, her skill to tempt and fool even the greatest of beings, and from both of them, and he possesses their darkest traits and their black hearts. He is a being that some used to say in old times to be evil reincarnated, the core of all evil, and even evil's greatest servant. In some ways, he actually is all of those things, and in some others way, he isn't but is pretty close to be described as such beings.

I wish there was something I could do to help Percy Jackson. But by sacred law, laws of my mother, I am forbidden from interfering, even if he did want my help, which I'm pretty sure he most certainly would. But like the Olympians, thanks to my not great, great nephew Zeus, I have my limits of what I can and can't do, thanks to my mother. If only there was more I could do for Percy Jackson, but I fear I have already done all I can really do for him. May God watch over and protect you son of Poseidon.

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I had a lot going that I unfortunately couldn't ignore. Plus I'm still trying to write my novel, which is planning okay so far, though like with my fanfictions, I'm having trouble with writing for it. At least I only have two days of school this week thanks to Thanksgiving. I may try to focus more on my novel this week, but I'll see what I can do during that time for my fanfictions. Hope the chapter was alright.**


	26. The Lesante Luxury Hotel And Spa

**Results went from 423 favorers, 435 followers, 229 reviews, and 120,625 views to 440 favorers, 457 followers, 238 reviews, and 131,530 views. I would like to thank you all for your support of this story. I've had and still am having fun with writing this, and I can't wait to write more. So with that, here's chapter 26.**

**Oh, real quick, I've never been to the Lesante Luxury Hotel and Spa. So if I get the descriptions of the place wrong, I apologize.**

Percy's POV

Well, night time has now arrived and here we are, at the Lesante Luxury Hotel and Spa. I tell you, when Artemis said that this was one hell of a five star hotel and spa, she wasn't kidding. The place was huge. There were a lot of palm trees around it, there was a beach here as well, and there were swimming pools and hot tubs and even tanning rooms. But what I personally loved the best about this place was the large bodies of water in, out, and through the entire place. This place was paradise, and I was literally dying to dig in to the place.

"Wow, this place is huge." Clarisse said as we entered the building.

"Yeah it is. It's one of a kind." Zoe said.

"I can only imagine how much it must cost to be able to afford staying here. Speaking of which, anyone here by any chance got any money on them?" I asked.

The ladies all froze at that. Well, that means we've got ourselves a problem. No one here has any money, and it's very unlikely that someone will actually lend us any money, even if we asked politely. Well, this complicates things.

"Milady?" Zoe asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't just form us anything out of thin air. That's not really my specialty as a goddess I'm afraid." Artemis said in a disappointed and ashamed tone in her voice that she directed to herself.

"Excuse me, can I help you folks with something?" Said a woman approaching us from the front desk.

She looked like a woman that could be in her early to mid-twenties. I couldn't tell for sure really. All I could tell was that she seemed to be a young woman working here to try to make a living as best as she can. She was about an inch or two shorter than me. She had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair hung down to her shoulders in waves and she had a pair of glasses on her face as well. She honestly didn't exactly seem to be the "working in a hotel" kind of woman to me, but then again, I don't really know how to describe women really.

"We're . . . a little lost." Clarisse said.

"I see, well, again, is there something I can help you with folks?" She asked.

"We need a place to stay." Clarisse answered.

"Do you have reservations to stay here?" The lady asked.

"Um . . . no, we don't." Clarisse answered.

"Well, do you have any money for checking in?" The lady asked.

"No." Clarisse said.

"Well then, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you folks to leave." She said.

"Hey, wait just a minute, you can't just kick us out like this." Zoe argued.

"I'm afraid I can and I will have to since you have neither reservations nor any money on you." The lady said crossing her arms.

"And what do you expect us to do if can't stay here for at least one night?" Artemis asked slightly getting irritated.

"Find help from someone else." The lady said and was about to take her leave of us, but I stepped in by walking up towards her and grabbing her arm, not in a forceful or hurtful kind of way, just to make sure she doesn't leave us and that she can't go anywhere.

"Ma'am, I understand that this is most likely a lot to ask for, but please. We're begging you. We don't have any other place to go, we're tired, hungry, and we have nothing on us right now, and we are in desperate need of help." I tried negotiating.

"I've already said that you can't be here if you don't have reservations or any money to pay for a room here. So you can't be here." The woman said slightly irritated but didn't try to go anywhere.

"But ma'am, please. We've been through so much recently and we are under a lot of stress and pain right now." I tried throwing at her.

"Well, we all have such rough times in our lives kid." The lady said.

"Not like what we've been through. You see my family here?" I asked gesturing to my three girlfriends.

"Yeah." The lady answered.

I honestly hardly had any idea what I was doing, other than improvising obviously. I didn't know how I was gonna be able to do it, I really doubted that whatever I end up doing was actually going to make any differences whatsoever, I didn't even expect to make anything better here. But the least I had to do was at least try. I had to come up with a story to help persuade her to let us stay. I had to give a reason as to why we are in so desperate need of this hotel right now. I needed to get her to see that we had no other options right now. But to make this a little more challenging for me, or maybe easier, I don't really know, it might just be a 50/50 chance here for the most part, but I had to make up a story. I had to persuade her without telling her the truth. I needed to have a realistic explanation here, or I could just tell her part of the truth and leave some details out, or maybe even do a little bit of both. Either way, I doubt this was gonna work, but I have to try anyways. In other words, it's time to check in a fancy hotel, Keven McCallister (Home Alone) style.

**(I should probably explain real quickly before going any further. Percy is played by Logan Lerman, Artemis is played by Evangeline Lilly, Clarisse is played by Leven Rambin, and Zoe is played by Phoebe Tonkin.)**

"That's my Aunt Ariana Phoebe right there, the woman with the green eyes and dark brown hair. That over there, the girl with the dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she's her daughter, my cousin Zia. And then there's my other cousin, Zia's adopted sister and Aunt Ariana's adopted daughter Chloe, the girl with the dark brown hair and blue eyes. And my name's Peter Johnson by the way." I started the story by introducing us.

"Okay." The lady responded and gestured for me to continue my story.

Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe were all giving the 'what the fuck' question look right now. They all looked confused and a bit taken back with where I'm taking all of this.

"_Just go with it."_ I mouthed out to them and followed that up with a trust me wink.

"We're here because we recently escaped the clutches of a ruthless gang that captured us and took us away from our home. They were a group of thugs, and they were very nasty sons of bitches. They kidnapped us and forced us here in Greece. What they did it for, we don't know, but since they don't have us under their control anymore, it doesn't really matter anymore. We were able to escape, but we're the only ones left our entire family. Everyone is now dead. Both my mother and father are dead, Aunt Ariana lost her husband to, Uncle Perry, and Zia even lost her boyfriend Paris. We've lost so much from one ruthless gang of thugs, and we've been emotionally and physically scarred." I explained while for drastic measures, let a few tears fall down from my eyes.

The crying was fake. You know how actors and actresses use some special motives to get themselves to cry for a scene they need to cry in? It's kinda like that, except my motive is completely different than that of actors and actresses. My motive was to just think of some of the saddest things I've ever seen in my life. Things that I can actually get emotional from and that make me feel very sad. Like right now, I'm thinking about the pain I felt from the night my mom died and also the nights I spent worried sick that I might not be able to save Artemis, Clarisse, Zoe, and my unborn children from my brothers Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas. Those nights were like a cannon ball shooting my heart out of my body. I didn't think I was doing much of a great job with this, but seeing that the lady actually had a few tears forming in her eyes herself, I could tell that this was actually working.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that." She said trying not to let her tears fall, which she was actually doing pretty good at.

"That's not even the worst part. Aunt Ariana and Zia, they're both expecting. They're both pregnant and they were both looking forward to the additions to this family. They were really excited when they heard they were pregnant, as were Uncle Perry and Paris. But now, my aunt and cousin have to raise their children on their own. My unborn cousins will suffer the burden of growing up not knowing their own fathers. Do you have any idea how hard it is, growing up knowing that you had a parent that loved you so much and then one day, that parent is just taken away from you and you're left filled with the sorrow of never seeing them ever again at such a young age?" I said making more fake tears.

"These babies haven't been born yet, and they've already lost their fathers." Clarisse said wrapping her arms around Zoe and bringing her head to her shoulder.

Zoe then began to fake cry to, or at least made sobbing sounds to make it sound like she's crying. She buried her face in Clarisse's neck, so no one could see her face. Artemis rubbed Zoe's back and acted like she was working so hard as to not let a single tear form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The lady said rubbing her tears out of her eyes.

"We have no home, nowhere else to go, no one else in our family to go to, and we are just so lost and abandoned right now. I know it's a lot to ask, but if we could at least have a day or two to stay, that would give us some time to plan for whatever it is we decide we should do to make a new life for ourselves." I begged with even more drastic measures, doing my little puppy dog eye trick; girls aren't the only ones who can pull this maneuver off.

The lady couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she was just wiping away at her face. I have to say, I can't believe this is actually working. But then again, I guess if a ten year old can do it in New York City, than anyone can do it anywhere else.

"Here's a key for room 2475. Just use the elevator to get to your floor." She said handing me the key.

"Thank you Miss . . ." I said wrapping my arms around her in a thankful embrace.

"It's Marissa Therriault. Just don't tell anyone that I allowed this." She said and left us to leave for our room.

We went to the closest elevator and pressed the button to head for the floor our room is on. As soon as the elevator door closed, I wiped my tears off my face and our sorrow filled faces were wiped clean.

"Well that went better than what I was expecting it to go." I said in my normal attitude.

"Percy, you are such a sly bastard, I fucking love you." Clarisse said wrapping her arms around me and shoving her tongue in my mouth.

That was followed by Artemis wrapping her arms around me and planting wet kisses on my neck and Zoe wrapping her arms around me and planting wet kisses on my face. I tried to return it to all three of them, but it's a bit harder to do it for three women instead of just one. I tell you ladies and gentlemen, either way, I am just feeling the love.

Kronos' POV

We grow in numbers. We grow in strength. I grow in power. The hour of my rebirth draws ever so close. Today is marked August 25th. In eight days, September 2nd, the day I plan to be reborn will come. And Percy Jackson is on his way here. Hm, so predictable. He dares believe he can find a way to defeat me. The boy thinks he's got everything under control. He thinks he no longer has much to worry about anymore now that he begins to learn of what he is up against and that he'll be better prepared. He thinks he will be able to stop me. But the boy will fail. Here, he shall face complete and utter death. After my rebirth his soul will be my prize. His spirit shall never reach the fields of Elysium.

The boy is so much like his father, weak, puny, pathetic, and predictable. The boy possesses the same weaknesses as his father Poseidon. He is so easy to read and predict, which makes it all the more easier for him to break. The boy's fate is already sealed. He is already playing into my hands. He rushes here only for his death.

He will not find until it is too late that victory is already mine. My forces grow with every passing day. My most powerful servant, the king of the Makhai Dracul Abaddon is already in motion of making sure he finds his way to me. Dracul Abaddon, his elite warriors and his most trusted allies, the other commanders of my armies, the Cyclops commander Gargarensis, the Minotaur commander Kamos, the Scythian Dracaena commander Kemsyt, and the Undead Necromancer commander Skult shall offer him a challenge he will not be able to ignore.

As they ensure Percy Jackson's arrival, my five brothers call for more monsters to fight for me. Everything is proceeding as I have planned and foreseen. Percy Jackson cannot stop me. He's just as weak as his father. And just like his father, he cannot resist the power of the titans. He cannot resist the darkness or my power. I can feel his strength very slowly fading away. I can feel his power drawing near me. I can feel his determination, his emotions, and his drive to do good things. But in the end, his flames and desires to do good things shall feed nothing but my power and evil.

Percy's POV

Once we reached our room, we settled in as much as we could. The room was one hell of a suite. There were two king sized beds, a mini refrigerator, a 75 inch plasma screen HDTV, a nice long couch, a luxurious and spacious bathroom in it, a balcony that had an amazing view of the beach, a pool area that had a pool, a hot tub, and a tanning salon, and a cabinet filled with some nice snacks. This was one hell of a suite. It made me wish we could live here and not have to worry about saving the universe at all.

Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe were still letting me feel the love as we got in the room. I loved it. It was just something I knew I was going to cherish for all of eternity. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Zoe got tired and went to bed saying she wanted to get a little rest from a long and exhausting day. Artemis went into the bathroom to bathe. She said she wanted to make sure she doesn't reek of Chrysaor, Antaeus, and/or Phineas when she wakes up tomorrow. Clarisse crashed into the couch and started serving through the channels on the TV. As for me, well, like Artemis, I felt the need to be in water, but I wasn't going to go in the bathroom with Artemis to do it. Not that I didn't want to or I thought Artemis didn't want me to, but I figured she could use a little time alone. Have a little while to get a little peace and quiet from all of this. So instead, I went out to the pool area.

With how late it was, I wasn't really supposed to be in the pool area, but I snuck down there anyways. I really needed to get into some water. As I got there, I noticed that I apparently wasn't the only one to sneak in here. There was someone else here. He was in the hot tub with the hot tub set at full blast. The back of his head was in my sight, so I couldn't see his face. But I didn't really need to see his face.

"Dad?" I asked.

He turned around and smiled as soon as he saw me.

"Percy." Poseidon said extending his arms at the edge of the pool.

"Dad!" I said running over to him to hug him.

We met for a father/son hug. I was really happy to see my dad again. I was really happy that he was here to see me.

"It's great to see you again dad." I said.

"It's wonderful to see you to my son. Come join me." Poseidon said.

Then he snapped his fingers and the clothes I was wearing were instantly replaced with a pair of swim trunks. I got in the hot tub and let the hot water work its magic. It was great to finally relax for a change. Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we just sat there and enjoyed the father/son time we're able to have right now.

"So Dad, how'd you know we'd be here?" I asked.

"I didn't actually. I often come to this hotel when I require some time to relax from the stress of ruling the oceans. This hotel has the most and the best bodies of water in it you know." Poseidon answered.

"I can tell. It makes me wish I could actually live here. This would've been a great place for mom to work instead of the candy shop she had to work at." I said.

"Indeed. So what brings you here my son?" Poseidon asked.

And so, I explained the whole story to him. I told him of how I met my sister Rhode and how she helped me get a lead of where to go. I told him of how Chrysaor, Antaeus, and Phineas kidnapped Artemis, Zoe, and Clarisse and of how I traveled for days looking for them and to save them. I even told him about how we learned that they were sent by his father, my grandfather Kronos and what we believe he might be planning for his return. I was a bit worried about telling him about that, but I knew he had the right to know. Plus I figured maybe telling him might help a little bit.

"Rhode has told Amphitrite and I about some of this." Poseidon said after a few moments of silence.

"Dad, we think that Father Time might be seeking control over Atlantis again." I said.

"This is ill news my son. And to make matters worse, Rhode has brought to our attention that he is already gathering an army to fight in his name. An army that might be able to move through light and shadow and might be able to cover great distances at speed. Monsters, undead warriors, and even the Makhai themselves are gathering for the destruction of Olympus. War is coming and it would seem the scales are on my father's favor." Poseidon explained.

"Dad, what could Father Time want with Atlantis? It's nothing more than a ruin city that lies thousands of leagues underwater. What value could the city have that could actually be of interest to him?" I asked.

"When September 2nd comes in eight days, he will try to regain the city's crown to achieve the city's great power." Poseidon asked.

"Why does he have to wait for eight more days? Why can't he get it now and try to destroy us all a lot sooner?" I asked.

"Percy, do you remember when I said that we Olympians had a war of our own during World War 2?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Do you know when World War 2 ended?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah it ended on S . . . September 2nd 1945." I answered.

"Yes, the day that World War 2 ended is the day he intends to begin his wrath on us all again. He wants to start his war on the very date one of the greatest wars ended on." Poseidon answered.

'This is slowly starting to make a little more sense but at the same time, it's giving me more questions.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, but why September 2nd exactly? I mean, I get that's the date World War 2 ended and all and that was also the day your war with your own children ended, but why would he still go for that date? I just have a strong hunch that's there's a lot more to this certain date other than the ending of a worldwide war." I stated.

"I'm afraid that this is where Atlantis comes in. This is where that city will have it's time to rise." Poseidon answered.

"How?" I gestured for him to explain further.

"Are you familiar with the book "The Mysterious Island" written by Jules Verne?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm also familiar with the novels Treasure Island written by Robert Louis Stevenson and Gulliver's Travels written by Jonathan Swift, which are three books that are basically novels written about the same island. But what does that have to do with this?" I answered.

He just gave the look that says 'you should know'. I did feel like I probably should know, but I'm not entirely sure if I do. I'm not entirely sure what a few novels written about an island have to do with Atlantis or Kronos' plans. The only thing that actually pertain and reveals the relationship between the three novels is the movie "Journey To Mysterious Island", a movie made revealing that . . . oh, that's what my dad's getting at here.

"The island those three novels pertain about is actually Atlantis, isn't it." I stated.

"Yes Percy. Those books and that movie might be fictional, but they are written inspired by Atlantis, and I'm afraid a few things that are written in those novels and in that movie are actually real." Poseidon explained.

"So the time where Atlantis' 70 year gap of being underwater and then back above water expires in eight days." I realized.

"Yes. September 2nd was the day Atlantis' time to spend 70 years above water expired and the city sunk back under the water. This year is 2015, 70 years after the end of World War 2, and Atlantis sinking back under water. The September 2nd of this year is the year where Atlantis' 70 years of being underwater will expire and the beginning of the city's time to remain above water until the next 70 years are expired, which will be on September 2nd, 2085." Poseidon explained.

Well, this is starting to make better sense. It doesn't explain everything, but it does explain quite a lot. Kronos is waiting for the city to rise from the depths of the ocean so he has a much greater chance of reclaiming what was once his in ages past. And from what dad has just told me, he's definitely getting ready to rage war and achieve his goal. If Kronos regains control over the city of Atlantis, then he will have all the power and strength he needs to rage upon Olympus a war he can't possibly lose and that we can't possibly win. So this is how the fate of the entire universe is under some extremely heavy conditions. Kronos plans to rage a war that will destroy all who dare resist him and bring forth the birth of a new Golden Age, and a Golden Age that will not likely have any chances of coming to an end. But what we still don't know is how exactly Kronos will be able to regain Atlantis. Poseidon made that mistake once before, but he's not stupid enough to make that mistake a second time. From what I've learned from the stories of Atlantis I've read, the control of Atlantis can only be offered by an Atlantean or a god that is worshipped by the Atlanteans. But all the Atlanteans are extinct. The destruction of the city whipped out the entire city's population. So unless there's actually something I'm missing here or there's actually an Atlantean alive somewhere today, there can't possibly be a way for Kronos to regain control over the city. But then again, Kronos can't possibly go after the city of Atlantis if he knew there was no way whatsoever he could regain control over it. That must mean there's something else to all of this. Whatever it is, we need to figure it out so we can stop before it's already too late.

"How do we stop him dad?" I asked.

"I don't know Percy. Unfortunately, with what you and I have revealed to each other and with what we were able to learn from our stories, I don't really know if he can be stopped." Poseidon answered.

"There has to be a way to stop him." I said.

"Perhaps there is. But until we know for sure Percy, you must be extra careful. The same goes for Artemis, Zoe, and Clarisse. You never know when we may end up accidently letting ourselves be played into Kronos' hands." Poseidon said.

I nodded my head, understanding what he was saying. There are clearly still some details about Kronos' plans we're still missing here. And as long as that remains as that, we still have little chances of stopping Kronos before it's too late.

"I wish I could stay Percy, but I'm afraid I must go now. With what has been learned here, I must return to my people and warn the other gods of all that has been revealed to make sure we are all as prepared as possible for Kronos' assaults." Poseidon said.

"Be careful dad. Even for a god, these are very dangerous and chaotic times for us all." I warned my dad.

"I will Percy, I will." Poseidon said bringing me in for one last hug before morphing into water and heading in to the water to return to his realm.

After left, I just remained sitting in the hot tub. I couldn't stop dwelling on everything I've learned here. Son of one of the big three gods or not, this is way too much for a beginner half-blood to handle. I had no idea what exactly Kronos plans to do to regain complete control over Atlantis and at the same time, I had no idea how to stop him before he succeeds. And this was just offering a few more riddles, mysteries, and questions about the prophecy as well.

_Son of the sea shall travel east,_

_To fight an evil that will be released,_

_A ruin city shall rise from the seas,_

_To bring Olympus down on its knees,_

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family,_

_From the depths you will fight great monstrosity,_

_Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death,_

_Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath._

I can't believe I actually waited until now to actually ask myself this question, but what good is prophecy if you hardly understand a goddamn thing about it?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and my quest that I didn't hear the person that was coming into the pool area now.

**(Fair Warning: Sex Scene)**

"Hey Percy." Said Clarisse came into view.

She was wearing a bath robe. I assumed that she was either here to join me or that she came down looking for me to make sure I'm doing okay.

"Hey Clarisse. What's up?" I responded.

"Well, Zoe and Artemis both fell asleep and you're still here in the pool area, so I thought I'd join you." Clarisse said with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Yeah, sure, come right in." I said.

"Thank you." Clarisse said unwrapping the straps to her bath robe.

"I'm sure you'll find the temperature to your liking. But if you'd like the temperature a little higher or lower, I can simply . . ." I started but stopped in the middle of my sentence at the sight in front of me.

Clarisse dropped her bath robe and it revealed her glorious body. She had no clothes on. She was completely naked in all of her nude glory. Her 34C boobs, her brown hair done in a messy bun, her flawless skin, a small and yet lightly noticeable six pack on her abdomen, and no hair on anywhere on her body but her head.

"I . . . I . . . I c-can sim-ply just s-shut the fuck up . . . right now." I stuttered in utter shock and disbelief at the sight I had before my eyes.

Clarisse just continued seductively smirking at me as she made her way into the hot tub and towards me until she was standing right in front of me. I had my eyes fixed on hers the whole time, but it was very tempting to look elsewhere.

"You don't have a bathing suit on." I said.

"I know." Clarisse whispered and wagged her eyebrows at me.

Then she straddled me, grabbed ahold my head and brought me in for another heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to bring her closer to me. The battle between our tongues was getting intense. Neither of us would give up, which made it all the more enjoyable. Somewhere along that line, she removed my swimming trunks and had me enter her and caused herself to moan into the kiss.

"Oh gods! Oh! Oh Percy! Oh my . . . Oh!" Clarisse moaned.

"You're so tight." I groaned at the tightness of Clarisse's vagina.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna need to loosen up." Clarisse moaned and started rocking her hips on me.

I met her thrusts with my own. This wasn't exactly the gentle love making I had with Artemis and Zoe. Nope, not at all. Clarisse had something else in mind. This was raw, rough, and intense sexual intercourse. Clarisse was definitely a lot wilder when it comes to having sex, not that I minded at all. Clarisse was just thrashing her head left and right as we continued having sex.

"Oh my gods, yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Take me Percy! Make me yours!" Clarisse shouted while still thrashing her head.

This went on for . . . I don't know how long. Quite frankly, I don't even have any idea as to how long I've been in this hot tub. Though with how the sky's a bit darker than what it was when I snuck in here, I guess I've been out here for quite a while. And I'm most likely gonna end up being her for a little while longer. I'll worry about my quest later. For right now, I'm just gonna make love tonight.

Clarisse eventually came, but I hadn't yet. She was breathing pretty hard. I guess she was for the most part spent. I wasn't on the other hand, though that's probably just from me being in water right now. Either way, I'm not done yet. I placed my arms under her and lifted us up. I then turned us around so she was sitting on the edge of the hot tub. I kept one arm wrapped around her. The other arm I lifted her leg and placed it over my shoulder. That being accomplished, I started to pound in her again. She gasped at his new position on this second round and she was screaming away. Either there isn't too many people here, or Clarisse actually wasn't screaming loud enough for anyone to hear us.

"FUCK ME PERCY! FUCK ME!" Clarisse exclaimed with her eyes tightly shut and moaning louder and louder every minute.

Clarisse eventually got her other leg above my other shoulder and wrapped both her legs and arms around my neck while I still held onto her by the waist and pounded away on her. She was thrashing her head again, only harder than last time. And she was screaming her lungs off. I was definitely out of control myself now. I was just going crazy just like her. We kept going for God knows how long exactly, but neither of us really cared. The only things that mattered to the two of us as of this moment were her, me, and making love to each other.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Clarisse chanted.

"Oh gods. Clarisse, I'm about to cum." I panted.

"Cum in me Percy! Give me your baby! Make me pregnant like you did Artemis and Zoe!" Clarisse screamed.

And after that and another minute of pounding inside Clarisse, I finally came in her. We were both breathing hard. I have to say, I'm still surprised we haven't been caught. Oh well. I will say this at least, this kinda reminded me of those scented candles my mom used to make. She would make scented candles and labeled them with stickers that had a sunset at a beach and words above the picture saying "Sex on the Beach". I never understood why she did that really, though I think I have a clue. Sexual intercourse between my mom and dad on the beach.

"That was amazing." I panted.

"Take me to bed Percy." Clarisse begged.

I lifted her up again and she unwrapped her legs from my neck and wrapped then around my waist. I took her up to our room. Neither one of us said anything, she just kissed and licked my face instead. I tried to return the affection, but I had to make sure I didn't end up bumping us into something.

I got us to our room and found that Artemis and Zoe were indeed asleep. Zoe was curled up on one of the beds and Artemis was behind her with her arm around Zoe's waist. I placed Clarisse and me on the other bed that was free for the two of us.

"That was amazing Clarisse." I said.

"Who said we were finished Mr. Jackson, or should I say my cousin Mr. Johnson?" Clarisse said flipping us so she was on top of me now.

"Wow Chloe, I never knew you had such a wide and naughty side to yourself." I said playing along.

"Well here's your chance to find out cuz." Clarisse said undoing her messy bun and letting her hair fall freely.

This is gonna be a long night.

**This is the longest chapter ever. Over six thousand words. I tell you, I really went all out on this one. Sorry for the wait. I meant to have this updated like a week ago, but I was on vacation. I tried to update for my stories during my vacation, but the hotel I stayed at that week had terrible Wi-Fi. The internet connection there sucked big time, I couldn't get a single web page to cooperate with me.**

**Other than that, I hope you liked the chapter. I have to admit, I kinda laughed a bit as I wrote Percy's tear shedding story. It seemed funny what Percy had to do to get that room. I also enjoyed Kronos' POV, giving him more commanders for his armies, even though the POV was short. It shows you he's definitely preparing for Olympus' destruction. And let's not forget the sex scene. I'm sure we know where this goes from here. Let's see what you all thought.**


	27. Break Time

**Results went from 440 favorers, 457 followers, 238 reviews, and 131,530 views to 463 favorers, 486 followers, 243 reviews, and 146,175 views. Sorry for not updating in a while. I got myself a writing block. I guess last chapter kinda did a bit of a number on me. Oh well, I'm updating right now. So that's all anyone can ask for.**

Percy's POV

I tell you, waking up to having a beautiful woman sleeping right next to you and then turning to see two other beautiful women sleeping on another bed in your room is quite an unusual but arousing sight. It makes me eager for a day where I might get a foursome. But as of right now, they're all pregnant. Well, two of them at least. The third one, well, I don't know if she's pregnant yet, but I know damn well that after last night, there's a very strong chance. Until I know for certain though, I'll just say that two of my three girlfriends are pregnant. I have to say though, it's still a lot to process, just discovering that you're the son of one of the big three Olympian gods, ending up getting three girls to fall in love with you, get all three of them pregnant with your children, and having to save the entire universe from one of the worst evils in existence.

But at least I get to take it easy right now. Quietly sneaking out of bed so I didn't accidently wake Clarisse, Zoe, or Artemis up, I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I was completely naked, I smelled like sex and looked like a mess. I didn't really mind, though I knew the other people in the place would most likely mind. So I started running the water in the bathtub. It was a huge bathtub. It was actually the size of a hot tub. I would dare say it actually is a hot tub in place of a bathtub, but I'm not going to say that. I let the water run and heat up a little so it would be at the temperature I feel would be the right temperature for me.

As I let the water fill the tub, I couldn't help but have my mind drift off to what I thought that we would probably do next. As of today, we have a full week left until shit really gets real. In seven days, the ancient city of Atlantis will rise again and Kronos will try to take control over it again. Not only do we have no idea how we can possibly defeat him or the army he is raising for himself, but we have no idea how Kronos intends to regain control over the city. Such a city can only be given to one by a god that represents the city or by the city's ruler. And that makes this mystery all the more confusing. Atlantis' entire population is gone, and ever since the city was destroyed, both his and Poseidon's reign and title there were also destroyed. So I already know whatever Kronos' plans are exactly, my father, his second son Poseidon has nothing to do with it this time. As far as I could tell, there's no way to gain control over the city as of today. But I know my grandfather's stories pretty well. Even if I didn't, I'm pretty sure I'd be smart enough to know that Kronos wouldn't try to gain control over the city unless he thinks he has a chance to do so. If he already knows there actually is a way, then he'll make sure he gets it. We just need to find out what that way is before he accomplishes his goal.

"Room for any more?" Clarisse asked wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I smiled and looked behind me to find my three girlfriends who had entered the tub without me noticing. It was a good thing that this bathtub was pretty large; otherwise all four of us would be pretty stuck together in here. Actually, that might not be too bad of an idea.

"Feel free to join in ladies." I said offering them to join me.

At that, we all got in the tub and just relaxed in the hot water. And despite all the room we had in the tub, we ended up together anyway.

"So Percy, any reason why you smell funny?" Artemis asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Well, last night, I headed down to the pool area and decided to enjoy the hot tubs there. And then Clarisse found me and she decided she wanted some PAL." I answered.

"PAL?" Artemis asked confused.

"That's short for passion and love. I made it up, even though I know, it's pretty unusual." I said.

"I like it." Artemis said.

We just all sat there then and enjoyed the hot water. And then Clarisse got some soap and filled the tub with some bubbles while Zoe decided to turn on the bath tubes in the bathtub to get that soap going. With the soap going, I took a sponge and started scrubbing Artemis. With the sponge, I scrubbed her body and with my free hand, got some soap in her hair and scrubbed into her scalp. I gotta make sure no one gets any dandruff or any crap like that in our hair. Artemis the whole time was just sitting down, moaning, and leaning to me as I cleaned her up.

"Mm, you're so good at this." Artemis moaned.

"Thank you." I said.

"You should probably get a job for something like this." Artemis suggested kissing my face.

"What and have to clean someone else's hair instead of having to clean this beautiful auburn hair, I don't think so." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Artemis said then started brushing her tongue against my face.

"And what about us Percy." Clarisse asked.

I looked over to see her and Zoe enjoying each other's company and also seeming to enjoying the sight they had in their eyes. Well, Clarisse at least. Zoe seemed like she was a bit worried about something. Like she was concerned and scared about something.

"I'll be with you two lovely women in just a minute." I said as I finished up washing up Artemis.

After I finished cleaning Artemis, I went to clean up Clarisse next. Long story short, it was kinda hard focusing on trying to clean her with how much she kept grinding herself on me. She also kept stroking me, getting me all aroused just like last night. She didn't go for anything like me entering her, but I was very tempted to just take her again, and I think she was hoping for that despite the fact that Artemis and Zoe were in the tub with us. As for Zoe, well, she enjoyed it to, but like earlier, she seemed troubled about something.

"Zoe, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm scared." Zoe answered.

"Scared about the quest and what might happen?" I asked.

"No… well, yes, I am scared about that, but that's not what I'm most concerned about." Zoe said.

"What of then?" I asked, gesturing for her to continue.

"I'm afraid of the fact that we'll lose you." Zoe answered.

I slowed down a little on cleaning her when she said that. I was pretty surprised at this. I mean, I didn't know exactly what she was talking about, but I had a good guess.

"I'm scared of the day that you'll have to leave this earth and never come back, and we'll be left here to live and raise our children without you. Lady Artemis is a goddess, I'm a hunter, and you have cancer and have little chance for a remission. Though you have that pendant around your neck, it's only a matter of time before you end up losing it somehow. And Clarisse will probably be forced to join the hunt because of the impact your death will have on her." Zoe explained with a few tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

I held her close to me. She was right. Somehow, I never really thought about that. I got so wrapped up in this quest and having three beautiful women to love who love me back that I somehow completely forgot how their lives differ quite a lot from mine. And even with the Stargate Pendant around my neck, I'm bound to have it taken away from me sooner or later. Or maybe even I, being the caring and big hearted man I try to be, will end up giving it up to try save someone's life and in doing so, also sacrificing my life to save that one person. I'm not a big fan of dying or letting myself suffer so much. But I'd rather have another life be saved rather than my own.

"I'm sorry about this Zoe." I said.

"Ever since Hercules broke my heart, I was devastated. And then you came in and you awakened a part of me that's been dead for so many years, that I knew I had to act on it. I don't want to lose you Percy." Zoe cried into my shoulder.

I could see in the corner of my eyes that Clarisse and Artemis weren't happy about that horrible truth either.

"Then we'll make sure that we make the best out of the time we have left. I know me dying and you three being left to raise the babies without me is completely unfair, but that doesn't mean there's no time for us at all. Plus, it's like how the mortals say, it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." I said.

Zoe just nodded her head at that and held onto me tighter as I finished up cleaning her.

"So, what's next Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, we really should be getting back on track trying to find a way to stop our grandfather from bringing the rebirth of the golden age. But considering everything we've all been going through lately, I think it wouldn't hurt take a day or two worth small break from everything." I suggested.

"I'm all up for staying here for a while." Clarisse said.

"Me too." I said.

"Well, I don't really think it's too much of a good idea to take our minds off the quest. But I do suppose nothing bad could happen to us if we just take a little break." Artemis said.

When I turned to Zoe, she just nodded her head again and didn't really say anything, but a small smile did form in the corner of her lips, which I guess is better than nothing. I could tell she was still worried about losing me and that it could happen any day. No one could blame her. I'd feel the exact same way if I were her. But after everything that's already happened, we really needed a break and some rest so we can be better prepared for whatever gets thrown at us. And personally, I needed some time to think about what Kronos was going to do to get Atlantis under his control again. I didn't want to trouble Artemis, Clarisse, or Zoe with any of this just yet. I am going to tell them what dad and I talked about, I just think it might be best to wait until I figure a little more out first because as of right now, we don't have much info to rely on. I now know what's at stake, who's trying to kill me, what he's planning, and when. But I don't know how he plans to do it, I don't know how he can possibly get control over Atlantis, and we still don't know much about my prophecy. I just hope that in the end, we find a way to save the entire universe before Kronos once again reigns supreme.

Dracul Abaddon's POV

Lord Kronos has ordered his five greatest servants, Kamos, Kemsyt, Skult, Gargarensis, and I, to ensure the son of Poseidon makes his way to us. I must say, the Olympian gods are just as foolish and idiotic as I remember. Especially the one that always swims around in fish piss 24/7. Poseidon. Ha, the fool was actually pathetic enough to side with his father because he was promised with great and ultimate power if he did so. How can any of the Olympians gods be foolish enough to think that just by joining Kronos, they won't get killed for it in the end? Lord Kronos has no need for any gods. We, the warriors of chaos are the real servants of Lord Kronos. We will burn Olympus to the ground. The universe will be ours to control. Nothing will stand in our way. The sun will set on this planet, never to rise again.

Right now, my followers and I are waiting for Gargarensis to return from his council underwater. We're sailing through the oceans in a warship that was built by the cyclops that are fighting for us. Uh, I hate traveling by the seas. Water is sickening. The sooner that cyclops general gets back, the better.

"Lord Abaddon, Gargarensis has traveled to the underwater kingdoms as you have ordered." One of my servants said approaching me along with three others.

"Good. And?" I asked, gesturing him to continue.

"Gargarensis' council was a complete success. Our armies now have enough control over the ocean to travel without any trouble." My servant said.

"Good, Lord Kronos will be very pleased. Olympus now has no way to escape our wrath. Any word from our scouts?" I asked.

"The search for Chrysaor and Antaeus is still going on my lord. But our scouts have reported that they have found Phineas dead. It would seem that he died from poison. He was poisoned with Akpaloli. There's no evidence to prove so, but it's believed that the son of Poseidon is the one who poisoned him." My servant said.

"And how can a lowly demigod scum be able to trick and poison Phineas? And why, with all our might and power, can we not detect any signs of two immortal sons of Poseidon?" I asked starting to get irritated.

"We believe that there might be more to this Percy Jackson than what we had originally thought. Rumors are beginning to spread across our forces that this boy may actually possess a strength that rivals even that of Lord Kronos." My servant explained.

I was not at all pleased about that. How can anyone believe that a grandchild of Lord Kronos can be such a hug threat? I was very tempted to kill all four of them just for thinking that. But Lord Kronos made it clear to make sure that all servants we can muster for our armies are prepared for the war of Olympus no matter what.

"Set a course back to Lord Kronos' temple. Gargarensis has finished his job, so our business here is done." I ordered.

"Yes Lord Abaddon." My four servants said and left to get this warship going again.

Now all we have to do is wait. In seven days, Atlantis will rise. In seven days, the son of Poseidon will come to us. In seven days, Lord Kronos will return and Olympus will fall.

Zoe's POV

Now this was nice, just sitting on a blanket in the warmth of the sun and drinking lemonade on a sandy and crystal blue colored water beach. This is the first time I've been on a beach in years. I had been spending so much of my immortal life in the wood and the wild that I almost completely forgot how much fun the beaches of this world can be. After we got cleaned up, Artemis got us some breakfast. We were all very eager to eat. We haven't really had a pleasant meal for a few days. After breakfast, we decided to go to the beach. Well, Percy did at least. He said the beach was the perfect place to relax and take your mind off of things. And he was very right. It was nice to just lay back and enjoy this beautiful day.

Artemis had most of her strength back, so we didn't have to worry about not having any clothes anymore or going hungry. As I said before, I was just laying on a blanket, in my two-piece swim suit, wearing sunglasses, drinking lemonade, and enjoying the sun. Percy went into the ocean for a swim. Needless to say, he got the attention of some women who weren't Artemis, Clarisse, or I, which spiked a nerve in me. I know what you might be thinking. How can I be irritated about other girls chasing after Percy when I'm currently sharing him with two other girls? Well the three of us love Percy. These random girls chasing after him are just lusting for him. To my delight though, I had nothing to worry about. He rejected all of their advances in the nicest ways he could, which was for the most part telling them he was already in a relationship. One thing that amazes me about Percy is how he can tell the truth, but make people believe in a different side of things. Artemis was talking to a group of girls. Apparently a group of girls that live under childcare here in the hotel on the account that they lost their families and are forced to take refuge here since there aren't any orphanages around. Though this hotel must be no different than an orphanage to them on the account that they have to work in order to stay. Once again, we find some fucking pigs mistreating women that we dealt with. As for Clarisse, well she decided to try some surfing. Needless to say, her training as a demigod really did her good.

"Hi, I noticed your glass was getting low, so I took the liberty of getting you another glass." A guy came up to me and offered me some more lemonade.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked to see a guy with an average built body, black hair, brown eyes, and an expression in his eyes that told me he was one of those kinds of people that are pretty full of themselves. Normally, when guys approach me, I play the "Get the fuck away from me!" expression. Though since I was in such a good mood right now and I don't automatically judge men like how I used to ever since I got with Percy, I decided to cut this guy a little slack.

"And I couldn't help but notice, you look a lot like my next girlfriend." The guy stated smirking.

"And who are you?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"They call me Chuck." Chuck said.

"Oh, you can't get them to stop?" I asked.

"Ha, that was pretty funny." Chuck chuckled.

"Thanks, but I wasn't really trying to be funny." I said.

"You have fantastic eyes." Chuck said.

"Thanks, but pay attention. I'm not really interested. Thanks for trying though, I guess." I said, trying not to sound too mean and rude right now.

"You're welcome. So do you like Cuban food?" Chuck tried.

'Oh gods!' I thought to myself this was getting infuriating.

"Chuck seriously that was not code for "I wish you'd try harder"." I said starting to get irritated.

"What's there to not be interested in? I've got the looks, the charm, the muscle, and the attraction. You know what else I got?" Chucked flirted.

I was about to comment on that, but luckily a real man came to save me.

"The nerve to go after a girl who's already someone else's girlfriend?" Percy asked coming up to us with a towel around his neck.

"Percy." I said sitting up.

"Hey Zoe. How's the sun treating you?" Percy asked leaning down near me.

"Alright I guess." I said bringing him down for a kiss.

And yes, Chuck was still here, and I have to say, I loved the expression he had on his face.

"Nice meeting you Chuck." I said after my kiss with Percy was done.

By the look in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to kill Percy right now. But he didn't make any move on him. He knew that I was already taken and I had no interest in leaving Percy for some random guy that just randomly came out of nowhere to try and bust a move. So instead, he just got up and left with a growl and an angry expression on his face.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't try to break something of his." Percy said.

"I was tempted to. He's just lucky you showed up." I said placing my sunglasses back on and lying back down.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think I'm feeling a little lucky myself." Percy said as he began to rub my feet.

"Oh really?" I moaned, loving the feeling of Percy's hands on me.

"Yep. Seeing my beautiful hunter in a bikini. What more can a guy ask for?" Percy stated bending my knees up and rubbing my legs and thighs.

I had no way of holding back any of my moans now. As if I wasn't getting enough heat from the sun, Percy's hands were lighting my skin on fire. He was lighting my legs on fire and I wanted to get burned. I wanted to be incinerated in Percy's warmth. I wanted his fire to feed off of my flesh and bones. I didn't know if I could handle it or not, but that was before Percy went in for a killer move. He started pecking my legs and thighs, inside and outside. I knew then and there that I couldn't handle it. It was too much. Percy just kept pecking at my flesh and was advancing to my face very slowly.

"Oh Percy." I moaned withering underneath him.

"Your skin is flawless." Percy whispered against my skin, continuing his advances.

Then when he got to my lips, I shoved my tongue in his mouth and wrapped my arms and legs around him as tightly as I could.

If we weren't at a public placed filled with a lot of people, I'd probably just make him mine right now. But this was what I was limited to right now. Oh well, I'll make the best out of it.

**Sorry for the long wait. Things have been getting out of control for me lately. Hopefully I will never have to take so long to update like this ever again. If I do, remember that I will eventually update the story. I just need some time.**


	28. Not Just A Dream

**Results went from 483 favorers, 494 followers, 246 reviews, and 150,110 views to 490 favorers, 505 followers, 253 reviews, and 157,885 views. Sorry for not updating in a while. I got myself a writing block. I guess last chapter kinda did a bit of a number on me. Oh well, I'm updating right now. So that's all anyone can ask for. Because I took around two months to update last time, and since I'm on spring break, I'm gonna go ahead and get the next chapter posted. Thank you all for waiting and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.**

Artemis' POV

Even though I will always prefer the wild more than civilization, the Lesante Luxury Hotel and Spa has been good to me. I've gotten 50 girls who were being mistreated at this hotel they were forced to live and work in transported to camp and made official members to the Hunt. The only difference about this time than all the other times of recruiting some for the Hunt, is that this time I'm pregnant. And I had to explain to these girls why I was pregnant when I'm a virgin goddess and the one goddess that's never fallen in love before. It was pretty interesting to say the least. With how my reputation has been for all the years I've lived, it's pretty hard to believe that I would willingly sleep with a man and get pregnant with his child. But it has happened, and I'm happy that it did. I only wish that Percy was born a lot sooner. That way he wouldn't have cancer and he'd live a lot longer without having to think that he could die any time or day now.

Speaking of Percy, as I was looking for him, I find him being devoured by Zoe. Back in ancient times, there were some men that had more than one wife because men back then were strongly desired by quite a number of women. There were a few women back then that were able to get themselves more than one husband. How that actually worked, I don't know. Though I think I'd rather not know. I never understood how or why exactly, but I guess I can say I'm starting to see why. When you find the one you love and he loves you back, but he also has those feeling with another and that person the same, ancient day wise, you just can't say no to love. Chaos, I think I'm starting to sound a lot like Aphrodite right now.

"You two should really behave." I said making it to Percy and Zoe.

They looked up at me and just giggled.

"Zoe apparently had a guy chasing after her and I thought I'd save him by letting him know she's already in a relationship." Percy said.

"Well, as long as we're all still doing good, I'm happy. Where's Clarisse?" I stated.

"She still rocking the fuck out of that surfboard." Percy answered pointing to her direction.

I saw what he meant. For a beginner, Clarisse was definitely doing great on that surfboard. I guess there aren't many obstacles mortals have that demigods can't overcome.

"You think we should bring her over here before she gets guys chasing after her too?" Zoe asked.

"Nah, let her surf her course. She looks like she's having fun." Percy answered moving to lay next to Zoe on her blanket.

I decided to lie with them as well. It was a beautiful day today. The sun was bright and shiny today. The ocean was peaceful as well. I can see why Percy loves the beach so much. I originally thought it was just because he's Poseidon's son. But now, now I see the beach from a different point of view. It truly was a beautiful place to relax, forget your troubles and worries. The sound of the waves in the water and the sound of birds and seagulls flying very surprisingly a peaceful and calming sound. I was enjoying everything, but then I felt a certain man's fingertips against my belly.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Our baby's growing." Percy simply said tracing his fingertips on my belly.

I looked down and saw what he meant. There was indeed a small bump starting to reveal itself from me. I brought my hand up and tangled them with Percy's. It was a tingly feeling, his fingertips slightly rubbing my belly, but I just wanted to hold his hand.

"Percy, you have brought things out of me that I never knew even existed in me. I never thought I'd be where I am today, but I'm very happy to where I am. Thank you." I said.

"Thank you Artemis." Percy said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"When the Minotaur killed my mother, I was completely devastated. I lost such a huge part of my life that I thought that I'd never be happy again. But then you, Clarisse, and Zoe came along and gave me reasons to be happy. My mother's death took away so much from me. But you three realized that I could still have reasons to be happy. I know my mom would be very proud and happy that this is happening, so thank you." Percy said.

Never in my immortal life could I have asked to fall in love with another man that isn't Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson was truly a man at heart. I just wish there were more men like him, so that maybe there wouldn't be a reason for my hunters to be so disgusted with men. One's better than none.

"I love you." I said.

I didn't exactly mean to say that yet, but I knew how I felt and I knew those words were completely true. Though I'm not really sure if this was the best time to be speaking those words. I mean, that's practically putting Percy under the spotlight.

"I love you to." Percy said giving me a kiss.

He loved me back. He loves me too. That was all I cared about. All that mattered was that our feeling for each other were true, pure, and unbreakable.

Poseidon's POV

_"No! I can't do that! I can't! I can't murder my own family!"_

_"I'm your family to, in case you forgot!"_

_"But I can't kill my own family!"_

_"You can and you will if you want to live!"_

_"How can you say such a thing?"_

_"It is my master's will. Whatever he commands, I obey. And you must obey him as well."_

_"I've never served him and I don't want to. I will not let myself be responsible for the deaths of my family."_

_"I thought you loved me. I thought what the two of us had was special. I thought we were going to stick together no matter what."_

_"I do love you and I always will. But I can't do this. I can't be by your side on this. You're going down a path I can't follow._

_"If you don't help me, I will have no choice but to kill you. If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."_

_"How could you possibly say that. After everything we've been through together._

_"If you do not see things my way, I will have no choice. Many of my supporters have already turned against me. Don't you dare turn against me._

_"I'm not turning against you. I will always love you. I will never stop loving you, but you are going down a path that is heartbreaking."_

_"You are either with me or you are against me!"_

I woke with a start. I was panting and sweating for this dream that I just had. I looked around and saw that I was still in bed. And Amphitrite was still at my side. She was still sound asleep. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. Yes, my underwater kingdom has a bathroom. What? you don't seriously think that I'm okay with or actually piss and shit anywhere I want in the water, do you? Anyways, I went into my bathroom to wash my face out with some hot water. That dream, I couldn't really see anything in it. Everything in the dream was nothing but pitch black. All I could do was hear the voices that were talking in it. There were two voices, a man's voice, and a woman's voice. With the dream being nothing but the color black for me to see, I couldn't really say that I knew whom those voices belonged to. But they both did sound familiar. The woman's voice sounded very familiar to me, like it belonged to someone I know. I know it did belong to a woman; I just can't really say I know for sure. As for the man's voice, it did sound familiar, but vaguely. It didn't really sound as familiar as the woman's voice, but it did sound familiar nevertheless. What bothers me more about that dream is that like demigods, our dreams are more than just mere dreams. Dreams from a demigods are usually possible visions for a quest or a warning of something. Dreams for a god on the other hand, our dreams are much worse. Every dream that a god has is a vision. A vision that could be of the past, the present, or the future. It's really rare for a god to have a dream, but when we do, it's not something we should take lightly. A god's dream is extremely important. You would be a fool to just ignore it. I didn't know what kind of vision of the three my dream was. But I did know one thing, something bad was happening elsewhere and someone was in very big trouble.

"Poseidon dear, are you okay?" Amphitrite asked coming in concerned.

"Nightmare." I simply said.

"About what?" Amphitrite asked fearfully.

"I couldn't see anything. There was nothing but blackness in my sight. But I heard two voices talking." I answered.

"Who?" Amphitrite asked.

"I don't know for sure. But I thought I recognized their voices. One was a man and the other was a woman. The woman was weeping that the man was going down a path she couldn't follow and that she was heartbroken about it. The man tried to get her to help him with something, something bad." I answered.

"Oh Honey." Amphitrite sighed coming up right behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist and placing her head on my shoulder.

"I'm worried." I said.

"I am too." Amphitrite said.

I don't know what vision was played in my mind and I don't know who it was about. But I know that whatever it was about, I needed to do some investigating to find out what else is going on.

-Line Break-

Clarisse's POV

I had an absolute wonderful time at the beach. I was killing that surfboard today. I felt a little like that Harry Potter character Victor Krum, the best seeker in the world for the game of Quidditch. I think I may have found a new hobby for myself. I've always been able to find a way to become the best at all of camp's activities. I have to say, mortal activities are much easier to master, but a lot more fun too. If Percy brings me to a few more beaches like this, I might just consider buying a beach house so I could go to the beach as much as I want. Right now, it was in the evening. Artemis, Percy, Zoe, and I were at our room, enjoying some dinner. The best part about it was that since Artemis got us this through her powers and was almost completely her old self, it was free and we didn't have to worry about doing any dishes. Artemis made herself a pasta dish. Percy was having some barbeque and steak. Zoe was eating some grilled chicken and soup. I was having spaghetti. We ate in a peaceful silence. Though I could tell that Percy was a little troubled about something. I didn't know if Artemis or Zoe noticed, but I knew from looking in his eyes, he definitely had something in his mind and it wasn't something good. It was probably the quest. He must've found a little more about the quest somehow. I was curious as to what that was, but I decided to save it for tomorrow. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy the rest of today before the four of us have to go back to going through our quest tomorrow.

"Thanks Artemis. That was a great meal." Percy said.

"You're welcome Percy." Artemis said having his plate cleaned with a wave of her hand.

Just then, a knock came to our door. Since I was the closest to the door, I got up and went to see who it was. It was that random guy Chuck again. Ever since I finished surfing, I've somehow and unwillingly got myself a fan club.

"Hi there Clarisse. How're you?" Chuck flirted.

"I'm eating." I simply said.

"How about you come over to my room? I can show you a really good meal." Chuck flirted.

"I've already told you god knows how many times that I'm not interested. How many more times do I need to tell you?" I asked getting irritated.

"Hey, no need be so hard to get baby. I'm all yours." Chuck threw at me.

'Ah, disgusting.' I thought to myself.

"Again, no." I repeated.

"Wow, you remind me of this other girl I met today, Zoe I think was her name. I really like feisty girls." Chuck said tracing his hand across my cheek.

I had it to about there. So I punched him in the face. It was a punch that sent him to the wall at his back and most likely a broken nose. After that, I just closed and locked the door, not wanting him to lay another finger on me, otherwise I'll end up chopping his hands off and shove them up his ass.

"Who was that Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"No one important." I answered and pecked him before sitting back down.

"We should get moving at least by nine tomorrow. We've got a lot of work to do still." Artemis said, which we all agreed on.

After we all finished eating, we just went straight to bed. We didn't really feel up doing much. Plus, we all wanted to be well rested by the time we leave this place. It was going to be a pain, leaving this place, but we had to. The fate of the entire universe lies within our hands and we have the king of the titans to bring down.

?'s POV

I can't do this. I can't kill my own family. I don't want anything to do with the titan king's plans to destroy Olympus. But the more my love pressures me to do so, the harder it gets for me to say no. I don't want to lose my family. But at the same time, I don't want to lose the one I love either. No matter who he becomes and what he does, I will always love him and want him. He wants to join the titan king in destroying Olympus and reviving the golden age. I don't know what to do. I wish I could find a way to get the two of us out of this, but it's already too late. We're already a part of it. And plus September 2nd is only a few days away now. In the end, I will have to decide whom to fight for, my family, or for my love. I wish I could fight for both or not have to fight at all. But at this rate, that's nothing more but a fool's hope. Now I can only hope and pray that somehow, the titan king's plan will fail.

**If I write more than what I already have, I'll most likely ruin a few surprises about this story I'm still saving for later. I don't want take anyone out of their suspense just yet. I'll update again whenever I get the chance. Oh, and if I end up not updating within a month from today, someone PM me and tell me to fucking update. Alright, later people.**


	29. The Darkness Grows

**Results went from 490 favorers, 505 followers, 253 reviews, and 157,885 views to 540 favorers, 546 followers, 266 reviews, and 182,765 views. Sorry if the last update was a little too short for you. At least it's not the shortest chapter in the entire story. And I put in a bit of another mystery in it. I got to think of some other ways to keep you all interested in the story. I hope that's alright. I'll try to make this chapter as long as I possibly can.**

Percy's POV

When the ladies and I woke up, we didn't hesitate to get ready to leave. We really want to leave this place. It was so peaceful and beautiful and it was basically Elysium. But we had to go, especially with what Dad and I were able to figure out together. Kronos intends to rule the entire universe once again and give birth to a new Golden Age through the ancient city of Atlantis. He intends to regain control over the city on the very day it rises above the seas again, which is only six days away from now. Today is August 27th. September 2nd will be the day he will intend to rise back up to power. I have to say it's very interesting how events in the mortal world can coincide with other events of the immortal world and events of the immortal world coincide with events of the mortal world. With what Kronos plans for the immortal world, I don't want to even think about how that'll affect the mortal world. Son of Poseidon or not, this is quite a lot for a demigod to handle. I haven't told Artemis, Clarisse, or Zoe about any of this yet. I will eventually, I just need to find out how to tell them. I mean, if Poseidon learning this news shocks him beyond belief, then the shock Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe will have will most likely be just as bad. Plus, I'm expecting a child with two of them . . . well, considering the night before last night with Clarisse, it'll most likely be all three of them. But main point, they're expecting children and we're all really excited about that, and I don't want to ruin that with the news that those children may never get their chances to live their lives. I know I need to be honest with them, I just don't want this to be harder for them than what it already is.

"Percy, are you okay?" Clarisse asked concerned.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realize I forgot that I was making sure everything in this room was all set and ready for us to leave.

"Hugh? Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little lost in a thought." I answered.

"You look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" Clarisse asked placing her hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous as to where this quest will lead us." I answered.

"We'll get through this. We'll find a way to stop . . . you know who." Clarisse asked rubbing my face.

"Voldemort?" I joked.

"Oh Percy." Clarisse sighed but giggled as she brought me in for a hug.

When she pulled away, I got back to making sure everything was as it was when we first came in here. When everything was neat and tidy enough to look as if we were never here, we left the room and headed for the elevator. No one really said a word or made a sound. Aside from the elevator music and the sound of our footsteps, none one dared to disturb the sound of silence. Speaking of which, anyone familiar with that old song "The Sound of Silence" written by "Simon &amp; Garfunkel" back in 1964? Well just six days ago, on August 21st, the band Disturbed showed that they made their own cover of that song for their new album Immortalized. I really like Disturbed's cover. The lead singer of Disturbed David Draiman really knew just how to bring that song back to life.

_Hello darkness, my old friend._

_I've come to talk with you again._

_Because a vision softly creeping._

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping._

_And the vision that was planted in my brain._

_Still remains within the sound of silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone._

_Narrow streets of cobblestone._

_Neath the halo of a street lamp._

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp._

_When my eyes were stabbed._

_By the flash of a neon light._

_That split the night._

_And touched the sound of silence._

_And in the naked light I saw._

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking._

_People hearing without listening._

_People writing songs._

_That voices never share._

_And no one dare._

_Disturb the sound of silence._

_Fools, said I, you do not know._

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you._

_Take my arms that I might reach you._

_But my words like silent raindrops fell._

_And echoed in the wells of silence._

_And the people bowed and prayed._

_To the neon God they made._

_And the sign flashed out its warning._

_And the words that it was forming._

_And the sign said, The words of the prophets._

_Are written on the subway walls._

_And tenement halls._

_And whispered in the sound of silence._

I can definitely feel and see the meaning to that song. I also feel like I can relate to it. You should all check it out. It's a really good song. But back to the moment at hand. The elevator opened and we exited it to head out of the place. When we were about halfway to the building's main exit, we walked past the bookstore the place had. **(Again, I've never been to this place, so I apologize if I get the description of the place wrong in any way.)** When we got by it, I got a sudden idea. It was a pretty strange and bland idea really, but it was better than nothing. Plus, the more we learn sooner than later, the more prepared we might be.

"Hey, can we hold up for a minute? I want to head to the bookstore really quick." I said.

"What for?" Artemis asked confused.

"I want to see if it has a few things I have an interest in. I want to see if has a few things that might help a little with the quest." I answered.

"Um, that's interesting Percy, but I honestly doubt that the bookstore here could possibly have anything helpful to us." Zoe said.

"There's no harm in at least trying. I know it seems like a long shot, but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know what I was doing." I persuaded.

All three of them seemed unsure about this and still confused as to how the bookstore could help us in any way possible. But despite the short time they've known me and I them, they nodded their heads and allowed me to go with what I had in mind. So nodding my head, I went inside the bookstore to see if I could find what I had in my mind right now. The store was pretty big just like every other room in this place. I'm definitely gonna miss this place. It was a lot of fun while it lasted. But I have so much to do for the next six days that I need to make sure I focus on the task at hand. So looked throughout the entire store for the past ten minutes and so far, I hadn't found what I was looking for. It seemed that they weren't anywhere here. I was about to just give up my search and leave, but an employee here stopped me.

"Hello sir, are in need of some assistance?" The employer asked.

"Yes, um, I was looking to see if you by any chance happen to have a few books Mr. . . ." I started.

"Oh, my name is Jim. Sorry about that." Jim introduced.

"That's alright. I'm Percy. Anyways, do you by any chance happen to have any of the novels Mysterious Island, Treasure Island, and/or Gulliver's Travels?" I asked.

"We might have a few in the back. I'll go check for you." Jim said and headed to the back room of the store.

I just stood there and decided to wait for him to return. I looked around the place, admiring how big and magnificent the place was. Even though the ladies and I have only been here for two days and are about to leave, I really do like this place. It's sad that we had to leave it. I just hope that we'll be able to come back to this place someday. Maybe Poseidon and I can come here and have some more father and son time together. Maybe my girlfriends and I can come back here someday and we can be here for fun and watching the children run around on the beach. I just wish this quest wasn't so big. I don't know what made me even angrier and agitated about this quest, the fact that I have so much on my shoulders and I've only lived as a demigod for around two months or so, or the fact that despite how much it keeps me alive, I'm practically stuck with relying on a pendant to keep me alive. I didn't really like living like this and I wasn't afraid of dying. But things were getting complicated now. I have so much responsibility now. Not just for trying to keep the universe safe from Kronos, but also because I'm going to be a father, and maybe a husband, if that can somehow work out. This stress of everything that I'm feeling right was just giving me a really rough time. Strangely enough, it also kinda feels like the weight of my Stargate Pendant was slowly getting heavier. This must be something like of how Frodo felt in Lord of the Rings when he was carrying the One Ring to Mount Doom.

"Are these the books you're looking for?" Jim said coming up to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to see he had all three books in his hands.

"Yeah, those are the books alright." I answered.

"Aright then. Come this way and we'll have you on your merry way." Jim said leading me to the cash register.

"So how much do I owe you?" I asked.

"The Mysterious Island at $13.19. Treasure Island at $18.79. And Gulliver's Travels at $16.12. So for all three of these, that'll be $48.10." Jim said.

It's a good thing that Artemis was able to use her godly power get us some money earlier. She's still recovering from when she, Clarisse, and Zoe were all captured by my three twisted half-brothers. She has some of her strength back, but she still has ways to go. Which means that as of right now, she still has limitations to what she can do and what she can't do right now. It took her a little extra doing to pull it off, and it was quite a miracle considering the fact that she struggled quite a bit. So with that being said, I had the money I needed to buy the books. I took out a fifty from my pocket and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." I said.

"Alright then. Thanks you sir, have a nice day." Jim said handing me the books.

"Thanks, you to." I said taking the books and headed out.

It quite another miracle that the store had these books. True, aside from Atlantis and of how people have been there, there's most likely nothing in here about anything else that involves Greek mythology and that these books may have nothing to offer on helping with defeating Kronos. But maybe whatever knowledge they can offer is all we really need. I know it's quite a long shot and these novels are science fiction, but sometimes it's the small things that make the biggest of differences.

"So did you find whatever it was that you were looking for?" Clarisse asked as I reunited with her, Artemis, and Zoe.

"Yeah, I did." I answered.

Zoe took the books from me to take a look at them.

"Mysterious Island. Treasure Island. Gulliver's Travels. Why did you get these?" Zoe asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling that they may help us with our quest later on. It's a long shot, but you never know. Plus, my father recommended them." I answered.

"Poseidon? He was here?" Artemis asked confused.

"Yeah. We bumped into each other and we had a little father to son discussion together. He brought to my attention that they might help a little." I answered.

"It wouldn't really surprise me if he was here. He always did love this place for all the bodies of water that it has. But what was he doing here? What did you talk about?" Artemis asked.

I wasn't ready to tell them what he and I were able to figure out together. But I knew that I couldn't tell them nothing either. They're already getting suspicious as it is. And as I've said before, they have the right to know.

"He was really just stopping by. He didn't really know we were here. But when we found each other and talked, he told me Rhode stopped by at his palace not too long ago, and brought to his attention that there have been monsters seen gathering somewhere. He thinks that The Old One is gathering an army to take on Olympus." I explained.

"That's not good." Clarisse said.

"No it is not." I responded.

"Does he know that we figured out that The Old One is after Atlantis?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I told him that. While that is bad news to hear, he's not really sure why his father's after that city. As far as he knows, despite how it once was in ages past, there's nothing left to it now. So he's actually about just as lost as we are right now." I said.

"He's confused to?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't see how The Old One can possibly regain control over that city. Last time was because of him and whatever Atlanteans worshipped the titans instead of the Olympians. I can say it's safe to say that my father would never make that mistake ever again. And Atlantis' population was completely wiped out of existence after it's sinking under the water. So whatever Father Time is planning, it's a very dark and secret plan." I explained.

It was silence after that. Knowing what Kronos is planning is one thing. But knowing what he's planning but not knowing how he intends to accomplish his plan, that's different. Thanks to him, we're basically all rats looking for cheese. And to top it all off, Kronos is also gathering an army to take on Olympus, and from what it sounds like, a pretty big and powerful one at that. Though with how it seems that Kronos is working to take Atlantis before attacking Olympus with his armies, that must mean that as long as Atlantis remains unclaimed by him, he may not yet have everything he needs to take on the Olympians. It seems unlikely really with how many creatures he already has under his command and with how many he still is calling to serve him. But I think that if he had any intention to destroy Olympus before reclaiming Atlantis, I think he would've already attacked by now. If I'm right, then that makes it all the more important for us to make sure Kronos doesn't succeed.

"We should probably get going. We're running out of time." I suggested.

Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all nodded their heads in agreement and with that, we left the hotel and headed . . . headed wherever we're being lead to from here, aside from Atlantis of course.

Dracul Abaddon's POV

The hunt for Chrysaor and Antaeus was still a fail. Where are those two at? How does only one of the three end up dead and the other two just suddenly disappear like that? I have no idea what that boy Percy Jackson has done or what happened to the other three sons of Poseidon. But it doesn't matter. Six days is when it shall all end. In six days, Atlantis shall once again rise from the depths of the ocean and Percy Jackson shall grant us all we need for our victory. Once Poseidon's mortal son is dead, Lord Kronos shall finally unleash us and we shall have our revenge, monsters and titans alike.

"Dracul Abaddon." Kamos said coming up to me.

"Yes Kamos, what is it?" I asked.

"Lord Kronos demands an audience with you immediately." Kamos said.

"Very well." I said.

I made my way to the old abandoned temple for Lord Kronos. When Atlantis was destroyed, much of its legacy was destroyed with it. But on some nearby islands, there were a few Atlantean colonies that last for many years after the cities destruction. Of course, the colonies were eventually destroyed along with the rest of their inhabitance by Olympians and titans alike. No one had any trust left in the colonies, so they were eventually destroyed. But many ruins of the colonies were left on earth just like many cities of old such as Athens, Troy, and Argos. The temple for Lord Kronos here is perhaps the only temple left on earth for him. For now, the temple alone is where he is bind to. It is for the only thing that keeps his spirit here in earth. But that will soon change. Once September 2nd has come, Lord Kronos shall return completely and nothing will stand in our way. Now entering the ruins of his temple, I bowed down and prepared for my lord's counsel.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I asked.

"You and the others have succeeded in strengthening our forces, have you not?" Lord Kronos asked appearing in front of me.

"Yes my lord. Everything is going as you have said." I answered.

"You must increase your efforts. The Olympian gods are going weaker as we speak, as are their followers. But not all are growing weak. The strength of the young and mortal child of Poseidon does not falter like all the rest. The boy Percy Jackson is slowly growing stronger." Lord Kronos said.

"How is that possible? How can Percy Jackson grow stronger like us when he should be growing weaker like the rest of his kind?" I asked confused and shocked of this news.

"Remember Dracul Abaddon, it is not just the blood of Poseidon that flows through his veins. The blood of his mother lies within him, and his mother's strength will serve him much better in this battle than that of his father." Lord Kronos said.

"He's just a child. The boy will not stop us." I said.

"Be that as it may, the boy is not to be underestimated. He is the strongest demigod of this era. He doesn't know it yet, but he will pose a most formidable foe." Lord Kronos said.

"When he dies, it will no longer matter. The loss of his life shall ensure our victory." I said.

"I hope so Dracul Abaddon, for your sake. When he comes here, he may possess a strength that could destroy all. Even you, the king of the Makhai, have never faced such a demigod before." Lord Kronos said.

"None, who dare challenge me, ever live. This demigod will be no different, no matter how special he truly is." I stated.

"We shall see. We shall see." Lord Kronos said and then faded away.

I don't care how powerful the boy is. I don't care how powerful he gets. I don't care how threatening he becomes. I am the most powerful warrior of death and destruction. There is no demigod dead or alive that can match up to my power. All who dare to challenge me meet nothing but death. At least this boy may actually prove to be a worthy opponent. Beware Percy Jackson, for soon, our time shall come, and we shall have a battle worthy of the ages.

**Sorry for the long wait. With how my mom has been with her breast cancer, I've been taking care of her a lot lately. I haven't even been looking for a job with how much I've needed to take care of her. Well, at least they got the lump out of her and she actually doesn't need to go through radiation or chemotherapy. That's a relief. Of course by the time she's up on her own feet again, I'll have to go back to looking for a job, if I can get one. I've had no luck on the matter lately. I guess that course I failed affected me a little more than what I thought it would. I'll get through everything though. No need to worry.**


	30. Atlantean Empire

**Results went from 540 favorers, 546 followers, 266 reviews, and 182,765 views to 587 favorers, 598 followers, 286 reviews, and 210,975 views. Despite how long ago it was, it seems that the last update kept a lot of people interested in the story. Hopefully I can still do that for you all. So here's the next chapter, and I know many of you are probably tired of hearing this, but sorry for the long wait. I should probably warn you all really quick though. Even though I still know where I want to take the story to, with how long it's been, I'm not entirely sure anymore how I want to take it where I want it to go. So the chapters I write from here may not be as long or as good as most of the others. Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, no, I don't the three books I put in the story, so I'm likely gonna be using them much.**

Percy's POV

Alright, so let's recap on the prophecy really quick so no one's lost or forgetting anything.

_Son of the sea shall travel east,_

_To fight an evil that will be released,_

_A ruin city shall rise from the seas,_

_To bring Olympus down on its knees,_

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family,_

_From the depths you will fight great monstrosity,_

_Heart of the seas shall be claimed by death,_

_Secret of Zeus will be reclaimed to the final breath._

So yeah, we already know that the first two lines refers to me traveling to Greece and/or Atlantis to challenge my grandfather Kronos and all of those that serve him. Lines three and four we learned that the city is Atlantis, the city in which Kronos intends to regain control of and use to destroy Olympus, which he may have a good chance of succeeding at, as much as I hate to say that. Lines five and six we haven't figured out yet. But they still run a chill up my spine. I really hate the thought of being betrayed by someone of my family. And I wish I could say that the great monstrosity that we're supposed to fight was just my three brothers Phineas, Chrysaor, and Antaeus. But I have a strong feeling that the prophecy is referring to something or someone else. A small part of me kinda thinks that this great monstrosity might be whoever is the one foretold from the prophecy that will betray me. It may not seem so, but in times like this, you need to consider all of your options, expand your horizons, and explore all possible options. Wow, that just kinda made me sound like a person who's struggling between going to college after high school or just getting a full time job instead. But that's not important. Anyways, next is the last two lines. We still have no idea what exactly those two line are referring to. I have a few ideas, but each idea I come up with is just about as unlikely as the last. Well, mostly for the last line. The second to last line, not as much. But until I know for sure, I'm just gonna leave that line be for now.

Since we got the prophecy update taken care of, let's got to the update on the quest. We've battled the gorgons, met my half-sister Rhode, battled my three half-brothers, took some time to relax at the Lesante Luxury Hotel and Spa, and now we're heading out to continue this quest. We know what's at stake for this quest and have a good idea of what we're up against. We're talking about keeping the entire universe safe from Kronos reclaiming his rule over it and allowing a new Golden Age to be born. We know how he intends to rule and how he intends to destroy Olympus, but we still don't know in what way he intends to accomplish this. He's gathering so much evil to his name, hundreds, maybe even thousands are being called by him and are answering him. His armies, even as we speak, are still growing, I can feel it. But despite the armies he's gathering, it's in my belief that he may not intend to unleash these armies until after he takes the city of Atlantis. And as I already said, we don't know how he can possibly be able to reclaim the city. And as of right now, despite what we have now, we don't even know where to go from here. We don't really know where Atlantis will be rising at in six days. With approximately 2/3 to 3/4 of the earth's surface being covered with water, it literally could rise anywhere. And not only do not have a lead, but we also don't have a direction to go to either. We're at a dead end right now. We've been walking for the past two to three hours or so. It was around noon, so we found a small spot of open grassland that no one was at, so we decided to take a break here.

"Anybody got an idea?" I asked as Artemis summoned subway sandwiches for everyone.

"I got nothing." Clarisse muttered.

"Nope." Zoe sighed.

Artemis just shook her head.

"This sucks, despite how far we've gotten, we're basically back to square one. Lost and confused, not sure of where to go from here." Clarisse whined.

I don't think I could've said it better myself. Clarisse literally took the words out of my mouth. Oh, how I wish we had another clue or something.

"The best thing we can do now is just continue on foot until we get more information on our journey." Artemis said.

"But how though, and where? We don't even know where we're going. And for all we know, we could be heading into the wrong direction." Zoe said.

"It's all we've got Zoe. There's nothing more to it yet." Artemis said.

"Right, just making sure Father Time doesn't get back the lost city of Atlantis. If he actually really needs the city. Judging the fact that he's still calling our enemies to his service, he may already have everything he needs. The Atlantis thing might just be for show offs." Clarisse commented.

I guess out of everyone, Clarisse is the one who hates being lost and confused just as much as the rest of us. Can't say I'd blame her. I mean, knowing how much is at stake, anyone would be the same way as her.

"If that was true, then he could attack at any time. But he hasn't yet and he's only been sending a few servants out. He can't be ready yet." Zoe said.

"Artemis, you're likely to know more about Atlantis more than the rest of us. You have any idea how much stronger Father Time will get exactly if he gets the city?" I asked, wanting to try and get to the bottom of this a little more; the more that we know, the better we are for later.

"I don't know of it as well as Poseidon, and all I really know of it was whatever I've been told of by him, father, and Uncle Hades. But if Father Time is really after the city that badly despite how old and useless it may seem, it must mean gaining the city will mean utter assurance of his victory." Artemis answered.

"What do you know though?" I asked.

"Only that Atlantis was run by very powerful and intelligent beings. Which was of course before the war that costed the city it's life and the lives of its people. Kronos was going to use the city and the people to free himself from Tartarus. In order to prevent that, the Atlanteans that fought to prevent Kronos' return sacrificed themselves and their entire city to stop Kronos. And the plan worked and prevent Kronos' return. But despite that, some Atlanteans that worshipped the titans were somehow able to survive and started a conquest to dominate the earth in the name of the titans." Artemis explained and was about to say more, but I had to stop her for a minute.

"Wait, hold a minute. Did you say that some Atlanteans were actually able to survive the destruction of Atlantis somehow?" I asked.

"Yes, and they were all evil. All the Atlanteans that fought for Olympus had unfortunately died. Why?" Artemis asked.

"The only way Atlantis can be ruled by someone is by killing whoever last ruled the city or if the role of ruling the city is given by the king or a god that represents the city somehow." I answered.

Clarisse almost choked on her sandwich at that.

"So does this mean that Kronos could gain control of the city by finding an Atlantean and either persuading him to help him or just kill him to get the city?" Zoe asked.

"That's impossible. When their dominance got to the point where it was such a huge threat to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, especially when some were beginning a process of attempting to rebuilt their city and develop powers and abilities as if they were gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades challenged them and killed them all. They had every Atlantean throughout the entire globe killed to the very last one." Artemis answered.

"Are you sure? Because there might be a chance that that's how Kronos intends to win the city, by killing an Atlantean." Clarisse threw in.

"The Atlanteans are dead. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades didn't stop or rest until every single one of them were dead and every trace of them was destroyed and brought to ruination." Artemis said.

"There's still a chance Artemis. After all, Kronos wouldn't possibly go through the trouble of taking that city for his own if there truly was no way to reclaim that city." I said.

"I guess. But I don't get how Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades could've possibly missed any. They fought them and killed them throughout most of the globe to put their quest for dominance and vengeance to an end." Artemis said.

"Anything can be possible." Clarisse said.

"So were they trying to rebuild Atlantis somewhere on their quest?" Zoe asked.

"Some were trying to rebuild Atlantis; some were dominating for an empire they started to rule all of the earth. Over the years that they slaughtered and conquered, there were only a small amount of countries and lands that were able to resist them. But so many had fallen under their rule. When it became so critical, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades knew they had to act before things got out of hand more than how they already did." Artemis explained.

"Maybe they were trying to develop another way they could help the titans return. And what if that's what Kronos is attempting again, to use Atlantis to escape Tartarus?" Clarisse asked.

"Maybe." Artemis said as she seemed to be thinking about all of this a little more.

"But even if someone could use the city alone to help him escape Tartarus, even if he wasn't the king of the city, he would still need to find a way to gain control over the city. Having an army populate it wouldn't suffice for the requirements." I said.

"Percy's right. There has to be a little more to this. Especially if the Atlanteans were able to get to a point where they were developing some of the same powers and abilities as the gods." Zoe said.

"Is there any way we can warn the other gods about any of this?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm no longer an Olympian Percy. If you recall, father banished me for breaking my vow of maidenhood and becoming pregnant." Artemis said as she had a tear in the corner of her eye and as her hand went to her stomach.

I went over to sit right next to her and wrapper my arm around her.

"Artemis, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What?" Artemis responded.

"Does being banished from your home and family make you wish you never met me?" I asked.

"How could you ask such a thing?" Artemis asked shocked; Zoe and Clarisse were shocked to.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be living with your family at your home and you wouldn't be disappointing your father." I answered.

Artemis grabbed my face with her two hands brought me in for a firm kiss and then to look at me dead in the eyes.

"Percy, I could never regret you. Do I hate that I've been banished? Yes. But I've never been so happy in my entire immortal life. And I could never regret my happiness." Artemis said and then she leaned her face onto mine.

"I just hate that I've brought so much pain to you." I said.

"Much has been taken away because of you. But none of that is your fault. And you have given me so much more and you have done so willingly. And I love you for it." Artemis said.

I only nodded my head and brought her in for an embrace.

"We all love you Percy." Clarisse said as she and Zoe scooted closer to us.

We were all huddled together and we were just enjoying nothing but our company.

"I'm sorry for asking Artemis, but does your banishment also mean that you aren't going to be at the solstices anymore and all?" Clarisse asked.

"That and when they choose the next location of where Olympus will be, I won't know or have any knowledge of the new location." Artemis sighed.

"New location?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you see, as a matter of protecting themselves, the Olympians change the location and the pathways to get to Olympus every few hundred years or so. Like today, Olympus is in New York and the passage for getting to the place as of now is through the Empire State Building. It's also another way of making sure they have at least a few good warriors defending all possible places that's safe Olympus to be moved to." Zoe explained.

"That's interesting." I commented.

"Yeah, it is. It's at least one way to ensure the protection and the safety of a city and its legacy." Artemis said.

That's a pretty unique thing. I can't quite say I can see that being the only option of protecting a city and all passages to it, but I'm not a god and I don't know anything about running a city or anything, so I'm not really one to judge. Plus, there must be a lot of precautions you have to take to keep such a city alive. Especially if it's a big city or a big legacy . . . wait, . . . ensuring a city's legacy.

_Kronos was going to use the city and the people to free himself from Tartarus. In order to prevent that, the Atlanteans that fought to prevent Kronos' return sacrificed themselves and their entire city to stop Kronos. And the plan worked and prevent Kronos' return. But despite that, some Atlanteans that worshipped the titans were somehow able to survive and started a conquest to dominate the earth in the name of the titans. All the Atlanteans that fought for Olympus had unfortunately died. When their dominance got to the point where it was such a huge threat to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, especially when some were beginning a process of attempting to rebuilt their city and develop powers and abilities as if they were gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades challenged them and killed them all. They had every Atlantean throughout the entire globe killed to the very last one._ _Some were trying to rebuild Atlantis; some were dominating for an empire they started to rule all of the earth. Over the years that they slaughtered and conquered, there were only a small amount of countries and lands that were able to resist them. But so many had fallen under their rule. When it became so critical, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades knew they had to act before things got out of hand more than how they already did._

"Oh no." I muttered getting up and beginning to pace in thought.

"What's wrong Percy?" Clarisse asked.

"Zoe, you said that the Olympians ensure the safety of their city and their borders by changing locations every century or so, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zoe answered, confused.

"Artemis, you said that the Atlanteans were getting to a point where they were developing powers and abilities similar to those of the gods, right." I asked.

"Right." Artemis answered confused as well.

"Percy, what's going on with you right now?" Clarisse asked, who was also confused.

"The Olympians have methods of keeping Olympus safe. What if they weren't the only ones? What if the Atlanteans were able to develop a method for the same purpose as well?" I asked.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Well you said that the Atlanteans were able to start up an empire and were trying to spread it throughout the entire globe. And you even said that they were developing powers and abilities that were similar to those of the gods. What if one of the reasons for it is because they somehow had help from a god? What if they were able to start forming an empire by bringing fragments of Atlantis from underwater and onto land? And if so, what if it's not really just a city Father Time is trying to claim, what if it's an empire? What if the city's is really the origin and the main capital of an entire empire that was global? And what if . . . What if within those fragments of Atlantis that the Atlanteans were able to bring onto the earth, they were able to also secretly form breaches in the barrier between Earth and Tartarus and those are where Father Time is gathering his numbers? What if secretly the Atlantean Empire has actually still been in tact this whole entire time?" I asked as I was slowly starting to freak out from all of these possibilities running through my head and possible chances that the Atlantean Empire wasn't in complete ruination after all.

Artemis, Clarisse, and Zoe all rose to their feet as I was going on with these questions.

"Lady Artemis, could that be true?" Zoe asked.

"I – I – I . . . I . . ." Artemis was lost for words.

I guess all of these possibilities have never been though of by any of the gods.

"Oh my gods, we're fucked!" Clarisse muttered while deeply breathing.

"Oh man, I am freaking out here, I AM FUCKING FREAKING OUT!" I said as I began to dig my fingers into my hair and even my head; just shows you all how crazy this was making me and now more than ever.

"How can the gods let this happen?" Zoe asked to herself.

Indeed, how can the Atlantean Empire still be intact without any of the gods being aware of it? If the empire has really been intact all of these years, then someone should've been made aware of it. There's no way anyone should be able to hide this from all of the gods. Not unless . . . unless the Atlanteans still had help from a god. A god that was secretly in liege with helping the Atlanteans rule and unleash the titans. But who? What god could possibly be stupid enough to do this? It can't be Poseidon. There's no way it can be my dad. True before the city sunk, he was in liege with his father, but that ended right after the city and most of its people were destroyed. And my dad was the one who helped try to bring the empire to an end. There no way he'd still be working with Kronos, would he? Would my dad have secretly still been working for the titans all this time? _You shall be betrayed by one of your family._ No, I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that my dad is serving the titans again. He would never betray me like that. I'm his son, he welcomed me into his kingdom, he gave me his sword before I left camp for this quest, he let me keep the pendant Amphitrite gave me when he learned what it was exactly, we spent time together at his favorite hotel, he wouldn't betray like that, would he? He would never have let me keep this pendant around my neck if her was still working for his father. But . . . But what if the prophecy is referring to Amphitrite? What if she's somehow the one behind all of this? It can't be her. From the very second I met her, she loved like I was biologically her son. She treated the same wat my mom always treated. She made me feel loved, cared for, and important to her. I even saw it in her eyes. She couldn't possibly be faking any of that for any reason. She couldn't be using me. The thought that either Poseidon and/or Amphitrite secretly working for Kronos made me want to puke.

"Percy, they would never do that." Artemis said coming in front of me.

She must've been able to see exactly what I was thinking about in my eyes. It wouldn't surprise me. She's the goddess of hunting after all. Hunting does after all include having razor sharp senses, including being able to read people like a book through their eyes.

"I'm scared." I whispered, having trouble finding my voice, and bringing myself to Artemis' arms.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"Percy's afraid that Poseidon or Amphitrite might be working for the titans." Artemis explained.

"They wouldn't. They love you Percy." Clarisse said.

"Dad made that mistake before and that's what caused the city to die in the first place. What if he's been keeping it alive the whole entire time?" I asked.

"Percy, your father would never do that to you." Artemis said holding in a motherly and love of my life embrace, if it was possible to hold someone with two kinds of embraces at the same time.

"I hope not." I whispered, though there was still a part in my head thinking of it, no matter how much I tried to stop it.

_You shall be betrayed by one of your family._ Dad, please don't let this be true.

**Hope this was okay. I pretty much just improvised through this one. But I did do some extra reading and came up with a few things that I wasn't aware of before. So I tried to apply some of that to this chapter. Hopefully, I can get the next update posted soon.**


End file.
